


The Curse of Loving You

by Ulysses31dancer



Category: Glee, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crime, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 116,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses31dancer/pseuds/Ulysses31dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, a series of events caused two worlds to collide. Stiles, in attempt to help Scott and his pack, mistakenly unleashed a curse that fell onto Kurt and Blaine, shattering their timeline so that they never met and causing multiple versions of themselves to coexist in the world. Unable to reunite Kurt and Blaine, and with their own losses to bear, Scott and his pack eventually go their own way, that is, until one of the Blaines begins to kill the Kurts.</p><p>Thanks to 'deltaflyer' and 'xCaellachx' for going through some of these chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: With the exception of the prologue, all the copies of Kurt and Blaine have a descriptive before their name. 
> 
> I got the idea for this fic after rewatching the Jet Li movie 'The One'.
> 
> There are some issues with this fic which have allowed for some huge learning curves for myself and writing - while I see the different versions of Kurt and Blaine so clearly inside my head, writing them down so other people could also see them, proved to be quite difficult. Oh, oops, way too many characters!!! And last but not least, I shouldn't write when RL wants to kick me in the ass. I also don't apologize for Aussie-isms.  
> Sometimes I might update more than one chapter at a time.

“You’re here on business?” Rich Kurt asked hesitantly, hopefully, standing at the entrance of the rundown motel room. He suppressed a shudder. The motel had certainly seen better days. “We could have gone back to my place…” 

Blaine turned around, already half way across the room. “Unfortunately yes,” he stated. It wasn’t a complete lie, not that he cared whether he lied or not. “This humble abode was all my boss was willing to pay for while I’m in town. Nice of him, isn’t it?” 

Rich Kurt was surprised to say the least. It was a crappy motel in an even crappier LA neighborhood. The room was drab, old and in desperate need of a paint job, the outlay unoriginal: there was the grubby looking double bed with sheets Rich Kurt dearly hoped had been washed, the short counter with one stained and cracked mirror, and an old, square box TV in the corner. That was it. He shuddered to think of what the bathroom might look like. It was not exactly what Rich Kurt was used to. 

The sound of sirens, off in the distance, suddenly cut through the night. It was followed by someone crying out angrily a few doors down, a door was slammed shut and more shouts continued, muffled only slightly through the motel’s thin walls. Rich Kurt stepped gingerly into the room, the inside now far more appealing than the outside. 

His eyes ran over Blaine’s body. The man dressed well enough, he seemed intelligent enough and by God, he was certainly sexy enough. Rich Kurt would just go with it, live the role and have the one night stand. He wasn’t pompous, he wasn’t a snob but he wouldn’t lie. He had suddenly felt uncertain, something in the back of his mind that had told him he should run and get away while he still could. He glanced over his shoulder. Did he still have the option to run?

His head snapped back round to look at Blaine as he heard his car keys being dropped on the counter. Maybe allowing Blaine to drive his car from the club had not been the best idea. Rich Kurt had only said yes since Blaine had made it sound like the motel was in a hard place to find. Now, with his keys on the other side of the room, if he did want to escape, he would have to put himself right in front of this man who he had let pick him up for the night. 

Blaine tilted his head to the side and smiled. “Trust me, I won’t disappoint.”

Their eyes met and Rich Kurt’s insides tightened again at the mere thought of finding out what his lips felt like, or how his slender waist or the muscles in his back felt like under the touch of his fingers. There were also his eyes. There was something in those eyes, something that when Rich Kurt stared for too long, he could feel himself being pulled in. 

Blaine, knowing all too well the effect he was having, remained in character. “Come here,” he said softly, holding out his hand for Rich Kurt to take. 

The hand, outstretched and wanting, was too tempting for Rich Kurt. He couldn’t resist it and he closed the motel room door behind him.  
Blaine pulled him closer as soon as Rich Kurt had looped his fingers through Blaine’s. He ran his hands up and down Rich Kurt’s arms, his eyes wandering up and down his body. He shook his head in amazement, disbelief maybe, Rich Kurt didn’t know but whatever Blaine had seen, he must have liked it because he then leaned in. He kissed Rich Kurt on the lips and brought one of his hands up to cup the side of his face angling Rich Kurt how he wished. 

“We’re going to have fun tonight,” he murmured still playing with Rich Kurt’s lips. It was always like this when he had a Kurt willing and eager. It was part of his plan, part of his plan to allow them to build a sense of security and to make them comfortable before, before he really did have his fun with them. 

Blaine guided Rich Kurt backwards towards the motel bed, the one that Rich Kurt had just looked at with horror and before he could question what he was doing one last time, Blaine began to undress him. They stumbled backwards pulling at each other’s clothes until they came to the bed and fell onto the mattress together, and now that he was in the moment, with his legs entwined with Blaine’s, Rich Kurt all but forgotten the dismal location. 

It didn’t take Rich Kurt long to realize that he had made the right choice by letting Blaine invite him to his motel room. Blaine was a bit rushed but his actions strove as much to satisfy Rich Kurt as to satisfy himself. Rich Kurt was soon panting for breath, at his complete mercy, begging for him to not stop. Blaine’s hands gripped Rich Kurt tightly at the waist and it was all that Rich Kurt could do but not fall face first into the sheets from the force of Blaine’s thrusts. Blaine’s strength was phenomenal and Rich Kurt came far earlier than he did. He hung his head and let Blaine take him, his mind hazing over as he lost track of time.

“Oh man, oh man, that was fucking amazing!” Rich Kurt gasped when Blaine finally pulled out of him for the last time. He collapsed onto the sheets and rolled onto his back failing to notice that Blaine had shoved the used condom into his pocket once he had tied it. Rich Kurt was too busy trying to recover. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed towards the ceiling. In the end, this hook-up had been amazing. It couldn’t get any better. 

But it could get worse. 

Rich Kurt heard the clinking sound of Blaine’s belt and he lifted his head. 

“You’re getting dressed already?” he asked and then stopped himself. He didn’t know Blaine at all and this was a one night stand. Heck, they hadn’t even had a proper conversation in the club. Blaine had just walked straight up to him and said, “Do you want to get out of here?”  
It was the hottest thing Rich Kurt had ever seen. He had never had anyone so brazen and confident approach him in such a manner before. Rich Kurt had been so taken aback he had only managed a nod before following Blaine to the exit. He had only learnt Blaine’s name when he had handed him the keys to his car.

Blaine smiled, kneeled up onto the bed and straddled over Rich Kurt’s body. “Don’t worry,” he said gently stroking the side of Rich Kurt’s face. “You don’t need to get up. You can stay right there.” Without another word, Blaine leaned down and wrapped his hands around Rich Kurt’s throat, and started to squeeze. 

Rich Kurt frowned at first, surprised but trusting nonetheless, until, Blaine’s hands began to tighten.

“What are you doing?” he gasped trying to pull Blaine’s fingers free from their clasp. 

“I’m killing you,” Blaine spoke calmly, so calmly it was as if he was telling Kurt the state of the weather. “You were perfect but you’ve done your job now.”

Rich Kurt’s eyes widened in fear and surprise, and the realization that his life could be in possible danger, jolted him into action. “Let go of me!” he demanded. His body began to twist and his legs began to flare and kick about as he tried to move his body under Blaine’s in an attempt to get some leverage to escape. 

Unfortunately, Blaine’s body weight was too strong and his grip around Rich Kurt’s neck only tightened to the extent that Rich Kurt was now no longer able to speak. Wild, primal fear shot to Rich Kurt’s eyes. He clawed at Blaine’s arms as he tried to gasp in the tiniest amount of air. It was to no avail. A minute later, all the life that Rich Kurt had possessed had been destroyed and all that remained was his lifeless body sprawled out over the sheets.

Blaine rose to his feet once Rich Kurt’s body was still beneath him. He was dead but Blaine’s job was not finished. He bent down and pulled the bag free that he had stored underneath the bed earlier, all of his movements moving swiftly and without hesitation. The zip was pulled down, the opening pulled a part, and Blaine’s fingers dove into its insides until they clasped around the handle of the sharp butcher’s knife he kept just for this purpose. 

Blaine climbed back onto the bed and grabbed Rich Kurt by the scruff of his hair pulling his dead body into a limp sitting position, his strength helping to hold Rich Kurt’s weight. Blaine rested the blade against Rich Kurt’s neck and started to cut into his flesh knowing in any second, the remaining Kurts would feel it. Blaine’s eyes glowed with glee. 

With Rich Kurt’s head free, Blaine held it away from him, blood slopping onto the sheets. He began to laugh. This was his life, this was his purpose. He could no longer be known as just Blaine. It wasn’t enough. He was evil. He was Evil Blaine and he killed Kurts. He killed them for the power they gave to the other Kurts and in return, for the power he received. 

His laughter continued, morphing into a cackle that carried itself out of the room, down the front of the motel and across the empty street until it found a car hiding in the shadows, out of the direct path of the street lights. Danny, far, far away from his small home town of Beacon Hills, pulled out his phone and began to furtively tap out a message while Evil Blaine’s laughter caused a tingle of fear to run up his spine. 

“Don’t think I don’t know that you’re there,” Evil Blaine’s voice suddenly came to Danny’s ears. 

Danny’s head shot up in horror.

There was no one at his window but Evil Blaine’s voice had sounded so close. His hand swiftly went to double check that his door was locked and he swivelled around in his seat to ensure that Evil Blaine wasn’t hiding around the back of his car or even more terrifyingly, already sitting in it. There was no one there. But the voice had been so close, close enough for Danny to know that he was in danger. He had been warned. He dropped his phone onto his passenger seat and turned his keys in the ignition. Without even looking over his shoulder, Danny screeched away from the curb and sped away down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the phone’s dial tone cut into the night. Stiles stirred, twisting in his sheets while his hand scrunched his pillow around his head to try to drown out its sound. He moaned when it started to ring a second time. Sleep was too important to him now. He couldn’t do his job without it. The phone however was going to be persistent. 

“Whaaaaat!?” he yelled angrily as the phone started to ring for a third time. He rolled over again and reached his hand out to answer the call. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles bolted upright. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. 

“Lydia!?” 

Stiles paused trying to determine whether he was truly awake. Of all the people he had expected to be on the other end, it had not been Lydia. Lydia had not spoken to him in over five years. 

“It’s been a long time,” she continued hesitantly. 

There was only silence in response. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles, in the middle of pinching his arm to determine whether he was truly awake, grimaced. “Yep, I’m still here. Just making sure I wasn’t sleeping.”

A soft chuckle came down the phone and something inside of Stiles began to warm, it was place that held fond memories of close friends, of family. It was a place that had been cold for far too long. 

“It’s definitely me but urr…”

Stiles deflated. “This isn’t a social call, is it? After five years of not seeing each other, this is not a social call.”

“Unfortunately, no,” Lydia responded. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“We have a problem.”

“Aaaah,” Stiles let out. He swung his legs round over the edge of his bed and placed his feet on the ground. The wooden floor was cool on his bare feet and despite that it was still summer, he suppressed a shiver. “I thought you were in retirement.” 

A defeated sigh escaped Lydia’s lips, “I thought so too. Stiles, we need to meet, this is serious.”

Stiles tensed when he heard the worry in her voice. “Sure, Lydia. Anything for you, just name a place and time and…”

“Look out your window,” she spoke quickly. 

Stiles stared across his room to the night outside, not believing for one instant that Lydia could be standing outside waiting for him. He slowly rose to his feet and sucked in his breath when he looked down to the grass below. After all those years of no calls, no visits, no emails, five years of nothing, there was Lydia standing in his backyard under his window looking up at him. 

It was as if he had stepped back into his childhood. Lydia with her long red hair, his old room, his childhood behind him and even his dad down the hallway, all added to the surge of nostalgia that flooded him. He was adult now, twenty five, but the sight of her, the sight of her large eyes and dark luscious lips, sent him hurtling back. There hadn’t been any romantic feelings for Lydia for a long time but after everything they had been through when they were kids and despite their time apart, Lydia would always be one of the most important people in his life. 

Lydia lowered her phone, their eyes meeting through the darkness. Stiles unlatched the clip and tugged the window open. 

“So, are you going to let me up?” she asked. 

Stiles managed a grin. “As if I would ever say no to you.” 

***

Sebastian stalked down the side of Sunny Sunshine Motel, purposeful and determined unable to appreciate the last few stars before they disappeared as dawn approached. He stopped at the perimeter and surveyed the gritty scene before him in the room, his attention only averted while he covered his shoes in their protective coverings. 

His shoulders dropped as he assessed the view and a small inkling of fear found its way to his stomach, but he stopped himself. This was not the time for self-doubt even after all eyes had diverted in his direction as soon as he entered. Word spread fast and there was no doubt that the police on duty already knew that the FBI had just stepped in. “Just” was an understatement – he had only received the call forty minutes earlier stating that he had a new case. A possible serial killer and the files on the previous murders were still on their way.  
Sebastian stood tall and tried to project a presence that suggested he knew what he was doing and since they were going to be there all day, he scanned the room to see who was present. “Where’s Wes?” he demanded noting his absence. 

“Wes is sick,” a woman on the opposite side of the room told him, her camera clicking and flashing as she stood over some blood splatter. 

“The name’s Santana, by the way, since you’re being so polite in introducing yourself.” She didn’t turn around but she held up her ID card briefly for Sebastian to see before she proceeded to take another photo. She was too far away for him to read the fine print of her name. Not that it would have mattered. He wouldn’t have read it anyway. 

“Shit,” Sebastian swore. “Perfect timing Wes, perfect timing!”

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t impressed. Although he was a fresh face in the FBI, he wasn’t a fresh face to murder scenes. Sebastian had done his time. After leaving his family’s fortunes behind to prove to his father that he could make it on his own, he’d been in the Robbery-Homicide Division of the LA Police Department for five years before he transferred over to the FBI. It gave him great background knowledge to fall back on, but it also meant he knew exactly how pissed everyone was going to be that he had turned up to take over. 

The truth was, though, this was the worst case scenario. He was determined to make his mark, to make a name of himself but now he had been handed this case. From what he had learnt so far, a set of three murders spanning over six months, linked together by some overzealous data collection freak doing overtime in a dingy dark corner of the FBI. Sebastian was skeptical, there wasn’t really much to go on but being the new guy, the rookie, he believed it had been handed to him to see what he could do with it. 

This was why Wes’s attendance was so crucial. They had patrolled the streets together, been friends since school and while Sebastian had gone ahead to be in the FBI, Wes had decided to move on to the CSI division. And now, when Sebastian needed him the most, he wasn’t there. He didn’t trust anyone else, let alone this woman who hadn’t even made eye contact with him since he had walked in the door.

“So, you’re my photographer for the day?” 

“That’s right,” Santana answered.

He watched her now as his frustration grew. She moved fluidly and confidently, changing the angle of the camera as she took photos of the blood splatter, completely unperturbed by the headless corpse less than a meter away from her. His eyes ran down her body to her high heeled shoes that were covered with protective material. Geez! He shook his head and believed that his blood pressure began to rise. What kind of person, a professional, would wear shoes like that to a crime scene?

“Nice to see you dressed appropriately,” he complained. 

Santana didn’t look at him. “Maybe you should be saying, nice to see that you could still make it even though you were on your way home from a hot date.” 

“At four o’clock in the morning?” Sebastian asked snidely. 

“What can I say? I know how to show a girl a good time.” 

Shit, he was being an asshole, but he would watch her the whole day if he had to.

“Just don’t miss anything,” Sebastian sighed and then he added thinking better of it, “please.”

Santana finally lowered her camera and looked at Sebastian. “Keep your cool, Newbie,” she told him calmly. “The patrol did a good job securing the scene and you’ve got a good CSI team working today. We’ve already broken the room down into zones with the plan of doubling over to ensure we don’t miss a thing.”

Sebastian didn’t answer and his scowl only deepened. Santana shrugged unbothered and turned her back on his brooding so she could take more pictures. After a long minute of silence, she had to ask.

“So, what’s your angle on this?”

“Why would you want to know?”

“I’ve heard about you,” she said her voice calm but determined. “Top of your class, driven and talented. But let me give you some advice.” She turned to face him and took a step closer, mindful of the blood at her feet. “You’re going to need help to solve these murders. I’ve see the files and I know there’s not much to go on. And from the looks of things here, the murderer’s cleaned up enough to stop us from identifying him. I feel confident that there’s going to be nothing relevant from toxicology, no fingerprints, no fibers, and no missing person reports to link to. So, if I was you, Newbie” she said firmly, “I would make friends, not enemies.”

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, immediately suspicious. How was it she had seen the files before him? He eyed her closely.

“So?” Santana pushed again, her arms folded over her chest. “What do you think?”

Sebastian stared at her for a long time, his face unreadable. He wasn’t about to inform a stranger of his own thoughts regarding the scene especially when she had implied she knew more than him. He wasn’t about to be intimidated by her either but it was also impossible for him to not stop and begin his own assessment of what had taken place. He started to compile his thoughts, organizing all the elements, creating a list inside his head that his photographic memory would return to later in the privacy of his own home. His fingers automatically went to the recorder in his pocket. He paused however, not wanting to share anything in front of this overly bold and confident woman.

“I don’t feel comfortable sharing such information,” he finally said. 

Santana chuckled, “You’d better get used to it.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because I’m your new partner.”

Sebastian swallowed uneasily, the only outward sign that he was annoyed. 

Santana tilted her head slightly and tried to judge his reaction. She was half expecting him to storm off and complain that he didn’t need someone to babysit him through his first case, but he surprised her. 

“We’ll share thoughts after we’re done here,” he informed her. 

Santana’s eyes flickered round the room curiously and her only response was a quick nod of the head. 

***

Blaine’s flight was running on time, the only problem was, Blaine wasn’t. He rushed to check-in only to be given a disgruntled look from the lady behind the counter for his late arrival, danced through security which only caused him to have to have a full pat-down body search, and then ran the whole way to his gate. As he sat down into his seat and fastened his belt however, his mind fleeted back to that familiar sensation that he always got when a Kurt was close by. It was unnerving that he had sensed one in London but he was bound for New York and there was nothing that he could do about it now. Eager to forget it, he closed his eyes as the flight assistant checked the overhead storage containers while another assistant down the aisle prepared to run through the safety directions. 

The flight was uneventful, the usual boring inflight movies, terrible food even though he was in business class, and an annoying passenger who was intent on complaining about every aspect of the flight just to make the flight attendants’ lives miserable. Fortunately, he managed a quick exit from the airport and leaned his head back on the headrest of the cab, his only urge now to get to his home and have a shower. As the cab slowly wound its way through the streets of Manhattan, Blaine opened his eyes and was overcome with a sense of melancholy. It always happened when he returned. He loved living in London and he knew he was more than lucky to be able to experience exciting lives on both sides of the Atlantic, but New York City would always be his home. If only his job required him to return more often. Blaine sighed. He wished he hadn’t had to leave New York in the first place but the move had not been purely work related. He had moved to London to be safe.

Blaine had kept his apartment and had arranged for his cleaner to spring clean two days before his arrival. He hadn’t been back for three months and even though he always left his apartment spotlessly clean, he didn’t want to return to the dust and musty air, or the smell of old sheets. He threw his keys onto the small table beside the door of his expensive Upper East Side apartment and left his luggage at the door. He was tired but before he would call for takeout and fall asleep, he would shower.

As soon as he turned the water off Blaine knew that he wasn’t alone. He reached out and grabbed his towel, edging slowly to the side of the bathroom door so he could place his ear against it. There was only silence but Blaine had learnt to follow and take heed of his ability to sense things. Slowly he opened the door, stepped out into the hallway and tiptoed towards where he could now hear the large flat screen TV playing in his bedroom. He stopped at the threshold and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“One day you’ll tell me just how you know when I’m back in town.”

“That would only take the fun out of it,” Mystery Kurt replied not taking his eyes off the TV. “I’ve ordered some takeout for you. It should be here in about twenty minutes.” Mystery Kurt smiled up at him from where he was sexily sprawled out over the sheets of Blaine’s bed. He had even turned down the sheets on one side as an invitation and Blaine’s insides stirred at the gesture. 

This was Mystery Kurt, the Kurt that would waltz in and out of his life, fucking his brains out whenever he was back in New York. And tonight, Blaine knew exactly why he let Mystery Kurt do that. Clad in the tightest pair of dark trousers and accompanied by an even tighter long sleeved black shirt, he was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine stayed at the entrance of the room however, almost waiting for permission to enter, even though it was his home. He couldn’t help it. Whenever Mystery Kurt was present, he radiated a sense of authority, knowledge and respect that caused Blaine to remember his place as if he was in the presence of a mentor. In a way he was. 

“I missed you,” Blaine said, his eyes on the floor despite the fact that the exact nature of their relationship meant that there was no relationship between them. 

Mystery Kurt finally managed to pull his eyes away from the screen. “No you didn’t,” he stated in a way that wouldn’t hurt Blaine’s feelings. “Come here,” he added softly, lifting himself into a sitting position. He scooted himself to the end of the bed so his feet could rest on the floor and held out his hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine crossed the space dividing them and stood before Mystery Kurt. It was business as usual. Mystery Kurt twisted Blaine’s body slightly so he could peer at the slight dip in his back, the place where Blaine had agreed to put his marking tattoo. Satisfied, he gently turned Blaine to face him and rose to his feet. Mystery Kurt eased his trousers down over his right hip bone and Blaine’s eyes lowered, Mystery Kurt’s familiar marking tattoo in plain sight. 

Their eyes met and Blaine tried to keep his breath steady and his arousal in check as Mystery Kurt returned his hands to Blaine’s hips, barely an inch above his towel. Mystery Kurt stared at him, a more than amused smile on his lips. “You are allowed to sleep with other men, you know,” he stated calmly.

Blaine shook his head. “They just don’t appeal to me,” Blaine returned making eye contact again. “You just make me crumble.” Blaine looked away, his eyes going to the windows where a soft breeze was causing his curtains to stir gently. “It’s not fair in a way. You’ve said that we can’t be together on a permanent basis, and I have to be careful of all the other Kurt’s. That doesn’t leave me with much, does it?”

Mystery Kurt didn’t say anything and instead, with one swift tug, pulled Blaine’s towel causing it to fall free and leave Blaine naked before him. He looked down wilfully rubbing his hands over the sides of Blaine’s legs. “I should let you sleep really,” he stated. 

Blaine quickly shook his head. “No, I need this. Work has been stressful, I need it.”

Mystery Kurt nodded. “Get on your knees,” he continued without missing a beat. Blaine dropped straightaway and Mystery Kurt brought his hand up to cup his face. He lifted Blaine’s head slowly causing him to meet his gaze and then dropped his hand so he could begin to undo his belt. Mystery Kurt eased his trousers down and Blaine leaned forward to smoother himself in the delicious smell of him, the lingering hint of his clothes and his body sweat from the day. 

Blaine called him Mystery Kurt because that’s exactly what he was: a mystery. Blaine knew nothing about the man, what he did for a living or where he lived. All he knew was the he was alive because of Mystery Kurt. If it hadn’t been for Mystery Kurt, he would have been found dead and according to Mystery Kurt’s words, headless in some grotty run down location. It was strange really, that the calm cool blue of Mystery Kurt’s eyes, identical to his attacker, could elicit such a soothing calm response in him now. 

Mystery Kurt had been the one who had told Blaine about who he was, about what they all were. It had also been Mystery Kurt who had suggested that Blaine move to London. Blaine had told him how he had felt so clear-headed being so far away. How he didn’t feel any others around him. How he felt safer there. 

Mystery Kurt’s soft moan brought Blaine back. They didn’t need to talk or even guide each other anymore which only confused Blaine even more. Despite all the perfect ways that they fitted together and easily satisfied each other, Mystery Kurt would insist that they were not a perfect match. That he was not his Kurt. Blaine was destined to be with someone else. Blaine held onto the sigh that wanted to escape him and instead, opened his mouth and took Kurt whole.  
* * *

“He’s killed another,” Mystery Kurt mentioned, his fingers trailing down Blaine’s spine and collecting a fine bead of his sweat on the end of his fingertips. They lay together, their legs tangled in the sheets.

Blaine blinked at the morbid change in conversation. He had been deep in thought replaying the sight of Mystery Kurt’s body, his chest rippling as he had rocked steadily into him. Blaine rolled onto his back and Mystery Kurt rested his head in his hand to stare down at him. 

“Did you feel it?” Blaine asked quietly as Mystery Kurt now trailed his free hand up Blaine’s sternum. 

Mystery Kurt nodded.

“You must be so strong now. How do you feel?”

“I feel great to be honest. I’ve never felt better.”

Blaine almost snorted at Mystery Kurt’s response. “Of course you do, the leftover power goes into you, too.” Mystery Kurt’s hand came to settle on Blaine’s collarbone and their eyes met in the dim light. Mystery Kurt’s eyes were piercing and Blaine suddenly wondered whether he had said too much. 

Instead, Mystery Kurt leaned down to kiss him gently. “I know I tease you and all,” he whispered when he pulled away, “but I wish you would just stay in London.” 

“But then I would never get to see you,” Blaine answered softly feeling it best that he shouldn’t tell Mystery Kurt that he had sensed a Kurt there before he had left. It would only make Mystery Kurt worry about him even more. 

Mystery Kurt sighed, unhappy with Blaine’s response but before he could utter his discontentment, Blaine flashed him a cheeky smile, pushed him onto his back and straddled his body. He pinned Mystery Kurt’s hands down. It wasn’t a serious hold. Any utterance of disagreement would cause Blaine to let him go and the fact that Mystery Kurt allowed him to do this, told Blaine how much Mystery Kurt trusted him. And that meant something. 

“I’m serious, Blaine,” Mystery Kurt said up to him. “Things are going to get nasty soon. They’ve picked up speed, both of them now knowing what can happen. They’re working together somehow. You need to return to London and stay there.”

It was Blaine’s turn to sigh. “Fine,” he answered, “I’ll head back to London at the end of this weekend, but I’m sure I can fit this in before I go.” Blaine shuffled himself down Mystery Kurt’s body, spread his long legs apart and settled himself in between. 

“Such a shame,” Mystery Kurt gasped as Blaine started kissing him, pushing his hips higher as Blaine eagerly sought his prize. Mystery Kurt gasped as he felt the tip of Blaine’s tongue tickle around his opening. “Yes, such a shame.”

Mystery Kurt dropped his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes as Blaine pulled away and slowly eased a finger inside instead. 

***

“You’ll have to excuse my clothes,” Stiles stated. It was the first thing that popped into his head after he had stood there for ten seconds staring, still not believing that Lydia was actually standing before him.

Lydia smiled, her large eyes crinkling slightly around edges. “Can I come in?” she asked her voice still soft and uncertain. Even after all this time Stiles could tell that Lydia was scared, worried deeply about something. She only became this fragile person when she was frightened. All other times she conquered anybody who dared to cross her path. 

“How did you find me?” he asked as he led her towards the kitchen.

Lydia chuckled softly. “It wasn’t that hard. After such a long time the easiest place to start would be your father’s.” She paused not wanting to sound like she was ridiculing him. “I have to say, I was more than surprised to find that you were still living here.”

Stiles waved to the kettle, “Coffee, green tea?” 

She nodded at the tea and Stiles turned the tap on to fill the kettle. He began to speak, his back towards her. “My dad was injured two years ago when he was on duty. I was able to transfer back to help take care of him. So yeah, I’m still here, in my same old room, same home, same town.”

“Your dad’s alright though?” Lydia asked worriedly. She felt guilty for not even knowing the reason why Stiles had returned to Beacon Hills. 

Stiles turned around, leaned on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, he’s good. He was shot several times by a jail escapee. He’ll never work again and he’s been through hell and back with physio but he’s doing much better now. I’m not completely tied down here. He can manage on his own but I like to be around, just in case.”

“What about…weren’t your Dad and Melissa together? I thought they fell in love?”

Stiles shook his head. “They had a break for a little while, Scott’s dad got in the way and once the accident happened, Melissa tried to help but my dad,” Stiles sighed, “he just pushed her away.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Lydia whispered. 

“Aaah, he’s doing fine but he deserves to be happy and I hadn’t seen him happier than when he was with Melissa.” 

“No, I mean,” she faltered slightly. “The last I heard, you were off to the FBI. I’m sorry that it didn’t work out and that you’re stuck here after everyone has moved on. At least you still have Malia, right?”

Stiles turned his back on her again as the kettle came to the boil. “She’s not here,” he tried to say without emotion, but Lydia could sense the feeling of rejection radiating from him. “She left,” he continued, “realized the world was a much bigger place, I couldn’t hold her back and make her stay. Said she would only be gone three months…but, she ur, she called me up one day and broke up with me, said she didn’t want to keep me waiting.”

“How long ago was that?” 

Stiles dunked the teabag for several seconds before answering. “Nine months ago. She’s been gone nine months.”

A silence hung in the air as Stiles placed her tea on the table. She smiled up at him but Stiles caught the pitiful worry at the edge of her eyes. “You seem to have lost your spark, Stiles.”

Stiles paused for a moment, surprised. It had been a long time since anyone other than his father had cared about him, or wondered how he was feeling. His eyes darkened as memories that he had buried tried to resurface. “We went through a lot, Lydia, and now we’re grown up but don’t worry, some of my old self is still in here.” He gave her a wink for show and sat down in the chair opposite her, wrapping his large hands around his mug. “You don’t need to feel sorry for me. I’ve got a good job, I’m saving money and I have a life for the most part.”

Lydia smiled warmly, “Yes, I heard that you have a good job, Deputy Stilinski. I bet you look mighty fine in your uniform.”

Stiles gave her a grin and forgetting his hot chocolate, leaned back in his chair, mirroring a confident cocky image of his former self. 

“That’s more like it,” she teased but as soon as the ease soothed her, her fear returned with a sharp jolt. 

Stiles didn’t miss it. His face dropped and he sat up straight. “You said we have a problem?”

“Yes,” Lydia whispered. “I wanted to ignore it but I couldn’t. There’s a lot that I have to tell you. Where to start?” she thought out loud. Lydia lifted her head and stared Stiles directly in the eyes. “Do you remember that night, that last incident, that last thing that we couldn’t do anything about? The one we still have hanging over our heads. The one that we decided to let go of because we decided it was fruitless to try to help?”

Stiles didn’t need her to say anymore. He knew exactly what she was talking about. “How could I forget?” he asked. It was impossible for any of them to forget. It was the reason why they had all eventually gone their separate ways. “Why bring it up now?”

“Because one of them out there has started killing?” 

Stiles frowned. “What do you mean? Killing who?”

“One of the Blaine's has started killing the Kurt's.”

Stiles leaned over the table his jaw dropping. “Why?! Why would one do that? They’re supposed to love each other aren’t they?” He paused.  
“How do you even know?”

Lydia leaned closer too. “I’ve sensed it happening. I had buried my skills so deeply that at first I was so confused. I tried to ignore them but I guess as they continued, the feelings got stronger.” Lydia’s eyes grew wide and her voice began to shake. “I can sense one of them, Stiles, the Blaine, the Evil Blaine that is doing these murders.” Lydia’s voice dropped to a whisper again. “I know when he’s doing them. It’s terrible!”

Stiles rubbed his chin as he thought, “I bet it is terrible for you.”

“We’re going to have to find Scott,” Lydia suddenly blurted.

Stiles sat back and nodded knowing that she was right. This was not going to be something that they could handle alone. “The problem Lydia,” he said after a large gulp of his hot chocolate, “is that that might be easier said than done. I have no idea where Scott is.”

“Really?” Lydia gasped tears flooding her eyes. “After everything we all went through together. After everything we saw and we can’t even pick up the phone to talk to one another.”

“You can always pick up the phone to talk to me,” Stiles said without thinking. He caught himself although it was far too late and the more he tried to stop himself, the more his childhood nervous babbling took over, “You know, it’s just, my phone is always on…if you wanted to call, or not, or if you needed, or not…” he slapped his hand down on the table and looked away, one of his legs starting to bounce agitatedly under the table while he tried to regain his composure. How was it, one person, one conversation could shed away everything that he had become in an instant? And there he was, right back to his old teenage self as if the past five years hadn’t happened. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. When he started speaking again, his voice was even. “You know Scott thought it was for the best. He got sick and tired of people going after him and I think he thought that if he disappeared, then at least no one could claim that we could be used as bait. He does come around twice a year to see Melissa and he’s stopped by in here to check up on me too. But going to him, that’s going to be difficult.”

Lydia frowned. “We can’t do this by ourselves and we don’t know, maybe somehow we can finally find a way to help Liam and Kira’s mother.”

“I hope so.” Stiles leaned back in his chair. “Well, we can only start where we always start.”

Lydia twisted her head in confusion.

“Derek,” Stiles stated. “We’re going to need Derek.”

***

Sebastian’s fingers tapped randomly on his iPad. It was four o’clock in the afternoon and he had only just been able to leave the crime scene an hour earlier, although, several CSI investigators were still collecting their last pieces of evidence. For now, he had taken refuge in a diner a short way down the street and was biding his time flicking through each of the previous three cases while he waited for Santana to join him. He took a sip of his coffee as he sped through the photos of the most recent one, a homicide at another rundown motel just outside of Seattle. 

“Catching up, Newbie?” Santana asked slyly, sliding into his booth with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Sebastian didn’t look up. “Thought it would only be fair to put myself on an equal playing field.”

Santana laughed. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Sebastian looked up with unamused expression on his face. “I only got my files about five minutes before I got to the scene this morning,” Santana sighed, noting how he failed to have a sense of humor. “I flicked through them in the cab on the way to the crime scene. I know about as much as you do at the moment.”

Sebastian was relieved. The last thing he wanted was to be shown up by her. She was too cocky for his liking. 

“We’ve got a lot of reading to do.”

“Yes, we do,” Santana agreed.

“Well, we can’t really move forward until we’ve gone through these files in depth and gotten everything back from the labs from today,” Sebastian stated clasping his hands on the table. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself, since you already know so much about me?”

Santana sipped down the cheap coffee trying to suss Sebastian’s angle. They hadn’t spoken much throughout the day as she was too busy ensuring that not a single piece of evidence was missed, so she still wasn’t too sure of his attitude towards her. From his stiff, uptight demeanor, she didn’t know if it was because he was an arrogant asshole or if he was just in need of a good lay. She feared it could be both. It appeared as if he was going to civil for the time being but how they would work together was something Santana could not guess at. 

“There’s not too much to know,” she began. “I studied psychology and forensic science. I worked for a CSI unit for two years while I continued with a Masters in criminal psychology. Later, I left New York so I could complete an internship with a Dr. Alana Bloom where I discovered that I had quite a knack at profiling. So, I took her advice and headed off to the FBI. I’ve been working for them ever since.”  
Sebastian nodded impressed. He had heard of Dr. Alana Bloom, about her reputation and the fact that she was working with some of the best in the FBI. Santana had to be good if she had joined on her recommendation. 

Sebastian frowned suddenly remembering something he had noted in his quick skims of the previous cases. “I didn’t have time to ask earlier, but did the murderer leave us a present this time?” 

“Yes, he did,” she pulled out her camera and flicked through her photos until she found the one she wanted. Inside a small, sealable plastic bag was a square piece of paper already secure in its evidence bag. 

It was a good sign, Sebastian believed. Santana hadn’t even asked him to elaborate on what he had meant. She had understood what he was after immediately. At least his new partner appeared to be competent. 

Sebastian focused his attention back on the bag. From what he had briefly read, all the previous similar pieces of paper were untraceable, just a standard paper, grey and black in different shades about an inch and half by an inch and a half in size. The meaning and purpose of them eluded him. 

Santana leaned forward in her seat suddenly. “I’m intrigued to know what he does with their heads. It makes me wonder at their purpose, a trophy maybe.”

“Or whether it’s part of hiding the victims’ identities.”

Santana cleared her throat. “I’m glad that you are being okay with this, with getting me as your partner.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t think complaining about you is going to do me any good.”

Santana suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. 

Sebastian saw it and leaned in closer. “Just don’t fuck it up for me.”

“I’m not about to,” she told him through gritted teeth.

Sensing that he had been rude enough, he rose to his feet forcing their conversation to come to an abrupt end. “I’ve got some reading to do.” 

He didn’t say anything else but turned and headed toward the exit of the diner. Santana let out a low breath as he walked away keeping her anger in check. “I’m not about to,” she repeated to herself, “because it’s my job that’s on the line as well.”

Sebastian stepped out onto the concrete footpath and sighed as a warm evening breeze hit him. He should go home and sleep or try to relax at least before he gave each case his scrutiny. He shook his weary head and sank down into his car and wondered what eight hours of straight sleep would feel like. Such wishful thinking was useless if he wanted to move up in the department. His finger rested on the edge of the CD that had ejected earlier and gently pushed it in. Happy with the music he had selected to accompany him on his journey home, he wound down the window, eager for some fresh air to help remove the feeling of death that had permeated his pores. He couldn’t wait until he got home and had a shower. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and pulled out of the diner’s lot, completely unaware of the pair of diligent honey-toned eyes watching him from across the street. 

***

Lydia’s jaw dropped. Where once the derelict remains of the Hale home had stood and then torn down, now stood a comfortable two story home complete with fresh paint and matching curtains that could be seen from the entrance of their picket fence. 

“Well, this is impressive,” Lydia managed trying to shake off her surprise. “Derek lives here?”

“Uh, kind of,” Stiles replied.

“What happened to the loft?”

“Oh, he still has it,” Stiles explained guiding her up the well-manicured winding path to the front door. 

“It feels like old times, doesn’t it?” Stiles asked lifting his hand to knock on the door.

Lydia couldn’t help but smirk because despite the circumstances, it did feel like old times. “I get the feeling that you’re enjoying this a lot more than me.”

Stiles pulled a face, shrugged and pulled his hand back a fraction but before his knuckles could reach the door, it flew open. 

Lydia and Stiles startled and took a step back. 

“Werewolves,” Lydia stated shaking her head. “Heard us before we arrived didn’t you?”

“Pretty much,” Derek stated his brooding brow hanging low as he eyed her up. “Come here,” he demanded. A surge of a smile quickly replaced the scowl and he opened his arms wide.

Lydia smiled and stepped into his welcoming bear hug. When they finally pulled apart, Stiles moved forward and started to open his arms to give Derek a hug as well. Derek, however, glared at him, gave a low growl and turned away to let Lydia into his house. 

“How come I don’t get the same welcome?” Stiles genuinely sulked as he followed after them. He wasn’t worried about the growl. He’d known Derek too long, their friendship ran too deep, so Stiles knew there hadn’t been any real menace behind it. 

“Because I see you every week almost,” Derek called over his shoulder, and then he said to Lydia settling his arm around her waist. “He hasn’t changed, has he?” 

“Awh, come on, you know you’ve always been his favorite,” Lydia joked. Derek snorted and Stiles huffed. 

“You know the real reason why I come over all the time,” Stiles said scowling.

Lydia looked back and forth between the two, lost.

“He’s always running over here the moment I text him that I’ve gotten a postcard from Malia,” Derek explained and this time when he spoke, he said it simply, in a tone that wouldn’t hurt Stiles’ feelings. 

“Oh.” Surprised and feeling somewhat uncomfortable for Stiles, Lydia tried to not make eye contact. Derek fortunately kept the conversation moving, turning it once again to the light banter that he had greeted them with. “So, after all this time, you’re trying to fix your mistake, Stiles?” He guided them towards his lounge where they sat opposite each other on two large plush sofas with an expensive looking coffee table in between. 

Stiles was not impressed. “That’s not fair.” He shuffled, getting his body comfortable on the cushion. “I’ve explained myself many times,” he continued accusingly, “I was told to bring the red and black jar. There were two of them! How was I supposed to know which was the right one?!”

“Only you would come up with such a dilemma,” Derek informed him with, yet again, another teasing smile. 

Stiles pointed his finger at Derek while Lydia watched on with amusement. Of course no one really blamed Stiles for his mistake but it still didn’t stop anyone from messing with him. “There was only me, and Kira’s mother had told me we were on a deadline. She was even surprised at the two similar looking jars.” He leaned forward determined to make his point. “And anyway, we don’t know what the first jar did. It was the second one that caused the curse to jump, and Noshiko was the one who told me to open it. It wasn’t my fault.”

Derek looked at Lydia. “He falls for it every time.” 

“I know,” she said shaking her head. “It doesn’t mean it’s a good thing to do though,” she said reproachfully, but it was best that they got all the joking out of their system now because if they did track down Scott and Kira, they wouldn’t be able to do it then. It was too close to their hearts.

“So, one of the Blaine's has started killing the Kurt's. Do we know why?” Derek asked. It irked Stiles to no end that Derek knew why they were there. It was as if he had been eavesdropping into their conversation the night before. Stiles twisted his head on the side and eyed 

Derek suspiciously. He may have done just that.

“No,” Lydia answered trying to keep her breath even.

“Do we know whether a Kurt is killing as well?” Derek asked.

Lydia shook her head worriedly. “I can’t be sure. A Kurt could be killing but at the moment, I’m sure that I am only sensing the Evil Blaine.” Derek narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly looked away. There was no doubt that Derek had heard her mistruth. Her words had not been a complete lie though. They were merely dancing around the edges, not supplying all the information that was all. But the hesitation in her voice and the heightened speed of her pulse was enough to cause her worry that Derek would know. 

Derek however had tact when he needed to. For now, he would let her indiscretion pass. 

“No matter what, we have to stop the Evil Blaine,” Lydia spoke seriously. “And if there is an Evil Kurt killing too, what would happen if they both killed the original Kurt and Blaine? We can’t let that happen, we have no idea what the implications could be for Liam and Kira’s mother.”

“Which means we need to include Scott,” Stiles added. 

“I’m going to have to track his scent,” Derek informed them, “but I have to warn you, he didn’t want to be found so it might take a while, he would have covered his scent.”

Lydia nodded, “Just try your best but it is urgent, Derek.”

They all startled at the sound of someone’s phone suddenly beginning to ring through the room. Stiles quickly pulled out his phone and answered. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles mouth hung open. “Scott? We…we were just talking about you.”

“I guessed you might have been.”

“How did you know?” Stiles glanced at Derek and Lydia, both silent as they listened in to his words. 

“I might not be in regular contact with you, Stiles, but I still have eyes and ears in Beacon Hills,” Scott replied. 

***

The stony straight-faced humdrum of London greeted Blaine as soon as he walked out of his apartment. It always took him a couple of days to adjust to the difference between the two cities. He breathed in deeply and headed down the busy street. It was back to work as usual.  
He was currently working as an editor for an entertainment magazine that focused on the performing arts and London’s theatre scene. It was a popular magazine and it was widely accepted as the go-to read when a new show premiered. Reviews from the magazine had a tendency to make or break a person’s career and also make or break a show. 

It wasn’t Blaine’s chosen profession. But it was a profession that he had taken once it became apparent that performing on stage was not going to be an option for him. This instead kept him within the industry as a quiet, faceless member of the community both in London and New York. It also afforded him a relatively well paid lifestyle that more than accommodated for his frequent travelling.

It was a sunny day. There would only be another week or two of summer, if they were lucky, before the weather changed. So on this warm Monday morning, he was going to make the most of it. There would be no Tube or black taxis for him. He was going to walk to work. It would take him about half an hour but he didn’t care, soon there would only be days where he wouldn’t get to see daylight apart from outside his office windows.

Blaine set out at a steady pace, not too fast so he could enjoy everything he passed, but fast enough so he wouldn’t be late. He passed Convent Garden and continued deeper into London’s entertainment district. His pace remained light, his mood merry and his smile wide. He turned onto Neal Street and stopped short mid stride. 

Shit!

He scooted backwards into the doorway of a busy café, ignoring the patrons who now had to squeeze past him to walk in and out. He carefully leaned out, holding his breath. Half of his body was reeling in fear, the other half filled with genuine curiosity. 

There, in plain sight, only several yards away, was a Kurt.

Blaine slowly released his breath. He hadn’t been seen. He was still safe. But this was not good: a Kurt in London? The fear pulsed through him but as he watched the Kurt talking to the person beside him, Blaine began to relax. It could be an act but this Kurt didn’t strike him as serial killer nor did he carry himself in the same way that his attacker had: tall and arrogant. Surely if it was that Kurt, the same Kurt that had attacked him, he would be aware that he was close. This new Kurt however only continued with his conversation laughing and chatting happily. 

Blaine quickly pulled himself back into the entrance of the café as the Kurt finished talking to his companion, turned towards Blaine and started down the street, straight past his hiding spot.

Blaine paused for a moment and then stuck his head out. The need and curiosity itched underneath his skin. It was so tempting. Fuck it. Deciding to ignore all of Mystery Kurt’s warnings, Blaine started to follow the Kurt down the street. He would most likely end up at work late, but having a Kurt this close could mean certain death for Blaine if he wasn’t careful. On the other hand, any new Kurt for Blaine was an amazing sense of wonder and he couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. 

There couldn’t be any harm in following him, could there?


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you’re sure you’re not going to join us for drinks?” Ben asked leaning all too provocatively over Kurt’s desk. Kurt sighed, turned away and pretended he had something important to retrieve on the other side of his little cubicle. 

“For the hundredth time,” Kurt answered over his shoulder. “I’m not going for drinks this afternoon. I have to get this finished!”

He heard a ‘hmph’ and looked up to see Ben sidle away. Kurt’s shoulders dropped. He hadn’t meant to sound that rude, but what was he doing in London if he wasn’t going to work on his internship at Vogue. It was an opportunity of a lifetime. It had the potential to open doors for him, a one year contract at the end, and a possible move to Paris in the future. 

“I think you’re just going to have to tell him you’re not interested,” a soft voice came from behind him. Kurt swivelled in his chair and couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips as he caught sight of the cup of coffee being held in his direction. He took the cup and his eyes lifted to settle on a pair of warm brown ones. Brad’s eyes were patient and polite. They were not annoying or inappropriate like Ben’s. 

Nonetheless, they were still determined ones. Kurt could handle Brad’s attention however because Brad, unlike Ben, was able to pick up on the fact that Kurt was far more interested in working on his career than dating.

Kurt squirmed in his seat. 

Truth be told, if it was in any other situation, he wouldn’t be able to say no to Brad. British, charming and handsome, Brad would be a catch. Kurt’s determination to get a contract at the end of his internship was not the only thing that was stopping him from going for Brad. Brad also happened to be Kurt’s superior, something that would make working in the office quite complicated.

“There’s another group of us going out tonight,” Brad informed Kurt, pulling up a seat beside him and straightening some papers. “Just so you know that your social options don’t have to depend on Ben,” he pulled a face, “for fun.” 

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, made just how he liked it, and examined Brad quietly. “Thanks, but it’s not just that it was Ben.” Kurt looked back to the pictures in front of him. “I really…”

“Have to get your article finished,” Brad finished for him with a laugh. He rose to his feet and gave Kurt a friendly pat on the back. “We know you’re invested but don’t let your whole life disappear behind your desk, Kurt.” 

Kurt watched Brad walk away, taking full advantage of the view of Brad’s perky ass while he could. He was distracted by the sound of the other two interns who had joined him for the summer in London. They were walking towards the coffee stand and Kurt shook his head in disbelief. It was their third trip that morning. He couldn’t understand how they could take their summer position so lightly. To the other two, it was a holiday, a time to go out and party every night and hand in half-botched essays written in varying states of hungoverness, sometimes on the very same morning that a piece was due. 

In just three weeks, Kurt would discover whether he would be able to stay on. He tried to put an edge to every piece he handed in. He went the extra mile, setting up interviews with the designers before the shows if they had time. His witty sense of humor and sharp eye allowed him to paint pictures with words describing the designers’ outfits that, unknown to him, left the editor’s mouths watering. There was only one position and Kurt believed and hoped that he was the only serious contender. If he didn’t get it, he would not only be furious, he would be heartbroken.

Kurt sighed as he heard the two interns giggling on the other side of the office. He bent his head back down over the photos he lain out before him and then gazed at the notes that he had taken the day before at the fashion show he had attended. His aim was to finish the rough copy by the end of the day. 

It wasn’t for hours later however until Kurt lifted his head and gazed around the empty office, blinking in surprise at the darkened sky outside the windows. He glanced at the clock and rubbed his eyes sleepily. It was almost half past nine. He had been at work for 13 hours. He would gladly stay until midnight but he had to ensure he could catch the last train before the Tube closed. Kurt was also hungry. He hadn’t eaten a thing since lunch and even then it had been a quick mouthful of the salad he had packed. He couldn’t even remember whether he had finished it or not.

He stood up, his body stiff and aching from the position he had been sitting in for so long and stretched up onto his toes. It was time to make a move. He could come in for a couple of hours tomorrow morning; it would be a Saturday but there would be other people there as well. He was not the only workaholic within the premises, another reason why he was determined to prove to management that he was willing to work his butt off to make it. 

With his belongings all gathered, he threw his knapsack over his shoulder and headed for the door. It closed behind him with a loud click and Kurt instantly swore. He was the last one to leave for the night and he’d just locked himself out in the middle of a rain storm without an umbrella. He glanced up and down the near empty street, the water on the cement capturing and reflecting the lights from the buildings. It was quite a beautiful sight but tonight, Kurt couldn’t appreciate it. He swore again. It had been five weeks since he had first arrived in London, and yet, he still forgot London’s tendency to rain, drizzle, or spit at any opportunity it could take. His outfit was going to get ruined. 

Hopeful, Kurt turned around to look at the door he had just come out of, but it was really of no use. The company automatically locked people out once it got past seven o’clock at night. His pin code would not work now. He was just going to have to make a run for the Tube. 

With a hop and skip, Kurt leapt over several puddles, dashing out into the rain. He drew his shoulders up and tried to minimize how much of himself would get wet. Despite his efforts, the water fell onto his head, flattening down his hair and started to run down the sides of his face.

“May I be of some assistance?” 

Kurt spun around, recognizing the familiar American accent and found himself looking into the most unusual and exquisite pair of eyes he’d ever seen. The stranger stared back at him with a gentle warm smile and continued, “You don’t want to go and ruin that wonderful outfit, after all.”

Kurt glanced down at his clothes and then back up at the man who was dry apart from the splatter of water that had managed to soak up and wet the bottom of his trousers. He glanced up at the umbrella that was now over his head preventing more water from sliding down his neck and under his clothes. Kurt smiled back at the man appreciatively. It wasn’t every day that he was rescued in such a manner. 

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked. 

“Where are you heading?” The stranger asked, not skipping a beat.

“Just to the Tube.”

“Oh, I don’t think it will be any trouble at all,” he smiled. “It’s only another two hundred feet or so. I think I can handle escorting a beautiful stranger for such a short amount of time.”

Kurt blushed and he hated how his stomach instantly flopped at the man’s words. The stranger turned his body so they were standing side by side and placed his hand gently on Kurt’s lower back indicating that they should keep moving. It was a touch that sent tingles through Kurt’s body. 

“It’s Blaine, by the way. And seriously, what kind of man would I be if I left you to defend this horribly, drizzly London weather without an umbrella?”

Kurt laughed, feeling flustered by the charismatic attention that he was suddenly receiving. He was all too used to Ben bestowing his over the top innuendo-filled comments. Blaine had a whole other style. 

“Kurt,” he said offering his free hand to shake. It was taken within Blaine’s and Kurt was impressed by his firm grip. They smiled at each other until Kurt realized that Blaine was waiting for him to say more. “You’re American,” Kurt said stating the obvious. He blushed even further as his stupid comment and moved even closer into Blaine’s side, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the way he had breathed in deeply when the smell of Blaine’s cologne had reached his nose. 

“So, you live in London too?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes, I work here,” Blaine explained, his eyes on the path to ensure they missed the deeper puddles. “And what about you?” he asked turning the attention off of himself. “Have you been in London for long?”

“Only five weeks. I’m doing an internship at Vogue. I have another three weeks to go.”

“Ah, so I bet you’re packing it all in, visiting all the sights while you can,” Blaine stated, even though his words couldn’t be more further from the truth. He had been following and watching this Kurt for two days now, long enough to know that he didn’t have a life. It was one of the reasons why Blaine had finally decided to approach him. He raised his hand to rest on Kurt’s shoulder and guided Kurt around a rather large puddle of water.

Kurt blushed, half from the effect that Blaine’s arm was having on him, and half because in all the time that Kurt had been in London, he hadn’t managed to tick off one item on his sightseeing list.

“I actually haven’t had the time to see anything,” Kurt said quickly. “I’ve been too busy.”

Blaine’s arm dropped and he stopped in pretend shock, forcing Kurt to do the same unless he wanted to have the rain splattering on his shoulders again. Kurt watched Blaine’s eyes narrow. 

“Forgive me because I know it’s not my place,” Blaine began taking Kurt by the arm again but it wasn’t to continue to guide Kurt, they just remained there on the spot. “But do you plan to come back to London anytime soon?”

“I, I..I don’t know, to be honest,” Kurt stammered looking away. He was finding the feeling of Blaine’s tender grip on his arm far too distracting than it ought to be. Geez, it had been too long since he had allowed himself any physical contact with another human being. “If I get the contract that’s being offered at the end of it, I’ll stay.”

Blaine nodded thinking to himself. “I think you’re a little like me, Kurt.”

Kurt risked a look at Blaine again. It was a risky thing to do though when he was so good looking and standing so close.

“You’re a bit of perfectionist and you have high standards. You won’t take anything but the best. But tell me, Kurt,” Blaine said, his voice lowering, “what is life if you don’t live a little?”

Kurt ducked his head again. How could he tell Blaine, this complete stranger, how important this job really was to him? That it was his opportunity that could let him escape everything about his childhood that he hated. To permanently get away from the town that had trapped him. He wanted to make his dad proud. He wanted to be free and he really was in one of the best cities in the world if he wanted to experience that, but he had to work hard if he wanted to maintain it. 

“I will go and see everything. I intend to.” Kurt didn’t need anyone to tell him that he didn’t sounded convincing. 

They came to a stop outside of the Tube and Kurt gazed at the entrance with disappointment. He had quite enjoyed his walk under the   
umbrella with Blaine. Firstly, he wasn’t annoying and secondly, he wasn’t in a position above Kurt at work. 

“Thanks for protecting me from the rain,” Kurt said when Blaine didn’t respond. 

Blaine smiled in his direction but he looked as if his thoughts were elsewhere. Kurt shrugged to himself. Obviously Blaine had just been polite. He probably helped umbrellaless individuals every day. When he still didn’t get a response, Kurt stepped out from under the umbrella and turned towards the entrance. 

“Thanks once again,” he called over his shoulder. 

His last words seemed to knock Blaine out of his daze. “Wait…” Blaine stepped after Kurt and grabbed his arm to pull him back, and Kurt’s heart came up to his throat when he saw how intensely Blaine was staring at him. He swallowed uneasily because Blaine continued to stare, searching his face and analysing the contours of his skin as if he was trying to figure out the answer to the most important question of his entire life. It was quite unnerving. Finally, Blaine shook his head and Kurt feared that Blaine’s next words were not going to be pleasant although he had no idea as to what he had just done. 

“How about this,” Blaine started placing a gentle hand on Kurt’s shoulder, and causing Kurt to melt into his touch even though he wasn’t directly touching his skin. There was even a pleasant warmth coming off of it that began to sooth Kurt. “I’m very busy during the week but every Saturday morning, starting from tomorrow for just a couple of hours, how about I be your personal tour guide and show you some of the sights of London?”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open at the offer. This debonair man was offering to take him sightseeing? Would that include a personal tour of what was underneath his clothes as well? Kurt shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. He had to think rationally. Yes, it was a great offer but he was meant to be finishing his article tomorrow … then again, standing before him was one of the most handsome and incredibly well-spoken American men he had ever met. There was something there as well, that instant attraction, and that same tug that Kurt had felt when he had discovered this opportunity to go to London, resurfaced itself. The same tug pulled him now, towards Blaine, something inside telling him that everything about this was right. And before Kurt could think more on it, his brain in a foggy daze, he found himself nodding. Maybe he could afford a few hours once a week to see the sights of London.

Kurt stepped closer. “Alright, it sounds like a plan.” 

They exchanged numbers and Kurt promised to meet Blaine at Charing Cross at nine o’clock the following morning. They were going to see Buckingham Palace. “We can walk down The Mall and enjoy some of St James Park on our way. How does that sound?”

Kurt tried to contain his growing excitement. “It sounds wonderful.”

“Good,” Blaine smiled agreeably. “We can watch the changing of the guard and then maybe have coffee.” 

Kurt couldn’t respond. Coffee as well; he only hoped he wasn’t reading too much into Blaine’s plans for the next day. 

Blaine held out his hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Kurt.”

Kurt placed his hand in Blaine’s and tried to refrain from letting his stomach flutter from the mere contact of their skin. He was so caught up that he didn’t notice when Blaine glanced down and turned Kurt’s hand over to stare at it. It was only when Blaine frowned that Kurt looked down and snatched his hand away. 

“It’s just a scar,” he muttered.

Blaine’s frown deepened, “Looks quite impressive to me.” Blaine slowly reached out and took Kurt’s hand within his again. He began to rub his thumb over the scar and all of a sudden, a warmth, similar to the one he had felt when Blaine had put his hand on his back, began to flow into Kurt’s hand and up his body. “Maybe you can tell me about it tomorrow?” Blaine suggested.

Entranced, Kurt didn’t answer as the heat that had entered his body was too comforting. After all the stress that he had been feeling from trying to gain the contract, the discomfort of knowing that he was missing out on seeing this amazing city, he suddenly felt so at peace, so calm.

Blaine released his hold and Kurt startled back to attention, the noise of water spraying up over the curb from a passing taxi, the hustle and bustle of the people hurrying through the turn-spike that led into the Tube, the sound of woman chatting softly on her phone only a short distance away. It all seemed so loud, so crystal clear, so sharp. Kurt swallowed uncertainly. He had no idea what had just happened or how long he had been standing there in a daze.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kurt,” Blaine said warmly and this time, the smile on Blaine’s face had a new shade of warmth. Blaine bade farewell and turned to leave, and Kurt, still confused by what had just happened to him and not wanting to look like a crazy person, smiled politely and waved goodbye. He wasn’t quite capable of forming words just yet. 

After another couple of seconds, Kurt gathered his wits and turned towards the station. He stopped however, ducking round to stand beside one of the pay machines to gain his bearings. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Meeting Blaine had been unexpected indeed. He slowly walked back and looked out into the street and frowned in disappointment. Blaine had already disappeared into the night. Without any other chance of getting a glimpse of the man, Kurt turned, pulled out his tube pass and pushed his way through the turn spike to head towards the escalators that would take him down to the train line he needed.

***

“Stiles!” Kira exclaimed throwing her front door open so fast it slammed into the wall. She surged forward and flung her arms over his shoulders. “It’s so good to see you!” Before he could respond, she had already moved on to Lydia grabbing her with so much vigour Lydia and Stiles exchanged a surprised look. 

“Please,” Kira said. “Please come in.”

Stiles and Lydia stepped into the small isolated cottage that Scott had given them directions to, deep in the mountains of North Carolina. It was a homely place, furnished simply but cosily. Lydia breathed in relief, at least Scott and Kira seemed to be living comfortably despite being in the middle of nowhere. There was a simple three seater couch in front of a fire place, an animal rug on the floor, framed pictures on the walls and a fire place in the corner, a much needed element in the cold winter months. 

Lydia knew that Scott had wanted to escape and get away from all of the horror that had kept finding them, but she hadn’t expected Scott to go this far. She was suddenly consumed with pity for Kira, the two of them tucked away, far from civilization. Did they ever leave? 

“I would know both of your scents from miles away.” A deep quiet voice came from behind them. Stiles and Lydia spun on their heels to find Scott standing at the entrance of the room. 

They were both shocked at seeing him again. It was still the same old Scott, the one who made his presence known by lowering his head and staring a person down with his brooding eyes and broad shoulders. Maybe it was the facial hair that he had allowed to grow, or the dirt he had let gather in his finger nails from many a night traipsing in the woods, or maybe it was the clothes on his back that looked they had been worn one time too many that gave him such an ominous look. Never before had he looked more werewolf without even having made the change to werewolf. 

“Come,” he said knowing that they were surprised by his appearance. “I’m glad you came, we’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

The night was cool even though only the night before, Autumn had only been a hint in the air. The fire place was lit and they sat around the small lounge room, Kira and Scott cosily sitting hand in hand with Lydia on the other end of the sofa, her feet covered with a blanket while Stiles sat on the rug, another blanket thrown over his shoulders. 

“You’re lucky that we had any of that left,” Kira said. Scott lazily threw his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into the side of his body. 

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude,” Lydia began with a twinkle in her eye. “But I did spy that this hot chocolate is nearly a month out of date.   
When was the last time either of you left here?” 

Scott and Kira exchanged a look and shrugged.

“Probably not since the start of summer,” Scott said and Kira nodded. 

“We don’t really need that many supplies during summer,” Kira commented. “But now that winter is coming, we will make a trip.”

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Stiles said from the floor, “living this close to nature, being in nature. Talk about getting away from it all.”

“That was the point.” Scott sat forward and dropped his head into hands as he was forced to recall what had caused him to break up his pack and move to the woods all the way on the other side of the country. The silence that followed Stiles’ statement resonated around the room and no one could question what Scott was thinking about. The guilt was too heavy in his heart. It was a guilt that he had never been able to shake. “It was necessary at the time. You know how it was,” Scott said finally, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked back to Kira whose eyes had flooded with tears and took her hand within his. “I couldn’t fix what had happened and I…”

Lydia saved him from having to restate what he never wanted to have to say again, “Where is he now?”

“He’s in an institution not far from here that can also cater for his werewolf needs,” Kira answered for Scott. “We thought,” she paused and gave Scott’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “We wanted Liam to be as far as a way from Peter as possible. Eichen House was not going to be possible. It’s one of the reasons why we choose North Carolina, the private facility takes really good care of him.”

“And there’s been no change?” Lydia asked. 

Kira shook her head gravelly. “He’s still the same. Doesn’t talk, eyes dull and unresponsive in all other aspects. Scott tried connecting with him on many occasions but it is truly like Liam’s mind has been wiped clean.”

“And what about your mother?” Stiles also asked carefully not wanting to upset Kira. 

Kira’s eyes flooded with tears again and she looked away unable to answer. 

“Nothing,” Scott said for her. “We haven’t heard anything. It’s as if she really has disappeared off the face of the planet.”

“If she is still alive,” Kira spoke trying to keep her voice calm, “she has completely devoted herself to destroying the curse.”

Stiles and Lydia nodded. They wouldn’t say anything else. The topic was still too sensitive for both of them, and for Scott, he probably would never come to terms with the fact that no matter how strong of a werewolf he was, no one, not even him, could help Liam or Kira’s mother. 

Scott looked over his shoulder back to Kira. Lydia and Stiles both didn’t know what exchanged between them, there had been no inkling of emotion on their faces. Maybe they had been together, isolated and alone in the woods for so long that they didn’t need to talk anymore.   
They could sense what the other was thinking by mere scent alone.

Scott suddenly looked back to Stiles. “So why now, Stiles? Why have you started to track everyone down?”

“I have to warn you, Scott,” Stiles said softly. “It’s going to hurt. It’s about that very case, with what happened to Liam and those two guys we met on that night, and Kira’s mother….”

Kira dropped her head and closed her eyes as another silence fell on the room. 

“Oh!” Lydia suddenly exclaimed. 

Startled by her outburst, the three turned to look at her.

Lydia, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in shock, had one hand holding her spilled mug of hot chocolate and her other hand held up in front of her face while she examined it.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked. 

“We’re going to have to act quickly,” Lydia whispered, “because while I might be wrong, I’m pretty certain that the original Kurt and Blaine have just found each other.” Lydia’s eyes returned to the skin on the top of her hand near her index finger. She could still feel the warm, caring touch of his thumb, Blaine’s thumb, as if it had been her very own hand that he had touched. 

Scott’s eyes narrowed. “It seems that you do have a story for me.”

***

“So, how can I help you this evening?” Hairdresser Kurt asked. 

Evil Blaine met his eyes in the mirror as Hairdresser’s Kurt’s hands clipped the plastic protector at the back of his neck. It was followed by a more than flirtatious smile towards Evil Blaine’s reflection as he smoothed the creases out over Evil Blaine’s shoulders. 

Oh, this was going to be too easy. 

“I’m here just for a tidy up.”

Hairdresser Kurt gave him a devilish wink. “Oh, I’m sure I can do a hell of a lot more than that. Follow me. We’ll give those curls a good wash and treatment.” He strutted away without giving Evil Blaine the option to decline, swivelling his hips with just the right amount that it wasn’t too extravagant, but with enough sass that Evil Blaine was forced to stare after him. Evil Blaine licked his lips and rose to his feet more than happy to oblige. 

“My, my,” Hairdresser Kurt exclaimed as he started to run the tepid water through Evil Blaine’s hair, slowly easing his fingers through at the same time. “Someone has been letting these curls run wild.”

Evil Blaine didn’t answer. He closed his eyes, folded his hands over his chest and couldn’t stop the faint smile from coming to his lips. 

Originally he had planned two weeks to track down and kill the two Kurts he had discovered living in LA. But here he was with Rich Kurt   
already seen to, and his second victim playing straight into his hands. He was going to be successful in just five days. 

Hairdresser Kurt flirted the entire time. It was probably part of his entire routine, the way that he acted with all of his clients trying to let them know that they were special and that he cared enough so they would come back. There was an intensity to Hairdresser Kurt’s words however that allowed Evil Blaine know that he wanted him, badly. Evil Blaine wouldn’t hold it against him. It was part of the curse and Evil Blaine wanted him just as much. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Hairdresser Kurt asked once he had finished, both of his hands resting on Evil Blaine’s shoulders.

Evil Blaine met his gaze in the mirror one last time. “Maybe there is actually.”

Hairdresser Kurt smiled almost in relief. He leaned forward and whispered into Evil Blaine’s ear. “What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe we could go somewhere right now, just you and me.”

The fingers on Evil Blaine’s shoulders tightened and Hairdresser Kurt leaned down and whispered into Evil Blaine’s ear. “Meet me out in the alleyway at the back of the shops in five minutes.”

The alleyway at the rear of the salon was dark, damp and full of trash. Somehow they found a spot under the fire escape ladder that afforded them with enough privacy. Hairdresser Kurt was pushed against the wall and Evil Blaine was on his knees tugging on Hairdresser Kurt’s trousers with an urgency and desperation he hadn’t felt before. His hunger and need was growing stronger with each and every kill. 

“I don’t even fucking care if you think I’m a fucking slut,” Hairdresser Kurt gasped as he began to thrust into Evil Blaine’s mouth. 

Evil Blaine didn’t respond to his words. It wasn’t the ideal location and Evil Blaine knew that he was taking a great risk, but when he had a Kurt so eager and wanting, what else could he do? And besides, he wouldn’t kill Hairdresser Kurt there, right in the open and behind the salon where his colleagues were sure to find him. He had to do it somewhere else so he could dump the body and slow the cops while they tried to match his mutilated remains with Missing Persons, if they could. 

“You can think I’m the biggest fucking slut in the world,” Hairdresser Kurt kept going. “You can think I’m whatever you want if it means I get to put my cock down your throat.” Hairdresser Kurt suddenly reached down and clasped his finger and thumb tightly around one of Evil   
Blaine’s nipples and pinched it tightly. It was a vicious grasp and Evil Blaine pulled back, hissing in response, his dick pulsing in his pants. 

“Like that did you?” Hairdresser Kurt asked. He pinched Evil Blaine’s nipple even harder but Evil Blaine pulled Hairdresser Kurt’s fingers off and swiftly bought Hairdresser Kurt’s hand down to his crotch, placing his palm onto Evil Blaine’s dick. Apparently getting his hand onto Evil Blaine’s bulging trousers was enough to send Hairdresser Kurt over the edge. He came suddenly, unexpectedly, half of his come landing safely in Evil Blaine’s mouth and the rest on his chin and upper shirt. 

Evil Blaine licked his lips slowly as Hairdresser Kurt panted for breath. “Oh fuck, that was great. You’re so big, I couldn’t help myself. Can’t wait to get that dick inside of me!”

The sound of a police siren slowly gliding past their lane startled them both and they quickly sank to their haunches. The car stopped and a flashlight bounced off the walls and down into the alleyway. Maybe they had been too loud and someone had called the cops on their asses.   
Shit, would the cops come that quickly? Depends on how close they were, Evil Blaine guessed. 

“Your hand,” Hairdresser Kurt said frowning, “get it off me! It hurts!”

Evil Blaine glanced down. He could feel a heat escaping his fingers but he hadn’t been focusing on it. Hairdresser Kurt grumbled some more and tried to free his arm from Evil Blaine’s hold.

“Hey!” Hairdresser Kurt hissed still worried that the officers in the car would hear them. “I said let go of me! You’re burning me!”

Curious as to what was happening, Evil Blaine maintained his grip. He had heard of the other Kurts and Blaines having powers. Was this his power that was coming forth now that he was getting stronger? He could always hurt people but this was different. This was a new way to inflict pain. Hairdresser Kurt yelped loudly. 

Evil Blaine glared at Hairdresser Kurt. He was starting to get on Evil Blaine’s nerves. First of all, it was Hairdresser Kurt’s fault that for the first time Evil Blaine had not stuck to his well calculated plans. Secondly, Hairdresser Kurt should have been more careful. Evil Blaine didn’t want to walk around town with come all over his face and clothes. Thirdly, Hairdresser Kurt needed to stay there and take the pain that he was inflicting so Evil Blaine could figure out what the hell was going on. Hairdresser Kurt was weak and he would draw attention to their spot under the fire escape if he didn’t shut up and stop whining. 

Evil Blaine’s annoyance shifted to anger as Hairdresser Kurt continued to struggle against him and Evil Blaine, without even thinking, wrapped his free hand around Hairdresser’s throat and whipped his wrist to right. Hairdresser Kurt’s neck snapped and his dead body slumped in his hands. 

Evil Blaine swore out loud. His night had not gone to plan at all. He had gotten ahead of himself and now he was at risk of getting caught. He growled his anger out, under his breath, trying to pull it in, fear he lose control completely. 

Fortunately, the patrol car hadn’t seen or heard anything to warrant their interest to investigate and the car continued on. Evil Blaine’s shoulders relaxed but he wasn’t in the clear just yet. He gave his hands one last curious glance and then proceeded to devise a plan so he could move Hairdresser Kurt’s body to the motel he had originally intended for his murder to take place. He would cut off Hairdresser Kurt’s head when he got there.

***

“So, we know it’s always the same,” Sebastian began staring at the display board he had created in his office. “The victims are all healthy males, determined to be in their twenties, and consensual sex has occurred. I started with the theory of unrequited love, then the angered lover, then a hate crime, or even a hate crime where the murderer hates himself, but you’re the specialist here in the profiling.”

“Hmm,” Santana nodded. “I’ve started to put together some ideas but I’m interested in hearing what you have to say.” 

Sebastian paused collecting his thoughts before he carried on. “The deaths are never staged. There is no care or presentation, which suggests someone who is in a rush and hasn’t really planned his murder carefully. As I’ve have come to suspect however, the murderer has actually planned everything down to the last detail. As blood messy as these murders are, the lack of the murderer’s blood, semen, fingerprints, or fibres or any other identifying evidence at the scene, suggests a calculating intelligent individual.”

Santana nodded in agreement. “He is certainly well organized and it’s not just the lack of evidence during the crime, but it’s the before and after as well.”

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded his head, “he plans his routes well, manages to miss surveillance and the missing security recordings from the motels he frequents, and he only uses cash to pay for the rooms…” Sebastian folded his arms over his chest. “It all leads to someone who knows exactly what they’re doing.”

“So far,” Santana began, “I’m thinking a young, healthy, strong male, bent on revenge. The sex, I think, is not out of hate. I think it’s a necessity. He needs the sex. He needs that connection with the person before he kills them. He enjoys the whole process but once they’re dead, that’s it.”

“Have you seen the quirk in there?” he asked.

Santana frowned and side-eyed him. 

“Compare the blood work,” he told her getting straight to the point, “and more specifically, the DNA results.”

Santana was silent as she re-examined the data. She lifted her head frowning, “It must be a mistake. They can’t be the same.” 

“You’re telling me,” Sebastian replied. “Don’t worry, I’m already waiting for some call backs from some enquiries I’ve made into the results, someone’s certainly screwed up along the way.”

Shit, he moved fast. It was Santana’s turn to feel impressed and despite her initial hesitations, she was starting to believe that they would work well together. They both had their own special set of skills that would complement each other. She was the profiler and Sebastian was able to examine all the information and put it back together again. 

Sebastian’s phone suddenly began to ring, preventing any further conversation. Santana moved away and continued to examine the wall before her trying to see something, anything new that would help them. She startled when Sebastian’s hand suddenly rested on her arm. 

“There’s been another murder,” he told her.

***

“Fucking hell!” Sebastian muttered, coming to a stop on the safe side of the yellow police tape. He had meant for it to come out under his breath, but his words had been much louder and several people close by lifted their heads at his outburst. 

Santana came to stand beside him. “Looks like our killer is getting more confident and eager,” she said. “Twice in one week?”

Santana held out a cup of Starbucks' coffee in Sebastian’s direction and his eyes rose in surprise. Firstly because he didn’t know when she had found the time to buy one since they had arrived together and secondly, he didn’t know if she was offering him the drink or whether she was asking him to hold it. 

She nodded again. “I picked you up a cup as well, thought you might need it.” 

Sebastian took it but didn’t take a sip straightaway. Wherever Santana had found a Starbucks in the scummy neighborhood, it had been close by. The contents on the other side of the paper promised to scold his mouth if he dared to take a sip right then and there. 

“Let me guess,” Santana began with just the right amount of sass that would annoy him, “Are you more pissed that some poor soul has ended up dead or the fact that it’s more pressure on your shoulders?” 

Sebastian scowled in her direction. He hated how she was so spot on. “Both,” he spat. Heck, he wasn’t going to lie about it.

“So what if you’re the only FBI agent who hasn’t solved a murder yet. At least you’re trying,” Santana continued to tease.

Sebastian looked at her reproachfully. “So you have?”

Santana simply nodded, frowned at the memory of it and then smiled when she saw Sebastian’s shoulders deflate. “Come on Newbie, finish up your coffee and I’ll see you on the other side, I want to make sure they don’t miss a thing.”

Sebastian surveyed the motel room and spotted Wes. At least the full team was back again. He was about to head towards him when he noted Santana frozen on the spot, her hands on her hips. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Something’s not right.”

Sebastian looked around the room wondering what on earth could be right about the headless corpse lying on the bed before them. 

Santana was quiet for a moment and chewed on her bottom lip. “I can’t be certain for now but if you check the blood spatter, or the lack of it, I’d say our victim was not killed here.”

Sebastian’s head flicked back to the body and took his own assessment, and then it dawned on him. 

“You’re right. The guy is also fully dressed.” He stepped closer to the bed and stood over the corpse. “From first appearances, there’s been no sex here.”

Santana quirked an eyebrow and stepped closer. 

“On second thoughts,” Sebastian added when she reached his side. “Wes, get a sample of this stain on victim’s trousers.” Sebastian glanced at Santana with a little smirk, “Looks like they might have been some action after all.”

Santana glanced at the stain and tried not to gag, and Sebastian resisted the urge to chuckle. “After all the dead bodies you’ve seen, you’re going to throw up at the sight of some dried come on a victim’s trousers?” he asked.

Santana covered her mouth with her arm and tried to glare up at him. “Any money,” she started her voice slightly muffled, “It’s the victim’s but I’m hoping that since things went differently this time, maybe our murderer wasn’t as careful as the other ones.”

“Or it could be a copycat,” Sebastian commented, although he was desperate to think that it wasn’t.

Santana dropped her arm and took in the rest of the room. “I don’t think so,” she said after a moment had passed. “I think he wanted it so badly, he couldn’t stop himself and his usual plan went out of the window.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Sebastian replied and he moved on to continue to inspect the scene.

Twelve hours later, Sebastian sank onto a bench several feet away from the motel room. They would have to wait for the results for both murders now before they could really try to ascertain whether they had any new information to go on. He hated the waiting game.

Santana wiped her brow as she left the motel room as well. She spotted Sebastian and crossed the space separating them and stood before him. “What do you say,” she began. “I’m meeting with an old friend tonight and having some drinks. You should join us.”

Sebastian glanced at her in surprise and then shook his head. He didn’t know whether it annoyed him or irked him that his arrogant attitude towards her continued to wash off her shoulders. She was not fazed by him one bit. “Nah, I don’t think so,” he replied. “I was thinking of going home and rereading over the case files and see if I find anything new.”

“Sebastian,” Santana stated firmly squatting down on her haunches before him, “it’s been a long day. It’s alright to have a break. In fact, we’ve had a big week. A drink or two will let us relax and we might think of something we’ve overlooked.” She shrugged as she stood back up. “I do it all the time.” 

Sebastian didn’t answer but he wasn’t considering her offer, he was frustratingly mulling over how they could not move forward until they got the results back. He was also feeling an undeniable pressure. Five murders now, two in one week. It was not good. 

Santana rested her arm on her shoulder. It was a move that was uncharacteristically gentle. “It’ll do you some good,” she continued. “Give yourself a break. Pick up a chick or something.” Sebastian turned his head at the something and hoped immediately that she hadn’t picked up on it. 

“You seem overly keen to get me out,” he commented.

Santana shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, from how stiff and tense you are I’m guessing it’s been over a year since you’ve gotten laid, so there’s that too.”

Sebastian’s face dropped at how brazen she had just been. 

Unworried in the least as to his reaction, Santana gave him a wink and Sebastian sighed. There would be no use getting mad at her, it would only imply that she was right and in actual fact, she was.

“So, you mean we can’t see the forest for the trees?” he replied refusing to acknowledge her previous remark. 

Santana smiled. Despite his attitude, she found herself liking Sebastian. “Yeah, something like that.”

Sebastian thought for a few moments, but his father’s face loomed before his mind’s eye, that foreboding, stern, hard expression, telling him that he wouldn’t make it on his own. His days of play were over. Sebastian was a new person committed to his job.

“Maybe next time, Santana,” he answered. He tucked his iPad under his arm and headed straight towards his car. He was expecting Santana to argue, to insist that he did join them but she simply crossed her arms over her chest and watched him get into his car and pull out of the driveway. 

It was a lonely drive back to his apartment; no music, no radio, just the window wound down so the fresh air could blow onto his face. His apartment was just as lonely. The layout was simple with minimal furniture that was a far cry for the luxuries that he had grown up with. He had everything he needed however: a room to sleep in, gym equipment that really didn’t get any use anymore, a cosy lounge with a TV and a small kitchen coming off of it. 

Sebastian paid no heed to all it. He was headed for the shower. He placed his work carefully on his desk, stripped off his clothes and stepped under the nozzle without even waiting for the hot water to run through. His hands worked furiously as the water gradually became warmer and warmer until it was near scolding, scrubbing and scrubbing until he believed that he had removed all of the remnants of the day. 

His mind continued to race, still trying to gain some order in his head. How on earth were they going to catch this guy when he never left behind any evidence? What the hell was behind those small square pieces of paper he kept leaving behind because even though the victim seemed to have been killed somewhere else, the murderer had still been prepared and a new small piece of paper had been left behind. Maybe something had gone wrong and he was forced to kill his victim earlier. And then, there were the other cases. How could such a mistake happen with the victims’ blood and DNA results? And, how the hell was he supposed to sleep tonight now that all he could see when he closed his eyes was the headless victims from the past week? 

It shouldn’t be bothering him. All the murder cases he had been privy too in the past had remained at work, he had always been able to switch off when he needed to. There was something about this case that was starting to work under his skin. It was silly, it was something he kept trying to shake off that somehow, someway he was inexplicably involved or soon to be involved in these murders in a way that exceeded his FBI requirements.

Sebastian sighed at the gut feeling and tried to push the thoughts aside. He didn’t want these thoughts mulling around in his head. Maybe listening to someone else this time was going to be the right thing to do. Heck, he might as well give it a try because right now, no matter how much reading he did tonight, he didn’t believe for one moment he would be able to get his brain to clear enough to allow him to sleep. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said into his phone, a towel wrapped around his waist and small beads of water scattered over his shoulders and back. “Where and when can I meet you?”

“Newbie! Fabulous!” Santana cried sounding genuinely happy to hear from him. 

Sebastian went about getting himself ready. He hadn’t been out for fun in a long time and his wardrobe reflected that especially now that he had to pay for his own clothes. He pulled on a pair of pale blue washed jeans and a dark blue buttoned up shirt. They were neither labels but they fitted his lean body nicely although that was out of sheer luck than planning. Time had changed since Sebastian had been a worldly travelled snob in his teenage years. Without giving himself time to rethink his plans, Sebastian grabbed his cars keys and headed for his car. 

In the end, Sebastian was impressed by the location that Santana had picked. The bar had a good source of music, a stage for when they had visiting bands, plenty of pool tables and a decent sized open courtyard with an abundance of trees and tables. He spied Santana sitting outside looking at her phone and headed her way. 

“Have you heard back from the other cases?” he asked leaning over the table so Santana could hear him over the din of the music and chatter around them.

Santana shook her head and smiled when two shots were placed in front of her. She handed one over to Sebastian. 

He pushed the small glass back towards her. He had agreed to come out but he hadn’t agreed to get wasted. 

Santana rolled her eyes. “Come on, Newbie! Unwind a little. Let’s chat. We should get to know each other since we’re going to be working together.”

Sebastian watched her as her body moved with the music and her eyes wandered over the people in the bar. She was being quite rude, really, never giving him her full attention. He leaned back thinking that his decision to go out for the night had been a waste of time after all. “How can you be so relaxed?” he asked after several minutes, his patience wearing thin. “Aren’t you the least bit worried that there are five murders now?”

Santana stopped swaying to the music and eyed him closely. “Look, the way I see it, we can’t do anything else until we hear back from all the cases. And for me, I’ve never been one for sitting alone by myself rereading things I’ve already read. And once it’s in my head, I need to get out, get away from it and be with other people to let my mind process it. I watch other people. I watch them being social, being happy and being mad. I watch their mannerisms, their laughter, their hate. For some reason watching people’s behaviour in this kind of set up helps me to join all the dots on the stuff floating around in my head. It’s how I profile.” She smiled in his direction and shoved the shot glass back across the table towards him. 

Sebastian sighed, picked it up and downed the drink. 

Half an hour later Sebastian started to feel the effects of the shot and the bottle of beer that he had finished and, he could honestly say, Santana was right. He started to feel himself unwind. He chatted with some strangers around the pool table once Santana’s friend appeared and enjoyed some conversations at the bar. He had all but forgotten that he really didn’t have a life outside of work.

At one stage, Sebastian found himself alone at the bar. Unfazed because he was used to spending so much time on his own anyway, he sat on a stool and leaned on the counter to take in the scene of the people around him enjoying their night when, all of a sudden, through the haze of people, pool tables and lights, Sebastian’s eyes fell on another figure on the opposite side of the courtyard. 

He took a slow swig on his third bottle of beer. The other man’s face was hidden in the shadows but Sebastian didn’t need to see it to know that he was staring at him. His presence, it was tempting and threatening all at the same time. 

The man moved his head to the right, allowing the light to fall on his face - a handsome strong face that was pointed directly at him. Sebastian sucked in his breath and continued to watch while the man lifted his hand, took a deep pull on his cigarette and let a strong billow of smoke escape his mouth. 

“What’s caught your fancy?” Santana asked leaning against the bar beside him. Sebastian snapped back to attention and looked at her piercingly. 

“Nothing, nothing’s caught my fancy at all,” he stated firmly. 

“Uhmm,” she replied with a quirky smile tugging on her top lip. 

They both looked back across the courtyard and startled to find that the man, that ever so fine man with the dark curly hair, had   
disappeared. 

Sebastian glanced back at Santana nervously. “It was nothing.”

“Sure, it was nothing,” she chuckled smugly. 

Sebastian coughed uncomfortably and tugged at his clothes. “I’m going to the restroom.” 

Sebastian sighed inwardly. Yet again, his desire was also something that had been put on hold in his pursuit of his career. Sebastian was more than comfortable with who he was but in his drive to obtain his dream, he had not told anyone of his tendency to prefer men over women, or well his tendency to prefer men altogether. He knew times were more liberal and people were more accepting, but in a dominating male industry, Sebastian didn’t want anything to shadow or overplay what he was really capable of. No one in the FBI apart from Wes knew that he was gay. They might suspect it but he wasn’t about to openly advertise it. 

Sebastian pushed the doors to the restroom, walked up to the urinal and tipped his head back in relief as he emptied the contents of his bladder all the while swaying unsteadily on his feet. He wouldn’t stay much longer. It had felt good to unwind, he would give Santana that but it was back to work tomorrow and that would inevitably be a lot harder to do if he did it with a hangover. If he didn’t drink anymore and headed home now, sculled a large glass or water along with two Advil, he would be fine in the morning. 

The crowd seemed to have dispersed when he came out of the restroom. He bee-lined for the bar, ordered a glass of water and went to reach for the stool that he had seen vacant beside him only to find that someone had slid into it while he had ordered his drink. Sebastian jolted back. 

“Sorry, man,” he said without really giving the other person a glance. He patted them on the back in a friendly manner, “Didn’t see you there.”

“On to water so quickly,” the person spoke. 

Sebastian turned to face the man sitting next to him and did a double-take. It was the man who he had seen on the other side of the bar   
only moments before staring at him through the shadows. 

“Uh, I have to work tomorrow,” Sebastian quickly responded, “Won’t be able to do it if I keep going.”

“That’s a pity.”

Sebastian swallowed uncertainly unable to look away from the pair on honey colored eyes staring at him. Those dark curls tumbling down his head, his set jawline that showed just a bit too much regrowth, regrowth that should be illegal Sebastian believed, because by God it was one of the sexiest things he had seen. 

He was happy to have an excuse to turn away when his water was delivered in front of him. His fingers clasped around the glass and he took a large gulp.

“I saw you staring,” the man said, locking his gaze with Sebastian’s.

“I have actually been staring at a lot of men tonight,” Sebastian blurted. Shit. “And women,” he quickly added. 

“Yeah, right,” Evil Blaine responded in a tone that Sebastian knew meant that he didn’t believe him. He leaned in closer to Sebastian so no one else would hear their conversation. “You know, we could leave here, just you and me. I would like to stare at you all night long, without your clothes on, mind you.” 

Sebastian nearly choked on the mouthful of water that was in his mouth and despite all of his police and FBI training he floundered, stuttering over the words that wanted to form inside his head. Unfortunately, no amount of training was going to help him when he was in the presence of such a man. 

Oh and only now had he just realized how much he had been holding onto so much bent up sexual frustration. All Sebastian wanted to do was walk out of the bar, dragging this man by scuff of his jacket and fuck him up against a hard wall. Fuck, it could be the wall right inside the middle of the bar with everyone watching for all he cared. 

Screw the water. Another drink was a must. He would stumble home and fall into a drunken stupor, where, in his dreams, he could get to fuck such a man because right now, that wasn’t possible. Even in his already distorted state of mind, Sebastian knew that he couldn’t afford to have any distractions. But shit, it had been a long time, a very long time since he had done anything for himself in a sexual way. Sure, he beat off in the shower and watched porn on a regular basis, but he hadn’t had a steady partner since college and some off and on hook ups on the side while he was patrolling the streets. Right now, his sex life was non-existent. 

Sebastian’s dick twitched at the thought of sex, of sex with the gorgeous man who was sitting in front of him. He swiped his hand through his hair, his blood pumping through his body. He caught his movement in the mirror at the back of the bar and remembered where he was. This wasn’t the time and place for getting carried away, not when Santana was close by. Maybe over the weekend, he would go to that gay club that he had visited when he had first arrived in LA and pull a guy and then get laid. 

Sebastian’s head flicked up and he stared at himself in the mirror again. 

Fucking hell! 

The stamp that had been on the first LA murder victim’s hand - it was the same as the entrance stamp used at the club he had been too. The murder victim had been to the same club and if he had been to that club, then it meant security cameras inside and out. It would take some time, but Sebastian knew he had possibly come up with their first real lead. 

“Excuse me,” he blurted failing to realize that there had been significant time lapse while he had been fighting the sexual turmoil within him, one that Evil Blaine had sadistically watched on, half in amusement and half in wonder at whether Sebastian had the balls to do anything about it. 

Sebastian staggered frantically on the spot searching for Santana. He had to tell her. She had been right all along. All he had needed was some time, some space from the case to think. 

Santana, it seemed, had been waiting for him as well. She walked up to him instantly. 

“Anything interesting happen with your little conversation?” she asked taking a seat on the opposite side of him.

“No, nothing absolutely did not happen,” Sebastian blurted. He stopped himself, realizing he had spoken so loudly, afraid that he had offended the man who he had been talking with. He glanced cautiously to his other side and his shoulders dropped when he found the seat beside him empty. Whether the man had heard him, he did not know because now, he was nowhere to be seen.

Sebastian turned his attention back to Santana, “I’ve just thought of something, we have a lead.”

Santana shook her head and wrapped a merry hand around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Well there’s fuck all that you can do about it now with how drunk you are and by how drunk I am, Newbie. It’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Just don’t forget what it is between then and now!”

“But, but Santana,” Sebastian stated excitedly. “This could break the case!”

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Santana ordered passing him another shot, anything to get the man to shut up. 

Evil Blaine watched as Sebastian staggered out of the bar nearly an hour later and hailed a cab. He was intrigued. From the looks of things, FBI Agent Sebastian Smythe was a boring workaholic with no life. Nabbing Sebastian and getting him into bed was going to be a challenge, but Evil Blaine, well, Evil Blaine loved challenges.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt didn’t know what was wrong with him. It was as if he had completed a 180 degree turn around because all he could think about since he had gotten home from work was Blaine. He was trying to get another hour of editing in since he was now going sightseeing the next day, but whenever he had tried to focus on his laptop, he found his thoughts being lazily pulled away again. It was strange. When he was attracted to other men, like Brad at his work, he was always able to push the feelings aside and stay in control. Blaine’s face however kept jumping back into Kurt’s mind’s eye determined to not leave him alone. 

Kurt smiled dreamily. Men like Blaine did not walk into a person’s life every day. Gorgeous, dark haired, well-spoken and polite Blaine: the stranger who had escorted him to the Tube, the hero who had stepped out of the darkness to save him. Kurt shook his head. He was getting far too ahead of himself and, he chastised, no matter how wonderful Blaine might have been, Kurt’s utmost priority was securing the year-long contract with Vogue. He blinked his eyes viciously and refocused on his article. Several seconds later however, he sighed again, slammed his laptop closed and collapsed onto his bed.

The air was cool the next morning as he stepped out into the street at Charing Cross station, the sky in its permanent grey. Kurt didn’t mind. The weather in London suited his skin’s necessity to hide from the sun. For about ninety percent of the year, Kurt believed he would not have to fear about getting burnt.

He glanced around expectantly and when his eyes failed to immediately spot Blaine, his burgeoning feelings stopped in their tracks. After all the build-up and fantasies he had created of sipping coffee and holding hands, taking long strolls throughout London and stolen kisses after having dinner, his romance with Blaine was over before it had even started. Blaine had not turned up. Kurt sighed. He knew it was silly to harbor so many emotions for someone he had only just met. But oh, were his fantasies last night vast and many. 

All of a sudden, a soft hand came to rest on his shoulder. Kurt spun around and found himself staring into Blaine’s eyes.

“Hi Kurt,” Blaine said smiling confidently.

“HHii,” Kurt stammered. 

Blaine looked even more handsome than the night before. He was stunning. The previous evening he had being wearing a long raincoat that had come to his knees - which most likely had been to protect him from the terrible weather. It had hidden what he had been wearing but today Kurt was delighted by what he saw. Blaine was casually dressed, most noticeable was the red bowtie around his neck that matched the red lines that could be found in his shirt. His jacket was fitted and flattering, and his trousers snug showing off his shapely legs.

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to shake. “It’s good to know that you were not a figment of my imagination,” Blaine lied. He knew well enough that Kurt was not a figment of his imagination. Guiltily, he even knew where Kurt lived. It was a necessity though. It was for Blaine’s personal safety.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand within his to return the handshake and relished in the feel of Blaine’s firm grip. He didn’t notice when Blaine checked his hand to see if he still had the scar from the night before. “Likewise,” Kurt finally managed. “I would have been terribly disappointed as well if you had turned out to be the result of an exhausted illusion.” 

Blaine chuckled. “Come on,” he said guiding Kurt by the elbow. “There’s much to see.”

It was surprising how easily the conversation flowed as they walked down The Mall. Kurt suspected that it had to do with the way that Blaine would always point out something new to Kurt and draw his attention to something eye-catching in the distance. When he wasn’t being the ever dutiful tour guide, he asked Kurt to talk about himself.

Kurt kept it basic. It wasn’t that hard to do really. It wasn’t like he had a very interesting past. So he informed Blaine of where he went to school in Lima, Ohio, which at the best of times wasn’t exactly the hub for fashion (he giggled sarcastically when he said that.) He also hinted that his childhood had not been the best experience and he was now, after completing his college degree, working as hard as possible to ensure that he would never have to go back. What Kurt didn’t understand was how Blaine actually found all this interesting or from the slight frown on his face, perplexing.

“I understand now how this internship is so important to you,” Blaine stated with a smile. “I hope that we can keep these meetings going though. It would be such a shame if you did have to go home and you hadn’t seen what London had to offer.”

It would also be such a shame if he never got to see Blaine again, Kurt believed.

Blaine continued, “I’d love to help you enjoy your time in London.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt replied softly.

They reached the end of The Mall their conversation drawing to a close as they walked around The Victoria Memorial, their eyes gazing on its form only briefly before they took in the impressive sight of the palace. Kurt’s face lit up with excitement and Blaine laughed at the joy of it. They stayed for a while and watched the changing of the guard before casually moving on but it was only after they had sat outside a small café, their cups empty of coffee that Kurt realized that while Blaine knew nearly all the relevant things about him, Kurt didn’t know a thing about Blaine. 

“So, Blaine, what about you? Where did you grow up?” 

Blaine slowly stirred the sugar that he had added to his drink while his eyes floated from the top of Kurt’s body to his toes, his eyes taking in every aspect of his outfit. Kurt squirmed, the attention making a soft pinkish flush come to his cheeks. 

Blaine’s eyes suddenly lifted to Kurt’s.

“Those are nice cuffs,” he mentioned. Blaine reached out swiftly and took Kurt’s wrist in his hand where he then twisted Kurt’s hand gently so his skin was exposed. Kurt couldn’t help but catch his breath. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, trying to smile. 

Blaine continued to analyse the cuffs and while he looked, his thumb began to stroke over the delicate skin of Kurt’s wrist. Kurt held his breath. He knew it was pathetic, but it was enough to get his heart beating fast again and for a heat to suddenly fill and warm his chest. It was like the night before when Blaine had stroked the skin over his scar.

Blaine gazed up at Kurt’s face, watching him intently again as he spoke. “Where did you get them, the cuffs?”

Blaine’s words were like warm, soothing water washing over Kurt’s head, sending him into a trance. It was just a slight touch and Kurt tried to reprimand himself for allowing it to have such an effect on him. The warmth was compelling though, haunting almost as it explored his entire body. Kurt could stay there all day with Blaine’s hand on his.

Blaine suddenly pulled his hand away and Kurt snapped out of his hazy thoughts. He blinked, embarrassed, wondering how stupid he must have looked while his thoughts had wandered off. 

Kurt stopped. The first thing that hit him was the fact that he was no longer sitting at the café anymore. He had been walking. Kurt turned cautiously and took in his surroundings, an unsettled confusion filling his stomach where only moments ago he had been at peace.   
What had just happened? 

A second ago, they had been sitting outside of a bustling café and now they were walking around a park, Hyde Park from the looks of things. What had happened to the last - Kurt quickly glanced at his watch - twenty minutes??!! 

Twenty minutes!?!

How had that much time gone past without him having any recollection of how he had gotten to where he was? Kurt swallowed nervously hoping that his confusion and distress weren’t noticeable. He didn’t want to scare Blaine off but inside Kurt was beginning to panic. Why on Earth had he lost twenty minutes? What had he said and done in those twenty minutes? Kurt’s heart began to beat out of control and he turned in a circle trying to gain his bearings. It was as if the world was beginning to crash down onto him. 

Blaine however smiled reassuringly and placed a calm hand on Kurt’s arm. 

“Are you alright, Kurt?” Blaine asked gently. 

Kurt whipped round to face Blaine. He didn’t answer. He was starting to feel nauseated, his mind reeling and his stomach uncomfortable. His eyes flickered nervously until Blaine reached out and took his arm again. 

“Kurt?” Blaine spoke softly. 

Kurt jumped. He was sure that Blaine had been talking to him again but he had no idea what he had just said. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Blaine guided Kurt to the nearest bench without waiting for an answer and Kurt collapsed onto it, grabbing a hold of the park bench armrest to steady his body, all the while his eyes flashing around in bewilderment. Blaine watched Kurt closely perched on the bench right beside him. 

“Yes, I’ll go to Madame Tussauds with you,” Kurt whispered his voice shaking and it took him a moment to realize that the words that had come out of his mouth were ones that were answering a question Blaine had asked. Kurt didn’t even know when he had heard it or how he had remembered it. 

“That’s great,” Blaine replied. “But, I’m more concerned with how you feel right now. Are you okay? You look very pale.”

Kurt nodded but he wrapped his arms around his body as he started to shiver. Maybe he had been working too hard or maybe it was stress, or maybe he was coming down with a nasty virus. He leaned back on the bench, closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. After a minute or two, he was starting to feel a little better but he had to get his wits about him otherwise Blaine was not going to want to see him ever again. 

“Maybe you should go home and have a rest,” Blaine suggested rubbing Kurt’s hand this time. Kurt had another wave of nausea and he was forced to lean forward in case he threw up all of the contents of his breakfast right then and there. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt gasped rocking gently. “I really don’t know what has come over me. I suddenly feel really sick.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine soothed. “Come on, I’ll help you get home. Do you live alone?” he asked as he helped Kurt to his feet. He hadn’t been able to determine whether Kurt lived alone or not when he had followed him home.

Kurt managed to shake his head. “I live with my roommate, Rachel.” 

Blaine tried to hide the frown on his face but it relaxed instantly as Kurt continued, “But she won’t be there at the moment.”

“Well, I’ll help you,” Blaine told him kindly. “If you don’t mind a near stranger helping you home.” Kurt stumbled, misjudged his balance and was forced to lean against Blaine for support. Blaine put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder and started to guide the way. “We’ve done a lot of walking today. Sometimes the fresh air can really take it out of you.”

“Okay,” Kurt whispered still so confused and dizzy that he didn’t have the strength to protest. He didn’t want the day to end but he knew it couldn’t continue either with the way he was feeling. “Maybe a rest might be a good idea.”

Blaine managed to get a black cab and fortunately traffic was on their side, so it only took them half an hour to get to Kurt’s home. Blaine was warm and caring, lending Kurt his comforting touch the whole journey home, his hand gently rubbing Kurt’s wrist while his other arm wrapped protectively around Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt was thankful for Blaine’s help although he was terribly embarrassed.

Blaine helped Kurt take his shoes once they entered Kurt’s apartment and followed Kurt’s hand that had pointed the direction of his bedroom. Kurt’s apartment was small and cosy, typical of a London flat on a modest rent. It was a simple affair of two small rooms, a shared kitchen and bathroom that also housed their washing machine. Kurt shuffled awkwardly as Blaine pulled back the blankets of his bed and guided Kurt to sit on its side and then lie down. 

“Rest up, Kurt,” Blaine said softly as Kurt began to drift off, Blaine tucking the blanket back under Kurt’s chin. “I’m so sorry but I had to do it to be sure. I have to keep me safe and if I’m right, I have to do this to keep you safe as well.”

Kurt didn’t process the rest of Blaine’s words. He had already fallen asleep and he wasn’t aware at all when Blaine started to search through his belongings.

Blaine was irked and really worried. From what Kurt had said, from what he had told Blaine, Blaine was sure, he was really sure that Kurt, this quiet shy individual from Lima, Ohio might possibly be the original Kurt, the one that would be left behind if the curse was broken. And if he was, then Blaine had a responsibility, a duty to keep him safe. And if Kurt was the original Kurt, no matter how attracted Blaine was to him, he couldn’t do anything with Kurt for out there somewhere was the real Blaine and they were destined to be together. 

***

Autumn was in the air. Danny could feel it. He shivered against the cool breeze that teased him and turned his collar up with his free hand, the other holding his phone. He leaned against the wall behind him, tucked one foot up to rest on the bricks and unwittingly struck a magnificent pose that passer-byers couldn’t help but take notice of. 

Danny was oblivious to anyone walking past though. His entire focus was on his phone, a soft smile on his lips as he typed. 

"So, we’re meeting again for the first time tonight,” he texted. 

“That’s good, I guess,” the response came.

“Everyone that was there that day, who saw it happen, they’re going to be there. They’re all eager to stop Evil Blaine.”

“Hmm, that’s good.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny comforted. “We’ve dealt with much worse. Should I tell them about us?” Danny stopped, rethought his words and deleted the ‘us’. “Should I tell them I meet with you?” 

Danny tapped his hand on his thigh as he waited for a response. He hadn’t said what he wanted to and he knew that the other person would know exactly what he really meant.

“I don’t think so. I want to find out how they think they’re going to tackle this first.”

Danny had suspected as much. “Will I see you later?” he asked hopefully. 

“I’m in town, so yes.”

The grin on Danny’s face widened. “I’ll text you when I leave.” He pocketed his phone and walked the five more feet to the entrance of the apartment complex. He pressed the buzzer, smiled to the camera that was looking down at him and pushed on the door when he was buzzed through. The security at Derek’s building had been heightened in the past couple of years. Danny didn’t know whether Beacon Hills still struggled with the same amount of supernatural incidents that it had in the past, but he was sure that the extra security was to give some peace to the other tenants in the building. 

Danny suppressed the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that started to build the higher the lift went. It had been a long time since he had stepped foot in this building. Apart from Lydia, he had not kept in touch with anyone but he couldn’t exactly be sure whether he could say he had moved on. For the past couple of years, Danny had put himself right in the midst of this twisted course of events. He still didn’t know how he was going to respond to the questions his old friends were sure to pass his way because now, he had someone to protect. 

The door to Derek’s loft had been slid open waiting for his arrival. 

“Aah,” Scott said coming up to stand beside Danny once he had crossed the threshold. He patted Danny on the back several times. “Now the old gang is all here.”

Danny reached over to shake Scott’s hand but Scott shrugged his head. “A fucking handshake? Are you kidding me? Come here.”

There were hugs all around and Danny was relieved to find that when he gazed round at everyone, he was filled with happiness at seeing them again. There before him stood Derek, and next to Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Kira. 

They chatted happily, catching up on everyone’s lives and even daring to reminiscence at times while they ate some food that Derek had put out. Eventually however, it was time to get down to business and they finally moved to the large dining room table that at some time over the years, Derek had decided to buy. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Derek asked once they were all seated facing each other. 

“Well, there are two important things that we have to do first,” Lydia stated giving each person a quick glance. “Obviously, we need to keep the original Kurt and Blaine safe and….

“We need to stop this Evil Blaine who is killing,” Scott cut in, his voice dead calm.

Lydia nodded, “Exactly.” 

“That’s all well and good but just how are we going to even find this Evil Blaine?” Derek argued, leaning heavily onto the table. “We couldn’t find the original Kurt and Blaine five years ago what makes you say we can find them now.”

“It’s not going to be that hard this time,” Lydia stated confidentially. She stared directly at Danny then and all eyes fell onto him in surprise. 

Danny stirred uncomfortably in his seat and swallowed uneasily. “I accidentally stumbled across a Blaine and Kurt when I was in a club in LA. It was by pure coincidence,” he added quickly, “that they were there. And it was just pure luck that it turned out to be the Evil Blaine.”

“How did you know it was the Evil Blaine?” Stiles interrupted.

“I didn’t at first,” Danny explained. “I recognized them, the Kurt and Blaine, and I followed them to a motel and, and…I saw the Evil Blaine leave a little while later and then the next thing I know, it’s on the news that the motel had had a murder.” He decided to leave out the part of Evil Blaine knowing somehow that he had been there and had basically threatened him. 

“You followed them to a motel!” Stiles asked in surprise.

Danny shifted uncomfortably again. He didn’t like lying to his old friends and he also hadn’t missed the quick glance that had occurred between Derek and Scott when he had spoken. They were more than aware of the holes in his story.

“Do we know yet why he is doing it?” Derek asked. 

Danny looked at the table. He wanted to help them. He wanted to help them so much but he didn’t want them to know just how much he knew. It was the deepest kind of betrayal to his old friends, but opening his mouth would lead to another kind of betrayal. Lydia squeezed his hand under the table. Only Lydia knew his secret. 

“I get the feeling,” Lydia began for him. “That each and every time Evil Blaine kills a Kurt, all the other Kurts get stronger. And… I have a feeling that there is a Kurt out there killing Blaines as well, which leads to all the other Blaines getting stronger too. The Evil Kurt though, he’s just doing it under the radar at the moment.”

Everyone stared at Lydia. No one questioned or rebuked her. They had known Lydia for far too long and about her connection to death and those close to it. If she said those words, then she had to believe that they were true. Danny squeezed her hand back in thanks and the conversation moved on. 

“That’s worrying,” Stiles stated. “What happens when all the Kurts and Blaines die and there’s only the Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine left over. We already know that the curse gave them supernatural powers of the mind, what abilities are they going to possess once they are super strong?”

“That’s something we don’t want to find out, I’m guessing,” Scott declared darkly. 

“Agreed,” Kira finally spoke. “I have a feeling the longer we wait, the harder it’s going to be to get rid of this Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt. Just how strong can they get and, what about the real Blaine and Kurt?” she continued. “How are we going to find them? We need to keep them safe because I don’t even want to know what would happen if they were killed? Would the curse end or would this Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine take their place?” 

“I don’t know where they are,” Lydia spoke quietly trying not to let her eyes fall in Danny’s direction again. “But I do know that they have found each other. I sensed it two nights ago.”

“Do they know what’s going on now?” Derek asked worriedly. “If at least they knew to be on the lookout for this Evil Blaine who might try and kill them…”

“I have no idea,” Lydia replied trying to keep her breathing steady. “You’re right though,” Lydia agreed. “They need to know.”

“Alright,” Scott began taking control of the conversation fully aware that Lydia and Danny were not being completely honest. He turned to Danny. “Do you have any idea where the Evil Blaine is now?” 

Danny coughed uncomfortably as all eyes fell on him again. “Not right at this moment but I know where he was. He returned to one of the crime scenes in LA.”

“Well, that’s not very smart,” Stiles laughed but Danny shook his head.

“No, he’s very smart. He returned to the scene of the crime because it seems that he has taken a particular interest in the FBI agent who is investigating the murders.”

“Ah, great!” Stiles cut in bitterly. “Another thing to worry about. Is this FBI guy going to be any bother?”

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything about the agent. I’ve only seen the guy from a distance.”

It was not much of a start so Scott pressed on. “Do you think you could locate the Evil Blaine again?”

“Maybe, I guess we could try following this FBI agent or wait until there’s another murder, which I know is not the best option.” 

“Hmm, seems like this FBI agent could do with being protected too,” Kira stated softly.

Scott crossed his arms. “He’s going to have to rely on his own skills for the time being, we’re stretched too thin. This is how we’re going to do this,” he stated authoritatively. “Lydia and Stiles if you don’t mind, you two are going to start doing some more research on this curse. I know we looked into it last time and we came up empty handed, but we were busy with other things at the time. So let’s see once and for all whether we can end it or not.”

Lydia and Stiles nodded. Neither really minded the task and they were more than aware that it was Scott’s subtle way of trying to keep them directly out of harm’s way. Danny however swallowed uneasily. He didn’t want to hear anything related to ending the curse.

“Derek and Kira will join me. We’ll go to one of the crime scenes and see if we can pick up his scent. Maybe we can track down this Evil Blaine that way,” Scott continued. “It’s going to be hard after all the other people that have been there, but if he really is this bad, he might have left an impression.”

“Danny,” Scott announced narrowing his eyes slightly. “I think it would be best if you joined Lydia and Stiles. Derek can help me with tracking the Evil Blaine. If we do come face-to-face with him, I don’t want anyone coming to harm. Derek, Kira and I can deal with him.” Scott paused gathering his thoughts before he said more. “If along the way we get a lead as to where the original Kurt and Blaine are, we’ll follow it but in the meantime, let’s see if we can end this curse once and for all or, at the very least, stop these sadistic killers.” 

They continued discussing their plans for the next several hours, debating how they would keep up-to-date and when, in case of emergencies, where they would go and how they would regroup. Their past experiences had taught them well to have a safe place and to have emergency call-ins so they could monitor everyone.

It wasn’t until after ten o’clock that Danny believed that he could call it a night and leave. He told everyone he had some business to attend to first before he could get started and he would regroup with Lydia and Stiles the next day. Lydia walked him out, their arms looped together.

She frowned gently towards Danny when she was sure they were out of earshot, even far enough away from any possible prying werewolf ears. “We need to talk later.”

Danny met her gaze. “I know, but I can’t right now.”

“You’re going to see him, aren’t you?”

Danny didn’t answer. He didn’t have too, his face said it all.

“Go on,” she said playfully, “shoo, shoo, off you go!”

Danny leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re the best. I’ll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast before we regroup.”

“Hmm,” Lydia nodded with a mischievous smirk. “Why don’t we make it lunch, hey? I’ll be nice.”

Danny laughed. “Okay, lunch it is.”

“I’m sure the others would understand,” she suddenly said after him. 

Danny stopped and their gaze met. He didn’t answer but he gave her a nod in acknowledgement to what she had said. Without any other words, Danny turned and headed down the street hailing the first cab that came into sight. 

Lydia watched him leave and when she was satisfied that he was on his way, she turned to return to the loft. She startled at the sight of both Scott and Derek standing before her, their arms crossed with unamused expressions on their faces.

“It seems that the both of you have forgotten that we can tell when people are lying,” Derek stated grimly.

Lydia sighed, “It’s alright Derek.”

“No it’s not,” Scott cut in. “It’s obvious that Danny is hiding something from us and that you’re trying to protect him.”

Lydia stepped forward and gave Scott’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “He has his reasons but it’s not my place to say anything. Don’t worry. Danny is not doing anything to betray us.”

Derek’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “We would never suggest such a thing, but you know Danny. He’s too trusting.”

Lydia pretended to think for a moment her arms folded over her chest and her head tilted to the side, “I don’t think the both of you give Danny enough credit.”

Scott couldn’t contain the impatient growl under his breath. “Tell us Lydia, tell us what you know.”

“No!” she flatly refused. “I will tell you where he’s staying though, but please, do the right thing and at least give him a couple of hours.” 

***

Danny paced impatiently in the lift as it took him to the seventh floor to where his hotel room was located. His family had moved on from Beacon Hills a long time ago and with his desire to rendezvous with his lover, he wouldn’t stay with Derek or Stiles. He almost danced his way through the open lift doors and the card to his door was already in his hands before he got there. Eagerly he stepped into his room and stopped in disappointment when he realized that he was all alone. Disheartened, he headed towards the minibar and began to make himself a drink. He put on the TV and went to use the bathroom.

His face broke out into a smile when he heard the channels on his TV begin to change. He turned off the tap to be sure and quickly dried his hands. “One day, you’re going to tell me just how you manage to get into these rooms,” Danny said as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
Mystery Kurt smiled and picked up Danny’s untouched drink. “You know,” he began thoughtfully, “I know someone else who often says a similar thing to me.”

Danny laughed. “How is the real Blaine?” 

“He’s good,” Mystery Kurt told him moving closer, his eyes gliding appreciatively over Danny’s body. “He’s back in London where he’s supposed to be.”

“Have you told him yet, that’s he’s the real Blaine?”

Mystery Kurt shook his head. “I think it would only cause him more stress.”

The satisfied smile on Danny’s face deepened as Mystery Kurt came within arm’s reach and he eagerly reached out to pull Mystery Kurt closer. Mystery Kurt however took a step back and gave him a sharp frown. He was always about business first. Mystery Kurt’s hand went to his trousers and he eased them over his hip bone, leaving his marking tattoo in plain sight. Danny nodded impatiently and reached out again catching Mystery Kurt by the shoulders but only because Mystery Kurt let him. Danny ran his hands down Mystery Kurt’s arms. “I missed you,” he whispered resting his forehead on Mystery Kurt’s.

Mystery Kurt smiled and leaned in to let their lips meet briefly. “No you didn’t, and you know better than that,” he said his tone soft and gentle. He tilted his head and closed his eyes as Danny started to place several soft kisses down Mystery Kurt’s neck. “You ought to be more careful,” Mystery Kurt warned with an authoritative tone. “I don’t know how many times I’ve told you that the marking tattoo should be the first thing you ask me about. It’s different for Blaine, he has a way of sensing me. You can’t.”

Danny gave a grumble of discontentment while he continued to nuzzle his mouth under the collar of Mystery Kurt’s shirt. 

Knowing that he didn’t have Danny’s full attention, Mystery Kurt grabbed a hold of Danny’s shoulders and pushed him back. “I’m serious Danny,” he said sternly. “Your life could be in danger as much as Blaine’s and mine, and you know that’s true after what happened in LA with Evil Blaine. He’s well aware of your presence now too.”

Danny nodded, afraid that upsetting Mystery Kurt further would cause him to leave and disappear into the night, never to be seen again.

“I’m sorry, I know,” Danny spoke quickly. “I was just excited to see you. It’s been too long since we were last together.”

Mystery Kurt watched him and sensing Danny’s desire, he took control. “Take your shirt off,” Mystery Kurt ordered firmly.

Danny obeyed. He pulled himself free from Mystery Kurt’s hold and tugged his shirt from behind his shoulders up and over his head. 

Mystery Kurt’s eyes dropped as Danny stood half-dressed before him and he swapped the drink to his other hand and used his index finger, now cold and wet from the condensation on the glass, to slowly slide down Danny’s chest. Danny gasped at the icy touch and gazed hungrily at Mystery Kurt, waiting for his next instruction. 

“I didn’t mean to snap,” Mystery Kurt told him, his voice low. “I just get worried about people.” 

Danny didn’t answer but his chest began to rise rapidly as his anticipation grew. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mystery Kurt. 

“Bed,” Mystery Kurt stated simply after he believed he had let Danny suffer long enough.

Danny followed his instruction quickly. He stepped backwards and allowed his legs to buckle behind him and while Mystery Kurt walked round to the side of the bed to place his drink on the headboard, Danny scooted himself back so he could rest amongst the pillows. 

Mystery Kurt began to take his clothes off and Danny watched. It wasn’t just the sex. Danny wanted to say more, desperately wanted to say more. He wanted to tell Mystery Kurt that he wanted to see him regularly and not just on these random hook-ups. He had no idea where Mystery Kurt resided or what he did to fund his travels, but he wanted Mystery Kurt to stay put for longer, with him. Danny wanted to make more of these sessions. 

“I wish I didn’t have to share you,” Danny whispered in awe as Mystery Kurt’s naked, slender form climbed onto to bed and straddled over his waist. Danny lowered his hands and rested them on Mystery Kurt’s hips.

“Don’t worry,” Mystery Kurt said as he started to work on the buckle of Danny’s belt. “It won’t be for much longer.”

Danny leaned up and kissed Mystery Kurt eagerly, pleased with his response. He wiggled his hips allowing Mystery Kurt to pull his trousers down until he too was naked on the bed. Mystery Kurt’s eyes roamed uninhibitedly up and down Danny’s body. “Hmm,” he said raising his eyes momentarily to meet Danny’s, “maybe we should hook-up more often.”

Danny pretended to chuckle but the twinge inside his heart had hurt when he heard the word ‘hook-up’. He would bury it for the time being and spend his time kissing Mystery Kurt instead. He leaned up and captured Mystery Kurt’s lips within his own.

“Oh!” he gasped pulling back quickly. “I almost forgot.”

Mystery Kurt twisted his head to the side quizzically.

“Lydia thinks the real Blaine has found the real Kurt.”

Mystery Kurt froze. 

“That’s a good thing though right?” Danny asked confused by the cold expression that had suddenly come to Mystery Kurt’s face. “They’re meant to be together, aren’t they?”

Mystery Kurt didn’t answer straight away. He remained poised, his weight even over Danny’s body. 

Danny rubbed his hands down Mystery Kurt’s arms. “Are you afraid of them being together?” Danny asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

Mystery Kurt’s eyes flickered over to Danny’s and he managed a smile. “Of course not,” he said. “As you said, they’re meant to be together.”

“You’re worried about the implications that this may have on you, aren’t you?” Danny stated softly. “I am too. What happens if they fall in love again? What happens to you?”

Mystery Kurt placed both of his hands on either side of Danny’s face. “I honestly don’t know but we can talk about it later.” His eyes focused on Danny’s lips. “I think there are more important things to worry about right now,” he purred, “don’t you?”

Danny lurched forward crashing their lips together and his hands dropped to Mystery Kurt’s hips again so he could pull Mystery Kurt closer and deeper towards him. 

“Just remember who’s in charge here,” Mystery Kurt said slyly. 

Mystery Kurt took over after that and Danny listened and obeyed his instructions. He touched Mystery Kurt when and where he wanted to be touched and when Mystery Kurt finally slid down around him, easing his way until Danny was completely inside, Danny promised himself that he would talk to Mystery Kurt about his feelings. Danny let his thoughts ease away and his head fall back as Mystery Kurt began to moan. For the present, he would take whatever he could of Mystery Kurt. 

***

“I’ve got good news,” Santana said gliding into Sebastian’s office with a smug look on her face. 

“And I’ve got bad news,” Sebastian stated without lifting his head.

“So, who’s going to go first?” she asked.

They shared a glance and Sebastian shrugged. “I’ll go with good news any day.” 

Santana dropped a small bag onto his desk. “Fortunately for us the club was willing to hand over their surveillance tapes without a warrant.”

“That is good news,” Sebastian smiled. “How did you manage that?”

Santana flashed him a wry grin. “Let’s just say you now have dinner plans on Saturday night with the manager.”

Sebastian faltered for only a fraction of a second. He placed the pen that he had been holding onto the table while he breathed in and silently counted to ten. She was only doing this for a rise. 

“I assure you,” he began through gritted teeth, “that I am more than capable of landing my own dates.”

“Not from what I can tell. You seemed to have missed the other night at the bar.” Santana sank back into her chair and bit into the apple that she had pulled out of her bag. 

Sebastian pursed his lips, desperately trying not to snap back. It would only give her the satisfaction she wanted. 

“What’s his name?” Sebastian asked. 

Santana raised her eyebrows, her apple frozen in her hand in the air. “Carl.”

“Well, thank you, Santana,” Sebastian said, “for adding another item to the list of things I have to do today because it’s a date that’s going to have to be cancelled.”

Santana sighed. “What’s the bad news?” she asked realizing that Sebastian was not going to be any fun.

“This,” he said and this time, he did not try to hide the impatience in his voice. Santana noted it too and became serious as he placed his iPad in front of her. She quickly scanned over the three different results that had been resent. 

“That doesn’t make sense!” Santana stated agitatedly. “It’s not even possible! The DNA and blood results from all the victims can not be the same!”

“I know,” Sebastian agreed grimly. “But that’s what’s come back. One set of results from Seattle, one from Miami and one from Texas, all with the same blood and DNA. I got all the past doctors to check their results three times but it’s a mistake! It has to be! Someone is fucking with us and trying to delay our progress, that’s all.” Sebastian huffed. He desperately wanted to make some headway before, god forbid, there was another murder.

“Someone is most certainly messing with us,” Santana mused, “because the only other alternative is clones.”  
Sebastian scoffed, “I’m sorry but even if it was possible to have clones, they still wouldn’t be exactly the same. Time would have added some changes.”

“Well, I guess it depends on how long ago the clones were made?” Santana shrugged. 

“Enough, Santana!” Sebastian snapped. “It’s not possible. There are no human clones. We move on. I’ll fly to each city with Wes and get the samples ourselves, we’ll even exhume the bodies if we have to.” Sebastian rose to his feet, his anger preventing him from staying in his seat. “Fuck! It’s only going to add more time. How the hell are we supposed to solve this case with this shit going on?” He didn’t wait for a response and continued before Santana could even draw a breath. “Here, you make a start on these videos and I’ll start making travel plans.   
Hopefully one or two of the bodies will still be in the morgue.” Sebastian left the office and Santana folded her arms over her chest unimpressed. She jumped when Sebastian’s head suddenly reappeared. “Make me a copy as well,” he ordered. “If I get stuck in some shit hole, at least I can check them out too.”

Santana pursed her lips. This ordering her around habit that Sebastian had, was going to have to stop. He was still missing the point that they were meant to be working together. She reached across the desk and picked up the bag that had the surveillance tapes from the club.  
Santana however was not really too concerned that her afternoon was going to be filled with watching endless hours of video because finally they had something extra to go on. To add to the complexity of the case, they only had a vague description of the car that had been parked outside of the motel room of the last murder. They hadn’t been able to get anything on the street cams, neither had they been able to find any information on where the victim’s car was right now. Santana didn’t think the killer would still have it. He was too smart for that. Now though, they had a club with inside security cameras. It was a needle in a haystack but at least it was something to start from, they could go on a vague description of what they knew the victim had been wearing. And they could also interview the staff who had been on that night to see if they had witnessed anything untoward, but Santana didn’t think they would be able to remember anything. The victim of the first LA murder had certainly left willingly.

***

Danny woke in his hotel room to the sound of a steady persistent knocking on his door. He rolled over kicking off his sheets and felt disheartened by the empty bed beside him. Mystery Kurt had left without even saying goodbye. 

He put his eye to the peephole and found a brooding Scott on the other side. 

“Can I come in?” Scott asked. 

Danny shuddered. He hated it when Scott did things like that, how he knew that Danny was standing on the other side looking at him through the peephole. 

“Just a second,” Danny called back glancing over his shoulder for his clothes. He grabbed his underwear and trousers and quickly pulled them on. 

“What’s up?” he asked as he opened the door, trying to be as casual as possible while Scott strode past him. 

“I want to know what’s going on.”

“N,n, nothing’s going on.”

Scott turned to face Danny and crossed his arms. “I’ll be satisfied with Lydia only telling me where you’re staying, but you have to be honest with me. If we want to help the real Kurt and Blaine and stop this Evil Blaine, you need to speak. I know there’s more going on and I know that you’re somehow involved.”

Danny dropped his head in defeat and wandered into the middle of the hotel room. He couldn’t hide from the truth any longer. It was inevitable that it was going to come out sooner or later. “I am involved with one of the Kurts,” he revealed softly. 

Shocked, Scott’s voice lost its assertive tone. “How Danny? We lost them! We couldn’t find them!”

“It was an accident,” Danny explained. He paused and realized that Scott was waiting for him to confide in him but Danny couldn’t go there just yet, it was too personal. “He, he comes and goes but he’s a good Kurt, Scott,” Danny offered instead. “I call him Mystery Kurt. We, I really care about him.” Danny faltered and ran a hand through his hair. “I know we need to stop the Evil Blaine and the Evil Kurt…”

“So there’s definitely an Evil Kurt as well?” Scott cut in, sitting in the only chair available in the room.

Danny nodded. “I don’t want the curse to end,” Danny stated quickly. “I would hate to lose Mystery Kurt.”

“We don’t know if that’s what’ll even happen,” Scott said carefully. He watched Danny closely. “He’s definitely not the real Kurt?”

Danny nodded his head believing that his voice would betray him and break.

Scott sighed heavily. This was a twist that he hadn’t anticipated. This Mystery Kurt didn’t exist a few years ago, to Scott all the other Kurts and Blaines were just copies, they didn’t matter. They only acted as a possible barrier to saving Liam. Only the real Kurt and Blaine mattered. They were the ones who needed to be saved. But now, here was Danny obviously in deep and Scott didn’t know how he should handle this.

“I know how you think of them all, Scott,” Danny began. “But Mystery Kurt, he’s special. He means something to me.”

Scott leaned back. “Does he know where the real Blaine is?”

Danny nodded quickly. “He does. The real Blaine is in London.”

“London!” Scott repeated surprised once more. “That means that since Lydia thinks the real Kurt and real Blaine have met, then the real Kurt must also be in London.” Scott was silent while he processed what he had just learnt. “This could actually be good news,” he said after a few minutes rubbing his hands together as he thought out loud. “Hopefully this means that they’re both out of harm’s way?”

“Mystery Kurt has always tried to keep the real Blaine in London,” Danny confirmed. “He’s never run into another Kurt until now.”

“Well,” Scott decided. “If they are safe for the time being then I guess we stick to our original plan and focus on stopping this Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt. We still need to research the curse, Danny, and I can’t promise you anything. We don’t know what will happen to the other Kurts and Blaines if the curse is broken but I’ll be honest with you, if we need to end their existence to allow Liam to be saved, I’ll do it.”

Danny swallowed deeply and hung his head and Scott rose to his feet to stand before him. 

“Do you really care about him that much?” Scott asked. 

Danny lifted his head and looked him square in the eye. “Yes, I do, very much indeed.”

Scott didn’t answer but he leaned forward and squeezed Danny on the shoulder before he turned and left. 

***

Kurt sweated the whole week worried that Blaine would change his mind and would never contact him again. He couldn’t believe the way he had acted. It was not the best way to try and make a good impression on someone. Kurt also shuddered when he thought of how Blaine had had to bring him home and god forbid, tuck him into bed. And his room! Kurt wasn’t a messy person but when newly acquainted guests were coming over he would go to great lengths to ensure his belongings were exactly in the place where they were supposed to be. Instead, Blaine had seen his room in a state of disarray. 

Kurt slammed his head onto his desk in embarrassment. After lying on his back all night on Wednesday unable to sleep, Kurt decided that enough was enough. He had to refocus. He was in London to gain the contract and he was going to get it. From Thursday onwards, Kurt delved into his work not stopping to eat or socialize beyond the walls of Vogue. He was sure that one day he would come to terms of having to lead a life of abstinence. 

Blaine wanted to see Kurt again, there was no doubt about that. He was just being cautious, overly so. He had faced death once before in the hands of another Kurt and he was certain he was not going to do it again. He had to be sure that this Kurt was safe, that this wasn’t the same Evil Kurt who had tried to kill him three years ago. 

When he had touched Kurt for the first time at the train station he had only sensed goodness, but he wanted to be doubly sure and so he had used his special skill, the special skill that Mystery Kurt had helped him control. It was the skill that gave him the ability to calm people with the mere touch of his hand. It was also a skill that could be used as a defence mechanism. Too much of it and it could make a person sick, or go into a trance or even unconsciousness. So he had made Kurt feel sick on purpose in an attempt to get inside Kurt’s private life to try and determine exactly who he was.

The next Thursday night, feeling confident that Kurt was not Evil Kurt, Blaine sent Kurt a text to confirm their time and place to meet, and Kurt, on the other side of London, squealed in excitement. Somehow, miraculously, he had not scared Blaine off and he began to wonder just how he was going to get any sleep for the next two nights. They were going to Harrods for some early morning shopping and afterwards, Blaine wanted to have lunch at Camden Markets. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around his body and smiled to himself. Saturdays were certainly looking a lot brighter. He was sure that the friendship that he had started to build between Blaine and he, was going to go further. 

***

Thursday morning came early for Stiles with Lydia shaking his shoulders roughly to waken him. 

They had been sharing a bed in Derek’s loft, not romantically of course. They had started out with Lydia sleeping in the Derek’s spare room upstairs, with Scott and Kira in the other spare room until they left for LA to seek Evil Blaine. The sofa had been all that had been left and Stiles had tried to sneak in with Derek. Derek however, had not been amused. Stiles apparently tossed and turned too much in his sleep and in the early morning hours, had taken to snuggling in a huge bear hug. An additional single bed had been ordered and placed in the open vast space of Derek’s loft even though Stiles had only slept in it for one night. Once Derek, Scott and Kira had left, he had taken Scott and Kira’s large bed only to roll over two nights later to find Lydia standing over him in the still of the night. 

“Oh, if my teenage self could see me now,” he sassed.

“Don’t you get any ideas,” she hissed pulling the covers back. “I can’t sleep.”

“And why do you think coming to my bed is going to help?” Stiles remarked scooting back to give her space. 

“Because if my nightmares start getting really bad, I know you can try to pull me out.” Lydia snuggled under the covers, her back to Stiles. 

“He knows,” she whispered. 

“Who knows?” Stiles asked. 

“He knows that we’re looking into the curse.”

Horrified, Stiles gasped. “He? As in Evil Blaine He?” 

“No,” Lydia replied her voice already sounding drained and sleepy. “Evil Kurt. He came to me twice tonight, coming to me in my dreams and terrifying me. He’s trying to scare me off.”

“Do you think it’s because it’s what we’ve suspected,” Stiles said into the darkness now that Lydia had turned off the bedside lamp. “He’s concerned that ending the curse, ends all the other Kurts and Blaines too.”

“Hmm, maybe. Anyway,” Lydia shuddered. “He’s sick. I don’t like him in my head.”

Stiles didn’t have a comment to that. He couldn’t imagine what she was seeing and he wouldn’t refuse her his company if that was what she needed to get the best possible night sleep. And Stiles hated to admit it, but he enjoyed her company as well. It wasn’t that it was Lydia. He had enjoyed sleeping in Derek’s bed as well. It was the fact that there was another living, breathing person lying next to him letting him know that he wasn’t alone in the world in the dead of night. It could have been romantic of course, if the circumstances had been different. If it had been a different person, a different place, a different time, but there was nothing romantic in his life at all now. Not since Malia had left him.

Stiles let her fall asleep. She was exhausted and he knew at first light she would be back to scouring the internet hoping to find a lead that would help them discover more information about the curse. 

He had been right. The next morning they were to be lucky. Apparently getting a decent couple of hours sleep had paid off. Lydia had woken before him and had been reading in the early hours. Now she was standing over him again.

“We’re going to New York,” she stated triumphantly.

“New York?” Stiles asked frowning. 

“New York,” she repeated. 

***  
Evil Blaine took a long drawl on his cigarette watching the movement across the street. It looked as if Sebastian was going on a trip and from the carryon luggage he had, he wasn’t going for long. Evil Blaine wanted to mess with Sebastian, mess with him in more ways than one. His body twitched with the imagery that came to mind and he felt his dick go hard in his pants. He pulled another long drag on his cigarette and flicked the butt to the curb out of his open window. Fucking Sebastian wasn’t his only motive. He needed to know what the FBI knew. He wanted to ensure that they didn’t find out about the curse either. 

Evil Blaine watched as Sebastian drove off. He would come back for Sebastian later when he returned, for now Evil Blaine had another itch under his skin that he couldn’t ignore. It was an itch that was telling him that he should be in New York and even though the thought of staying behind and playing with the two werewolves and Kitsune who were now hot on his tail was tempting, New York was far more important because, all of a sudden, Evil Blaine knew where another Kurt was.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles knew that The Morgan Library was not the oldest library in New York City, but he believed it had to be the grandest. He would also have to admit however that some of its grandeur and elegance washed off after the third day in a row of watching Lydia scour through a tonne of books in the Ancient Greek Mythology section. He and Danny had explored the library and museum from head to foot in turn, admiring its different ranges of architecture while they had waited. But not wanting to wander off too far, it had turned into a very few dull days especially when there wasn’t really anything they could do to help Lydia; reading articles in Ancient Greek was not exactly Stiles’ and Danny’s forte. 

It was now early Thursday evening. It was getting dark and near closing time, and Lydia was determined to take advantage of every last second she could before they were asked to leave. Stiles sat opposite her, his hands tapping impatiently on the table while he ignored all of the annoyed frowns that she kept passing his way. 

“I don’t mean to sound unsupportive,” Stiles began disregarding Danny’s reproachful glance as well, “but you’ve gone through this last book four times. Why do you think it’s going to help?”

Lydia didn’t lift her head. “Because,” she snapped tersely, “the website I stumbled on when we were back in Beacon Hills mentioned Hephaestus and apparently this book contains the most extensive material on the man, well I mean, god.” 

“You still think this has something to do with Greek Gods?” Stiles asked skeptically. “Mythological Greek Gods?”

Lydia stared him hard in the eyes. “Yes!” Without another word, she ducked her head back into the book.

“Can I be of any assistance?” a polite voice suddenly enquired. “The library will be closing soon.”

“What the?” Danny started to take a step forward but managed to stop himself. 

Lydia and Stiles also startled at the intrusion. They had been so engrossed in their bickering that they had not heard the footsteps approaching. They lifted their heads and their mouths dropped open. There standing before them, with undoubtedly only one way to describe him, was Librarian Kurt. Tall, elegant and his eyes hiding behind square reading glasses that only helped to accentuate his high cheekbones and chiselled jawline, he exuded intelligence and sex that all three could not ignore, particularly when he was dressed in such a tight fitting outfit like the one he was currently wearing. 

“As a matter of fact, you probably could help us,” Stiles said once he got over his surprise, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

Librarian Kurt’s gaze fell on the book that Lydia was currently reading. He reached out, closed the front cover and read the title. His eyebrows rose slightly. “Hephaestus: An Anthology,” he spoke. He reopened the book and gazed at the chapter that Lydia was currently reading. “Pandora,” he breathed. 

Librarian Kurt visibly swallowed before he lifted his eyes and stared at Danny. “You know,” he began after a few seconds that to Danny had seemed like an eternity. “I could show you another book, one that is in a room in another section of the library, a room that is prohibited from public viewing.”

They all shared a suspicious glance.

“And what would make you do that?” Stiles asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

Librarian Kurt took a step closer and Stiles and Lydia instinctively leaned back. “I know who you are,” he spoke evenly but his eyes betrayed his cool exterior and he couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Danny again. “And I know what you’re looking for. If you follow me now, we can get to the basement before they start asking people to leave for the night.”

Stiles glanced at Danny and he shrugged. Lydia also nodded her head vigorously. “I’m not getting anywhere with this book.”

The pathway that Librarian Kurt guided them down was dim, damp and cold. They had walked three floors underground, past storage rooms and offices and were now making their way through a tunnel where Stiles was sure no sane man had been in the past five years. Dirt covered the concrete floor, cobwebs hung in the corners above their heads and somewhere up ahead, water was slowly dripping onto the floor from a leaking pipe and echoing along the walls. Stiles and Lydia remained close with Danny only a footstep behind.

Librarian Kurt led them to a large door - one that was modern, silver and very expensive looking and completely out of place in their current surroundings. He tapped in a code on the panel to his right, his fingers moving so fast neither of them could recall which digits he had pressed. They heard a loud click, the door unlocked and Librarian Kurt pulled on the handle. 

“This is The Box as we call it here,” Librarian Kurt explained once they had followed him inside and were standing in the middle of the room. 

“This room is climate controlled to help protect our most treasured and oldest materials.” Lydia, Stiles and Danny were still unsure. All that they could see was a small room where the walls were lined with silver and a large table with four chairs. “This room has over fifty items that the everyday man on the street has no knowledge of,” Librarian Kurt continued. “Their value is extreme so it is with utmost secrecy that I have led you here.”

“Why would you do that?” Lydia pressed again. “Why would you help us?”

Librarian Kurt stared at Danny again. “In truth, I recognized you. Mystery Kurt, as you call him, showed me your picture once.”

Danny’s face dropped in surprise. 

“When Mystery Kurt informed me of the possible danger I was in,” Librarian Kurt continued. “I started my own research. He showed me your picture and told me how you were working with him to help track down the other Kurts and Blaines to warn them. He said that if you turned up instead of him, I should listen to you.” Librarian Kurt took a step closer. “Are you here to warn me?”

Danny quickly shook his head. “No,” he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. When he had heard that Mystery Kurt had shown a picture of him, he had hoped it had been for other reasons, not for business. Danny should have known better. Mystery Kurt was always about business. Helping the other Kurts and Blaines was what he did and Danny knew there was no space in Mystery Kurt’s life for anything else, let alone love. “We’re just here to do some research.”

Librarian Kurt nodded. “I only found this book once I started researching but my knowledge of Ancient Greek is not the best. I have been able to translate some of it but with no way of contacting Mystery Kurt, I haven’t been able to tell him what I had found. I know it is for his own safety, but that man is just too hard to track down.” Librarian Kurt stared at Lydia. “I’m guessing that you should be capable of translating all of the text?” She nodded in unpretentious acknowledgement. If anyone could translate material, it would be her. “Mystery Kurt not only told me about the curse,” Librarian Kurt carried on, “but he also told me about the people who were there that day. I hadn’t seen your faces before,” he pointed to Stiles and Lydia, “but you matched with what he had told me.” 

Librarian Kurt managed a weak smile while they stared at him expectantly. “I’ll show you what you’re looking for.” He turned and approached another panel where he quickly typed in some numbers. All of a sudden on the opposite side of the room, a square hole appeared in the wall. Lydia, Stiles and Danny took a cautious step back. 

“As you may be aware, you’re dealing with an ancient secret curse that originated from the mythologies of Ancient Greece.” Mystery Kurt retrieved the large frail book from its stand in the wall and it was only then that they realized that the book was encased in a protective plastic box. When attached to the stand on the table, they would then be able to use the controls available to turn its pages. 

“What is it, the book?” Lydia asked the mood and tone of the situation causing her to lower her voice to a whisper. 

Mystery Kurt carefully placed the book on the table securing it into position.

“It’s the secret diary of the one and only Hephaestus,” he informed her.

Lydia gasped in amazement and Stiles and Danny shared a quizzical look. 

“That’s the guy you’ve been researching, right?” Stiles asked. He crossed his arms over his chest, uncomfortable that he had no idea of what they were talking about. 

Lydia answered for Librarian Kurt, “He was the Greek God of artisans and sculptures to name a few, son of Zeus and Hera.”

Stiles was even more perplexed, “And that’s relevant because…”

“Shhh,” Lydia hissed excitedly, “I’ll explain later.” Without any further ado, Lydia pressed the controls and the front cover of the book was opened in its case, but before the cover had even been laid back, her face froze, her eyes glassed over and her hand remained poised in the space before her. 

Danny and Stiles exchanged a knowing glance. 

Lydia whipped her head around, stared at Librarian Kurt, opened her mouth and screamed. They covered their ears, staggering away from the piercing sound. It was useless in such a tiny space. The scream bounced off the walls and reverberated around the small room. It was painful, hurting their ears but there was nothing they could do to stop her until she was finished.

Finally, just as suddenly as she started, Lydia stopped. 

Librarian Kurt slowly lowered his hands from his ears. “That can’t be good,” he stammered.

“We need to get out of here,” Stiles demanded. “NOW!”

Librarian Kurt didn’t argue. He strode to the door, turned the handle and pushed the door open. Lydia screamed again but this time it wasn’t the scream of a banshee, it was a scream of someone receiving a fright. She stumbled backwards out of her chair and crashed into Danny and Stiles. There before them in the open doorway was a Blaine, and without a doubt from the sadistic gleeful expression on his face, it was Evil Blaine. 

Librarian Kurt whipped his back head around in their direction. “On the panel I just used, type 4783, it’ll open another door so you can get out.” He turned back to face Evil Blaine, ready to face his fate, and it came quickly, in the blink of an eye. 

Evil Blaine lunged forward with a long knife in his hand. He thrust it deeply into Librarian Kurt’s abdomen and with strength only possessed by a madman, he pulled the knife that was still deep inside of Librarian Kurt’s body out and up to the top of Librarian Kurt’s chest. Evil Blaine grabbed Librarian Kurt’s body to hold him up and removed the knife, and then to their horror, Evil Blaine took Librarian Kurt’s head by the scruff of his hair and began to hack into his neck. 

Lydia and Danny screamed but Stiles, used to such grotesque acts after being friends with Scott for so many years, was able to keep his wits about him, especially when he saw Evil Blaine’s eyes look towards the book. Stiles raced across the room, punched in the digits that Librarian Kurt had screamed before Evil Blaine had attacked him, and then turned back to the table. 

“Help me!” he screamed to Lydia and Danny when the book in its casing refused to move. “We need to get out of here!”

Lydia was the first to respond. She turned away from the sight of Evil Blaine’s manic cutting strokes as he tried to severe Librarian’s Kurt’s head off and raced back to the table. There was only four buttons that she could press but Lydia slammed her hand down on all of them frantically. It worked. She heard a release click, picked up the plastic box with the book inside and shoved it into the carry bag she had over her shoulder.

Lydia yanked on Danny’s arm but he refused to move, mortified at the sight of a Kurt being slain before him.

“Don’t worry, Danny,” she cried. “It’s not your Kurt! It’s not Mystery Kurt!”

“Come on!” Stiles yelled frantically as well. Lydia turned to see Stiles now on the opposite side of the room, standing in the doorway that had opened after he had put the digits into the control panel.

Lydia tugged harder on Danny. “It’s not Mystery Kurt,” she said firmly. It was as if upon hearing Mystery Kurt’s name for a second time that Danny was able to snap out of his daze. He suddenly regained the ability to use his feet. 

They sprinted down another dark tunnel, the sight of Evil Blaine holding Librarian Kurt’s head high above his body, spurring them forward. There were only a few ceiling lights in this section and it was terrifying to think that maybe, just maybe, they might be trapped. They stumbled and tripped, going round corner after corner until Stiles was sure they were lost. In the darkness, Stiles continued to run, Lydia’s hand gripped in Danny’s as they tried to keep up. 

All of a sudden, Lydia tripped and lost her hold on Danny’s hand. Their fingers grazed one last time, a slight wisp of a touch as their fingers desperately reached for each other and then, as the lights all but disappeared and around yet again another corner, they became separated. 

“Stop Stiles!” Lydia cried out. “I’ve lost Danny!” 

By the time Stiles realized what Lydia had said and came to a halt, Danny had disappeared into the labyrinth of dark tunnels that was underneath The Morgan Library. 

Lydia stifled a sob. “We have to go back for him.”

“I know and we will,” Stiles told her standing close. He laced his fingers within hers. “Don’t let go,” he told her firmly. “And no matter what you do, don’t lose that book. I saw Evil Blaine glance at it. I have a feeling he’s going to be coming after it.”

Stiles pulled out his phone and pressed the screen to get some light. It wasn’t very strong and only a soft glow emanated around them, the darkness too penetrating. Lydia stifled another sob as they walked carefully back the way they had come. They daren’t call out in case they notified Evil Blaine of their location. Their ears remained on high alert, trying to pierce through the silence that was ringing in their ears. Footsteps were suddenly heard some distance away and Stiles quickly came to a stop. He pushed Lydia back against the wall of the tunnel protectively and remained at the front. They waited, the seconds ticking by until the footsteps began to move away. 

Stiles looked up and down the pathway. It was darkness behind and darkness in front. He squeezed Lydia’s hand when he heard her sniffle. 

“Danny will be alright,” he assured her softly. “He’s big and strong.”

“I hope so,” she whispered back. 

“So, what did you mean before? When you said about a Mystery Kurt? Danny knows another Kurt?”

“I’m not meant to say but yes, he does.”

“Well, you’re going to have to tell me all about it later,” Stiles hissed back. Deeming it safe to keep moving, he tugged on her hand and stepped forward. “Shit! I knew I should have bought a gun when we arrived here. That Evil Blaine looked crazy,” he muttered forgetting that he had been trying to comfort Lydia.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the darkness, long, hard and in primal pain. They both gasped and moved closer together until there was no space between them at all.

“Danny!” Lydia whispered.

***

Danny was trying to remain calm but knowing that there was a psychotic killer close by who would most likely finish him off once and for all if he was found, it was not easy. He tried to control his frantic breaths knowing that in the darkness it would only lead Evil Blaine directly towards him. He had to find Lydia and Stiles no matter what and they had to get away from Evil Blaine. The problem was, in the darkness and maddening layout of the paths on this side of the room they had been in, there was no way of knowing which way was the right way unless a person had prior knowledge or at the very least, a map. 

He stayed still for several moments hoping that Lydia and Stiles would simply turn back and find their way to him. It appeared that they had travelled around one too many turns for that to happen however. He paused sensing someone approach and tried to disappear into the wall at his back. 

The footsteps were slow, certain and confident, and they didn’t sound like Lydia or Stiles. Hopefully, if he hid well, Evil Blaine would walk straight past him or take another turn and go in the opposite direction. He would then be able to go back the way he had come and try to find Lydia and Stiles again. 

“You should have taken heed of my warning,” Danny suddenly heard Evil Blaine speak. “You should have just kept driving and forgotten everything you ever knew about your Mystery Kurt.”

Danny sucked in his breath. He still couldn’t see Evil Blaine but he sounded close, too close. He dug his fingers in the wall behind him and tried to edge away from where Evil Blaine’s voice had come from.

“You know, I can see what Mystery Kurt sees in you,” Evil Blaine continued seductively, threateningly, psychotically. 

Danny spun on the spot as Evil Blaine’s voice suddenly came from a different direction. He didn’t know how Evil Blaine had done it. Only a second before it had sounded like Evil Blaine was several feet away, now it sounded as if he was right before him. Unsure of which way to go, Danny took another step to the right and walked straight into Evil Blaine. A yelp escaped his lips and he jumped back.

Evil Blaine remained cool and calm, in complete control. Somehow, even though there was no light it seemed that he could see Danny and everything else in the tunnel that they were standing in. Evil Blaine followed after Danny who was now scuttling backwards using the wall behind again for support and guidance. There was the strike of a match and then the soft glow of a cigarette as it was lit, and in the few seconds where the match burned, Danny caught a glimpse of Evil Blaine’s face. As small as Evil Blaine was next to Danny, he still looked fierce and menacing, his wild locks hanging low framing his eyes that gazed directly towards him. He leaned into Danny’s space. “When I kill your Mystery Kurt once and for all, I’m going to make you mine.” 

That was it. Danny didn’t care what kind of psychopath was before him. No one was going to threaten Mystery Kurt’s life in front of him and there was no way that Danny was going to do anything with Evil Blaine. He lifted his fist and uncharacteristic of his usual caring nature, he pounded it into the side of Evil Blaine’s face. In fact, he hit Evil Blaine with so much force that any other ordinary man would have been knocked out cold. Evil Blaine however, only blinked, took another draw of his cigarette and smiled cunningly up at him. 

“Tut, tut,” Evil Blaine whispered. He suddenly reached forward and clasped his free hand around Danny’s neck. It wasn’t a death hold. It was a hold that was only meant to prevent Danny from trying to escape. Evil Blaine apparently wanted to play. 

“I can trust that your friends are too concerned for your safety to go too far. So I’ll get the book from them later, but for now, I think someone needs to learn their place.”

Danny gasped as the skin on Evil Blaine’s hand began to heat against his neck. Noticing Danny’s reaction, Evil Blaine continued.  
“You see, lately, I haven’t only been getting stronger, I’ve also been honing and developing this power that I have. You know that, don’t you, about the Kurts and Blaines, about our secret powers?” Evil Blaine asked and before Danny could respond, he carried on with a sinister chuckle, “of course you know, I’m sure you know because of Mystery Kurt.”

Danny remained silent. He was trying to keep his mind clear and calm, trying to determine how the hell he could possible get out of this situation alive. How on Earth was he going to trick Evil Blaine so that he could escape? It was hard though, with the warmth that was now seeping through his body. The more he focused on it, the more he was starting to panic. What would it do to him?

“I’ve been waiting for this actually, the past few days, it’s been getting stronger and now I need to experiment. You see, this energy that’s started to burn within me, when I think of an emotion it turns into the energy and from what I can guess, you can feel it.” Evil Blaine grinned up at him. “So if I think of really angry thoughts, like I did with Hairdresser Kurt, you’re going to feel something a kin to fire burning through you.”

Evil Blaine started thinking about Hairdresser Kurt and of how he annoyed him in the alleyway. The energy shot through his arm and into Danny. Danny screamed out as his body filled with pain, angry sharp jolts that coursed through his veins. The jolts were so strong, he lost the strength in his legs and he would have fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for Evil Blaine’s hold. Evil Blaine’s strength was not only impressive, it was also terrifying.

“Stop please!” Danny gasped. “Please just stop!”

Evil Blaine laughed. “You don’t get the luxury of asking me to stop! I know what you’ve been doing with your lover boy, trying to warn the others against me and Evil Kurt.” Evil Blaine stepped closer and pushed Danny into the wall with such force that the air was knocked out of his lungs.

“Let’s try something else,” Evil Blaine whispered sinisterly. “What about sorrow?” 

Danny gasped as a new energy surged into his body, a draining dark substance that raced towards every happy thought he had ever had so it could cling heavily onto them. It sucked those happy memories down, down into a swirling black hole that had formed in his mind, twisting and crushing them until they were so compressed, it was as if they no longer existed. 

“Follow them, Danny,” Evil Blaine hissed pulling Danny’s head down towards his so he could place his lips beside Danny’s ear. “Let yourself get sucked in with them,” he continued. “Go on, it won’t hurt and the next time your lovely Mystery Kurt sees you, you’ll be an empty miserable shell, vacant and gone.”

Danny’s eyes glazed over as the darkness succumbed him and his body slumped over from the numb coldness. In his mind’s eye, he fell into himself more, drawing closer and closer to the swirling hole that was only growing bigger and bigger, consuming more and more of who he was. He filled with despair, the darkness pulling, drowning him, reality seeping further and further away. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Evil Blaine suddenly intoned pulling away from Danny sharply. He twisted his head to the left and into the darkness, his hand still firmly on Danny’s neck. “If you come any closer, I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Drop your hands or I’ll kill you right here and now,” an icy cold voice replied in return.

“If you could, you would have done it long ago,” Evil Blaine shot back.

“That was only because you slipped out of my hands before I could, and you know it.” The steps of the other person came closer. “And you also know that I can fight you and win, Evil Blaine.”

“Fuck!” Evil Blaine screamed angrily. “Your timing is so fucked up!” Evil Blaine released his hold on Danny and turned to attack.

Danny was too far under, still swimming in the madness that had swamped his brain, but when Evil Blaine was forced to release his hold, he started to feel lighter. He could feel his mind slowly lift, floating back up to the surface. There were trestles of darkness still down there but as Danny became more lucid, the dark menacing hole inside his head began to disappear. 

Slowly he became aware of the sound of scuffling and fighting near him. The commotion gradually became louder and clearer, the sound of two people fighting, one doing much better than the other. Punches were thrown, bodies were rammed into the walls causing them to shake and the sound of Evil Blaine’s enraged cries could be heard as he struggled to gain the upper hand. 

All of a sudden, the fighting stopped and Danny heard the sound of footsteps carrying themselves down the dark hallway. He pushed himself away as another set of footsteps began to move closer to him. The thought of Evil Blaine pushing his dark sadistic emotions back into his head again was terrifying. His head was still in a daze. He didn’t even know if he would be able to get back onto his feet to run away but he would try. Danny was determined to not die just yet.

A light suddenly shone in Danny’s eyes, so bright it blinded him and prevented him from seeing who was on the other side. He cried out in fear and tried to scurry away over the dirty damp floor. 

Mystery Kurt’s calm but authoritative tone reached Danny’s ears. “Come here,” he ordered firmly. “It’s me, Mystery Kurt. I’ll help you. I’ll take care of you.” Mystery Kurt quickly showed his marking tattoo, sweeping his flashlight over his hipbone. He knew Danny was beyond asking for him to show it. When Danny didn’t try and scuttle back further, Mystery Kurt took it as a sign that he could approach. 

“Did he hurt you badly?” he asked placing his free hand around Danny’s shaking shoulders. 

Danny couldn’t form words yet. He simply managed a nod and closed his eyes.

“Fuck!” Mystery Kurt swore under his breath tightening his hold around Danny’s shoulders. “What the fuck did he do to you? You’re trembling.”

Another voice suddenly interrupted the pair. “Please tell me that I’m seeing another Kurt and not the ghost of Librarian Kurt,” Stiles suddenly cut in from a few feet away.

Mystery Kurt turned his head to see Stiles and Lydia, Stiles’ phone outstretched before him to help guide their way.

“I can assure you,” Mystery Kurt declared, “I am not a ghost.”

“So you’re….?” Stiles asked.

“You’ll come to know me as Mystery Kurt,” Mystery Kurt informed him coolly. “We need to leave. I’ve scared Evil Blaine off for now but he might come back again for the book.”

“Is Danny alright?” Lydia asked worriedly daring to step closer.

“He’s going to be fine,” Mystery Kurt responded even though he wasn’t too sure himself. He just wanted to get out of their current location. 

It was still too dangerous.

With one swift move, Mystery Kurt pulled Danny to his feet. He was even able to support Danny’s strong form with his slender one. 

“Okay,” Stiles said rubbing his hands together. “I’ll just walk behind you in case you get into trouble.” 

Mystery Kurt ignored Stiles and started leading the way back to the corridor. “Come on,” he said over his shoulder to Lydia. “You have a lot of reading to do.”

Without any other options, Lydia and Stiles shrugged and followed after Mystery Kurt and Danny.

***

Derek and Scott stood in the middle of the Sunny Sunshine Motel room. Despite it being a Friday night, the recent murder meant the motel was experiencing a quiet stretch. There was nothing like yellow police tape outside a room to deter possible guests. Only the most daring traveller would want to stay there now. Scott had remembered a similar motel they had stayed in when they had been teenagers as Kira had picked the lock, and he couldn’t shake the stark similarities. For one, there was an omnipresent presence hanging over their heads that was not only in the room but also seeping out into parking lot. Even if they hadn’t of known that a murder had been committed, they would have known that death had been there. And it was still there, lurking in the corners. Hopefully it wasn’t still looking for someone. 

“Can you smell anything?” Kira asked from her vantage point outside of the room. She had remained at the threshold on watch, ensuring that if someone became suspicious, they could leave before they were caught. 

Scott sounded frustrated. “I can’t get a particular scent. There have been too many people here.” Scott looked towards Derek who only nodded in agreement.

“I’m not getting anything either.” 

“There’s perfume though,” Derek said turned to Scott. “We could use that as a starting point.”

“Your powers are slightly different to mine now,” Scott nodded. “We’ll use whatever we can.”

Their words were interrupted by the sound of Scott’s phone. He pulled it free and walked to the entrance passing Kira as she stepped inside the room as well. “It’s Stiles,” he said over his shoulder.

Kira nodded in response and suppressed a shiver as she turned her attention back to the room. The room, it was horrible, overpowering, as if the walls were going to fall down around her. She looked up at Derek. “This place makes my insides turn to ice.”

“I know what you mean,” Derek agreed. They turned to listen to Scott’s call, anything to get their minds off of the blood stained mattress in front of them. 

“Are all of you alright?” Scott was saying. “Where are you now?”

“We’ve managed to get a room altogether at the Four Points,” Stiles told Scott. “Danny had a run in with Evil Blaine. He’s going to be okay, we think, and we’ve kind of picked up an extra person?”

“Evil Blaine was there?” Scott paused. “Who’s the extra person?”

“Urr,” Stiles turned and looked at Mystery Kurt and Lydia. “It’s a Kurt. He’s a Kurt, I mean. He calls himself Mystery Kurt.”

Scott frowned. He didn’t like the sounds of this. “Danny’s lover?”

Stiles sighed and Scott could only imagine the annoyed facial expression that had fallen on his face. “How come it seems like I was the only one who didn’t know about Danny’s thing with a Kurt?”

“Are you sure Evil Blaine didn’t follow you?” Scott asked ignoring Stiles’ statement.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, “but this Mystery Kurt was able to fight him off.” 

“Really?!” Scott spoke into the phone. Just who was this Mystery Kurt as Danny called him. “You three return to Beacon Hills. Be careful of this Mystery Kurt, Stiles. We have no idea of his intentions. We’re going to stay in LA and hopefully find the FBI agent that Evil Blaine is interested in. Maybe Evil Blaine will come back for him.” 

Kira walked to the front of the room and gasped. She quickly scooted back. “Someone’s out there.”

“Gotta go,” Scott whispered into the phone. He hung up before Stiles could reply and met Derek and Kira at the windows, closing and locking the motel room’s door behind him.

The woman was tall and striking, her clothes clad on her body and her long, thick hair high in a pony. According to Kira, she had just stepped out of the motel’s reception office. She was now walking towards the room from across the square parking lot, her hand unmistakably on the hilt of her gun. 

“Danny didn’t mention whether the FBI agent was a girl or a guy, did he?” Scott whispered to the others. 

Kira and Derek thought for a second and in unison they nodded their heads. “He said it was a guy,” Kira informed him.

“She’s been here before,” Derek suddenly spoke, “her perfume, it matches the one that’s still lingering in here.”

Scott breathed in deeply and nodded. “I think we might have found another possible FBI agent.”

“And one that may lead us to the agent that Evil Blaine is interested in,” Derek added.

Scott and Kira looked through the space in between the curtain and the window. 

“What do we do now though?” Kira whispered urgently. “She’s not going to be happy if she finds us here.”

Scott’s face was tense. They had been distracted when they had received the phone call from Stiles. They were out of practice and it was going to land them in serious trouble if they weren’t careful. 

Fortunately for them, the woman stopped. She eyed the room but then swivelled on her heels and turned her back on them. They watched her as she gazed around and saw her shudder. She had obviously sensed the sinister feel of the place too.

The woman appeared to spy something off in the distance but then, all of a sudden, whatever she had seen was forgotten and she spun back around to face the motel room. It was as if she looking straight at them. After another long pause, she started walking towards the room again. 

Scott, Derek and Kira pulled back. They were cornered. 

“What about the bathroom?” Derek suggested. 

Kira ran off and opened the door. “I might be able to fit through the window,” she whispered back. “I would have to smash it. You guys have no chance of fitting through it though.”

The conversation came to a stop when they heard the woman’s boots hit the cement path right outside the motel room door, the soles of her shoes sounding gritty on its surface.

“This is not good,” Scott thought in his head and Kira, now back at his side, reached out and squeezed his hand. 

The woman walked slowly past the window and towards the door but just as she reached out her fingers for the handle, the sound of a bus coming down the street distracted her. She stopped and turned to watch it pass. Without another pause, the room was forgotten behind her and she began purposefully back across the parking lot towards the road and the bus stop on the opposite side. 

“Now’s our time to get out of this room and start to follow her,” Scott told the others. They inched towards the motel door where Scott slowly eased it open. He watched for a second and saw that the woman had now reached the other side of the street. He motioned swiftly to Kira and Derek, and they snuck out of the room easing the door quietly shut behind them. 

There was one thing that they were still good at, all three of them, and that was moving with the dark shadows. Within the blink of an eye, they had made it down the front of the motel. Scott and Derek used the rubbish bins at the side of the building to jump up onto the roof and then Scott held his hand down to give Kira a helping hand to climb up as well. 

They crouched down low on the roof as they saw the woman stop and turn back to the motel. She mustn’t have seen anything untoward as she headed towards a car parked in front of the reception and climbed inside. 

Scott smiled. It wouldn’t matter how far and fast she drove. They had her scent now and they could identify her again, even if it meant sitting right outside of the FBI headquarters until they picked up her scent in order to do so. Scott nodded to himself, and now there was still a chance that they would be able to track down Evil Blaine and hopefully catch him unawares. 

***

No matter how diligent Santana was, she wasn’t a risk taker. She was more than aware how dangerous her job could be and how precious life really was. If Sebastian had been in town, she would have asked him to join her in returning to the Sunny Sunshine Motel, but since he was away and it was just her, Santana had asked her good friend to wait for her in her car just in case something had gone wrong. 

She often did go back to the scene of a crime. Going back after everyone had left was one of the strategies that Santana liked to use when she was at a standstill in a case. It was a time when she could pick up things that may have been missed the first time around; like tonight, the bus. She wasn’t sure whether anyone had noted the bus stop opposite the motel and maybe, just maybe, there may have been a bus driver who had been on duty that night who had seen something worth remembering. 

“Find anything worthwhile?” Brittany asked as Santana settled into her seat and clipped her seatbelt.

“Maybe,” she said with a smile. “Thank you.”

Brittany waved her off. “I told you, I don’t mind.”

Santana rested her head on the seat and tried to relax as Brittany started the car. Santana’s eyes, however, went to the mirror on the side of her car. She wouldn’t lie: the whole scene back at the motel had made her feel uneasy and she hadn’t been able to shake off that unnerving feeling that someone had been watching her. She shivered and decided to ignore her infamous Mexican third eye. Instead, she would focus on what she could see and that consisted of the bus company’s phone number that she had photographed onto her phone. 

***

“Is he going to be alright?” Lydia asked worriedly standing behind Mystery Kurt as he dabbed a wash cloth over Danny’s face. 

Danny was lying on his side on one of the beds in the hotel room. He was still shivering, not as bad as before, but enough to still warrant their concern. The thing that worried Mystery Kurt the most was Danny’s inability to close his eyes now that they were in a well-lit hotel room. He even tried not to blink. It was as if when he closed his eyes, the darkness was too terrifying, it was too reminiscent of whatever Evil Blaine had done to him. 

“I think so,” Mystery Kurt said, even though he wasn’t too sure himself. Danny was yet to utter a word since they had arrived.

“What did Evil Blaine do to him?” she asked. 

Mystery Kurt kept his gaze on Danny. “I’m not too sure exactly but I’m guessing he might have used some of his mental abilities that all of the Kurts and Blaines possess. I’ve only seen what he’s done to Kurts and Blaines in a physical way though, and I don’t want to admit it, but Evil Blaine is getting stronger. I’m hoping that whatever he did to Danny wasn’t too bad.”

“I’ll be alright,” Danny suddenly whispered obviously aware of their conversation. He had sounded like a mere fraction of his old self however. 

Mystery Kurt looked over his shoulder in Lydia’s direction. “Can you give us a moment?” he asked politely. “Maybe you could make a start on that book,” he hinted nodding to where Stiles was standing on the other side of the room on the phone. 

“Sure!” Lydia replied suddenly feeling uncomfortable that she was intruding in their space. She swung her arms, slightly embarrassed and started to head off, her eyes filled with the concern she held for her friend. She believed that Danny was in good hands though. Mystery Kurt might have been cool and aloof when they had first met him, but he had been more than polite since they had entered the hotel room and from the worry she saw in Mystery Kurt’s eyes as maintained his firm grip on Danny’s hand, there was no doubt in Lydia’s mind that Mystery Kurt would do whatever he could to help Danny.

Once Lydia had moved to other side of the room, Danny spoke again to Mystery Kurt. “Lie with me?” 

Mystery Kurt nodded. He rose to his feet and not caring what Lydia and Stiles might think, he climbed onto the bed and lay behind Danny, taking him in his hold and spooning him from behind. Danny welcomed his embrace. 

Slowly, as he had been lying there, the feelings of despair that had succumbed Danny had all but disappeared. The memory of them was still close to the surface however and Danny believed it would take a long time before he would be able to think about them without wanting to either curl up in a ball or throw up.

“What did he do to you?” Mystery Kurt asked when he was comfortable. 

“He got inside my head and made me…,” Danny paused as he tried to form the words, “he made me feel things, horrible things. I’ve never felt such despair before.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner,” Mystery Kurt said softly.

“I’m just glad that you did get there. I, I don’t even want to think of where I would be right now if you hadn’t.” Mystery Kurt squeezed Danny gently. “How, how did you even know to be there?” Danny suddenly asked.

“I was preparing to go to London to investigate this new Kurt that you had mentioned when I got your text about coming here to the city,”   
Mystery Kurt explained stroking his hand up and down Danny’s arm. “As soon as I read it, I knew that I had to come here first.”

Happy with Mystery Kurt’s explanation, Danny placed his hand over Mystery Kurt’s.

“How did you fight him off?” Danny asked after a few quiet moments. “For such a short guy, he’s so strong.”

Mystery Kurt kept his voice low, “I did the same thing I did to you when I met you, but only in reverse.”

“And that was enough to stop him?!”

“Yes, it was, for the time being anyway,” Mystery Kurt said. “It is how I saved the real Blaine that time when I fought with Evil Kurt.”

Danny twisted his body around so he was on his back and could look Mystery Kurt in the face. “That’s good then, isn’t it? I know it would be dangerous but you could fight him and…” Danny’s voice trailed off. 

“The killing nature is not in everybody,” Mystery Kurt replied firmly. “I may threaten him but…” 

Danny nodded and was silent for a moment. “I feel so embarrassed,” Danny muttered staring at the ceiling and trying to regain some dignity. “I’m nearly twice his size but he still managed to overpower me.”

Mystery Kurt rubbed his hand over Danny’s chest. “You’re only human, Danny.” 

Danny stared Mystery Kurt straight in the eyes. “Can you stay tonight?” he asked. 

Mystery Kurt thought for a moment casually looking over his shoulder at Lydia and Stiles who were in the middle of trying to get the book out of its protective casing. He wasn’t used to being around so many people for long periods of time. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Danny told him almost begging. “They won’t care. I, I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Mystery Kurt looked back to Danny and their eyes locked. He could see the pain and the longing there. It was the physical contact of a safe person next to him that Danny needed for the night. 

“Sure,” Mystery Kurt said with a smile. “I’ll stay.”

Danny smiled and settled in the crook in between Mystery Kurt’s arm and chest. He placed his ear to Mystery Kurt’s chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating. It was an instant sedative, the steady, regular soft thumping. Mystery Kurt’s body was also warm and with the feel of his body close, Danny was asleep in no time at all. 

Mystery Kurt stayed where he was and listened to Stiles and Lydia whispering while they argued on how they should retrieve the book from its case. The adventures of the day however, started to catch up on them as well. Once they believed that the only option they had was to hit with a heavy object to shatter the plastic casing, they decided to wait until morning so they wouldn’t wake Danny. Five minutes later, they crept over to the other spare bed and turned off the lights.

***

Danny woke the next morning to find Lydia standing over him, a big, gleaming grin all over her face. It took him a moment to remember what had happened and where he was. The night before came hurtling back and he noted how the bed beside him was cold. Danny’s insides went cold too. Mystery Kurt had left once again while he had been sleeping, without even having said goodbye. 

Danny had to be more realistic. He shouldn’t put himself through such pain when his feelings were not being returned. Mystery Kurt was acting out of obligation, not because he genuinely cared.

Lydia’s grin had not disappeared.

“Why are you so happy this morning?” Danny grumbled. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked perching on the edge of the bed beside him.

“I’m much better,” Danny replied honestly. He rolled onto his back and caught Lydia’s flick of the head towards the pillow beside him. 

Confused, Danny twisted his head round too and finally understood what she was smiling about. On the pillow, a sealed envelope had been placed. Danny’s name was scrawled on the front. 

“It’s from?” Danny asked. 

“Mystery Kurt,” Lydia said, her smile only growing. “He’s very handsome, Danny.” She waited expectantly and then sighed when Danny failed to take the note. “Well read it!” she ordered impatiently. 

Danny pulled himself into a sitting position and frowned when Lydia insisted on fluffing about with some pillows. “Lydia, I said I was fine!” he exclaimed. “Just… can you give me a minute?”

Lydia frowned but she rose to her feet. “We’re going to head straight back to the airport in half an hour. The best place for me to read will be in Derek’s loft.”

Lydia’s words didn’t sink in, Danny’s attention fixated on the envelope. He pulled the note free and began to read the short message. 

“I left so I could head over to London. I spoke with Lydia and Stiles while you were sleeping. The three of you should head back to Beacon Hills and to Derek’s loft. At least if Evil Blaine comes back after you, you’ll be safer there. I have contacted some people who can come to your defence if you need it. I will try to return in about a week to check on you and to see if Lydia has made any progress on the book. Be careful, Danny. Evil Blaine is sadistic and I believe that there is nothing more that he would like to do than to mess with you to get to me. I’ll be in touch.”

Danny read the letter twice. Again he was filled with slight disappointment with the coolness in Mystery Kurt’s words. Danny had no idea who Mystery Kurt would know in Beacon Hills but it was obviously clear that Mystery Kurt did feel some responsibility towards Danny. Danny however knew he couldn’t go on like this. He owed his life to Mystery Kurt and Danny would do everything within his power to help him with his cause, but Danny was getting sick and tired of waking up to an empty bed beside him. 

***

Evil Blaine was fuming: because of Mystery Kurt, Evil Blaine now didn’t know where Stiles, Lydia and Danny had gone with the book. They could have returned to Beacon Hills but he knew that the rest of their pack was not there. The two werewolves and the Kitsune, he thought bitterly, were in LA and since those three were the stronger in the group, Evil Blaine believed it was more likely that Stiles, Lydia and Danny would return to LA too.

He clenched his hand around the bottle of beer in his hand. 

All he wanted to do was to slaughter Mystery Kurt and get him out of the picture. Mystery Kurt was just that fraction stronger than him however, and Evil Blaine could not defeat him. Mystery Kurt was therefore the only person who was a real threat to Evil Blaine’s plans. In order to kill Mystery Kurt he had to get stronger, in order to get stronger, he had to wait for Evil Kurt to kill more Blaines. The problem was, he had didn’t know if Evil Kurt knew where more Blaines were. 

And it wasn’t just that, Evil Blaine had needs, sexual needs. The random men in the current bar he was sitting in were not appealing. They were too boring and he had barely felt his orgasm when he came in the man’s mouth that he picked up after his fight with Mystery Kurt. There was only one person who was not a Kurt who could satisfy him right now and that was Agent Sebastian Smythe. He was going to fuck with him figuratively and literally. 

Evil Blaine was going back to LA. 

****

Kurt hummed happily to himself as he walked out of the tube station. It was going to be a lovely day. Kurt met Blaine at a designated spot that Blaine had chosen and Blaine greeted Kurt in the very same manner they had met the previous week. He held out his hand and twisted Kurt’s wrist slightly while his thumb gently rubbed over his scar sending warm vibrations through his body. The sensation calmed and eased Kurt and they headed off, all the while talking. 

Kurt liked spending time with Blaine. He was mature, smart, friendly and very debonair. He was also flirty and Kurt wouldn’t miss an opportunity to flirt back. He was having trouble trying to determine just what their Saturday mornings had turned into however. Blaine was funny and very passionate about sharing what he knew about the places they visited. They would grab coffee and have a snack during the middle of their excursions or lunch at the end. Blaine would be open and friendly, but then Kurt would notice that he would catch himself, as if suddenly remembering something. Blaine would pull back, go quiet and watch Kurt coolly from a distance. It was tiring for Kurt because he would then fret while he tried to determine just what he had said to make Blaine so distant. Fortunately, whatever it was that would stop Blaine in his tracks, it didn’t stop him from suggesting another meeting. 

Blaine wanted to do more with Kurt even though he knew that if Kurt was the real Kurt, there would be no future in their current relationship. But there was a genuine honesty and purity about Kurt, something innocent yet he was intelligent and witty, that made him irresistible to Blaine. And there was just too much to do in London and too little time that Blaine wanted to suggest that they do something different for their next outing. They were sitting outside of a café near the Camden Markets when Blaine decided to ask Kurt out on an evening date.

“What about the night life, Kurt?” Blaine suddenly asked. “London is amazing when the sun goes down. There are endless types of restaurants, pubs, bars and clubs to visit.” Blaine leaned forward, his excitement showing, “Have you ever been to see any shows or to any of the clubs in London?”

Kurt shook his head, his heart pounding. 

“Well, how about we start with something a little easy. If you haven’t already got plans, how about tonight I take you out for dinner and we can visit this little bar I know that plays some amazing live music.”

Kurt tried not to do a double take. Was Blaine asking him out on a date? 

“Just… just the two of us?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Blaine laughed merrily, “Just the two of us.”

Kurt waited for him to elaborate further, but Blaine wasn’t going to make it easy. 

“Okay,” Kurt nodded still unsure of Blaine’s real intentions. “That sounds great!”

Blaine sat up and rubbed his hands together happily. “Good! I know this fantastic little Indian restaurant near my work that we can go to first.”

Kurt tried to enjoy the rest of their morning but he couldn’t. His heart was fluttering nervously with the feelings of new love, the feeling of hope and more than once he caught himself staring wistfully at Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

“How can we be friends anymore?!” Kurt exclaimed dramatically and without any real menace behind it. “It’s iconic!” 

“Aaah, but so is Harry Potter,” Blaine answered casually placing his hand over the bill that had been placed on their table. He took his wallet out and slipped his card inside without any hesitation and before Kurt could even offer to go halves.

Kurt took a gentle sip of wine and decided to continue as if he hadn’t noticed. “Bridgett Jones is the quintessential embodiment of everything uncouth and inelegant that the English pretend to find horrific but secretly adore, well, in her anyway. And ‘Sliding Doors’, Blaine? That’s it!” Kurt slammed his hand on the table and the waiter raised a wary eye as he came to collect the bill. “No more tour guiding, sightseeing adventures for you, Blaine, tomorrow night we’re watching one of those movies at my place!”

“Oh! What is this?” Blaine asked with mock aghast. “You’re actually venturing to change your usual work-filled Sunday plans to do something fun?”

Kurt blushed but he crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, I am, because for someone who knows every last inch of this city, you, Mr. Blaine…”

“Anderson,” Blaine provided.

“You, Mr. Blaine Anderson know very little about England’s most popular movies. Shame on you!” Kurt continued playfully. “You work in the performing arts industry!”

“Aah, yes,” Blaine said with a smile as he lifted his glass to polish the rest of his wine off. “But in case you have forgotten, my main focus has been the stage but,” Blaine pretended to sigh, “since you’re being so persuasive, I guess I’m just going to have watch them with you then.”

Kurt smiled in victory but in all honesty, he hadn’t been able to keep a smile off his face the entire evening. Blaine had taken him to an upscale Indian restaurant tucked away at the end of a cobbled street, not too far from the theatre district. They had dined in the open making the most of the last remnants that summer had to offer, so engrossed in each other’s company and conversation they hadn’t made it to the bar to listen to the live music that Blaine had spoken so enthusiastically about. It had been perfect, the perfect date. And then Blaine had gone and paid for the bill, all signs to Kurt that this was an actual, one hundred percent date. 

“Come on,” Blaine said all of a sudden, leaning over the table. “I think they’re ready to kick us out.”

Kurt flicked his head around the restaurant and was surprised to see that time had certainly gotten away from them. They were the last table. The restaurant lights had been dimmed so dark it was unmistakeably not for ambience, and the two sole waiters left were eyeing them impatiently from behind the bar. Kurt gazed at the outstretched hand Blaine was holding towards him and smiled shyly. 

A gentle wind blew twisting and wrapping around their bodies as they came to a stop outside the restaurant. They stared awkwardly at each other, neither wanting the night to end. 

“Well, I guess I’d better get you to the Tube,” Blaine said, his gaze finally going past Kurt and down the street.

“I guess you had,” Kurt responded his heart pounding. 

They were standing so close and if Kurt leaned in just a little closer and kissed Blaine and if he returned the gesture, Kurt believed his heart would explode. He tried to gauge the response he would get from Blaine. Kurt couldn’t read everything that he saw dancing in Blaine’s eyes but he could see that there was a mixture of longing and turmoil. Well, he had been successful in persuading Blaine to meet him the very next day to watch a movie, maybe he could persuade him that moving their friendship out of a platonic zone was also a good idea. “I had a great time tonight,” Kurt said softly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Blaine didn’t answer but he didn’t move away either.

Kurt was going to take a chance.

It was now or never. He’d be a fool not to after such a lovely evening. 

He leaned forward and parted his lips.

Blaine’s hand instantly came up to Kurt’s chest and Kurt’s eyes flashed open in humiliated surprise. 

“I’m so sorry. I, I…. ” Kurt stammered. “I have to go!” He spun on heels ready to flee. The humiliation and shame of rejection, it was mortifying but Blaine grasped Kurt’s hand and pulled him back. 

“I really like spending time with you, Kurt,” he said quickly. “But, I just can’t.” It wasn’t a good explanation and Blaine knew it. As if to make up for it, Blaine leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s cheek. From a distance it would have looked friendly, if he hadn’t lingered after his lips had left Kurt’s skin. 

Kurt gasped in a breath.

“Please don’t take my rejection as any indication that you did something wrong or that I have no interest in you,” Blaine continued softly, still standing so close that Kurt could feel the warmth of his breath. “That wouldn’t be more further from the truth if you tried.” He pulled back and his eyes locked with Kurt’s and then, as if nothing had happened, Blaine began speaking animatedly. “I can’t wait to see these two movies tomorrow?”

Dumbstruck, Kurt blinked his eyes, his brain trying to process everything that had just happened. “Sure, sure,” he mumbled, confused and still reeling from the embarrassment of having his kiss rejected. He nodded slowly, “Okay, Blaine, tomorrow at seven?” 

“Sounds fantastic! Come on,” Blaine said offering his arm so Kurt could loop it through. “I’ll walk you to the Tube.”

They were silent as they walked. Kurt with his eyes down deep in thought still unsure of what had just happened. Maybe he was reading too much into Blaine’s attention for him. After all, he didn’t know Blaine that well. Maybe Blaine’s rejection really didn’t have anything to do with him. Maybe Blaine was coming off the back of a bad relationship and needed time. Maybe he was recovering from a broken heart. Kurt liked this idea much better than any of the other pessimistic thoughts running through his head that consisted of him thinking that he was too drab and boring for Blaine. His body instinctively drew closer as they walked and the feel of Blaine’s lips on his cheek and the way he had lingered close, returned. 

“Oh dear,” Blaine suddenly spoke knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked lifting his head quickly.

“It looks like we might have talked for too long over dinner,” Blaine said nodding his head in the direction of the Tube where the gates were already shut. He glanced at his watch. “It’s gone midnight already.” He turned to Kurt who was staring at the dark station before them. “I’m sorry, I completely lost track of time,” Blaine told him.

“It’s alright,” Kurt shrugged and he turned to the curb to look up and down the street searching for a cab. “I’ll just get a black cab.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly. “That’ll cost you an arm and a leg.”

“Well, I don’t really have another option do I?” Kurt laughed trying to make light of the situation. But inside he was fuming at how much the cab was going to cost him. Oh well, he wouldn’t be doing anything special for the next week. 

A sigh escaped his lips. Now that he wanted a cab, the street was empty of them. He pulled out his phone, ready to call and book one instead. He might have to wait awhile on a Saturday night. 

“Kurt,” Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want to sound too weird but my apartment is not too far from here. Why don’t you just stay at my place tonight?” 

Kurt fumbled with his phone. “What?”

He stared at Blaine blankly. He had never been in this situation before. Sure, he had been rejected enough times in the past but here was a man who had just rejected him and was now inviting him into his home, to stay the night. It didn’t make sense.

“I’ve got a spare bedroom.”

Oh, Kurt’s face fell in disappointment. He turned away quickly and hoped that Blaine hadn’t witnessed it. Unfortunately, when Kurt gave Blaine a quick glance, a playful amused smile was on his face.

“Come on, Kurt. It’s a spare bed that I’m offering, although I’m very flattered by all your attention.”

Kurt’s face turned crimson. “I’m such an idiot,” he muttered. 

Blaine laughed, “I think you’re adorable. Come on.”

Blaine’s apartment was on the third floor of a line of terraced buildings, and just like any other London apartment, it was small but cosy managing to fit in every single item of modern day living into its confined space. 

“I’ll give you the grand tour,” Blaine joked easing Kurt’s jacket off of his shoulders at the front door.

Kurt smiled nervously and followed Blaine across the living area towards the kitchen. Blaine pointed out the spare room and on the other side, his bedroom. The spare bedroom was small, but the bed looked comfortable. He also tried to get a casual peak inside Blaine’s room, but Blaine walked past the entrance too fast and Kurt didn’t want to be too obvious or too desperate. 

“So, it’s just me that’s here,” Blaine explained handing Kurt a beer from the fridge. “The bathroom is just through here,” he pointed again towards another area of the apartment.”

“It’s lovely,” Kurt told him. 

Blaine shrugged. “It serves its purpose.” 

They stood for a second each taking an awkward sip from their beers. 

“Thanks for this,” Kurt said again and Blaine laughed. 

“Don’t mention it. Come on, we can watch some TV for a while.”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and an image of the two of them curled up on the couch together flashed before his eyes. He could only wish.  
They enjoyed an hour of Graham Norton, recorded by Blaine, Kurt on one side of the sofa and Blaine on the other, Kurt’s heart pounding the whole time while he wished that Blaine would make a move. Blaine, on the other hand, laughed his way through the show completely immersed with what was happening. When it was finished he grabbed the remote, turned the TV off and glanced over at Kurt who was still staring at the TV screen too afraid to look at Blaine and yet again make a fool of himself when all he would be able to do would be to stare at him lustfully. 

“Well, I’m going to have to sleep,” Blaine announced suddenly after the silence had stretched to more than uncomfortable limits. Kurt finally dared to look but Blaine was already on his feet. “You know where the bathroom is, help yourself to the kitchen and if you need any more blankets, feel free to grab any from the linen cupboard.”

“Thanks,” Kurt answered deflated, his eyes returned to the TV although its screen was now a dull grey. 

“Good night, Kurt,” Blaine suddenly said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, his thumb brushing against Kurt’s neck. 

Kurt startled at the unexpected touch and the sudden electric heat that had jolted through his body from it. He looked over his shoulder and locked his eyes with Blaine’s. The stare was so intense that Blaine visibly swallowed and just when Kurt thought he saw a shift in Blaine’s gaze, he slid his hand away. 

“Good night, Blaine,” Kurt replied his voice steady even though inside he was screaming.

Blaine didn’t answer. He simply nodded and turned to walk off to his room.

Kurt sighed inwardly, leaned forward and started to take off his shoes. Why was he feeling like this? Why had he allowed himself to get swept up in the idea of Blaine when he had only just met him? It was as if he had been drugged! It was ridiculous! Kurt didn’t want to embarrass himself further. He didn’t want Blaine to see the pleading in his eyes, begging him to sweep him in and kiss him right then and there, rip his clothes off and drag him into his bedroom. 

When Kurt lifted his head again, he was in the living room by himself. He leaned back onto the sofa deflated, annoyed now. He didn’t know what Blaine’s game was. He had caught Blaine watching him on several occasions when they had been out on their excursions, and Blaine often found any excuse to put his hands on his body. Yes! He was never too shy to make body contact! 

By now Kurt was in a right huff. He brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush left for him and climbed into bed. The sheets were crisp and smelt fresh but he found himself tossing and turning trying to get his mind to rest. He couldn’t even work out whether he was more annoyed at himself or at Blaine. He lay on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. Why was he doing this to himself? He should move on and accept the fact that Blaine was not interested. He was just a nice friend to have outside of work. 

It was only a short time later when Kurt was starting to drift off to sleep that he heard one of the doors in the apartment creak open. He didn’t think much of it. If it was Blaine, he was probably on his way to the bathroom. A few seconds later however, Kurt heard the handle on his bedroom door turn slightly. 

He didn’t dare move. 

Had Blaine finally changed his mind? 

He heard soft footsteps moving across the floor.

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Kurt opened his eyes a fraction and true to his suspicions, Blaine was standing near his bed looking down at him. Kurt kept his arm over his face waiting, waiting for what Blaine was going to do next. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Blaine edged closer, and Kurt, with his eyes parted, watched Blaine kneel down beside him. He gazed at Kurt intently as if ensuring he was asleep and after several moments, where Kurt couldn’t hear anything else but the pounding of his heart in his ears, Blaine reached out and took Kurt’s wrist, wrapping his fingers tenderly around Kurt’s skin as he gently began to stroke with his thumb. 

Kurt instantly relaxed and started to drift off, happy and content, safe and loved. He didn’t even move when Blaine removed his hand from his wrist and lowered it to rest on Kurt’s chest. He didn’t even flinch when Blaine slid the same hand back and began to edge it under the blanket and down Kurt’s torso until it reached the top of his underwear. 

Blaine paused, glanced at Kurt and lowered his hand down further. 

Kurt moaned at the touch. There was the need to reach out and touch Blaine but he couldn’t move. He was paralysed from the warmth that had entered his body, hard and aroused but unable to reciprocate, drowning in the touch that Blaine had entrapped him within. 

Feeling Kurt harden, Blaine’s fingers began to work their way inside of Kurt’s briefs, circling his fingers around him. Kurt tried to steady his breath, but the feel of Blaine’s fingers, slowly rubbing up and down in the minimal space was overwhelming. 

“I’m going to make it easier,” Blaine whispered and he slid his other hand underneath the blanket as well and began to ease Kurt’s underwear down. When he was done, Blaine had complete access.

Kurt managed a whimper. Oh fuck, he didn’t care that Blaine was being as confusing as hell, that Kurt knew he should stop Blaine and determine what he was really up to because the feel, the feel of Blaine’s hand gliding over him steadily, smearing his pre-cum with his thumb and massaging his balls was intoxicating. Kurt could not for the life of him think straight and muster the thought processes to tell Blaine to stop. All he wanted to do was to reach out and grab hold of Blaine roughly and draw him close so he could bring their lips together. 

Kurt pushed back on the warm feelings flooding him, his overriding need to touch Blaine rushing through him and all of a sudden, the warm but heavy weight that had paralysed him rose off and Kurt could move once again. It had been easy once he had focused on the task and not on Blaine’s hand. He swept his arm up, grabbed Blaine gruffly around the back of his neck and pulled him to his lips. Blaine gasped in response against Kurt’s mouth and his hand faltered for a few seconds as he let Kurt sweep him away instead. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Kurt,” Blaine spoke huskily when they broke away. “I’ve always wanted you. I can’t help but want you.” Blaine’s stroking intensified in speed and his grip tightened just slightly adding to the friction in a pleasant way. Kurt closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto his pillow. Blaine leaned forward again and placed a spattering of soft kisses over his cheeks and lips as all Kurt could do was breath heavily against Blaine’s skin as his orgasm approached. All of a sudden, Kurt’s eyes opened and they locked with Blaine’s.

“Blaine,” Kurt panted, “I’m going to…”

Kurt bolted upright into a sitting position, his body on fire. He heaved for breath, for control, trying to hold onto his orgasm that he was so close to having. His dick twitched in his underwear. Oh, fucking hell. Not here! Not here! How old are you? Kurt pummelled his hands into the mattress and tried to steady his breath and when he finally believed that he wouldn’t come in his own pants, he finally relaxed.   
He shook his head in disbelief. He hadn’t been that close to a wet dream in years. What the hell was wrong with him? He really couldn’t believe it! He was still aching. He had even masturbated before meeting with Blaine that night so he could get through the evening without feeling like he was walking on a tightrope of sexual energy. Kurt lay back onto his pillow and threw his arm over his sweaty face and wondered if the night would ever end.

It was useless. Sleep apparently was going to elude him now. He was still incredibly turned on and his body ached for some release. But he couldn’t do it here, not in Blaine’s apartment. No, he just couldn’t. That would be the lowest of all lows. On the other hand, if he did do it he might be able to calm himself enough to allow him to sleep. He glanced around the room while he fought against himself. His eyes even spied a box of tissues on the night stand. Oh, that was not helping. He could quickly beat off, come in the tissue and flush them down the toilet and no one would ever know. He was sure that Blaine was already asleep. No one would hear him. 

Kurt whimpered as he antagonized over what he should do and before he even noticed what he was doing, his hand began to rub over himself. Oh, it felt so hot. He closed his eyes and imagined Blaine’s hand in the place of his own, stroking, firmer and with determination. Kurt began to pant, oh fuck it! He was going to need the tissues after all. He leaned over, pulled several free and kicked the blanket off to be extra careful. 

With one shaky but determined breath, he lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes to let his imagination take over. He pictured Blaine beside him once more, stroking him, his other hand slowly working its way lower and in between his thighs causing Kurt to instinctively to bend his knees to better Blaine’s access. And then Kurt didn’t know where to focus his attentions, on the thought of Blaine’s hand over his hard cock, or the other hand where one persistent but careful finger was nudging its way to enter him. 

He sat up quickly, the tissue in the other hand at the ready. Oh, oh, oh, Kurt’s head snapped back. He panted hard. The vision had been so clear, so real, so there… If only. 

Guilt riddling him, Kurt folded the tissues carefully and pulled on his trousers not wanting to walk through Blaine’s apartment in just his underwear. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. The first night he had stayed in Blaine’s apartment and he had not been able to control himself. He was despicable.

Fortunately, the door to the spare bedroom opened quietly. He waited at the threshold, listening to the still apartment ensuring that Blaine was asleep so he wouldn’t draw attention to his actions before he reached the bathroom with the incriminating tissues. 

Kurt’s feet raced over the floor. He flushed the offending tissues down the toilet and without any delay, he ran back across the apartment, closed his door and jumped under the covers and tried to push back his shame. 

In reality however, he had done the right thing. His body was now relaxed and it wasn’t long until sleep was pulling him under again with the thought of Blaine’s arms wrapped protectively around him. If he imagined hard enough, it was as if Blaine was really there.   
He slept so soundly that it was only after Blaine’s knocks became persistent the next morning, Kurt finally stirred and woke. He climbed out from under the sheets with one last guilty glance to make sure he had not left any hint of what he had done the night before and opened the door to find Blaine standing on the other side with a cup of coffee. He smiled warmly as Kurt took it out of his hands. 

“I hope you slept well,” Blaine stated his eyes sparkling. 

“Yes, I slept wonderfully,” he replied unable to stop the guilty rush of embarrassment from flooding his face. He blew gently over the top of the mug to conceal it.

“Ah, good, you had sweet dreams then?” Blaine asked with an equally sweet smile.

Kurt nearly choked. “Yes, yes I did.” He turned his back quickly, afraid that his guilt would be written in neon lights above his head. If only Blaine knew what he had really dreamt about. He walked over to the bed and sat down, eager to finish his coffee alone. He was mortified when he glanced up and found Blaine following him to sit on the bed beside him, right in the spot where he had performed his deed the night before. Kurt averted his eyes and stared at the wall before him and tried to keep an even breath. 

“I had a pretty interesting dream last night myself,” Blaine spoke quietly.

It was no use, Kurt’s eyes flicked away from the wall to stare Blaine directly in the eyes and for one brief second, a mutual understanding flashed across their eyes. Horrified, Kurt took another gulp of his coffee and Blaine’s head turned away as they both decided to ignore the possibility of what they had seen in each other eyes. 

Blaine coughed gently clearing his throat. “I wanted to let you know and I wanted to reiterate to you, Kurt.” He reached out cautiously for   
Kurt’s hand. “I meant want I said. I really enjoy spending time with you but...”

“But you don’t see me in that way,” Kurt finished for him. Despite his continued disappointment, he allowed Blaine’s hand to rest over his. 

“No!” Blaine said quickly, very quickly. “I do see you in that way but for reasons I can’t explain right now, I can’t allow for us to move forward in that way.” He gazed at Kurt fearfully and squeezed Kurt’s hand earnestly. “But I really, really do hope that we can still spend time together.”

Kurt offered a smile and leaned over to bump his shoulder against Blaine’s, a playful grin on his lips. “Well, I’m hoping we can still spend time together, because I’m really looking forward to educating you on England’s fabulous movie accomplishments.”

Blaine visibly relaxed. “Thank you,” he said softly squeezing Kurt’s hand. “Thank you for understanding.” He let go of Kurt’s hand and dropped his hands to his thighs. “Well, if it’s alright, I do have some things I need to sort out this morning, but we’re still meeting at your place at seven?”

Kurt blinked but he took the hint and began to rise to his feet telling himself he would try to process all of Blaine’s mixed messages when he got home. “Of course, I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine closed the door behind Kurt and staggered over to his sofa. He sank wearily onto the cushion shaking his head in despair now that he was alone in his apartment. He took a long sip of his coffee and held onto the liquid, swishing it around his mouth without realizing, his thoughts wandering. Oh, he was playing with fire but he had been honest with Kurt. He had told Kurt he couldn’t be with him, even though in truth, after all of their outings, all Blaine wanted to do was to dive into his arms. 

Blaine sighed deeply. He couldn’t wait to go to Kurt’s apartment that evening, but how was he supposed to control himself after that exotic dream he had had the night before? It had been a twisted dream where he had gone to Kurt with good intentions and a changed heart, but when he had entered the room, his calming power had been too strong and had rendered Kurt frozen. In the excitement of it all, Blaine had not been able to stop himself from putting his hand under the blankets to touch Kurt especially when he realized that Kurt had been faking being asleep. And knowing that Kurt was all his, awake and enjoying what he was doing and wanting him to be doing it, and then, Kurt had been so strong, he had fought against his power and wrapped his arm around Blaine and brought Blaine into his own kiss, a kiss that Kurt had controlled from beginning to end. Blaine hadn’t come that hard from a dream in a long time and at the back of his mind, for the first time in a long time, Blaine wished that he wasn’t tied to Mystery Kurt. 

A heavy moan escaped his lips again at the thought of the night before. It had been so vivid. He was going to have to look after himself again. Blaine unzipped his trousers and sank his hand inside but a sharp knock on the door jolted him upright. He jerked his hands out of his pants and rose to his feet, straightening his clothes as he strode to his front door willing his arousal to disappear. If it was Kurt back at his door, God forbid he didn’t want him to see how he had left him. 

“Just coming,” he called out. He took a deep breath and turned the handle. 

“Kurt! Did you forget some…?” Blaine stopped. His eyes must be deceiving him. “Mystery Kurt?” he asked uncertainly.

Knowing that Blaine was going to be surprised, Mystery Kurt flashed his tattoo so Blaine would be sure. Blaine let out a little ‘oh’ and quickly turned himself around to reveal his own. 

“Since when do you knock?” Blaine asked pulling his shirt back down. He stepped back allowing Mystery Kurt to enter. 

“Since you started to have company,” Mystery Kurt said with a wry smile. 

Blaine quickly stuck his head out of his door and looked down the hallway. “Oh! You mean…” he stopped uncomfortably.

“Good grief, Blaine. How many times do I have to tell you?” Mystery Kurt admonished. “You are allowed to see other men.”

Blaine only nodded but he ran an anxious hand through his hair. “How did you even find me?”

Mystery Kurt met his gaze and it was as if Mystery Kurt’s expression was saying, ‘really Blaine, you still need to question my abilities to keep tabs on you?’ 

Noting his mistake, Blaine stepped into Mystery Kurt’s space, hesitated while he waited for Mystery Kurt’s permission and when he caught the quick consenting nod of his head, he leaned in to his embrace. 

“How have you been?” Blaine asked pulling back. 

“Good, but I think you have more interesting news than me.”

Blaine didn’t answer and Mystery Kurt laughed. “It’s alright Blaine, I know. You’re in contact with another Kurt. I can smell him on you.”

Blaine swallowed uncomfortably. “I feel like I’m cheating on you.”

Mystery Kurt scoffed and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you, Blaine?” 

Blaine ignored his statement. “Did you see him?”

“Yes.”

“Did you speak with him?” Blaine asked when Mystery Kurt didn’t elaborate. 

“No.”

“Wouldn’t you want him to meet you though?” Blaine asked confused. “I thought you meet all the Kurts to warn them.”

Mystery Kurt thought his next words carefully. “I don’t approach them straightaway. I will follow him for a while to get an idea of what he’s like but I usually learn all I can about them first. That’s why I came here.” 

Blaine nodded, happy with his explanation. “You can ask me whatever you want about him. He’s very nice. Innocent and clueless about the curse,” Blaine paused. “I’m being rude. Can I get you anything?” Blaine asked his hand pointing to the kitchen. 

Mystery Kurt’s eyes wandered lustfully up and down Blaine’s body. “As a matter of fact, you can.”

***

Scott and Derek followed the tall, slender woman with dark hair in their car. After tracking her scent from the last murder scene and following her home, Scott now knew that her name was Agent Santana Lopez. They had listened into her phone calls and had discovered that her partner in these investigations was Agent Sebastian Smythe. For now, until Agent Smythe returned, they would trail Agent Lopez and determine what she knew. 

She pulled up outside of a set of flats and walked to the entrance, checking the mail boxes beside the building’s locked front door. Their attention quickly diverted however, as a sudden omnipresent darkness fell upon them and with one quick glance at how Agent Lopez had wrapped her arms around herself, they knew she had also sensed it. 

Scott and Derek froze and Kira slowly leaned forward in her seat. She knew better than to ask what they had sensed. She pricked up ears and listened intently to the night outside of their vehicle. Slowly, Scott and Derek turned their heads and caught each other’s gazes. A fraction of a nod exchanged between them. 

Only a few seconds later, the smell and the sense of the dark presence eased and Scott and Derek both visibly relaxed in their seats. 

“I think we can safely say we’re in the right place,” Scott said softly, his skin prickling in anticipation in case he would need to change.

Derek nodded in agreement. “He’s still here, just not so close trying to suss out who we are.”

“I’m guessing we’re talking about this Evil Blaine,” Kira asked from the back chewing worriedly on her lips. Her dark eyes darted back out to the night. 

“He’s gone,” Scott breathed out calmly, steadying his pulse.

“We can only assume since we didn’t see him,” Derek spoke answering Kira’s question, “but I think you’re right.”

Scott nodded. “Once she leaves, let’s make sure but I’m quite certain we’re outside of Agent Smythe’s apartment complex.”

Derek looked back towards Santana. “We need to be careful of her too. She knows she’s being watched.”

***

Santana didn’t know why she felt the urge to go to Sebastian’s apartment complex. It wasn’t as if they had been working together long enough to have that kind of relationship where she would stop by and check his mail or water his plants. Santana snorted, far from that kind of relationship. But sometimes, Santana felt things, her Mexican Third Eye she called it and for some reason, on this night she had had an urge to go to find his apartment building. In her gut she didn’t take this as a good sign. The only logical explanation that she could come up with was that something bad was going to happen in the near future and she would need to get to Sebastian’s apartment quickly to help him or to have him help her. She hoped for neither but either way, she needed to know where he lived and how to reach him quickly. 

The skin on the back of her neck prickled as she walked up to the front door of the apartment building. She stopped, held her breath and cursed inside her head. She wanted to kick herself because she knew that she had unwittingly given away that she knew she was being watched. There was something about who was watching her though that had made her forget her training. What it was, she couldn’t place her finger on it. 

Santana spun on her heels and dared to face whoever it was. Her head perused her immediate area and spying no one, she shifted her focus to the street outside the apartment complex. Her hand came to her gun and she walked slowly back down to her car. Tonight, Santana wasn’t going to risk anything. Whatever was out there, it wasn’t right.

That night, when Santana went to bed, she triple checked her doors and windows. And when she finally put her head onto her pillow, it was with her gun beside her as well because it wasn’t until she had gotten home and relaxed that she had realized what had been bothering her so. It hadn’t been just one person watching her, she realized. Earlier that evening, outside of Sebastian’s apartment, she had been watched from multiple directions.   
***

Mystery Kurt glided in out and of Blaine with steady even thrusts, his right hand clasped over Blaine’s cock. He gazed down at Blaine’s skin, glistening in the midday light from the sweat gathering there. His head thrown back as he drowned in the pleasure coursing through his body.

“From how worked up you are,” Mystery Kurt stated his voice slightly uneven from his efforts, “I’m assuming it’s safe to say that you and this new Kurt have not been intimate then?”

Blaine didn’t answer straightaway but listening to Mystery Kurt’s words was a good thing, it might help him last just a little longer. “No, we haven’t,” he gasped and then with a little, sarcastic laugh, “How did you guess?”

“I’ve told you, you can,” Mystery Kurt said with harder thrust that knocked the air out of Blaine’s lungs.

“I just don’t feel like it would be right,” Blaine managed after several raspy breaths, his cock throbbing under Mystery Kurt’s gliding strokes.

“What would you want me to say?” Mystery Kurt asked leaning forward so he could playfully wind his free hand through Blaine’s curls that were slowly coming free. The change of angle caused Blaine to gasp again and Mystery Kurt continued, “It’s not like what we have going on here is serious. As long as you are careful and take the precautions that I’ve warned you to take, and I get to continue my occasional Blaine shag once in a while, I really don’t care who else you see.”

“You, you saved me,” Blaine whispered. 

Mystery Kurt cupped Blaine’s face and forced him to meet his gaze. “You don’t owe me anything, Blaine,” he said sternly. “The only thing I worry about is that you’re careful.” Mystery Kurt continued in his new position and Blaine lifted his hands to hold onto Mystery Kurt’s sides, his fingers slipping in the sweat that was gathering on his back. “Anyway, I’ve told you before, we’re not the correct match so what we have here, it’s not exclusive,” Mystery Kurt took his hand off of Blaine’s cock and leaned down closer. “It’s just a little bit of fun.” With that and before Blaine could respond, Mystery Kurt’s picked up speed and intensity, thrusting into Blaine with such continuous force Blaine could not open his eyes, let alone answer. 

Blaine groaned loudly as he came, his come splattering messily in between their bodies and Mystery Kurt slowed, still moving in and out as Blaine came back down. “How could I want anyone else when you make me feel like that?” Blaine gasped. 

“Shhh,” Mystery Kurt whispered against his lips. “You know better than to talk nonsense like that.”

“I know,” Blaine sighed. “At least let me return the favour.”

“How about today you just let me finish?” Mystery Kurt said still hovering over his body. He eased all the way back in and Blaine’s eyes closed again. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

Blaine shook his head and enjoyed the feeling of Mystery Kurt completely letting go.

“I see other people too, Blaine,” Mystery Kurt told him when they were done, wrapped lazily in the sheets that were tossed all over the bed. 

Blaine didn’t answer straightaway. He knew it was a conversation that they needed to have. He lifted his head up and rolled to his side and rested his head in his hand. “I know,” he said softly, “well, I always assumed.” They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. 

“Do you sleep with all the Blaines you meet?” Blaine asked. 

Mystery Kurt’s shook his head. “No,” he said quickly. “Some, their life choices, their personalities, they don’t always appeal to me. Some, like you, I do but I also wanted you to know that I spend some time with someone who is not a Blaine.”

“Really?!” Blaine frowned. “But the curse?”

Mystery Kurt laughed. “I sleep with him because of the curse. It’s my way of saying screw you, I can sleep with whoever I want. You, curse, do not control me completely.”

Blaine frowned not understanding. He had never been attracted to anyone else, not in the way he was attracted to Mystery Kurt and Kurt. 

Mystery Kurt saw his confusion and sighed inwardly. Blaine, this Blaine especially, would not understand. “Tell me about this Kurt you have met. Tell me everything.”

Blaine rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head, his eyes going instantly dreamy as began to recount everything that he had learnt about Kurt. He told Mystery Kurt how he had found him, how he had followed him and then arranged to spend time with him. Blaine explained how he had used his special skill to get into his house to go through his things, how after questioning him, Kurt gave him all the details that matched the real Kurt from what Mystery Kurt had told him. 

“You sound quite captivated.”

Blaine’s voice faltered, “When he stayed over, I had the most amazing dream.”

“Really,” Mystery Kurt asked, his eyebrows rising in interest. “Do tell.” 

“It was intense. I came very quickly. I really think he could be the real Kurt and, I know this is stupid, but I think if he wasn’t the real Kurt, I could really fall for him.”

Mystery Kurt drummed his fingers over Blaine’s bare chest, thinking. He didn’t know when the right time would be to tell Blaine that he was the real Blaine, but he knew it wasn’t now. 

“Even if he is the real Kurt, there’s nothing wrong with spending time with him and getting to know him and, even having some fun with him.”

“Maybe,” Blaine said distractedly. 

“What else is on your mind?” Mystery Kurt asked. 

Blaine was silent trying to order his words. “It’s just that, the curse. How would I know that what I’m feeling are my real feelings, or that I’m just attracted to this Kurt, and any other Kurt I meet just because of some stupid ancient curse?”

Mystery Kurt shook his head. “The curse makes us so we can’t think clearly, that much is true. Even the Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine, all they want to do is fuck each other.” Mystery Kurt pushed himself up so he was leaning on his arm. “The bond you create with each other, with any individual that you may fall in love with, that’s real.” He smiled reassuringly. “I’ll do my own research but since you’re so sure of who he is, we’ll inform him of the curse and warn him of the possible danger he could be in. I want to be absolutely certain however before we tell him that he is the real Kurt.”

Blaine nodded in agreement and then started to turn so he could scramble off the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mystery Kurt asked. 

Blaine glanced over his shoulder, “I need to clean up before I start leaking everywhere.”

Mystery Kurt growled and pulled Blaine back down onto the sheets where he quickly straddled over his waist. “No need if we’re going to have another round.”

***

Later that evening, Mystery Kurt stood outside of Kurt’s apartment door, his head against the door as he listened to the two men inside laughing as the chatted getting ready to watch a movie. Mystery Kurt’s stomach tightened. He had them both where he needed them. He resisted the urge to enter and do what he needed to do, and instead turned and walked away. 

***

Sebastian sank into the stool at the end of the bar and leaned heavily onto its counter. The corner in which he had decided to hide in was dark, dingy and had just the right amount of seediness to match his mood. He was tired, rundown and grumpy from the hurried travel but glad to be back in LA. He was also nowhere near to solving the case. In the past two weeks there had been no new murders, none that he knew of anyway. And tonight, there was nothing more that Sebastian could do. So, in an effort to try and relax before he attempted to go to sleep, he had taken it upon himself to visit the same bar he had been to with Santana in a vain attempt to have another epiphany. 

Sebastian knocked back another large gulp of his drink, his lips pulling back as its strength burned its way down his throat. 

“Can I buy you another,” a silky voice spoke as a body settled down on the stool beside him.

Sebastian turned his head a fraction ensuring that it had actually been him that had been spoken to. 

“Yes, I was talking to you,” the smooth voice spoke again. 

Sebastian glanced at the person who had sat down beside him and startled. Well fuck, if it wasn’t the same guy who had approached him in the bar several weeks ago when he had gotten drunk with Santana. Dark hair, dark eyes, strong jawline, and that confident posture: all the things that Sebastian found attractive in a man. He took another swig of his drink and put his glass back down on the bar, all the while maintaining eye contact. 

He didn’t know what was off. He knew he didn’t outwardly give the impression that he was gay. The amount of women that batted their eyelids at him and tried to gain his attention was testimony to that, and it wasn’t a gay bar. The guy had confidence and balls, but needless of that, Sebastian had far too much on his plate for him to even consider chatting up a good looking man in a bar.

“I’m sorry, my friend,” Sebastian began. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I’ll be good company right now.”

“Well now, I never offered a conversation but you sure do look like you need another drink,” the reply came.

Sebastian almost laughed. Cool move. The other guy chuckled as well, happy that Sebastian liked his comeback. 

“So, how about it?”

Sebastian eyed the man again. What was wrong with having a sexy, hot man offer him a drink? Oh, that’s right nothing especially when, all of a sudden, he felt particularly horny.

“So, do you always go around to random men in bars and buy them drinks?” he asked.

“I like to take risks.”

Sebastian eyed him closely. “Oh, I bet you do.” He held out his hand. “Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe.”

“Blaine,” Evil Blaine said with a smile and he extended his own hand out as well. 

Evil Blaine’s drink was put up on the bar and he glanced at Sebastian’s near empty glass. “I can take being knocked back any day, but I can still get you a drink and then leave you be. If anyone’s had a shitty day, they deserve a drink, don’t you think?”

Sebastian didn’t know what came over him. Hot guys like Blaine didn’t sit down next to him very often. 

“Well, I might have said no to a drink and conversation but I don’t think I officially knocked you back.”

“Oh,” Blaine feigned shock, “so if you don’t want a drink or a conversation, what could I possibly offer you then?”

Sebastian laughed. He liked where the conversation was going. “Well,” he began his voice going low, “when I feel like this, I’m more into the action.” 

Evil Blaine’s eyes narrowed. Sebastian had game and Evil Blaine quickly decided that he was going to like him. He was going to like him a lot. It was just too bad he was going to have to kill him.

“Well, now,” Evil Blaine responded leaning in close. “I’ve been told I can pack a lot of action.”

Sebastian took a large gulp of his drink finishing it off. He felt alive, so alive. The blood was pumping through his body. It had been such a long time since he had felt like this. It was exciting. It was thrilling. Why had he denied himself for so long of the excitement of a hook up? He slowly lowered his hand and placed his glass on the bar before him. He met Evil Blaine’s patient but determined gaze. 

“And I bet you have the kind of action I like.” He couldn’t believe the words had left his mouth but he maintained his cool disposition and matched Evil Blaine’s gaze, not once shying away. Sebastian pulled his keys from out of his pocket, jingled them lightly, his eyes lingering on Blaine’s and stood slowly to leave. He didn’t look back but when he stepped out onto the pavement, the warm evening air greeting him, he stopped and waited, hoping that Blaine was going to follow him. 

For a terrifying moment, he actually thought Blaine wasn’t going to walk out, but then, all of a sudden, the door to the bar opened and Blaine stepped through. He glanced up and down the path and spotted Sebastian, pulled a cigarette out as he walked and lit it allowing a soft billow of smoke to waft around his head. He came to stand before him. 

He reached up with his hand to the back of Sebastian’s head and pulled his head down. Evil Blaine kissed him long enough to capture one of Sebastian’s lips within his own and tug on it as he pulled away. The cigarette replaced Sebastian’s lip as soon as it was let go. 

“Where you parked?” Evil Blaine asked huskily. 

Sebastian swallowed down his excitement. “This way,” he replied with a flick of his head. 

“Do you mind if I suck you off while you drive?” Evil Blaine suddenly asked as Sebastian walked up to his car. 

Sebastian choked on the air in his mouth. His keys froze at the driver’s door and he locked eyes with Blaine on the other side of the car to see whether he was joking. He looked dead serious and Sebastian’s dick went hard. 

There were three things that crossed Sebastian’s mind. It was extremely illegal. It was extremely dangerous and, it was also extremely hot. Sebastian jingled his car keys in his hand again and looked around. It was dark, the drive home wouldn’t take long and they wouldn’t go past any major lit up places where someone could see them. But, Sebastian quickly calculated, there were at least ten sets of traffic lights that they would have to go through which would increase the chance of being caught significantly. On the other hand, if he jumped onto the freeway and ducked back up on the side road, the journey would take longer but there would only be two sets of traffic lights, and their chances of being caught would be greatly diminished… as long as Sebastian managed to keep his car on the road. 

Sebastian didn’t trust himself to speak. His dick throbbed. It was the most exciting offer anyone had given him in a long time. He met Evil Blaine’s gaze once again who was still patiently waiting for his response. Sebastian simply nodded and put his keys in the door. He paused for a moment as Evil Blaine slid in first and then took a deep breath and lowered himself down. 

Evil Blaine was already going through his music collection, flicking through the CDs until he found one that he liked. “Shit, it’s like you’re still living in the 90s,” he laughed shoving a CD in as Sebastian turned the key in the ignition. 

“My pay doesn’t really let me keep up with the latest technology,” Sebastian managed, despite the blood that was now rushing through his body and making him dizzy.

Sebastian pulled out onto the road and tried to not drum his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He still didn’t know if Evil Blaine was serious. As he turned down several streets he began to wonder. 

Evil Blaine glanced over, “Good choice,” he said. 

Sebastian was still too anxious to pick up on his words, on the actual fact that Evil Blaine knew where he was going, that he knew where Sebastian lived. Sebastian watched him edgily out of the corner of his eye as Blaine continued to take another long pull on his cigarette.   
Deeming that it was close enough to the end, Evil Blaine flicked the remaining cigarette out of the window and turned to face Sebastian.   
Sebastian was glad that he was momentarily distracted by having to merge onto the freeway, but when he was safely into a cruising lane, he jolted when he found Evil Blaine had slid down the front seat and was now only inches from his face. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Evil Blaine purred sliding his hand up the inside of Sebastian’s leg. 

Sebastian laughed nervously, all of his cool exterior having dripped away. “Shit, I thought you were joking.”

“I never joke about wanting to give a hot guy a blow job.”

Sebastian chuckled weakly again. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had given him head. Would Evil Blaine really go that far? 

Evil Blaine’s hand found Sebastian’s zip and pulled it down swiftly. 

Okay, so maybe he was. 

Sebastian breathed out and tried to concentrate on the road. 

“Just keep your eyes on the road, darling,” Evil Blaine whispered into his ear pushing his hands into Sebastian’s pants. 

Oh God, maybe this wasn’t a great idea after all, Sebastian suddenly realized and his foot eased off the accelerator. Evil Blaine slammed his foot down over Sebastian’s and at the same time, pulled Sebastian free from his trousers. The car surged forward and Sebastian struggled to regain control. 

“Tut, tut, tut,” Evil Blaine hushed. His lips grazed over Sebastian’s neck. “Just drive.” 

“You know, I think this might be getting a little out of hand,” Sebastian stammered, Blaine’s hand beginning to glide over his length, right from the base to the tip. 

Evil Blaine’s foot pressed dangerously onto Sebastian’s again in warning. “Just fucking keep driving.”

Exhilaration jolted through Sebastian for right at that moment, Evil Blaine dropped his head and swivelled his tongue over the top of his dick.

“Ooohhh,” Sebastian gasped pulling his body back, his arms stretched to keep them on the steering wheel. It was no good. This was a bad idea. He had to pull over otherwise he was going to cause a serious accident. He had to focus and make it until the next exit, but oh, oh, oh it was going to be hard. He grimaced at the pleasure, trying to take his mind off what was happening; the feel of Evil Blaine’s wet mouth as it now dropped down lower swallowing him whole. He tried to avert his eyes and not let his peripheral image take in the sight of Evil Blaine’s head bobbing up and down as well. He even contemplated the emergency lane but quickly discarded that, and then there, to his relief, the next exit approached and with it, his home, only a short five minute drive away. 

Sebastian, however, did not believe he could make it there. He was going to come before that. His car sped down the exit ramp, swerved quickly around a corner where his eyes fell on his local gas station. He steered the car round to the back into the dark and where he prayed he was out of any security cameras’ line of sight and slammed on his breaks. 

“Oh fuck, fuck!” he cried. He kept both hands on the steering wheel but it was now that the car was stopped that he let his hips rock up into Evil Blaine’s mouth in time with Evil Blaine’s bobbing head. Evil Blaine suddenly pulled back, grabbed Sebastian with his hand and swivelled his tongue feverishly over him before he pushed himself onto his hands and knees so he could work the angle better. Evil Blaine slowly lowered his mouth back down and allowed Sebastian to inch down his throat. He stayed there bobbing gently, Sebastian’s dick edging deeper and deeper, faster and faster. 

Sebastian couldn’t contain his moans of pleasure any longer. He didn’t care that the windows were still wound down, he kept one hand on the steering wheel and with the other he suddenly grabbed a handful of Evil Blaine’s hair and began to roll his hips up hard and fast, forcing himself further into Blaine’s throat. He cried out as he came, his head flung back, his body shaking in pleasure at the knowledge of his cum spurting down Evil Blaine’s throat. And the man didn’t even flinch, didn’t pull away. He just took it, took all of Sebastian until he stopped.  
Evil Blaine pulled off and without even stopping to gain his breath he lunged onto Sebastian’s mouth, kissing him heatedly and opened mouthed, messy and full of tongue. Sebastian let him, for fuck’s sake, he hadn’t come that hard in a long time. 

Evil Blaine pulled away reached into his back pocket for his cigarettes and lit one up. He sat gazing out the car while Sebastian sat in shock still trying to gain his breath, the music continuing to pound through the speakers of his car. His mind finally cleared and he chanced a glance over in Blaine’s direction. Who would have thought half an hour ago that he would have ended up in his car at the back of gas station   
recovering from one of the best orgasms of his life?

“So are you going to take me back to your place so I can fuck you?” Evil Blaine suddenly asked still gazing out the window but more than aware that Sebastian was watching him. 

Sebastian’s stomach dropped with arousal again. He shook his head in disbelief, and without any other words, he turned the keys in the ignition and drove his car back around to front of the gas station. 

Evil Blaine didn’t say anything else, he just continued to pull on his cigarette and gaze at the view out of his window. Yes, it was such a pity; killing Sebastian was going to be such a pity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is the second chapter I've put up today.

The knowledge that Blaine was standing at his back, waiting to fuck him, was having a humiliating effect on Sebastian’s ability to stay calm. He wanted Blaine, by God, he wanted him bad. He just didn’t need to let Blaine know that so badly for goodness sake. 

He fumbled with his keys for another ten seconds unable to get them into the keyhole, but after several silent curses and two deep breaths that Blaine would have seen, Sebastian finally shoved the right one into the lock and swung the door open. 

Sebastian stopped short once he had entered. It had been a long time since he had invited someone back to his place for sex. He had even forgotten the basic protocols. Did they get straight into it? Or should he at least offer Blaine a drink first?

“Can I get you anything?” Sebastian asked as Blaine kicked the door closed behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

“What do you have, darling?” 

Sebastian glanced in the direction of the kitchen. “Ur, not much,” he admitted. “I think I’ve got some whiskey.” 

“That’ll do.” 

Evil Blaine followed Sebastian through his apartment, his eyes quickly taking in the layout trying to suss out any potential problems that he may encounter in his plans of getting rid of Sebastian Smythe. His conclusions to his observations seemed accurate. It appeared that Sebastian did indeed live alone and there weren’t many large windows where someone could be privy to his actions. Getting rid of Sebastian might be easier than he originally thought.

Sebastian’s kitchen was small but tidy, very tidy. Evil Blaine leaned against the counter beside the sink and watched in amusement as Sebastian tried to calmly pour two glasses of whiskey. Gee, the guy really was wound up. Sebastian’s hand even shook as he passed the glass over towards him, a soft nervous smile dancing on his lips. Evil Blaine leered back. He was going to allow Sebastian two mouthfuls of his drink before he would tell him to get on his knees. 

Sebastian however had thoughts of his own. He tilted the drink back and downed it in one go, and with one last nervous cough, Sebastian stepped forward and smashed his lips against Evil Blaine’s, swinging his arm up to hold him roughly at the back of his neck.

Shit, Sebastian might be a desperate lonely man, but there was something about his forwardness that Evil Blaine loved. He dropped his glass down onto the counter and quickly undid his belt and jeans while Sebastian’s hands slipped down over his shoulders and began to tug up his shirt. Sebastian pulled out of the kiss, his breath hard and fast, and he didn’t care one bit when Blaine’s hands placed heavily on his shoulders and pushed him down. 

A satisfied sigh escaped Evil Blaine’s lips. This was the life: getting sucked off by the agent who was investigating the murders that he had committed right before he was going to kill him. He smiled happily to himself, picked up his glass again and leaned back against the counter on one elbow, happy to use the time while Sebastian was busy giving him head to survey more of the apartment. A workaholic like Sebastian surely took some of his work home with him.

Evil Blaine’s eyes came to pause at Sebastian’s front door as the sounds of voices arguing on the other side suddenly reached his ears. He was surprised that the Kitsune and two werewolves had not tried to attack him yet. They must be too scared. He smiled to himself. How pathetic. He moved his attention away and despite the fact that Sebastian’s mouth was absolutely fucking wonderful around his dick and the moans of pleasure that were escaping around Sebastian’s lips were only making Evil Blaine hornier and hornier, Evil Blaine was getting impatient. He wanted to know what information Sebastian had.

He pushed Sebastian off. “Bedroom,” he ordered.

Sebastian nodded eagerly, rose to his feet and led the way. 

Evil Blaine scanned Sebastian’s room. Bingo! Fucking fantastic, for there on the other side of the room in a small alcove that had been designated as a study area, Evil Blaine found what he had been searching for. He pushed Sebastian down onto his knees again. 

“Suck me some more,” Blaine ordered standing with his hands on his hips at the top of the room. It would keep Sebastian busy while Blaine surveyed the far wall.

Sebastian gave him a little smile. “Of course.” 

The wall of the alcove was covered with photos, notes and sketches and the desk below it was scattered with folders, more notes and a laptop. Evil Blaine spied the shots of the dead bodies. The fact that Sebastian slept with those pictures so close to him was the biggest turn on, and the fact that he could look at them now while Sebastian sucked him off without Sebastian knowing that he, Evil Blaine was responsible - Evil Blaine thought he might come right then and there. 

He would kill Sebastian after he had fucked him and then look at the information Sebastian had gathered in more detail. Someone else could start from scratch with the investigation and hopefully delay whatever progress Sebastian had made. Blaine gazed down at Sebastian as he rode into his mouth. Killing Sebastian would be easy. He could do it right now with the guy before him gasping for breath if he wanted, but Evil Blaine so desperately wanted to come first. 

Sebastian suddenly looked up and squeezed Blaine’s thighs unable to talk or make a sound now that Evil Blaine was thrusting so deeply into his mouth. Evil Blaine eased back curious to know what he wanted to say. 

“I want you…” Sebastian gasped. “I want you inside of me.”

Evil Blaine’s lip tugged upwards. Oh boy, he was going to enjoy this. 

Evil Blaine couldn’t have been more right. Fucking Sebastian was fantastic. The amount of time that slipped past while he flipped Sebastian this way and that and used all his strength to get rid of the frustrations that he still held towards Mystery Kurt, he couldn’t keep track. And the way Sebastian moaned and gasped loudly with each deep thrust before egging Evil Blaine on to only do it again and again, over and over. He loved the sound of Sebastian weeping for more. 

When Evil Blaine finally came, he was surprised that Sebastian’s cheap wooden bed frame was still intact. There were sheets and pillows everywhere and Sebastian lay beneath him, wide-eyed, satiated and covered in sweat. Evil Blaine stared down at him, his hands on either side of Sebastian’s head. He was still thinking, deciding on how he was going to do it. An easy break of the neck should do it. It would be too bad he couldn’t keep Sebastian around for longer.

“Thanks,” Evil Blaine winked. He leaned back on his haunches, believing that Sebastian was too tired to go anywhere and tried to centre himself so he could get more out of the kill.

“You’re welcome,” Sebastian replied still dazed.

The sound of Sebastian’s phone ringing from the living room, where he had discarded his jacket earlier, startled them both. It was all that Sebastian needed to knock him out of his stupor though. With lightning speed, he swung his legs out from underneath Blaine and leapt to his feet so he could race out of the bedroom to retrieve it. 

Evil Blaine followed slowly. Shit, he should have killed Sebastian while he was still inside of him. He circled around Sebastian’s couch, aiming to be close once Sebastian hung up. 

“Santana, what’s up?” Sebastian was in the middle of saying. “It’s,” Sebastian glanced at the clock on the wall, “eleven o’clock.” He did a double-take. He had thought it was much later than that.

Evil Blaine stood and waited in the silence that followed, Sebastian listening to whatever Santana was saying. “Ur, my place is not good right now,” he stated. More silence. “Sure I’ll be right there,” Sebastian spoke quickly unaware that Evil Blaine was standing directly behind him. 

“Are you sure it can’t wait?” There was more silence and Sebastian nodded. “Crazy new evidence? Ten minutes? Shit, Santana! Couldn’t you give me more time?” There was another pause. “No, no of course I wasn’t doing anything. Alright, alright, I’ll see you soon.” He pressed end, turned and jolted at how close Blaine was standing. “Oh hey,” he said with a soft smile suddenly feeling guilty in case Evil Blaine had heard what he had said. He paused feeling uncomfortable. Shit, this was going to be awkward. “Look um, that was my work partner and we’re kind of working on an important case right now. She’s coming to pick me up.”

Evil Blaine’s eyes narrowed in response. 

Sebastian mistook his expression for the shittiness of what he was doing, the fact that they had only just finished having sex and it had only taken Sebastian five seconds to try to kick him out.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he continued stepping back into Evil Blaine’s space and kissing him on the lips. “I had a really great time tonight and by hell, I really needed it. But you see,” Sebastian paused he didn’t say this too often and he knew it probably would only sound more like an excuse. “I’m an FBI agent. I get calls like this, at all crazy hours. I…” Shit what was he trying to say. It was just a random hook up that had turned out to be fucking amazing. “My partner has found some new evidence that could break this case I’m currently working on.”

Evil Blaine paused, his curiosity getting the better of him. What new evidence? He glanced up and down Sebastian’s naked body thinking quickly. 

“That’s fine,” he said.

“Thanks, I’m really sorry,” Sebastian repeated reaching down to grab Evil Blaine’s hand and then before Sebastian could stop himself he suggested, “Maybe we can do it again sometime, you know, just for some fun.” He jolted back a little having surprised himself. He was never usually this bold. 

Evil Blaine mused over this new information. Maybe he wasn’t going to kill Sebastian this night after all. If he did kill him now he wouldn’t have time to go through what Sebastian had stored on his desk as his partner, Santana, would be there in ten minutes to pick him up. Evil Blaine scratched his crotch and narrowed his eyes as Sebastian bent over to pick up his clothes giving him another fine view of his naked ass, probably trying to pretend that he hadn’t just said what he had said.

Sebastian looked at him again as he put on his clothes. 

“Maybe, Smythe,” Evil Blaine answered, “maybe we can.” 

***

Scott and Kira ran down the hallway away from Sebastian’s apartment, Derek running in the opposite direction aware that any second now, either of the two men were going to come walking out of Sebastian’s front door. 

They had been parked outside of Sebastian’s building and had watched, to their surprise, who they could only guess was Evil Blaine and Sebastian going inside. They had been pretty sure that is was Evil Blaine because that same omnipresent feeling had returned when they had spied him, and they were sure that the sinister smile over his shoulder was directed at them as well. Fearing the worst for Sebastian’s safety, Derek, Scott and Kira had left the car and followed until they stood outside of Sebastian’s door. A heated discussion had quickly followed. 

“We don’t even know if that really is the Evil Blaine,” Scott hissed. 

“Do you really want to take that risk?” Derek asked. “I say we go in there and take him. It’s one less Blaine to worry about.”

“I can’t believe your saying that,” Scott argued. “We have no right to go around killing random Blaines we see!”

“Oh, but you’re willing to kill all of them in one go if it ends the curse!” Derek said flatly folding his arms across his chest.

“That’s different,” Scott hissed back, “and you know it!”

“Boys!” Kira suddenly interrupted. “I think we should wait.” She coughed uncomfortably, a red blush coming to her cheeks. “I just heard some distinct moans of pleasure coming from inside, so unless we want to bust in on them, you know,” she paused waiting for the two men to catch on. When they didn’t she continued, “having sex. We should probably hold back.”

Their faces broke in surprise. 

“Aaah, yes! You’re right,” Scott spoke quickly. “We can wait.” 

Derek took a step back from the door too. “That’s fine with me, we can wait.”

They had taken turns after that ensuring that Sebastian was safe. Derek had gotten worried again when everything had gone silent, but once Sebastian’s phone had rung and they had heard him talking they had decided that they shouldn’t interfere. It was only then that Scott realized what Sebastian was talking about. Now, they were running to the safety of their car so they could maintain their watch from a respectful distance.

A car screeched to a stop outside of Sebastian’s apartment building, the driver’s seat occupied by a blonde. Everyone grimaced at the awkwardness of Sebastian’s goodbye with the Blaine – whichever Blaine he was. It was a half attempt at a hug and a hand shake which ended with a firm nod. They watched Sebastian fall into the car with relief and as if to save him from anymore embarrassment, the car sped off without any delay. 

Evil Blaine stayed on the pavement and to Scott’s surprise, he turned and stared in their direction. Scott’s pulse increased instantly, waiting for any further sign that he should change. Evil Blaine however, only stared before he smiled sinisterly and then turned and slinked away into the darkness.

“He is Evil Blaine,” Scott said firmly.

“Well this is unexpected,” Kira spoke her voice shaking and her soft features mounted in surprise. “Do you think this Sebastian guy knows?   
Do you think he could be working with Evil Blaine?”

Scott shook his head. “I don’t know. We’re going to have to watch this Sebastian Smythe very carefully until we’re sure, but I wouldn’t put it past Evil Blaine to be playing with him.” 

***

“This had better be good, Santana,” Sebastian chastised storming into their office. “Because…”

“Why?” she smirked. “I interrupted you having hot, crazy sexy with a gorgeous hunk of a guy?”

Sebastian paused. Shit, how close to the mark was she? Dead on, that’s how. He decided to ignore her comment, folded his arms and leaned against the desk a short distance away from their visual planning board where five nameless dead victims were displayed. “What is it?”

“So,” Santana began obviously proud of her endeavors, “after you failed to get in contact with me on your return,” she eyed him suspiciously, “you do seem to have an extra spring in your step, Sebastian.”

“Santana,” Sebastian growled.

“Okay, okay.” She turned serious again. “I finally managed to get us a face to all these bodies that have been turning up.” 

“Really!” Sebastian exclaimed in excitement. He looked around wildly. “Who is it?”

Santana smiled and retrieved the photo that she had placed in a manila folder in front of her. Sebastian snatched the photo out of her hands. “So, this is the guy,” he stated, examining every little detail of the man. “How? How can you be so sure?”

“Many hours of exploring missing person reports, that’s how,” Santana answered. “I had several matches with the description we had of the bodies,” Santana explained. “Our last victim was a hairdresser, a Mr. Kurt Hummel. His colleagues reported him missing after he didn’t show up for some shifts and they found his apartment empty.”

“You’ve run all the tests?” Sebastian asked. 

“Waiting on the results but there was even a picture of the man wearing the exact same outfit as one of victims in his apartment.”

Sebastian’s eyes raked over the picture, taking in every single element of the man. He couldn’t believe they finally had a possible face to their victims. “Did you ask if he had a twin or was a triplet?”

“The other hairdressers could not confirm but they said that Kurt had never mentioned his family, so who knows.” 

Sebastian sighed, a mixture of relief, tiredness and disbelief. He lowered the photo but kept it tight within his grip unwilling to let it go just yet.

“How did you go with the video surveillance from the club? Do we have a match there as well?” 

Santana shook her head. “The video was black and white and grainy but at least now we can run some face recognition programs and see what we come up with. I was just about to head off to start it now especially since we’re still coming up blank on all the street cam recordings.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, Santana, you’ve done enough and it’s late. We can do it together tomorrow.”

Santana stopped short in surprise. “I must have been right. You must have gotten laid?” she stated. “Because what’s this? Agent Symthe comes back from his two week trip all relaxed and not so uptight.” Her eyes raked up and down his body suspiciously and Sebastian waved her off. 

“I’m going to head back home and get some sleep. But I’ll see you back here at seven.” He took her by the arm and started to walk her out.   
“You did good, Santana, you did real good.”

Santana nodded her head as they left. “Yeah, you definitely got some.” It wasn’t a question this time, Santana was merely stating fact. 

***

It looked like it was going to be a long, harsh winter. It was only August but the chill in the air in Skagway, Alaska was undeniable. Butcher Blaine however, wasn’t too concerned. It had been a good summer, the influx of tourists this year an all-time high, so even with most of the residents who would be leaving until summer, Butcher Blaine knew he and his wife had ample to put down on the mortgage and live comfortably through the long cold months. 

He slammed the door to his meat van shut, happy to be finished for the day. All that was left was to finish locking up the shop and then he could get home to where his dinner would be waiting. A shiver rushed over his shoulders as he strode back to the front door and Butcher Blaine stopped. The shiver hadn’t been from the cold, it had been from the distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen. He looked up and down the street but not seeing anything untoward, he continued on his way.

Butcher Blaine heard the bell from the front door of his shop ring as he closed the freezer in the back. “Shops closed,” he called out. 

There was no response and thinking it strange, he headed back towards the front wiping his dirty hands on his white uniform as he walked. He stopped short at the sight of the elegantly dressed man on the other side of the counter. 

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” Butcher Blaine asked, running his eyes up and down the man again. There weren’t too many men that dressed like that in his town. “We’ve already closed up for the day.”

“That’s too bad,” the man answered.

Evil Kurt gazed around the shop giving Butcher Blaine ample time to stare at him and consequently, allow the curse to kick in. He didn’t even need to use his power to lure Butcher Blaine to feel an attraction to him, the curse was strong enough by itself. “I was really hoping to get some meat.”

“Well,” Blaine said resting one hand on the counter, “I don’t really have anything left at this time of day, only some straggles that are fit for my dog. If you come back tomorrow, I’m sure I’ll be able to sort you out.”

Evil Kurt’s eyes suddenly flashed towards Butcher Blaine, so quickly that Butcher Blaine startled. “I bet you could sort me out,” Evil Kurt spoke evenly, taking his turn to rake his eyes over Butcher Blaine’s body. 

There was no denying the double meaning in the man’s words and Butcher Blaine coughed in embarrassment. He shifted round to the back of the serving counter suddenly feeling the need to put something in between himself and this man who was certainly having an unusual effect on him. 

Evil Kurt’s top lip tugged upwards in sly acknowledgement. 

“I would be happy to give you whatever you need if you stop by in the morning, but I am going to have to be rude. I’ve got to get home to the wife.”

Evil Kurt snickered and took a step closer to stand directly in front of Butcher Blaine over the counter. “Yes, the wife,” he said shaking his head, his voice toying with a mixture of amusement and amazement, “that was quite a surprise.”

Butcher Blaine stared at him in confusion and then his eyes fell on the front door of the shop. He stepped from one foot to the other and shoved his hands into his pockets. The man had locked the front door after he had entered. Butcher Blaine wasn’t too concerned. He was strong and healthy and he had a range of utensils in his shop that he could use to defend himself if need be. But Butcher Blaine was quite perplexed by this man who had suddenly walked into his shop, and he had a tendency to always be polite first. “I’m sorry but do I know you? Have we met before?”

Evil Kurt twisted his head slightly, curiously, knowing that Butcher Blaine was now aware that something was indeed up. “Tell me, how does that work?” 

“Excuse me?”

“The wife? Are you actually in love or are you in the closet for god knows whatever reason?”

Butcher Blaine was even more confused and now, all he wanted to do was leave. 

“I’m sorry?” he stated maintaining his calm and polite tone. He started to walk back around the counter to the front door of his shop. “But you’re starting to waste my time. Thank you for stopping by but I need to head off. If you could unlock the front door and leave, I’ll be happy to serve you in the morning.”

Evil Kurt licked his lips. It looked like he was going to have to do some persuading; he was going to have to use his power to persuade him. As Butcher Blaine turned to unlock his door, Evil Kurt brought his hand to Blaine’s forearm and gripped it tightly. Without uttering a sound, Blaine slid to the floor unconscious. 

Butcher Blaine stirred a short time later. His head ached with a persistent throb but he managed to lift it to see that he was in his back prep room, his hands latched over one of the meat hooks. The man who had attacked him was sitting patiently with his legs crossed in a chair a short distance away.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Evil Kurt spoke smoothly. 

“What do you want, you crazy fuck?” Butcher Blaine demanded. He went to kick out with one of his feet only to find that they had been bound and attached to the floor as well.

Evil Kurt shook his head as if Butcher Blaine should have known. “I want what I’ve always wanted from you.”

Butcher Blaine looked at him bewildered. “What are you talking about?”

“Your body, your soul, your… power,” Evil Kurt said softly rising to his feet so he could stand before him. Evil Kurt traced his hand down Butcher Blaine’s chest.

“Power?”

“Yes, the power that you’re going to give to the others.”

“The others?” Butcher Blaine shook his hands frantically hoping he could get enough leverage to lift them over the curve of the hook. The hook however, was too high and panic started to fill Butcher Blaine. He had no idea who this man was and what the hell he was going on about. “What do you really want from me?” he asked frantically.

Their eyes locked and the terrifying truth was clear in Evil Kurt’s lust filled gaze.

“Oh, the dilemma,” Evil Kurt sighed. “I do want you do badly. The sexual gratification of us being together would rock your world. True, with my power of persuasion and the fact that I can make skin contact means that I could just tell you to be with me, but there’s no fun in that. There’s no fun in fucking a zombie.” Evil Kurt ran gentle fingers down Blaine’s bicep to his chest. “Oh, but with arms like I can’t help but wonder what else you have underneath all those clothes.”

Butcher Blaine tried to keep his mounting horror in check. He was obviously dealing with a psychotic dangerous person and he had to keep his wits about him if he was going to survive this. 

“Is that what you want? Just that? Really?” Butcher Blaine asked his voice shaking and then through gritted teeth. “Well, if that’s what it’ll take to keep my life…” He looked at the ground and swallowed deeply before continuing. “My wife, I’ve got twins on the way, they’ll be here in three months.” He lifted his head and stared directly into Evil Kurt’s eyes. “I’ll do whatever you want if you can promise me you’ll let me go.”

Evil Kurt’s eyes narrowed and both of his hands came to rest gently on Butcher Blaine’s chest. “Oh, the courage and the honor you have,” he whispered. “But I can’t accept.” He leaned in slowly and Butcher Blaine closed his eyes trying to find that place in his head that he knew he would need to find if he was going to survive whatever this maniac had in mind. 

His mind was forced to the forefront however when the man’s lips placed heavily over his, guiding him in an unexpected powerful kiss that was surprisingly not only full of want but was also tender. There was a pull and Butcher Blaine found his lips responding in kind as a longing from deep inside began to emerge, and he truly believed that if his hands had not been bound, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from moving forward and wrapping his hands around his assailant.

Evil Kurt pulled away, a gentle smile coming to his lips. “Even without me using my power to persuade you, there’s no escaping the curse,” he said with a hint of amusement. “You might bat for the other team but you will always be connected to me, to any Kurt.”

“Kurt?” Butcher Blaine answered bewildered, unable to take his eyes off of the man’s lips. He had no idea what had just happened in the past thirty seconds. Only moments before he had been terrified for his life, for what this man might do to him but after that kiss, all he wanted to do was rip the clothes of his back and not one ounce of him found that desire strange. 

“Do you want more?” Evil Kurt asked running his hands down Butcher Blaine’s body. His eyes flicked over to the stainless steel table where he had laid out a selection of butcher’s knives that he intended to use later to dispose of Butcher Blaine’s body. But Butcher Blaine had responded so pleasingly to his kiss, for now the tools could stay where they were. He would get to them later. “Hmm?” Evil Kurt asked again, tilting his head to side and showing off his magnificent jawline.

Butcher Blaine’s body burned to be touched further. He stared directly into the man’s eyes and slowly nodded. 

Evil Kurt smiled victoriously and stepped forward. 

Their lips met heatedly and Butcher Blaine whined. He shook his arms in frustration now only wanting to get them free so he could return the man’s affections.

“Okay,” Evil Kurt whispered pulling back. “I’ll give you more.” He lifted his hands and unclipped the hooks at the top of Butcher Blaine’s overalls tossing them back over his shoulders. His hands moved next to the sides and unbuttoned the two clips on either side allowing him to gently tug the overalls over Butcher Blaine’s hips and down his legs leaving him in only a white under shirt and his briefs.   
Butcher Blaine’s chest heaved with excitement.

“You’re still sure?” Evil Kurt asked taking a step back.

Butcher Blaine licked his lips. “Please,” he begged.

Evil Kurt stepped forward but he didn’t kiss Butcher Blaine this time. Instead, he lowered his hand and Butcher Blaine threw his head back and closed his eyes as he was overwhelmed with unprecedented desire. 

Three hours later, Evil Kurt walked out of the back door of the shop happy with the new selection of sausages filling the display fridge. It had taken a while to make the perfect mixture but he was sure that they would sell quickly and easily the next morning. Now though, he had another itch. It was an itch telling him it was time to head back to London again.

***

Back in London, Blaine startled awake as the energy surged through him. He gasped and grimaced as it twisted and turned, his head spinning. A light sweat began to break out across his brow and he raised his shaking hands as the power reached his temples. The surges were getting stronger and stronger, and without a doubt, the strength that he now held on to, was even more powerful than before. Blaine turned to look at the other side of the bed but Mystery Kurt had left three days earlier. He would have to wait before he could tell him, but Blaine knew that out there, somewhere, another Blaine had just been murdered. 

***

Sebastian crawled out of bed as the banging on his front door continued. He approached the door slowly, cautiously, his gun cocked and ready in his hand. 

“Who is it?” he called out, standing to the side in case whoever was knocking suddenly decided they wanted to enter uninvited. Or worse, shoot their way in.

“It’s Blaine,” Evil Blaine called out. 

Sebastian relaxed his grip on his gun in surprise. He hadn’t expected to see Blaine again. His dick twitched as images of the sex they had had a couple of nights ago came rushing forth and the blood in his veins began to pump wildly.

Still holding the gun in his hand, Sebastian unlocked the bolt, reached for the handle and opened the door. 

Evil Blaine stared at him, at Sebastian in his boxers, the gun at his side. Fuck, it was hot. 

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked trying to keep his voice steady.

Evil Blaine didn’t have to say anything, he didn’t need to.

He simply walked in, pushed Sebastian back from the open door and slammed it shut behind him. He sunk to his knees, eyed the gun still in Sebastian’s hand and pulled on Sebastian’s boxers. They slid down his legs to the floor and Sebastian let out a slight gasp. 

“Well, please,” Sebastian finally spoke winding his fingers into Blaine’s curls. “Won’t you come in?”

***

Five o’clock on Thursday evening Kurt leaned his head heavily on the cold brick wall and let the soft London drizzle pour onto his clothes. He kept his eyes closed as the despair washed over him. 

He knew they never met on a week day but Kurt desperately wanted to see Blaine. They had spent a considerable amount of time together over the past weekend changing their usual routine, and he believed that they were now sincere friends where Kurt could contact him at any time. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said into his phone. “I know it’s not the weekend, but can we meet?”

“Of course, Kurt! What’s wrong?”

Kurt’s throat tightened. “I’ll tell you when I see you.” 

Half an hour later, Kurt approached Blaine outside of a quaint and small coffee shop looking forlorn and upset.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked immediately raising his arms to give Kurt a warm hug. 

“I think I’ve lost the one year position,” Kurt told him his voice thick with emotion.

A look of surprise overcame Blaine’s face. “How is that possible? You’ve been working so hard?!”

Kurt looked down, his face glum. “My supervisor gave the last assignment to the two other interns leaving me with nothing. You would think the last piece would go to the person that would be getting the position. Instead, my supervisor has told me to have a break.”

Blaine wrapped a protective arm around Kurt’s shoulders and guided him into the coffee shop. He found a small booth in the corner, out of the hustle and bustle and took a seat placing his hands over Kurt’s as he took a seat opposite him. “I’m so sorry Kurt, but maybe your supervisor has another motive.”

“I don’t think so.” Kurt sighed and stared off into the distance. 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright,” Blaine offered again. He was sure that Kurt hadn’t heard him and Blaine’s chest ached for the pain and despair that was all over Kurt’s face. 

Kurt gazed back at Blaine. “This has been my dream. I don’t want to go home. Yes, there are other internships and positions to go for back in New York but, but,” he crossed his arms over his chest, getting angry now. “I’ve worked so hard on this! Those other two interns have done nothing but partied since they arrived in London! It’s not fair!” 

Blaine didn’t say anything. He was more than willing to let Kurt get everything off his chest and he had feeling that anything he might say wouldn’t have an effect on him right now. In Kurt’s current frame of mind, nothing would have comforted him or made him feel better. He gave an encouraging nod prepared to listen but Kurt didn’t continue. So they sat, not talking, and despite that Kurt was fuming, it was a comfortable silence that was able to carry for a significant amount of time without either feeling uneasy with the other. Blaine considered trying to ease him with the energy his possessed but he decided not to. He didn’t want to cloud Kurt’s thinking while he was possibly trying to devise a new plan of action for his life. 

Kurt’s gaze went back to the café window that led out onto the street and he watched the busy people walking past, their shoulders huddled over in their Autumn coats protecting themselves against the cool afternoon breeze. With how cool the weather already was, it was safe to say that this year’s winter was going to be particularly cold. That was alright, Kurt thought, it would match his mood.

“Do you want to go for a walk and get some fresh air to clear your thoughts?” Blaine asked after a reasonable amount of time had passed. “Or do you just want me to take you home.”

Kurt snapped to and looked at the table in surprise. In the time that he had been deep in thought, Blaine had gone and ordered him a hot chocolate.

“Thanks,” he whispered, “But I think I’m going to need something a little stronger than that today,” Kurt managed to joke. He sighed. “I don’t know what I want to do.”

Blaine’s heart broke a little. He reached down and took Kurt’s hand in his again. “Why don’t you come back to my place and I’ll cook you dinner. Let someone take care of you for a change.”

An instant lump formed in the back of Kurt’s throat and he swallowed quickly to try to clear it unless tears would soon form in his eyes. 

“You’re too kind, Blaine. Your friendship is something I’ll miss about London the most.”

Blaine squeezed his fingers gently in response. “Come on,” he whispered. “Let’s get out of here.”

***

Blaine shuffled Kurt in through his front door and tugged off his coat.

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour,” Blaine said squeezing Kurt’s shoulders gently before he headed towards his kitchen. Kurt followed and stood at the doorframe to watch. “It’s just going to be a quick light and easy stir-fry from some leftovers, if that’s alright.”

Kurt gave him a warm smile. “That’s more than fine, Blaine. I can’t believe you’re even doing this.”

“Well, don’t thank me yet,” Blaine laughed moving around his kitchen to organize the food that he had pulled out of his fridge. “You haven’t eaten it yet.”

Kurt leaned against the frame and rested his head on the wall. “Offering to feed me at no notice, I’ll be happy with whatever you put in front of me.”

With the frying pan sizzling, Blaine set about opening a bottle of wine. “Go sit down and relax,” he said softly passing Kurt a glass. He nodded his head in the direction of his living room and squeezed Kurt’s arm again. Kurt nodded in thanks, took a mouthful of his drink and wandered away. 

Kurt sank down on the sofa and grabbed the throw blanket that was lying over its back. He looked around Blaine’s apartment. It was funny, almost, Kurt believed, how not even one week before he had sat stiffly on this very sofa wanting Blaine to jump him. And now, here he was, curled up in the corner, with a throw blanket covering his body, his legs curled up close while he balanced a glass of wine in his hand. And he didn’t care how he looked, or what he said or what he did, and he had never felt more comfortable in his life. 

Dinner was quiet, their conversational minimal as they ate. Blaine, it appeared was quite adept in the kitchen. Not over the top, but the meal was certainly ample and flavorsome. Kurt had another wave of disappointment. All of the things that he would have wanted to learn about Blaine and now he wouldn’t get the opportunity to do so. 

Once the food was finished and Blaine had placed the dishes in the sink with promises of cleaning them the next morning because looking after Kurt was more important, he settled next to Kurt once more and this time placed the end of the blanket over his lap effectively putting them under the blanket together. He passed Kurt his third glass of wine and smiled before settling back comfortably, his own glass back in his hand.

“Feeling any better?” he asked. 

Kurt shrugged believing that he should allow Blaine some credit for all of his effort, but in truth he was still feeling deflated.

“I will be,” Kurt replied with a forlorn smile. “I’ve been thinking more and more on New York, thinking about how I can make it happen.”

Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt’s knee but he didn’t let his hand fall free, he allowed it to stay. “There are some positive to this,” he began with a quick side glance, “at least when I travel back to New York, I’ll have someone to hang out with.”

Kurt smiled again at his efforts. “But they will be very few and far between,” he replied glumly trying to ignore the heat that was seeping through the blanket and into his knee from Blaine’s hand. 

“It would still be nice though. We’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks but I already know that I will miss seeing you here in London.”

Their eyes met and a deeper acknowledgement of their growing fondness for each other resonated for each to see. Blaine however broke away sighing, and let his head fall on the couch behind him. 

“Blaine…” Kurt said the fear of rejection having left him long ago. “Why do you sometimes look at me like I’m the best thing to have ever walked in your life, and then the next moment you falter and despair fills your eyes like I’m the worst thing to have ever walked into your life?”

The directness of the question was a surprise but Blaine knew despite telling Kurt he couldn’t be involved with him, he knew that his actions had not matched those words. Blaine was silent as he thought of his response and slid his hand off of Kurt’s knee to take Kurt’s hand within his own instead. He didn’t know why Mystery Kurt had left without telling Kurt about the curse. There must have been an emergency somewhere else, another Kurt perhaps that needed help. Maybe he should try to tell Kurt himself but he didn’t know where he would start without him coming across as a crazy person. No, he didn’t want to scare Kurt off and risk the chance of losing him. He would leave the business side of things to Mystery Kurt. He was much better at it than Blaine. 

He sat up suddenly and turned to face Kurt. The wine he had drunk was going to get the better of him. Blaine pushed back the arguments inside his head telling him that this was dangerous, that it was pointless because he could never have this Kurt, he wasn’t his. Mystery Kurt’s words of ‘having some fun’ also rang loud and clear and Blaine shoved them back as well. His feelings that he currently held, the comfort he felt of having Kurt with him like this, helping him and taking care of him, meant that he could never just have some fun with this Kurt, the real Kurt. But one kiss, one kiss couldn’t harm that much, could it? “Can I…” Blaine swallowed hard, “Can I kiss you just once so I can know, so I can know what it would feel like to kiss the one and only Kurt?”

Kurt was surprised by the intensity he saw in Blaine’s eyes, as if there was so much more loaded in that one question. “Blaine, you don’t need to ask whether you can kiss me or not.”

Blaine stared long and hard still deciding and Kurt sat, his chest rising rapidly in the seconds that passed after he had given Blaine permission. He wanted the kiss so badly but he felt that if he acted first, he would scare Blaine off all together. And then Blaine slowly leaned away from him and Kurt believed the moment had somehow escaped them. 

It wasn’t to be so for Blaine had sat forward so he could gently place his glass of wine on the coffee table. He turned back to Kurt and leaned forward, up and over his knees so he could reach Kurt over his drawn up legs. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt’s cheek, his fingers extending past Kurt’s ears and into his hair as he drew in close. Their eyes locked, their faces only inches apart. Kurt’s eyes filled with a curious wonder while Blaine’s were filled with a want, so much want. Blaine licked his lips and gently placed his mouth against Kurt’s, the only sound reaching their ears was the sharp intake of Kurt’s excited breath.

The initial touch of their lips was a shock for both of them. It was like a spark of static electricity, but it was an intoxicating spark, one that promised comfort, love and lust altogether at the same time. Blaine kept the initial touch for a second as the feelings surged through him. When the initial shock eased, he slowly parted his lips and it was only then that Kurt let himself respond, gently at first still not wanting his real need for Blaine to scare him off, for Kurt had felt it too, the surge of energy that had poured into him. 

Kurt’s heart pounded. It was amazing! The way their mouths moved against each other so easily, so passionately. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and lowered his legs so Blaine was now crouching over his body. 

Blaine’s grip at the side of Kurt’s face strengthened and he pulled Kurt closer as his eagerness grew. But oh, shit! He had to stop. In his excitement he hadn’t realized until now that his energy, his warm, calm soothing energy had raced into Kurt. He was usually able to control it, to rein it in. Blaine fought hard and tried to regain control. He couldn’t influence Kurt in such a way. It would almost be like he was drugging him and it was now that he realized, in his position over Kurt, of how hot and provocative their kiss had become.

He pulled away, his eyes closed and sensed Kurt’s lips trailing after him. Blaine’s body trembled as he tried to calm himself. They had only kissed for a minute but it was the longest and shortest minute of Blaine’s life. It had to have been because of the curse that was preventing him from controlling his power, that there before him was Kurt, the Kurt, the centre of it, the cause of the curse, the real true power of everything where the curse had begun. 

Blaine finally opened his eyes to find Kurt staring at him, his eyes wide and his lips parted. 

“That was a pretty awesome kiss,” Kurt finally managed.

Blaine nodded and eased himself back so he was sitting on his haunches. “It was,” Blaine agreed. 

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked. He was worried now. He had believed that the connection that had just occurred would have convinced Blaine once and for all that their being together was meant to be.

“Yes,” Blaine said but he pushed back even further and rose to his feet straightening his clothes in the process and hoping that his excitement over what had happened wasn’t too obvious. “I think I should go to sleep. I have to get up early in the morning.” He reached back, took Kurt’s hand in his and gently kissed the back of it, a gesture that only bewildered Kurt even more. “You know where the spare room is.”

“Blaine?” Kurt called after him, confusion flooding through him. It was the second time in a sense that he had been rejected by the man.

Blaine stopped in the doorway to his room. The only thing he could offer was a weak smile and a nod of his head before he spoke for the last time that evening. “I’m sorry, Kurt,” he said softly and then he turned into his room and closed the door.

Kurt sat in shock. What had just happened? That kiss, it had been amazing! In fact, Kurt believed that it had been the best kiss he had ever experienced. How could Blaine swoop in on him like that and then walk away? He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Maybe leaving London wasn’t such a bad thing after all. At least in New York he could focus his attentions on finding someone who wasn’t going to play games and lead him on in such a way. 

But the way his body had filled with so much love and understanding when Blaine had kissed him, Kurt’s skin tingled again at the thought of it. In fact, he believed his body was still buzzing from the intensity of the kiss. He stood up and remained on the spot gazing at Blaine’s door feeling at loss as to what he should do. 

Blaine, on the other hand, closed his door behind him and leaned against it, gasping for breath. He couldn’t do that again, never again. The real Kurt was too powerful. His need for the real Kurt had been so strong, so real, achingly so but he couldn’t brainwash him with his desire, and the fact that he couldn’t control his power when he kissed Kurt, only reinforced that he had done the right thing and walked away. 

Kurt shrugged so emotionally tired from the day. He picked up the discarded wine glasses, rinsed them in the kitchen and turned off the lights. He found the spare bedroom with new clean sheets and, once again, Kurt shuddered with the memory of what he had done the last time he had stayed there. Trying to ignore his guilt, he removed his clothes and slipped under the covers happy that even though he was angry, it appeared that tonight he was going to be able shut off completely thanks to the glasses of wine he had drunk. 

Indeed, sleep found him quickly and he was soon thrown into a deep slumber, a warm happy one where all of a sudden Blaine was grinding against him, on top, kissing passionately while his hands wandered eagerly over Kurt’s body. Even in sleep he couldn’t escape his desire for Blaine. There was so much determination in Blaine’s actions, so much want, so much need that Kurt’s body couldn’t help but react.   
Kurt woke again with his breathing hard and desperation straining against the material of his underwear. He sucked in deeps gasps of breath and steadied himself. No matter what though, he couldn’t let what he had done last time to happen again. He climbed out of the bed and walked back and forth trying to steady himself, willing his urges to calm. 

He had placed a glass of water on the nightstand earlier that evening to help combat any chance of headache in the morning. Kurt took it now, eager for anything that might help to take his mind of the bulge in his pants. It was then, while he swallowed a mouthful, he believed that he heard a distinct moan coming from the other side of his bedroom door. He stood in the quiet, wondering whether it had been his imagination. When he heard it again, muffled and distant but certainly within the walls of Blaine’s apartment, he knew it to be true. 

Kurt edged to the entrance of his room and opened the bedroom door quietly, sticking his head out carefully. Blaine’s living room was dark, quiet and empty so he stuck his head out further peering round to Blaine’s closed bedroom door. He glanced quickly over to the kitchen as well to find it was also in darkness. Kurt shrugged and was about to close the door when he heard another moan - and it was coming from Blaine’s bedroom. 

Kurt swallowed thickly, his heart pounding. Curiosity got the better of him and he tip-toed over the carpet and stood hesitantly about two metres away from Blaine’s door. He startled and took a step back upon hearing the sound again. It was the distinct sound of a creaking bed and a muffled groan following it. 

Kurt’s heart pounded in his chest. 

No. 

It was impossible. 

There was silence for a moment and then all of a sudden, there were more creaks of Blaine’s bed and another distinct moan of pleasure.   
Kurt reached the wall beside him and leaned against it in pure agony, his body aching with need and his dick becoming hard again. Oh god, it was torture knowing that through the other side of the door, Blaine was certainly getting himself off. Kurt continued to listen as the rocks of Blaine’s bed increased and the moans and gasps more frequent, and before Kurt could stop himself, his hand reached down to his underwear where he was straining against the material again. He slipped his hand quickly inside and began to stroke.

He continued at a relentless pace and it didn’t take him long to get to where he had just been when he had woken up. Something also told him he didn’t have long from the excited sounds that Blaine was producing. Frantic, Kurt looked across to the living room where on the coffee table stood a box of tissues. He returned back to his spot at the wall quickly. He knew it was risky but he couldn’t help himself, not when the sounds of Blaine’s moans were so loud and achingly lustful. 

Kurt heard Blaine come with one last gasping moan and Kurt followed suit, spilling out onto the tissues he held in his hand while his head spun and hit the wall behind him with a loud thud. He gasped, still trying to gain his breath and staggered back to the spare bedroom, his head spinning with the after effects of his orgasm. He hurried under the covers and drew them close cursing that he hadn’t been able to make it to the bathroom to dispose of the tissues in his hand. 

He had no time. Blaine’s door opened and Kurt buried himself deeper into the blankets. He heard Blaine approach his room and he couldn’t believe it when his door opened gently. Kurt feigned being a sleep and tried to keep a steady breath while Blaine crossed the space to his bed. He nearly jumped right out of the bed when a gentle hand came down and stroked the side of his face before Blaine, deeming that he was still asleep, turned and left.

Kurt lay still, his heart beating fast. He waited for a full hour almost before he took his turn to go to the bathroom and flush his evidence down the toilet. 

***

Across the Atlantic, for the second time, Lydia blinked awake from the nap she had been taking and swallowed thickly against the desire that had coursed through her veins. She sat up on the mattress and fanned herself off with her hand. 

“Damn those boys,” she muttered to herself. Her body flopped back down onto the bed and groaned. It was back to reading. She had no time to analyse the dreams that she had become privy to. 

***

A hot cup of coffee met Kurt at the front door the next morning as Kurt was trying to make a quick exit. Blaine held it in front of his face and smiling his usual large, endearing smile. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Was it a trick question? 

Kurt smiled. “Like a log,” he replied taking the cup from Blaine’s hands and placing it on the table by the door. He had intended to leave straightaway, escape the confusion that was Blaine Anderson as quickly as he could. That kiss, that kiss! How could they share a kiss like that and Blaine just walk away from him only to masturbate to god knows what behind his bedroom door? Oh, and the sound of Blaine getting himself off, the mere thought of him doing just that, the images that came into Kurt’s mind of Blaine’s hand running over his long thick cock, it brought the red instantly back into Kurt’s cheeks. And then the way that Blaine had taken care of him when he had been feeling so down and lost. Kurt had never been so confused.

“Thank you,” Kurt managed after he had put on his shoes, “for letting me crash and all, and for, you know being so nice and supportive to me yesterday.” He was going to pretend that the kiss never happened.

“Not at all,” Blaine answered standing a lot closer to Kurt than usual. “You can stay over any time.”

Kurt’s head tilted to the side curious as to his comment and then, Blaine suddenly leaned in, “I’m glad you enjoyed last night.” He stared intently into Kurt’s eyes and Kurt swallowed nervously. Just what part of last night was Blaine referring to? 

Blaine lifted his hand hesitantly and then placed it on Kurt’s shoulder brushing it gently as if they had been a fleck of dust on its surface. “I am filled with confidence that Vogue is not finished with you just yet as well.”

Kurt shrugged and began to put his jacket on. “I wouldn’t hold your breath, Blaine.” He reached for the door but paused when Blaine stepped a little closer. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday?”

Kurt took a deep breath. No matter how confusing Blaine might be Kurt could still keep him as a friend, couldn’t he? He looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly back at Blaine. “Sure.”

“Great,” Blaine responded rubbing his hands together. “I’ll send you a text later today with the time and place. 

***

“You know, talking to a stranger, an outsider, might help.” Evil Blaine stood behind Sebastian who was sitting over his desk reading an email from Santana. 

Sebastian startled. Not because Blaine had surprised him by sneaking up on him but because it was the first time that Blaine had actually made an attempt at a proper conversation. It was the third time that they had hooked up and so far, all Blaine had said had been short, demanding sentences telling him what to do in bed. 

“You never know,” Evil Blaine continued, “I might be able to shed some light, or see something that you haven’t. Sometimes all your training can also be blinding.” Evil Blaine tried to wait patiently. The moment that he had finished fucking Sebastian they had lay beside each other, awkwardly in the dark. 

Sebastian hadn’t want to chuck Blaine out since he had been so rude the first time, and well, some regular sex would be nice if he could keep it. Evil Blaine, on the other hand, had been waiting for Sebastian to fall asleep so he could make a start on his desk. Sebastian however was not going to fall asleep with a stranger in his home. When a soft snore finally reached his ears, Sebastian quietly crawled out from under the covers and had turned on the desk light in his little alcove not caring that he was still naked. 

Frustrated, Evil Blaine pretended to stir and rolled out of the bed to join him. 

“I’m not supposed to, you know,” Sebastian finally replied. 

Evil Blaine pretended to chuckle. “Do you always play everything by the book?” he asked. 

Sebastian sighed, “Unfortunately yes.”

Evil Blaine pulled Sebastian’s chair out from the desk so he could circle round to the front and kneel down before him. 

“Well, you seem to be lacking in sleep,” Evil Blaine began trying to sound like he cared while he pushed Sebastian’s legs apart, “and, if you don’t mind me saying, your social life and sex life seemed to be not very active either,” he pulled Sebastian a little further down the seat of his chair and took Sebastian in his hand. “So, how about it?” Evil Blaine leaned forward and licked over the top of Sebastian’s dick, “how about you tell me and I might be able to help.”

It seemed that all it was going to take for Sebastian to break the rules was for a guy to be sucking on his cock. “Okay,” he whispered unable to take his eyes off of Evil Blaine. He could get away with giving away the basics but he wouldn’t divulge in the real intricacies of the case.

“Start from the beginning,” Evil Blaine whispered. “Tell me what evidence you have… tell me everything that you have.” 

Sebastian drew in a shaky breath. “Okay, but you’re not going to make it easy.” He would just tell him about finding the identity of one the victim’s and that they were searching for a possible killer of the club’s surveillance videos. That would be it.

Later on, once Evil Blaine was sure he had succumbed Sebastian into a sex satisfied, blissful sleep that Sebastian had not been able to refuse, he returned to the tapes that Sebastian had obtained from the club and found the part that he had managed to distract Sebastian through. The editing didn’t take long and before Sebastian was ever to see it, the three seconds of Evil Blaine’s face leading Rich Kurt out the club’s door was wiped from history.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana’s heels clicked down the hallway, a thick folder tightly tucked under her arm and her handbag over her shoulder. Her knock on Sebastian’s door echoed down the empty corridor. There was no surprise that there was no one in the hallway; it was 3:00am in the morning. She waited several seconds and when there was still no sound from inside, Santana started to pound on his door instead. 

“Who is it?” Sebastian’s sleepy but cautious voice came from the other side of the door. 

“It’s me, Santana.”

“Santana?!” 

There was silence for a second and then she heard the sound of a deadbolt being flicked, followed by a chain, and then, another bolt at the bottom before Sebastian’s front door finally creaked open. 

“What are you doing here, Santana?” Sebastian asked allowing only his head to be visible. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Santana wasn’t about to be patient. She pushed heavily on his front door and squeezed herself through. Her eyes took in the layout of the apartment and upon seeing a large dining room table in the corner of the small open living area, she stalked towards it. 

“This couldn’t wait,” she said over her shoulder ignoring the fact that Sebastian was standing in only a pair of boxers. She reached the table and proceeded to empty the contents of her folder. “We’re in deeper than we thought.”

Sebastian tried to shake the sleep from his head, gave one wary glance towards his closed bedroom door where Blaine lay sleeping and then moved to join her at the table. 

“What’s going on?” he asked reaching for a T-shirt as he approached her. 

“You better sit down,” she told him. 

Sebastian frowned unimpressed with Santana’s dramatic entrance but his eyebrows rose when he saw the scattered photos over the table of more mutilated bodies. “What’s all this?”

“There’s another series of murders that have been taking place alongside ours.”

“I can see that.” Sebastian leaned forward and picked up a photo to get a closer look. When he saw the headless corpse, he looked at Santana over the top of the photograph. “The mystery deepens.” He decided to take her advice and settled in the chair before him. “How did you find all of these?”

“I did some snooping and digging of my own to see if I could find anything else relevant to our case,” Santana began taking a seat opposite him. “As you can see, while there are some similarities there are some stark differences,” Santana continued with a tilt of her head. “They’re male, consensual sex has occurred and the victim’s heads are always missing, the only thing is, it’s a different body.” 

Sebastian’s head flicked back to the photos. “What?” 

“The victim in this set of murders,” Santana explained, “is not of the same appearance as ours. In fact, there’s a stark difference between them.”

Sebastian picked up another photo and analyzed it. “I see what you mean. Short, slightly stockier in build, darker skin tone, darker hair. And the bodies in this new set of murders are all the same?

“Yes, it’s a different set of men.” Santana crossed her arms over her chest and allowed Sebastian time to process the information she had given him. After several minutes and in a defeated tone, Sebastian finally spoke again. 

“Who else knows?”

“Only Rodger in the lab. He was there while I was doing my searches. Tomorrow morning is going to be a different story. The powers-to-be are going to find out.” She leaned closer over the table and lowered her voice. “There’s something else,” Santana stated seriously. 

“What’s that?” Sebastian asked.

She handed Sebastian a set of three photos and Sebastian gasped. “Holy fuck!” he cried. “They’ve got to be a clue, they’ve got to be!”

Santana nodded her head in agreement. “I’ve already sent emails to the officers investigating these murders to get a better quality of the pieces of paper, but yes,” Santana lowered her voice, “each one of these murders also had a square black and white piece of paper left behind at the scene.”

The color suddenly drained out of Sebastian’s face. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head in resignation. Now that there were more murders, there was no doubt in his mind that they were going to lose the case and it would be handed to a team with far more expertise. “We’re fucked, you realize that don’t you?”

“Don’t take it to heart,” she tried to comfort him. “No one could have known that this case was going to blow out the way it has. Not even the most experienced agents would have the responsibility of trying to solve it by their selves.” She managed to catch his gaze. “Hopefully, they’ll keep us on it and we’ll get to work with some older and more experienced…” Santana stopped short and sat up straight as her eyes focused towards Sebastian’s bedroom door.

He twisted in his seat as well and swallowed uncomfortably as Blaine, without a stitch of clothing on, walked straight past them and into the kitchen. Sebastian’s face flushed red.

A sly grin came over Santana’s face. “So, I was right the other day.” Sebastian didn’t answer but watched her as she leaned over the table and started to pick up the photos so she could place them back into her folder. When she was done she tucked it under her arm but then changed her mind and laid it back on the table. “I’ll leave it here for you to have a look at when you have some time.” 

“Thanks, Santana.” Sebastian rose to his feet so he could walk her to the front door. 

“Who am I to get in the way of letting Agent Sebastian Smythe get lucky?” She gave him a wave and turned to leave. There was something that caused her to stop and stare back towards the kitchen though. Something wasn’t right. It was something she had felt before and without even realizing, her hand rose slowly to the gun at her hip.

“Take it easy, Santana,” Sebastian whispered. He nodded at her gun when she gave him a confused look. “You seem a little jumpy these days.”

Santana didn’t answer. She gave a gentle nod and turned to leave not quite ready to confide all her fears and concerns related to this case to Sebastian. 

Sebastian locked the door behind her and returned to the table to pick up the folder. He didn’t open it though and instead, headed straight towards his bedroom and Evil Blaine put down the drink of whiskey he had poured and followed after him.

“Everything alright?” Evil Blaine asked his voice low and dangerous. 

Sebastian’s eyes refocused on Evil Blaine; naked, body hairy and dark. His insides warmed. “It’s nothing,” he returned settling onto the bed.   
Evil Blaine’s brow lowered but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached out and grasped a hold on Sebastian’s ankle and with one strong, easy move he pulled Sebastian down the bed so he was on his back. “I’m glad it’s nothing because I’m ready for another fuck. Turn over.”

“Again?!” Sebastian asked. 

“Again.”

Sebastian obeyed and enjoyed the feeling of Blaine climbing up onto the bed and settling over his buttocks. Blaine scooted down further and pushed Sebastian’s legs apart so he could settle in between them. 

Two hours later, a soft hint of color began to appear over the horizon. Sebastian lay face first on his mattress in a deep, exhausted sleep while Evil Blaine stood over Sebastian’s desk going through the file that Santana had delivered in the middle of the night. He had heard everything that Santana had said but he wanted to see it for himself. He had never met Evil Kurt, never even had a conversation with the man, he didn’t need to. Evil Blaine had always known that Evil Kurt had existed. He could sense him, a presence forever lurking in the background and wading through his dreams, their subconsciousness linked until somewhere between sleep and wake they had decided to start to work towards a mutual goal, the same end. And this confirmation, seeing the dead versions of himself, while it was strange and compelling, it was also a turn on. That out there somewhere Evil Kurt was also fucking his way through all the other Blaines so their plan would eventually work. 

Evil Blaine rubbed his hand over himself feeling his need build again. Getting stronger and stronger had more than one advantage. He glanced back over at Sebastian and his naked ass. Fuck, he was going to have to take advantage of it again. Evil Blaine dropped the folder and crawled over the sheets and up Sebastian’s body who murmured grumpily at the disruption to his sleep.

“Don’t you ever get tired?” Sebastian croaked as Evil Blaine popped the lid on the lube.

“No,” he growled.

***

Kurt heard Brad’s deep chuckle behind him. Despite knowing who it was, he didn’t turn around so hurt at the prospect that he was going to be going home soon. Being back in the Vogue building only magnified Kurt’s sour mood. In fact, he felt cheated and led on by Brad. Brad had been so friendly and supportive, giving him a false sense of security that the company had actually liked him. 

“Out of all the time I’ve known you, Kurt,” Brad began his tone friendly. “I’ve never seen you come into work in such a state, and to be in the same clothes as you were wearing the day before.”

Kurt turned slowly in his chair. 

“Looks like someone finally had a little fun.” Brad leaned in closer, “And I won’t lie, I feel a little jealous of the guy who finally managed to sway career driven Mr. Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt blushed but when he spoke his voice was still flat. “What can I do for you, Brad?” he asked. 

“Come on, we’re going to have a little chat,” he said more seriously. “The boss wants to see you.” 

Kurt’s shoulders dropped. This was it. He was going to be let go. He dropped his head onto the desk before him so he could hide the quiver in his bottom lip. 

“No time for that, Kurt,” Brad chided and if Kurt had raised his head, he would have seen that his smile had been friendly.

With one deep breath, Kurt put his hands on his desk and pushed himself up to his feet his shoulders square and strong, and his chin held at just the right height not to portray arrogance. Brad took Kurt by the shoulders and began to guide him towards the back to where all the boardrooms were located. 

The current boss of their division was a sharply dressed man with a stiff upper lip named Stephen West-Morgan, and to say that his presence was enough to make Kurt want to cower in the corner was an understatement. His reputation more than preceded him, not for being an unrealistic boss but for the history and skills that he brought to the position. He had such the reputation that even his closest colleagues still referred to him by his entire name and never just as Stephen. He was also always dressed in his exquisite best and Kurt was only now reminded of how dishevelled he appeared. 

“Mr Kurt Hummel,” Stephen West-Morgan intoned casting his eyes over Kurt’s outfit. “So unusual to see you wear the same ensemble two days in a row. I hope this is not precedent to a change in behaviour that could affect your future work here.” 

Kurt tried to keep his face steady. If Stephen West-Morgan wanted to berate him after all the hard work he had done and after how the other two interns had literally done nothing…wait… what? 

Kurt leaned forward. “Excuse me?” he stammered. 

Stephen West-Morgan pursed his lips but the crease around his eyes was friendly. “As you know, Kurt,” and Kurt didn’t miss his shift to his first name, “the position on offer was a contract for a year. After your relentless effort and hard work that, trust me, has not gone unnoticed, we would like to offer you the contract working under Peter.” He leaned forward in his chair and gazed at Kurt steadily. “If everything continues well, we dearly hope you will be looking at extending towards permanency after the year is done.”

Somewhere between ‘relentless effort’ and ‘extending towards permanency’ Kurt’s mouth had dropped open. After all his pessimistic thoughts, he had not expected this. Kurt nodded his head viciously. It was all he could manage and Stephen West-Morgan’s face took on an expression that, by some, could be acknowledged as something close to a smile. “Congratulations, Kurt Hummel to becoming Vogue’s latest employee.”

“Th…th…” Kurt cleared his throat, “Thank you,” he finally managed.

Kurt didn’t say anything else until Stephen West-Morgan had left, so shocked by the turn of events. They were going to give him two weeks to return to the US and sort out his life so he could move to London on a more permanent basis. It would also give him a chance to see his Dad again before his extended stay. His mind raced. The fact that he had gotten the position that he was going to be able to stay in London, and that he was going to be able to see more of Blaine. 

Blaine!

Brad’s hands pressed down on Kurt’s shoulders. “Breathe Kurt,” he told him, his hands giving the muscles in Kurt’s back a gentle squeeze. 

“Give it some time to sink-in, but congratulations are in order!”

Kurt snapped back to attention at the unexpected touch and the fact that Brad’s hands hadn’t slipped away but remained on his shoulders.  
Brad continued talking, “We should get a group of people together from the office tonight and go out to celebrate.”

Kurt side-eyed Brad putting two and two together. He was now suspicious of why he was going to be answering to Peter in his new position and not to Brad, and had no doubt that Brad had something to do with it. Kurt swallowed uncomfortably. Did he get this job because Brad was interested in him, or had it been based on his hard work and effort?

Brad’s smile widened unaware of Kurt’s discomfort. “I see you are still overwhelmed with the news. Don’t worry. Leave all the preparations to me. Go meet with Peter. He’ll give you the run down and get everything sorted. There’ll be a lot to get organized like your visa, long term living arrangements… you’re going to be busy.”

Kurt smiled but the uncomfortable feeling that had flooded him wouldn’t shy away. He had to put on a polite face though while he sussed out Brad’s angle. “Thanks Brad, tonight sounds like it’ll be a whole lot of fun.”

Kurt rose from his chair and pulled out his phone. He paused, his finger hovering over Blaine’s number. He was still baffled by Blaine’s actions from the night before, but Blaine had gone out of his way to take care of him when he had needed his help. He had cooked for Kurt, let Kurt spend the night, and had offered only words of support and comfort. If they were going to remain as friends while Kurt was in London, then they were going to have to sit down and talk. 

Kurt pressed Blaine’s number.

“You’re not going to believe it,” he blurted down the line as soon as Blaine answered. 

“What?” Blaine replied.

“I got the job!”

“Kurt that’s fantastic!” Blaine cried his voice filled with genuine excitement. “I knew you were worrying about nothing. I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you think?”

Kurt drummed his fingers on his thigh. He wanted to celebrate with Blaine but it could possibly come across as very rude if he turned his new work colleagues down first. 

“I think I’ll have to keep work happy first,” he informed Blaine with a whisper. “They want to take me out tonight, but I really can’t wait to celebrate with you.”

“That’s fine, Kurt. This weekend?”

Kurt smiled. “You’re on.”

Kurt’s smile turned to a frown as he put his phone back in his pocket. If he was going to be staying in London, Kurt realized quickly, they were going to have to draw a clear line at where their friendship lay. If Blaine was adamant that he only wanted friendship then Kurt would get his feelings into order, if it was even possible to turn one’s emotions off and on in such a manner. He looked over his shoulder where Brad was still in the boardroom. Only a short time ago, Kurt had been enthralled by the man’s presence. His frown deepened and he headed off towards Peter’s office. 

***

Kurt was aware that London’s clubbing and bar scene hosted a myriad of venues that could cater to anyone’s taste. While he had heard quite a few stories in the office of trendy underground clubs that were popular for playing the latest sounds, Kurt could only really name the old and well-known establishments, and that was only because Blaine had mentioned them. The club that Brad had picked was right in the middle of Soho. 

Kurt leaned against the bar and gazed around the club feeling refreshed after a quick shower at home. His stance was causing many to look his way. He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a red, silk buttoned up shirt that revealed a hint of pale smooth skin around his neck from the several buttons he had left open. Kurt however, was still reeling from the fact that he was going to be able to make London his home that he was completely unaware of the attention that was being sent his way.

“I hope this place isn’t too much for you,” Brad spoke over Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Not at all,” Kurt said as Brad moved to stand in front of him. “I feel quite at home.” If the music hadn’t been so loud, Brad would have heard the sarcasm in his voice.

Brad laughed and gazed around the club, his eyes falling on the semi-naked men grinding on the dance floor.” He suddenly remembered the second cocktail in his hand and passed it towards Kurt. “I thought you could do with a drink,” he said leaning in to shout into Kurt’s ear. Kurt froze at how close Brad’s body was to his and he caught a whiff of his bodily sweat and cologne, the mixture just the right amount to stir Kurt’s insides in a positive way. There was no doubt in Kurt’s mind that if he wanted to, he could go home with Brad tonight. He wouldn’t even have to try. 

Kurt nodded in thanks to the drink and carefully put some personal space between them. 

Brad didn’t seem to notice. “I had to pick somewhere that was a little up beat for everyone from the office. This club, while a bit over the top,” Brad lifted his head to garish decorations, “has a great vibe and is a great place for a fun night of dancing.”

Kurt glanced at some of his work colleagues who did seem to be enjoying their night out. Brad was right. The place did have a good atmosphere. Kurt took a mouthful of his drink and blinked against the strong mixture of alcohol. It was quite a pleasant cocktail but it wouldn’t take much for it to go straight to his head. 

“I think I should make my intentions clear,” Brad suddenly spoke and Kurt startled to find that he had managed to close the distance between them again. “I had something to do with who you were going to be answering to.”

Kurt’s face fell. “I got the position because you are interested in me?” The direct and honest sentence put a smile on Brad’s face. 

“No, Kurt.” Brad reached out and touched Kurt’s hand. “You rightly earned your contract by your talent and hard work but I won’t lie, when I found out that you were going to be offered it, Stephen West-Morgan told me that you would be answering to me and I asked him if it could be arranged differently.”

“And he let you do that?” Kurt asked surprised. 

“I gave a very convincing argument but,” he let out a chuckle, “Stephen West-Morgan is not a stupid man and he was fully aware of my intentions. He might be a brutal boss who expects the highest of standards but he is also a romantic deep at heart.”

Kurt stirred his straw in his glass, thinking. “So what are your intentions with me then,” he asked looking Brad directly in the eyes. 

Brad smiled in return. “I like you, Kurt, and if we can, I was hoping that maybe we can go out some time. I would like to get to know you better.”

Kurt took a sip of his drink and cast his eyes over Brad. Brad had attracted him in the past that much was true. Brad, the English gentleman, who, Kurt was sure, could sweep him off his feet if he let him. Brad, who had said the words that Kurt had been waiting and longing for Blaine to say. Kurt sighed inwardly. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He was always there in the background. Kurt was drawn to Blaine, wanted Blaine, needed Blaine. 

Kurt slowly placed his half-finished cocktail down on the bar beside him. 

“Can you excuse me for a moment?” he asked lowering his hand so he could squeeze Brad’s gently. “I’ll be right back.” 

Brad’s eyes rose in surprise, but he gave a quick nod and watched as Kurt walked briskly towards the entrance of the club. 

The evening air was sharp and cold, a stark contrast to the heat of the sweaty bodies clumped together in the club. He shivered against the breeze and hurried past the throng of people waiting out the front to enter. Kurt gazed past the queue and spied what he needed: a dark alleyway where he would be able to make a private call without the noise of the hustle and bustle. 

After the fifth dial, Blaine answered the phone. 

“Kurt!” he answered happily, “How can I help you at this late hour? Wow, it is late!”

“Blaine,” just the way Kurt said his name conveyed the urgency in Kurt’s voice.

“What’s the matter?” Blaine answered his voice immediately going serious. “Are you okay? Is everything alright?” 

“You need to be honest with me,” Kurt blurted. “You have to let me know, Blaine. You can’t keep leading me on like this because you have   
Blaine, even though you’ve told that you can’t be more with me, that’s what you’ve been doing. You’ve been leading me on with your mixed messages and your, your kiss! I’m out tonight, and there’s a guy here who’s interested, and just maybe somehow if I gave myself time, I might be interested in him too. I was once, before I met you, but it’s you Blaine, you’re the one who I’ve wanted from the moment you stepped out and placed your umbrella over my head. And I can’t explain why,” Kurt’s voice cracked a little. “I don’t know why you have had this effect on me but you have. I don’t want anyone else and from the way you kissed me last night, I know you have feelings but I’m prepared to move on and look elsewhere if you don’t want to be with me the way I want to be with you.”

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed down the phone. “I do want you… but it’s so complicated.”

“No!” Kurt demanded his hand holding the phone trembling. “It’s not complicated! Either you want me or you don’t. It’s that simple. Either you come here right now or I’m going to go back into the club and I’m going to try to move on.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone and Kurt’s heart pounded. It wasn’t out of fear of rejection. The pounding in his chest was because he actually done the right thing and stood up for himself, taken control and been brave enough to put his true feelings out there. 

“Where are you?” Blaine suddenly asked. 

Kurt’s knees nearly gave way underneath him. “I’m in Soho.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Give me the address.” 

Kurt quickly told him the name of the club and before he could say anything else, Blaine hung up and Kurt was left standing in the middle of the alleyway, his breathing fast and excited. 

Just like his word, it took Blaine twenty minutes to arrive. He must have already been out for him to arrive so quickly. There would have been no way that he would have arrived in that amount of time from his apartment. Kurt’s heart leapt to his throat when his eyes fell on him. He was handsomely dressed in a fitted suit and his hair was styled in what Kurt had come to know as his business mode. Blaine had a whole other gelled style for his days’ off. His cheeks were also red and there was a small sheen of sweat along the edges of his face. Wherever Blaine had been, he must have run the entire way. 

Blaine scanned the crowd searching frantically. 

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted waving his hand above his head.

Blaine turned his head and on spying Kurt, he surged through the crowd of people waiting to enter the club. 

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped trying to catch his breath. “You sure know how to make a man act.”

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine cupped Kurt’s face and his lips came crashing down onto Kurt’s. 

Kurt didn’t care that Blaine’s breath was hot and heavy from running, or that he stumbled slightly and their lips didn’t line up straightaway. 

What he did care about was the way the electricity surged through his body just from the way their bodies touched. 

Blaine pulled away as soon as he felt his energy surge out of control. When Kurt had called him, he had been torn. This was not his Kurt but Blaine was drawn to him, and he selfishly couldn’t handle it if Kurt was going to try and move on. They would have to speak to Mystery Kurt. He would have to let Kurt know everything and Blaine would have to learn how to control his power when he was with Kurt in such a manner. He would only then be able to enjoy the time that they would have together before Kurt found his perfect Blaine.

Without another word, Blaine took Kurt by the hand and pulled him into the alleyway in which Kurt had stood in when he had called Blaine. 

“Kurt,” he paused getting his words in order. “No matter how many times I may say it, it is true, this, us… it is complicated.” Kurt’s shoulders visibly dropped, it was not what he wanted to hear. Blaine grabbed hold of both of Kurt’s hands earnestly, “but I’m willing to give it a try. There are some things that I need to do, some things that I need to try and control and I will get help for that.” Kurt frowned suddenly aware that there was so much of Blaine that he was still to learn. What was he talking about? “I don’t know if you will always want me but I’m willing to try. You need to come with me though. We need to see someone first and they will talk to you and then you can really decide whether you want to try this.”

“Blaine?” Kurt implored searching Blaine’s face. “What are you talking about?” 

Blaine stroked his cheek. “Just come with me, Kurt.”

“Okay, Blaine,” Kurt said softly, sensing the importance behind Blaine’s words. “Take me wherever you need to take me.” 

Pleased, Blaine smiled. He leaned in and placed his lips onto Kurt’s, gently this time. He took Kurt by the hips and held him close against him. 

Kurt eased closer allowing himself to be drowned into everything that was Blaine. It was wonderful, so wonderful the realization that they were actually going to move forward. Whatever it was that Blaine had to tell him, Kurt was sure he would be able to handle it. It couldn’t be that bad. All of a sudden however, Blaine stopped moving his lips and pulled back, his body going rigid.

Kurt opened his eyes to find that Blaine was frozen on the spot, his eyes open but slightly unfocused as all of his other senses analyzed the space around them. Worried, Kurt pulled back as well and looked behind him. 

“What is it? What’s the matter?” Kurt whispered fearful that someone had snuck up on them and they were about to be mugged. 

Blaine didn’t answer and when Kurt looked back he could see that Blaine’s chest was now rising rapidly in fear. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hands. 

“What is it Blaine? What’s going on?” 

Blaine snapped out of his daze and the change in his disposition was like night and day. He turned on Kurt.

“Tell me the truth!” Blaine cried knocking Kurt’s hands out of the way so he could grab Kurt by the shoulders. “Was this some elaborate plan of yours? Have you been setting me up all this time?”

Flabbergasted, Kurt’s mouth dropped open. “Blaine, I don’t know what you are talking about!”

Blaine’s fingers only maintained their tight grip and his eyes glared into Kurt’s judgingly. “I swear to God, Kurt. If this is the end for me…” He grabbed Kurt’s hand and yanked him further into the darkness of the alleyway, away from the main road and into the shadows. He took refuge behind a dumpster. 

“What the hell?” Kurt protested. The smell from the rubbish, the trash on the floor in the murky, dirty water and empty boxes on their side,   
Kurt had had enough. He put his hand down on the ground to support his weight and yelped as something crawled over his skin. 

Blaine slammed his hand over Kurt’s mouth. “Shut up or I’m dead!” he hissed into Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt’s eyes bulged wide with fear but his harsh words had worked; Blaine now had his full attention. With his breath hard on the inside of Blaine’s hand, Kurt’s head followed Blaine’s gaze when he jerked his head towards the top of the alleyway. 

There at the top of the small street, his face hidden for the time being, was a man with striking broad shoulders, a slender form and long legs. The man was looking around him, a long weapon like object in his hands. Kurt swallowed deeply. There was something familiar about the man but Kurt couldn’t place it. 

The feeling of knowing, of certainty, filled Kurt and he scrambled against Blaine’s hold to break free. Blaine clawed at him but Kurt was determined and he wrenched himself out of his hold, scrambling onto his hands and knees to get away. He had to see the man’s face. He had too. 

Kurt swallowed deeply and took a hesitant step out of their hiding spot, Blaine, on the other hand, only pulled back and slunk further behind the dumpster and into the muck and stench of the dark London alley. 

Kurt moved into the middle of the alleyway just as the man before him stepped forward and revealed his face, a light from somewhere above shinning down on his skin. 

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. It was impossible. What was this?

The other man walked slowly towards Kurt, a sly satisfied look on his face.

“Who…who are you?” Kurt stammered. He was trying to soak in every feature, to determine whether his eyes were playing a trick on him or whether what he was seeing was true, that he was looking at a mirror image of himself. 

“So, our paths finally cross,” Evil Kurt said with a hint of awe in his voice. “The original, the first, the real Kurt.” 

Out of nowhere, Kurt was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of fear. It wasn’t fear for himself. It was fear for Blaine, Blaine who was now cowering in the dark afraid for his life. All of sudden Kurt knew he had to protect Blaine.

“Where is he?” Evil Kurt asked. “Where is Blaine?”

Kurt shivered but before he could respond, Brad stepped into the alleyway. 

“Kurt?” he called out. “Are you okay? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Brad glanced warily at the man in front of Kurt. “Is this guy hassling…” Brad stopped short. “What the?”

Evil Kurt lashed out at the annoying interruption, the object in his hand, a sharp knife. It came across Brad’s neck in one clean stroke and so quickly that Kurt wasn’t too sure what had actually happened. He wasn’t sure until he saw the blood begin to spurt out of Brad’s neck. Kurt cried out and staggered back as the look of Brad’s shocked face, as he began to bleed to death in front of him, became forever etched into Kurt’s mind. 

Kurt glanced back at Evil Kurt horrified, his stomach a cold pit in his stomach. “Why did you do that?” he screamed. 

Evil Kurt wasn’t about to provide an explanation. He took a step forward. “Where is he?” he repeated. “Where’s your Blaine?”

“I don’t know!” Kurt yelled back somehow managing to find the ability to lie for Blaine’s sake. “He’s gone. He left me here.”

“You lie!” Evil Kurt hissed his face contorted menacingly. 

A loud, snarling roar suddenly rumbled down from the opposite end of the alleyway. A blur of flesh, an animal, or a creature, Kurt wasn’t too sure for it moved so fast, hurtled past his body and placed itself in between Kurt and Evil Kurt. It continued to snarl and heckle, somehow managing to stand on its hind legs as if it was trying to protect Kurt from being attacked. Kurt lowered to his haunches as his survival instinct kicked in. It looked almost like a wolf. 

Evil Kurt hissed in anger at the creature. “Get out of my way!”

The creature only growled louder, lowered itself onto all fours and bared its teeth as it prepared to attack. Kurt staggered backwards not knowing which to fear the most, the man who looked like him and had killed Brad, or the animal that looked like it would rip a person’s throat out the first opportunity it got. And then something happened that made Kurt’s eyes bulge in his head. The creature looked over its shoulder and focused its attention on Kurt. 

“Go down to the end of the alley. You can hide in my van,” it snarled.

The words didn’t sink in. The whole scene was utterly unbelievable to Kurt as if he was in the middle of movie or a dream that he could not wake from. 

“Go!” the creature roared and without waiting to see if Kurt followed his instructions, the creature turned its attention back to Evil Kurt and pounced in attack. He easily knocked the man off his feet but as they made contact, Evil Kurt did something to the creature that caused it to cry out in pain and fall away. In one easy motion, Evil Kurt sat up and looked at Kurt with venomous hate while the creature whimpered in pain beside him. 

Two frantic hands landed on Kurt’s arms from behind and he screamed in horror. He spun around to find Blaine standing above him, wild primal fear ingrained on every inch of his face. 

“We need to get out of here, Kurt. Run!”

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and with his hand still clasped in Kurt’s, he spun on his heels and began to sprint through the dark toward the back of the alley. 

Evil Kurt spied Blaine running away. “Blaine!” Evil Kurt yelled. Kurt and Blaine stopped at the sound of his voice. “I almost had you before and I’ll have you again! You may be able to run but I’ll catch you!” He gave Kurt a sinister smile. “And you, my friend, the real Kurt, had better be careful. I’ll be letting Evil Blaine know about you.” Evil Kurt took a stride to run after them but was knocked to the ground by the creature.   
The screams and scuffles of the battle echoed down the alleyway towards Kurt and Blaine. 

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed as the rest of Evil Kurt’s words were swallowed up by the night and the frantic screams of the creature whom, at their best guess, had actually saved them. “What the hell is going on? Oh my God, Blaine, Brad!” Kurt sobbed. “We have to go back!”

Blaine ignored Kurt and continued pulling him for another forty yards until they saw a grey van. He stopped at its rear and immediately grabbed the handle on the double doors and gave a frantic twist. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when it swung open. Blaine turned around and grabbed Kurt and pushed him into the back of the van with so much strength Kurt’s feet left the ground. 

“What!?” Kurt yelped. 

He didn’t get a response. Blaine climbed inside, closed the van doors behind him and scrambled through the back of the empty van to the driver’s seat. He leaned over quickly and slammed his hand down on the doors on either side and locked them. 

“Thank fucking god,” he cried. 

Kurt clambered up to the front as well and squatted behind Blaine who was now in the driver’s seat. “What?” he gasped.

“The keys are here,” Blaine said as he turned them in the ignition. 

Kurt leaned forward and placed his hand on Blaine’s arm. “What the hell are you doing? We can’t leave! Brad’s body is back there! We have to call the police. This isn’t our van, we can’t drive off!”

Blaine laughed, almost hysterically. “With the noise that those two are making, I’m sure the police are not too far behind.” He already had the van into second and was changing into third when Kurt finally lost it. 

“BLAINE!!!” he screamed. “You need to stop this van right now!!! You need to tell me what the hell is going on! Brad is dead!” Kurt broke into tears. “Brad is dead!” 

Blaine didn’t answer he simply put his foot down even harder on the accelerator and screeched the van around the tight corners trying to weave his way out of the catacombs of backstreets and onto a main road where he could really put his foot down. 

Kurt was hysterical, tears streaming down his face. “Blaine, stop the van please!!! Why are you doing this? We have to go back?” He reached forward and grabbed Blaine by the shoulder. “Who was that man? What was that creature? And Brad!!! I work with him Blaine! 

BLAIIINNEEE!!!!!!!!!!”

Blaine slammed his foot onto the brake and the van screeched to a halt in the middle of the empty dark road.

Neither spoke. Kurt sobbed behind him, the events of the evening too overwhelming for him to process. Blaine lowered his head in hands. In truth, he had no idea what was going to happen now. He had no idea where they should go, or what they should do. He had to process what had happened as well. Kurt did deserve some kind of explanation though. Slowly, Blaine moved the van to the side of the street and undid his seatbelt so he could climb into the back. He took Kurt’s hands within his own when he was squatting opposite him.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine said quietly. “This is what I meant about it being complicated. I didn’t want to expose you to any of this. You’re so innocent and sweet, you had no idea. I wanted to keep it that way.”

“What is going on, Blaine?” Kurt managed through his sobs.

“I’m in danger,” he looked down ashamed. “And you’re in danger too now…” 

“What!?” 

Blaine’s eyes moved and focused on something past Kurt’s shoulder. Fear circled around Kurt’s stomach again and he flicked his head back to see what Blaine was looking at. Through the darkened windows, Kurt could make out a figure walking down the middle of the road towards them. 

Kurt slunk away from the window and moved next to Blaine. He brought his hands to his face and leant against the side of the van in horror as he realized that it was the creature from the alleyway and it was carrying a body, Brad’s dead body over its’ shoulders.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered his face ashen white despite the golden glow of the street lights coming through the front window of the van. “That thing, that creature is coming towards us.”

Blaine nodded and raised his finger to his mouth urging Kurt to remain quiet. They turned their attention back to the creature, his eyes glowing, his face twisted in something unrecognizable. It took another step and the light shifted across its face. Kurt blinked. Something changed. It must have been the distorted lighting in the alley for the creature’s face suddenly appeared to be that of a human man. He began to circle round to the front of the van and Kurt had to wonder how, on such a cold night, he could stand there completely naked, his bare chest glistening, in the brisk cool air. He was bleeding though, injured with what appeared to be knife wounds from where he had been stabbed several times. There was blood everywhere, a mixture of Brad’s and his own. Kurt shivered. He had killed that other man that had looked like Kurt, and now, they were next.

Kurt pushed Blaine towards the front of the van again. “We need to get out of here,” he whispered urgently, now only wanting to be miles away from the scene. 

Blaine nodded and began to make his way back to the driver’s seat as quietly as possible but nothing could hide the soft crinkling of metal underneath his weight as he moved. Before Blaine could get back into the driver’s seat, the back doors of the van opened in one clean motion. Kurt screamed as Brad’s body was dropped carefully into the back of the van and the man calmly climbed in and closed the double doors behind him.

Kurt whimpered and the man gave them both a smile, a mere twitch of his upper lip. “You do realize this is my van, it was only a loan.” He saw Blaine about to rush forward, his hand extended ready to use his power but the man leaned back. “Don’t use your power on me if you want to get out of here alive. Evil Kurt is not that far behind me.” The man, his features chiselled and strong and set in fierce determination looked between the two of them, Kurt pinned against the far side of the van in fear and Blaine hunched over ready to attack. His eyes rested on Blaine. “You look like the calmer out of the both of you. Start driving while I see to him.” He flicked his head towards Brad’s still body on the floor. Without any other options and more afraid of what Evil Kurt would do to him if he arrived, Blaine scrambled back into the driver’s seat and turned the keys in the ignition. 

“Who are you?” Blaine called back over his shoulder. “Why are you helping us?”

“We have mutual acquaintances. I’m a friend of Scott and Stiles. You have heard of them?” the man asked as he turned his attention back to   
Brad’s still form lying on the cold metal floor. 

“Yes, I have. Mystery Kurt told me about them.”

The man nodded. “I’m Jackson,” he told them. “Scott asked me to keep an eye on you.”

Blaine was silent while he processed this news. It was unnerving and somewhat disturbing that someone, a complete stranger had been looking out for him especially since he had tried his best to maintain a low profile. He was thankful though. 

Jackson rolled Brad’s body over and Kurt stifled another sob as the wound hung open revealing the muscle inside his neck. He nearly vomited on the spot. Jackson’s hand came to rest on Brad’s wrist, checking for a pulse. Surely Brad was dead. Kurt had seen all the blood that had gushed out of his neck.

“He’s a strong man,” Jackson said looking up at Kurt. “He’s still alive, barely, but he is going to bleed out completely if he doesn’t get help soon.”

Kurt leaned forward, all of his other concerns washing away instantly. He had no idea of what Blaine and this Jackson guy had just been talking about. He had been too horrified by the body in front of him, his work colleague, his friend, and only about half an hour earlier, a potential lover. 

“Where’s the nearest hospital?” Kurt asked frantically. “We have to get him there if he’s still alive!”

Jackson’s face was grim. “He’s not going to find the kind of help he needs at a hospital.”

Kurt looked at Jackson aghast. “What do you mean? He needs to see a doctor!” he cried. Kurt looked towards Blaine but Blaine’s eyes were fixed on the road in front of him. Kurt knew though, it was obvious, Blaine was completely aware of their conversation. “Blaine, the hospital,” he yelled.

Blaine looked over his shoulder, his face grim. 

“Listen,” Jackson stated calmly. “You have two choices, either I can try to save him or he’ll die. Which is it?”

Kurt’s face was blank. He had no idea what Jackson intended to do to save Brad. “Of course I want you to save him!” he blurted. 

Without further ado, Jackson brought Brad’s wrist up to his mouth. He opened his jaw, bared his teeth now sharp and like snarling K9s, and clamped them down in one vicious bite. His bite was so hard and deep, Kurt was sure he hit bone. 

Kurt screamed and in a mad panic lunged for the closed double doors at the back of the van. He didn’t care that Blaine was driving at full speed now that he was reaching the outer limits of the city. He needed to escape. He needed to get away from this sadistic maniac who was now trying to eat Brad. Before he could reach the handle on the van’s door, the van swerved to the left and screeched onto the curb as 

Blaine tried to stop before Kurt managed to leap out of the moving vehicle. Kurt’s scream intensified as Jackson, still with his mouth around Brad’s wrist, reached out with one hand and clamped a hold of Kurt’s arm so hard that there would be bruises. 

“Kurt! Kurt!” Blaine cried scrambling into the back of the van and racing towards Kurt. “Calm down! Calm down,” he tried to sooth him. He gave one look at the mess of the floor, grimaced and took a hold of Kurt’s shoulders. “It’s okay, really, it’s okay. Jackson is helping him.” 

Nothing could calm Kurt however. He was hysterical where no words would be able to reason with him. He flung out wildly at Blaine with his free hand, never with the intention of hurting him but blindly wanting to flee. Blaine grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him hard. 

“Kurt, calm down please! Just listen to me!”

Finally, Jackson relinquished his hold on Brad’s arm and lowered it down, blood smeared around the outside of his mouth. “We’re not safe yet,” he told Blaine. “If you want to escape Evil Kurt, you need to do something about him.” Jackson nodded his head towards Kurt.

Blaine looked back to Jackson. He was right. There was only one thing that was going to get Kurt to calm down. Blaine had done it before but not to the extent that he was about to do now. Blaine turned back to Kurt. “I’m so sorry, Kurt,” he said. 

The calmness in Blaine’s voice caused Kurt to pause for an instant, confusion beginning to form on his face, but before it could completely take a hold, Blaine’s energy, sharp and intrusive this time surged into his body and wrapped around his mind. Everything went dark, warm and safe, and Kurt’s body collapsed to the floor unconscious.

“Good, finally some peace,” Jackson muttered. He looked around the crowded van. “Now, where are my clothes?”

***

Sebastian swore loudly and slammed the door to his office behind him. He collapsed into his chair and leaned forward in the seat, resting his head in his hands. He continued to mutter under his breath, curses that were aimed at no one but himself. 

The door to his office opened slowly and Santana crept in without a sound. She crossed the room and sat quietly in the chair on the other side of his desk and crossed her arms. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong?” she finally offered. “We knew this was a possibility with the amount of dead bodies that had turned up.” 

Sebastian lifted his head, his eyes wild. “Yes, but I at least I thought that they would keep me on the case to work alongside them. Instead, you get to keep working on it and I’m going to get shipped off to some other useless case because they think that I’m incapable of doing my job.”

“You know that’s not the truth,” Santana interrupted him quickly. “They hadn’t even said that for sure. They said that they were still looking at the new team and if they have any sense, they’ll keep you on it. Not only because you’ve done so much work on it already, but because it would be a great learning curve for you.”

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and swore loudly again and tossed his pen across the room. He glanced at the clock. It was only four thirty but for once he was going to leave early, it was a Saturday after all. There was only one thing that could ease him right now and that was hard, relentless sex with Blaine. The only problem was, he didn’t have a way of contacting him. Blaine still just showed up at his front door at whim. 

“I’m going home,” he said quickly grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “I’m going to round up my information,” he explained as an excuse, “so it’s ready for me to hand over if necessary.”

Santana let him go but when he slammed his door behind him again, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes spied her laptop resting on the counter beside Sebastian’s desk. She had been through her copy of the surveillance videos many times, but one more time wouldn’t hurt. 

***

It was the end of another long day waiting to see if Lydia would discover anything new about the curse in the book that they had stolen from The Morgan Library. Stiles, Lydia and Danny hadn’t dared to leave the loft, not with all the ample security it had. The memories of Evil Blaine had haunted them on their return, so much so they had all taken to sleeping in the same room at night. During the day it was a different story. Lydia remained in the bedroom reading and Danny and Stiles had taken it upon themselves to have a Walking Dead marathon. 

Danny sighed as another episode finished. He glanced over at Stiles who had fallen asleep in the last half hour in the most uncomfortable looking position ever. His head was resting in his hand, his mouth open with a small amount of drool gathering at the corner. His body was also twisted obscurely, one leg splayed out over the back of the seat with his other hand managing to rest on the ground. Danny had no idea that Stiles was that flexible.

A soft snore emanated around the room now that Danny had turned the TV off. He grabbed several pieces of popcorn and threw it across the small space at Stiles. He didn’t stir. His arm swayed slightly but his peaceful slumber continued undisturbed. Impatient, Danny stood up and placed himself in front of Stiles.

“Wake up, Stiles!”

Stiles only grumbled incoherently.

“Wake up!” Danny repeated, this time pushing his friend firmly on the shoulder. 

This time Stiles’ head jolted upright and his hand instantly reached for the gun he had kept at his side since they had returned. “What?! What?! What did I miss?”

“Nothing, take it easy,” Danny said taking a step back and nodding towards Stiles’ hand and the gun. “I think it’s time we got something to eat for Lydia. She’s been in there for hours.” 

“Oh,” Stiles looked around gaining his bearings. “You’re right.” He leaned forward and picked up the bowl of popcorn Danny had just picked at. Danny shook his head.

“You,” he began, “never cease to amaze me.” He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and started to guide him towards the kitchen. “Do you think Lydia is going to be happy with either of us if we hand her a bowl of popcorn? We’re going to cook her something nutritious.”

“Good point,” Stiles agreed his voice still a little sleepy. He reached for the kettle to make himself some coffee and watched as Danny opened the fridge to see what was left from their quick shopping trip two days earlier. 

“Yes,” he said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “We can make something of this.”

Twenty minutes later, Stiles and Danny stood at Lydia’s closed door. Stiles lifted his hand and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Lydia responded after several seconds. 

“Any progress?” Stiles asked carefully as he opened the door. His mouth dropped open as he caught sight of her. “What the?” He looked over his shoulder at Danny. 

Danny’s mouth also hung open because there, standing beside Lydia as she sat hunched over the book, was, at best guesses, Mystery Kurt. 

“What are you doing here?” Danny asked in shock.

“What is he doing here?” Stiles stated sarcastically. “Shouldn’t we be asking how the hell he got in here? We got this whole loft rigged with every one of Derek’s security measures.”

Danny shook his head impatiently. “Mystery Kurt has a knack of doing this.” He stayed at the door, his disappointment and disbelief more than evident. “Where have you been? You look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted. I’ve been travelling,” Mystery Kurt answered without looking at Danny.

“Where?” Danny prodded again. 

“Here, there and everywhere,” Mystery Kurt answered vaguely still not making eye contact. 

Danny frowned. “Fine, how long have you been here? And Lydia, how did you know it was Mystery Kurt?”

Mystery Kurt heard the anger in Danny’s tone and turned to face him. “I got here half an hour ago. You were both asleep so I didn’t bother you,” he said simply. He lowered his tight trousers showing his tattoo for Danny’s benefit. 

“For your reference too,” Mystery Kurt said to Stiles. He turned then, placing his attention back to the book.

“He showed me his tattoo before he left last time in New York,” Lydia replied calmly before returning to the book as well. 

“So, have you come up with anything?” Stiles asked ignoring the fact that he was always last to know everything as usual. 

“It’s no good,” Lydia sighed in frustration. “I was just telling Mystery Kurt that I think this book is another dead end.”

Stiles came to sit beside her, patting her on the shoulder in sympathy. “Have a break and eat something,” he told her. “It’ll do you some good.”

Lydia glanced at the food and couldn’t remember whether she had eaten breakfast that morning. Her stomach growled impatiently. 

“Did you make it to London? You’ve been gone awhile,” Danny asked Mystery Kurt while Lydia ate. She nudged the plate towards Mystery Kurt but he shook his head. 

“Yes, I did.”

“And was it the real Kurt?”

“Yes,” Mystery Kurt confirmed. “I didn’t need to do any research, I knew straightaway. I could sense the power radiating off of him.”

“Power?” Stiles and Lydia asked together, Lydia’s mouth muffled with food. “What power does he have?”

“I’m not too sure. I don’t think he even knows.”

“So, did you speak with him?” Danny asked watching him closely. 

Mystery Kurt met his gaze. “No.”

“Why?!” Danny exclaimed. 

Mystery Kurt didn’t shy away from his glare. “I have my reasons which will become apparent later on.”

Danny shook his head in confusion. “I don’t understand. He needs to know. That’s what we all agreed upon. He needs to know to keep a lookout for danger.”

“No,” Mystery Kurt responded firmly. “That’s what your friends agreed upon, not me. I had no part in that discussion. When I knew that he was most certainly the real Kurt, I decided against telling him.” 

“But..”

“Danny,” Mystery Kurt interrupted him firmly. “I have my reasons. Please trust me.”

Danny took a step back shaking his head. “I need some air,” he finally said with a wave of his hand.

Stiles and Lydia shared a quick look feeling uncomfortable to be witnessing their disagreement and Stiles gave a gentle cough to move the conversation forward. “Maybe Lydia can explain what she has read,” he suggested. Stiles picked up the book, but as he did so, his fingers slipped over the back cover. He grasped the rough edge of last page instead of the firm outside and a loud paper tear filled the room. 

Lydia gasped, “Stiles!!!!”

Stiles yelped and dropped the book. Mortified, Lydia quickly picked it up to assess the damage, Mystery Kurt and Danny stepping forward as well when Lydia lifted her head in shock. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” she whispered. 

There, for all of them to see, stuck in between the paper and the back of the book was a brown with age, folded piece of paper. Lydia picked up her tweezers that she had been using to turn the pages and carefully pulled the piece of paper free. Keeping the tweezers in her hand, she carefully used them to unfold the paper fearful that with one mere touch of her skin she might cause it to disintegrate. 

They stared at the words scrawled in a delicate hand. 

“What does it say?” Mystery Kurt breathed, daring to be the first to speak. 

“The Curse of the Automatons,” Lydia whispered. They turned to look at Mystery Kurt and it was the first time since they had met him that they saw fear in his eyes. 

***

Several hours later, Santana popped her earphones into her ears and settled onto her sofa, her feet going up on the feet-seat, her laptop across her legs. With her cup of coffee in hand, she was as comfortable as she could possibly be while doing work. She settled back and pressed play. It was late, she was tired, but just one last time she was going to go through the footage. 

It was about half an hour later when a familiar face crossed the screen. Santana sat up and pressed rewind, thinking her tired eyes were playing tricks on her. She pressed play and watched as the dark, curly haired man walked past the screen, and then as she watched, even though he never looked towards the camera, was a tall fair haired man who was following him. But it was the man, the dark, curly haired man that looked in the direction of the camera that grabbed Santana’s attention. Santana quickly pressed rewind again her heart pounding in her chest. She watched the video once more.

“Fuck!” she cried. 

Santana leapt to her feet, her laptop sliding to the floor with a loud crash. She didn’t care because she recognized that face. They had thought that they were nowhere from learning what was going on with these murders, when low and behold, Sebastian was caught right in the middle of them. For that man leading the victim out of the club was the same man who had been at Sebastian’s apartment the night before, the same man who Sebastian was fucking. 

Santana turned quickly on the spot and found her bag at the side of the sofa and dove for it, falling to her hands and knees. She pulled it open, fumbled through its contents and clasped her fingers around her phone. She pulled it out, pressed Sebastian’s phone number and brought the phone to her ear.  
***

Sebastian strode across his living room as the banging on his door continued, a towel wrapped around his waist, held in place by only his hand. Blaine had impeccable timing, that much was true, and the only reason Sebastian knew that it was Blaine was because only Blaine pounded on his door in such a manner.

“Coming!” Sebastian called out, ignoring the sound of his phone ringing. There was no way he was going to answer it now. 

Sebastian unlocked the door and let it swing open. He smiled wryly as Blaine’s eyes took in the view before him. 

“Get rid of the fucking towel,” Evil Blaine growled.

Sebastian turned away and let the towel fall free revealing his bare ass as he walked back across the living room and to his bedroom, Evil Blaine hot on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

“I didn’t come over here to watch you work,” Evil Blaine stated impatiently, coming to stand behind Sebastian at his desk. 

Sebastian chuckled. “I wish I had your stamina.” 

“Found anything new?” Evil Blaine nodded towards the documents that Sebastian was going through at his desk. 

“Not really,” Sebastian replied with a sigh. “Doesn’t matter now though, I might not be on the case for much longer.”

“And why is that?” Evil Blaine asked trying to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. 

“The extra victims that have turned up,” Sebastian explained. “And the irregularities behind the evidence we’ve collected.”

“Like?”

“The DNA results have all come back. They’re still giving the strange, impossible outcomes.” Sebastian sighed and looked up at Evil Blaine.  
“I don’t have the experience or the manpower to handle such a case.”

“I could argue with that,” Evil Blaine argued drinking in Sebastian’s naked body. “You do have the manpower especially with that ass of yours.”

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed red. 

“So, what’s going to happen?” Evil Blaine asked.

“I’ll find out in the next day or two whether I’m going to remain on the case or whether I’ll be taken off it completely. Either way, I’m not going to be in charge anymore.”

Evil Blaine rubbed his hand over Sebastian’s shoulder and down his chest where his fingers came to rest over the top of one of Sebastian’s nipples. He started to play with it, twisting and turning it under his forefinger and thumb, his thoughts racing ahead.

This wasn’t going to be good. He needed Sebastian to keep him informed so he and Evil Kurt could complete their plan before the FBI got too close. And now this, someone else was going to take over? It would be harder to get access to information. Despite believing it was going to be a challenge, getting into Sebastian’s life had been relatively easy. He had been so desperate for sex, he had not been suspicious of Evil Blaine once. 

Evil Blaine deliberated some more. He would give Sebastian until Monday he decided. If he was kicked off the case, Evil Blaine would then kill him and take all of his information with him. But if Sebastian remained working on it, Sebastian would buy himself more time to live. 

“Suck my dick,” Evil Blaine suddenly commanded. 

Sebastian looked up at Evil Blaine, his body already coming alive from the way his fingers were tweaking his nipple. “One day you’ll have to let me know how you’re able to do this. We only finished our last round half an hour ago.”

Evil Blaine ignored Sebastian’s statement. “Finish up,” he ordered. “I want to watch some porn while you suck me off. In the living room, I think, so I can fuck you over the couch afterwards.”

Sebastian’s mouth hung open. Blaine never failed to surprise him. “I’ll be right there,” he replied fumbling to put the papers away as quickly as possible.

Evil Blaine nodded and scratched his crotch impatiently. He turned away, pulled Sebastian’s non-work laptop off the bookcase as he passed and turned it on. He looked over his shoulder one last time before he left the bedroom. “You have as long as it takes for me to find a good video.”

Sebastian nodded and swallowed thickly in the anticipation of it. He rose to his feet only to have his phone begin to ring again. It was the fifth time in the past hour. Shit, he needed to turn the thing off. He missed the call as he searched for where he had dumped it in his clothes. 

He noted the time. It was ten o’clock and all the calls he had missed were from Santana. There were also six messages from her as well. 

Good grief. Something must be up. Sebastian slid his fingers over the screen and stared at the first message in confusion. 

“Why aren’t you answering your phone Sebastian?! Whatever you do, do not let that man back into your apartment. I’m stuck in fucking traffic. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Sebastian frowned. What man?

“Shit Sebastian! What the fuck are you doing? Answer your phone! I repeat: the man you were with the other night, I think he’s the killer. It’s him! He’s on the club’s surveillance videos. He’s fucking with you and you don’t even know it!”

Sebastian’s stomach dropped. 

What? 

His heart began to race as he reread the second message before scrolling up to the next one. 

“I’m on my way over. Don’t let him into your home. Sebastian, I swear to God!”

Sebastian’s phone beeped again as he stood there. He swallowed deeply and scrolled back down to see the most recent message. 

“This is a picture of him. It’s the same guy I saw walking naked in your apartment the other night. Shit, Sebastian! All the information you have on the case in your apartment. He’ll know everything. Don’t let him in again!!!”

Sebastian scrolled down further to the picture that Santana had sent to him. 

“Oh, shit!” Sebastian whispered. His knees gave way and he collapsed onto the chair at his desk. There in plain sight in Santana’s message, for the first time, was Blaine caught on camera leading the first victim in LA to the front door of the club, the same Blaine that was now waiting to fuck him in his living room. 

Sebastian’s eyes flicked to the entrance of his room, his breathing racing as he tried to remain calm and in control. How could he have fucked up so badly? How had he let this happen? How was he so stupid that he was now fucking the guy who was most likely a serial killer? Here they were racing around the country finding dead bodies, wondering where the hell the murderer could be and there he was all along, right under their noses, in his living room. 

Sebastian managed a snort. It was actually quite a clever idea. To woo his way into Sebastian’s bedroom allowing him to keep up-to-date on their progress and to….oh, my fucking God! Sebastian rose to his feet and began to pace the floor in front of his desk. Had Blaine tampered with the evidence that they had collected. He hit himself in the face with his palm. Oh, how he had fucked up! 

“What’s wrong?” Evil Blaine suddenly asked his voice dark and menacing from the entrance of the room.

Sebastian froze.

Fuck!

***

Scott sighed wearily. They were going to have to make a decision. They still weren’t too sure what Evil Blaine was up to but after contemplating Derek’s words, Scott had to admit that maybe this time, they were going to have to act and kill Evil Blaine without any direct premeditation on his behalf.

He looked around the car. Kira was curled up in a ball in the back seat and Derek was snoring softly, his head against the window. They were parked fifty yards down the road from Sebastian’s apartment and it looked like Scott was in for another long night of watching.  
His phone started to ring and he tried to answer it quickly so he wouldn’t disturb the others. Derek stirred beside him in the passenger seat, but Kira remained asleep. 

“Jackson?” he spoke hesitantly into his phone. There would only be one reason if Jackson was calling him. 

“We’ve had an incident,” Jackson told him. 

Scott sat up in his seat. “What’s happened?”

“Evil Kurt tracked down the real Kurt and Blaine in London.”

“Shit! Are they alright?” 

“They’re fine…” Jackson said calmly but the way his voice trailed off did not ease Scott’s fears. 

“Jackson?” Scott chided. 

“The real Blaine is fine. He’s with us. The real Kurt is all right too, but he’s unconscious and we can’t wake him. Blaine had to knock him out, and… I had to turn one of the real Kurt’s work colleagues.”

“Sounds like things did get bad. What about the real Kurt? You can’t wake him?”

“Blaine is trying to do that right now.”

The sudden sound of a gun shot rang through the still night air and everyone in Scott’s car jolted upright. 

“Did that just come from where I think it came from?” Derek asked blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

They paused, their ears alert, the senses keening, the smell of a fight hovering in the distance. And then there was another round of shots, four this time before they stopped and the night fell once again into complete silence as everyone in the neighborhood tried to pretend that they hadn’t heard it. 

Scott nodded. “Jackson, I’ve got to go. It looks like our FBI agent has run out of luck with Evil Blaine.”

“That’s fine. Be careful, Scott,” he warned. “Evil Kurt put up quite a good fight before he escaped.”

“I’ll call you back later,” Scott told Jackson already climbing out of the car with the others. 

***

Sebastian’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was unable to hear anything else. He hadn’t heard Blaine enter the room while he had been turned away from the door. He hadn’t even decided how he was going to attempt to confront Blaine. No doubt the man had the disposition to act violently if he felt threatened. He had that demeanor imprinted on his whole presence, and if he was the killer, there was no doubt of what he was capable of. 

Sebastian was just going to have to go for it. 

He threw his phone to his bed, dove forward, pulled his desk draw open and wrenched the gun that he had strapped to its side, free. He spun around in a circle and pointed it in Blaine’s direction. 

“Put your hands up!” he commanded, his voice surprisingly calm and collected.

The change in Blaine’s face from calm to sinister occurred in one terrifying instant that contorted his skin and snarled his features turning them ugly and old. His top lip tugged upwards in a sly grin and his eyes flicked once to the tossed phone and then back to the gun that was now being held in Sebastian’s hand. It made Sebastian’s insides run cold and it hit him, hit him hard and without a doubt that this man before him, this man that he had been having sex with, was the murderer. 

With lightning speed Evil Blaine charged. It wasn’t a surprising move, Sebastian had anticipated it and his stance was sturdy in preparation, but it was the speed in which Evil Blaine charged with that took his breath away. He didn’t even have time to think of whether to pull the trigger or not. When his finger finally did fire the bullet, Evil Blaine had already stepped within his space and had knocked his arm up in the air. The shot fired loud and into the roof of his apartment. And then, Evil Blaine delivered a mean punch to Sebastian’s face, so hard that blackness threatened around his eyes, his head ached and he staggered on his feet trying to regain his balance. Unable to keep his legs steady, he pulled on the trigger of his gun again firing another four shots blindly into his apartment. 

Evil Blaine was too fast. He suddenly came at Sebastian from another angle and attacked. Evil Blaine’s fist landed once in Sebastian’s ribs knocking all the air out of his lungs and once just below his eye ripping the skin apart in a large welt. Evil Blaine came at him one last time while Sebastian’s body reeled from the blows. His fist landed square in Sebastian’s chest, the force of the hit sending him sprawling across the floor and sending his gun flying through the air. 

“You’re a tough guy, hey?” Evil Blaine yelled. He approached Sebastian slowly, not out of caution but out of a want to torment him.

Sebastian floundered on the ground, his head spinning and his eyes unable to focus, and every gasp of breath he took sent shots of pain through his chest. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision knowing that Blaine was close and was approaching most likely ready to inflict more pain. Sebastian heard Blaine’s footsteps and he scuttled backwards across the floor trying to gain more time while he vied for which other weapon of his was closest to him. 

Before Evil Blaine could come to stand over him, Sebastian reached his weights in the corner of his room. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as his body would let him and blinked hard, his good eye managing to focus in on Evil Blaine’s position. With one of his dumbbells in his hands and with strength that could only be mustered and used when a person’s life depended on it, Sebastian threw it across the room. It hit Evil Blaine with full force but Evil Blaine wasn’t affected at all. He merely chuckled and pointed his finger at Sebastian. He shook it back and forth as if he was scolding a child. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Evil Blaine hissed.

Sebastian stared at Evil Blaine in disbelief and his hopes for getting out of his apartment in one piece and alive, left him altogether.

Evil Blaine surged forward and grabbed Sebastian by the neck. A painful burn poured into Sebastian’s body and Sebastian screamed out in agony. Evil Blaine punched Sebastian again in the ribs and flung him towards his bed. Withering and gasping for air, Sebastian remained on the covers. There was no way he could try to flee now. The pain was surging through his body.

Evil Blaine straddled over Sebastian’s body and placed a strong hand on his back and more heat and pain pierced through his entire being. Sebastian cried out again, long and hard. Evil Blaine only stopped long enough so he could lean over across the sheets to retrieve something near the top of the bed. Sebastian’s body trembled, sweat coursed out of every pore, and his puffy, bloodied eyes watered.  
All of a sudden, Evil Blaine chuckled as he settled his weight over Sebastian’s naked buttocks. Sebastian’s blood turned cold. Blaine was enjoying this. It was a game to him.

“Well, this certainly makes things interesting,” Evil Blaine said holding Sebastian’s phone up to his face. “Your partner has discovered that I am the killer. I knew I should have gotten rid of her but she was faster than I anticipated.” Evil Blaine leaned down so his mouth was close to Sebastian’s ears. “I’m going to fuck you and then kill you, just like the victims in the case. By the time she gets here, you’ll be dead.” 

Oh, the horror in hearing those words come out of Blaine’s mouth. And fucking hell, Sebastian knew with sinking defeat that he was going to die tonight. He knew exactly what Evil Blaine did to his victims. He was going to end up headless in his own bed! Sebastian let out a whimper of frustration at his in ability to move and escape.

Evil Blaine threw Sebastian’s phone across the room where it bounced and settled near the door. He then placed both of his hands onto Sebastian’s shoulders. “You might as well stop struggling,” Evil Blaine told him slyly shifting further down Sebastian’s body. “You’re not going anywhere.” He leaned his full weight down and Sebastian tried to squirm free once more. “How does it feel,” Evil Blaine asked, “to know that you’ve been fucking the murderer all along?”

Sebastian quickly decided that he wasn’t going to answer. He was trying to control his fear, anger and shame. He had to stay in control. He had to escape. He had to get out of this! Sebastian tried to clear his head and to think of how he could survive. Apparently, his hope had not yet given up. It might be naive and childish but he wasn’t ready to die, not on this night. It would be easy if he could actually get out of Blaine’s inhuman strength and his ability to inflict searing heat and pain through his body. He still had plenty of weapons at his disposal: another gun under his bed, his collector’s knife on display on his bookshelf, even some pepper spray from a training session he had taken several months ago. But how the hell was he going to get to them? And more still, how could he even defend himself with the skills he had learnt with his FBI training when Blaine could move so inhumanly fast and powerful?

“You want to know why I cut their fucking heads off?” Evil Blaine asked running his fingers over the curve of Sebastian’s ass before he spread them apart. He didn’t wait for a response. “I do it,” Evil Blaine whispered. “Because the power inside of them needs to escape and once it escapes, it goes to the others and makes them stronger.”

Sebastian tried to keep his face free from expression. He had no idea what Blaine wasn’t talking about but he wasn’t going to give Evil Blaine the satisfaction of even showing any acknowledgment to his words. Instead, he did the only thing he could. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, to relax, to prepare his body for what was about to happen. 

“Don’t worry,” Evil Blaine said now rubbing his crotch over the curve of Sebastian’s ass. “I’m not going to do that to you.” Evil Blaine placed a hand on Sebastian’s body again and used his other hand to line himself up. “I’m just going to fuck you to death instead. How about it? Which way do you want to go? Do you want me to strangle you as you come? Or stick your head in the bath while I fuck you from behind.”

Sebastian couldn’t take it any longer. He cried out in frustration at not being able to do anything to control what was happening. He clenched his fists in the sheets. “You’re a sick fuck!” he gasped.

Evil Blaine only laughed. 

The room suddenly erupted with a shattering of glass. It rained through the air and clattered onto the ground as something or somebody crashed through Sebastian’s bedroom window. They both jumped and Evil Blaine staggered up and off Sebastian’s body allowing Sebastian to roll and half somersault, half fall backwards off his bed and onto the ground. He landed in a heap and tried to muffle the cry of pain that wanted to escape his mouth. He needn’t have worried. No one would have heard him for the room was now full of two distinct growling animals. 

Sebastian had no idea how two dogs had managed to come through his bedroom window especially when he lived on the third floor, but he didn’t care. He would take anything right now as long as it distracted Evil Blaine long enough for him to make an attempt to escape. Sebastian also had no idea where Evil Blaine had gone. All he could hear was the sound of a large fight taking place. He scrambled over the floor and in the direction of his bedroom door trying to stay unnoticed, his only intent on getting to the door and to safety. Through the darkness he couldn’t see but he knew the layout of his apartment like the back of his hand. He struggled to his feet, holding onto the wall for help and staggered. It wouldn’t matter if he ran out of his apartment naked as long as he survived. 

Sebastian sensed a presence behind him. He stooped down to protect himself fearful that Evil Blaine had found him again. A hand shoved him closer to the door instead.

“Go!” A gruff growling voice told him from behind. “Get out of here.”

Sebastian didn’t need any more instructions to go for it. He was in flight mode but his body was still reeling from the effects of Evil Blaine’s attack. His legs gave way after his initial attempt to stride into a run and he landed heavily onto the ground at the entrance of his bedroom. With his heart beating in his ears, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. It was at that moment that he saw his phone that Evil Blaine had thrown earlier. He reached out and clasped it within his hands also spying his dirty gym clothes he had dropped onto the ground the day before. He held his clothes and phone in one hand and used his other to pull on the door to bring himself to his feet as the fighting continued. Sebastian suspected that there would be nothing left of his room afterwards. He didn’t care. He hobbled to the front door of his apartment as quickly as his shaking legs would take him. 

The cool air hit Sebastian as soon as he slammed his door open, the handle sinking an inch into the wall behind it. He staggered down his hallway naked. He didn’t even stop when one of his neighbors opened their door to investigate the racket that was going on. When they spied him, they hurriedly slammed their door shut in his face. Sebastian wasn’t going to stop anyway. He had the lift and the street below in mind. The further he got away, the better. 

The lift doors slid closed. Sebastian rested his head on the wall and felt instantly safer. His hands were shaking, heck, his whole body was shaking and the sudden silence was deafening. Images of what had taken place flashed in his mind and he opened his good eye, the reminder too painful to revisit. He was terrified but Sebastian knew that he still had to focus on escape. He still wasn’t one hundred percent safe. He would face all of his emotions later. He fumbled with his gym shorts and hooded sweater, gasping in pain as he put the clothing over his body. At least he would be half decent, although he had no shoes on his feet. 

The lift came to a smooth halt, the doors opened and Sebastian slunk through managing to walk upright although he wrapped his arms around his body protectively. He kept his head down as he tried to keep a brisk pace. He would go as far as he could and then try to call for help. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to make it very far. It was only two blocks later that he had to stop and lean against a wall, his ribs heaving with pain with every jagged breath that he tried to suck in. His head swarmed and he had the overwhelming urge to throw up although it had been hours since he had eater anything. Sebastian blinked heavily and tried to focus on the screen of his phone. He needed help but he had no idea who he could call. The shame of what had happened, the fact that he was an FBI agent working on a serial murder case and he had ended up fucking the murderer. Sebastian shook his head. There was only one person who could help him now. 

“Santana,” Sebastian gasped into the phone, his voice breaking. “I need your help.”

“Sebastian!” Santana cried in relief. “Where are you?”

Sebastian’s gaze blurred as he sought out his surroundings. He knew his neighborhood and he gave her the two streets of the corner he was standing on out of memory more than being able to read the road signs. 

“I’m nearly there,” she told him. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m alive.”

“That’s not exactly the answer I wanted to hear. Move out the fucking way!” she suddenly shouted on the other end of the line. “The traffic is horrendous tonight,” she told Sebastian. “I’ll be there as quickly as I can.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sebastian told her.

Unfortunately there was nothing for Sebastian to hide behind or to stand against except the wall of the building he was standing beside. He didn’t even have the strength to move further down the street and out of the street light. If Blaine did come after him again, he was a sitting duck. His back slid down the wall and he collapsed onto the ground.

“Santana,” Sebastian spoke his voice barely a whisper. “When you get here, just get us out of here straightaway. I could still be in danger.” 

“Okay, okay,” Santana said soothingly. “I’m only two blocks away now. Shit, why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Not now, Santana,” Sebastian cried. “Just get here!”

Sebastian closed his good eye and tried to stay conscious but his mind reeled and his body ached. He must have passed out because the next thing he was aware of was Santana’s long hair tickling his face as she hooked her arms under his armpits and attempted to pull him up and drag him towards her car. His body was far too heavy for her. He stirred and tried to help.

“Easy,” she said. 

Sebastian opened his eye and spied her car only three feet away. He could make it that far. He bent is body to try to stand but cried out as a sharp jolt of pain ravaged through his chest again. The sound of approaching feet caused Santana to swear. She lowered Sebastian back against the side of her car and turned to face whoever was coming. 

“I can help you,” Sebastian heard a deep male voice say. 

“No you can’t. Move on,” Santana ordered standing protectively in front of Sebastian. 

“Listen, I really can help you,” the voice said again.

“No, you listen. What’s going on here is none of your business.” Sebastian heard Santana’s feet move and he didn’t need to look to know that she had taken a defensive stance and had probably withdrawn her gun as well. 

“It’s all right,” the voice continued. “There’s no need to take your gun out. Look,” the person was starting to sound frantic, “we don’t know where he went.”

“Who?” Santana asked a hint of worry reaching the edge of her voice as well. 

“The person who attacked your friend, he escaped out the window and down the fire escape. I know some people who can help,” the person continued. “I know you’re scared and worried, but if the both of you want to know what’s going on with these murders, you need to come with me. We can let you know and we can also make sure your friend’s alright.” Sebastian heard the man’s footsteps come even closer and he tried to push himself up to help Santana, but then it dawned on him. The person who was talking, it was the same voice that had told him to run in his apartment. “The guy who attacked Sebastian might come back. We really do need to leave.”

“He needs a hospital,” Santana argued.

“We can provide him with medical assistance.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian moaned. “He helped me escape.” 

“Are you sure,” Santana hissed over her shoulder. 

“Yes,” Sebastian gasped and he tried to sit up again. Santana eyed him worriedly, but with no better alternative and the fact that Sebastian did indeed need medical help, she relented. 

“Fine,” she said lowering her gun. “What’s your name?”

“Scott. We need to leave now,” he said as he helped her ease Sebastian into the back seat of the car. 

Santana nodded and ran round to the driver’s side while Scott climbed into the passenger seat. She locked the doors once they were in and pulled straight back out into the road. The faster they were moving the better. 

“Tell me where we’re going and secondly, tell me what the hell happened to my partner tonight.”

“I’ll tell you as we go.”

About half an hour later Santana stopped her car in a manicured driveway and looked hesitantly up the drive. “You’re sure this friend of yours is not going to mind our sudden arrival?”

“Not at all,” Scott informed her. He pointed to the intercom in front of the gate and she wound the window down. 

“And you’re sure that he has the qualifications and skills to help Sebastian?”

Scott gave her a confident smile. “Well, let’s just say he has the experience, that’s for sure.”

Santana gave him a patronizing stare and wondered whether it was too late for her to slam her car into reverse and drive towards the nearest hospital. Looking at Scott however, at the gleam of something else in his eyes, something told her she wouldn’t get very far. She didn’t think that he would harm her, but she did believe that he was strong enough to get his way if needed.

“Hello,” a calm voice suddenly came through the intercom. 

Scott leaned over Santana to speak. “Deaton,” he said trying to sound jovial. “How do you feel about coming out of retirement?”

A soft chuckle came down the line. “That’s been the standard joke around here for years, hasn’t it Scott? What have you got for me this time?”

“An injured FBI agent.”

“Oh, interesting! You have been keeping yourself busy and here I was thinking that you had left all the fun and games behind. Come on, come on in.”

The gate hummed and then started to roll sideways revealing the way up to a large house with the light streaming out of its windows. Santana gave one last look at Scott, who nodded encouragingly, before she eased her foot back onto the accelerator. 

***

Kurt stirred. He managed to open his bleary eyes and blinked in confusion as he tried to figure out where he was. There was a bright light coming from somewhere up above him and he squinted against it as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head swirled, his mouth was dry and his stomach ached hungrily. 

Once he was sitting up, Kurt was able to take in his surroundings. The room was small, sterile looking with one bed and a simple chest of draws beside him, the bright light that had blinded him, a hanging florescent bulb. The high metal ceiling suggested a warehouse of sorts. Kurt shuddered. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. There was nothing but silence and an immediate panic hit his stomach. He thought hard and tried to remember the course of events that had led him to this place. The memories were vague, out of sequence and Kurt was only filled with more confusion. This was not good, not good at all.

His head turned sharply when the door to the room creaked open and Blaine poked his head through the gap. 

“Blaine!” Kurt croaked. It was so good to see a familiar face even if he couldn’t remember how they had gotten there.

“You’re awake,” Blaine said relief flooding his voice. He closed the door behind him, paused hesitantly at the top of the room and then braved to approach Kurt. He stopped at the end of the bed a worried smile plaguing his face. “How do you feel?”

“Okay, I guess,” Kurt shrugged. “Where are we?”

“We’re in a small village, about an hour south of London.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Why? What happened? How long was I out for?” 

Blaine swallowed uncomfortably. “You’ve been asleep for two days. It’s Sunday evening.” 

Kurt blinked in confusion, “Really?” 

How had he fallen asleep for two days? He struggled with the memories and images that flashed in his head and a gasp escaped his lips when he recalled Blaine lunging at him in the back of the van. He pulled his legs up around his body and plastered himself against the wall at his back trying to put as much distance between him and Blaine as possible. “What did you do to me?”

“I’m so sorry but you were hysterical,” Blaine told him earnestly holding his hands up. “I’ve never used my power with so much force before. I just wanted to protect you so much and I’ve been getting stronger, I guess I got carried away. I didn’t mean to knock you out for so long.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked again. “How did you even do it?”

Blaine swallowed deeply. This was the part that he had been dreading. “There are things at play here, Kurt. Things that are beyond what I can explain clearly to you.” He stepped round the end of the bed cautiously. “I want you to come back to The States with me so we can meet with someone who can explain to you what’s been going on. He’s like you,” Blaine said carefully. “He’s another you. I call him Mystery Kurt.”  
Kurt’s face dropped as he heard the name, as everything that had happened two nights ago came rushing back to him again in one terrible hit. “What is happening? Who was the man in the alleyway that looked like me? And Brad!” Kurt’s hands came to his cheeks. “What happened to him and that, that monster that came rushing out of the night?”

“That monster,” a voice said from the door that they hadn’t realized had been opened again, “was me.”

They startled and turned to see Jackson, poised and determined as ever, his arms folded over this chest. He walked over to Kurt and it was clear that he wasn’t going to take any nonsense. “Stay calm or I’ll get Blaine to knock you out again.” 

“Jackson,” Blaine chided over his shoulder. “Don’t.”

Blaine took another deep breath ready to reveal everything. He cringed for only a second knowing how ludicrous it was going to sound, but it was best to get it over and done with. “This is Jackson. He is a werewolf, Kurt. A couple of years ago, there was a version of myself and you who were happily together in love.” Kurt blinked and squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. Blaine ignored it and continued with his story unafraid now of what details he revealed. It had to be done so Kurt would understand. “Some friends of his,” Blaine continued, “accidently released a curse that fell onto that Kurt and Blaine. It separated them so they had never met and made many copies of them. I am a copy of the real Blaine.”

Kurt folded his arms over his chest and his eyes narrowed. 

“Everything was fine,” Blaine continued ignoring Kurt’s defensive posture, “until one of the Blaines and Kurts started to kill all the other Blaines and Kurts. As the Blaines and Kurts die the leftover Kurts and Blaines get stronger and stronger. We are afraid that if this pair that are killing all of us, succeed, then they will take the place of the original Kurt and Blaine and God knows what they will do then with their powers and strength.” 

Blaine paused and looked at Jackson. “Jackson and his friends, I found out over the past two days when you were sleeping, have been watching over us while we’ve been in London.” Blaine paused to catch his breath. “There’s more, Mystery Kurt, the Kurt I want you to meet, he warns Kurts and Blaines and tries to keep them safe. He saved me a couple of years ago, and he was going to talk with you but he had to leave.” Blaine reached out and tried to touch Kurt’s hand but Kurt snatched it away. “I believe that you are the original Kurt, from before the curse was released.”

By now Kurt’s mouth was hanging open. It was one thing to hear a lie but to hear a full blown story of a lie was another matter, and the fact that Jackson was standing there, not disagreeing but nodding his head along with Blaine as he spoke, Kurt looked between the two, not knowing how to respond to such a concoction of lies.

Kurt suddenly giggled out loud and shook his head. “This has got to be some kind of joke. Some sort of stupid fucking set up.” He swung his head around the room searching for possible spots where cameras could have been stuck to record his reactions. 

Blaine’s and Jackson’s expressions remained serious. 

Kurt paused and then took on a dramatic pose, and when he spoke, his voice was filled with sarcasm. “Okay,” he said pretending to sound convinced, “let’s pretend that this curse is real. What is it actually? Where did it come from? Why does it exist?” he challenged. 

It was Jackson’s turn to answer. “We don’t know to be exact but some of my friends back in The States are currently researching the history behind it and how to end it.”

“How convenient,” Kurt muttered under his breath. He pushed himself off the bed, his head swirling again from the lack of food. “What you’ve told me is ridiculous. I’m putting that whole night at the club all down to the fact that I was drugged and that I hallucinated the whole thing, or I should say, I’m still hallucinating. I want you to take me home, now!” he demanded.

Blaine visibly swallowed and took a step closer to Kurt who only took a cautious step away. “You can’t go home,” Blaine said softly. 

“What!? Why?” Kurt cried, panic now filling his voice. “Are you keeping me prisoner? Have you kidnapped me? Oh my gosh, you’ve kidnapped me haven’t you?!”

“No! Not at all,” Blaine said quickly. “You can leave whenever you want but do you remember what the other Kurt, Evil Kurt said to you as we ran away?”

“No, I don’t,” Kurt replied tersely. 

“He said that he would be letting Evil Blaine know where you were so he could come here and kill you.” Blaine edged closer as if he was approaching a wild animal that was getting ready to flee. “You can’t go back to your home in case Evil Blaine comes, and he will come, Kurt. He will kill you.”

Kurt turned away. “You are insane! You both are! I’m leaving and I’m going to go to the police and let them know what has happened to Brad, and what you’ve done to me, and that you’re both responsible!”

Jackson growled impatiently from where he stood and Kurt paused, startled by the sudden and unexpected sound. Kurt was out of time for pleasantries though for Jackson lunged across the room, past Blaine, and pushed Kurt hard against the chest. Kurt slammed into the wall behind him and in the one swift second that it took Jackson to do so, Jackson changed, his eyes glowed, his canines dropped and shone with speckles of spit, and the hair on the sides of his face grew out. The change, the inhuman but human edges, was clearly that of a werewolf. 

Kurt was rendered speechless at the horror that was before him. 

“Jackson! Stop please!” Blaine cried from behind. “You’re only scaring him.”

Jackson shifted back. “Sometimes,” he said viciously, “a more direct approach is necessary.”

He released his hold on Kurt and Kurt’s feet came to rest back on the ground. Visibly shaken, his eyes flicked back and forth between Blaine and Jackson. “What the hell is going on here?” he whispered. 

Blaine stepped in front of Jackson and took Kurt gently by the shoulders. “Only what we’ve told you. You’re safe here, Kurt, honestly. I would never do anything to hurt you.” Kurt finally managed to pull his eyes away from Jackson who remained in werewolf form, and looked Blaine in the eye. “Come on,” Blaine said softly, “you need to eat. They’ve got a little kitchen here and I’m sure I can whip you up a hearty lunch. You can talk to Brad as well, you’ll see, he’s perfectly fine.”

“He’s alright?” Kurt stammered, tears in eyes.

“Brad,” Jackson stated trying to keep his voice calm, “Is in the next room over. He is perfectly healthy because I saved him.”

Kurt shook his head and sniffled. “You carried his half dead body to the back of the van and then bit him, like you were trying to eat him. I saw you,” Kurt cried accusingly.

“I turned him into a werewolf.”

Kurt hiccupped. He didn’t have the strength to argue with the absurdities in their words. He looked helplessly at Blaine and saw the warmth in his eyes and let Blaine reach out and take his hand. 

“Let me help you,” he said and he let a gentle flow of his soothing energy ebb into Kurt’s hand and up into his body. 

Kurt gazed down at it, and followed the heat with his eyes as it moved. 

“That’s my power, that I possess,” Blaine told him. “You might have felt it as a warm sensation in your body before when I touched you. It’s  
also what I used to knock you out but in smaller doses it can calm people.”

Kurt only sniffled again. He still didn’t know what to believe. What he did believe was that Jackson was terrifying. He stepped closer to Blaine, the heat he was giving comforting and protecting compared to Jackson. Kurt looked at his hand again and allowed his body to relax to the warm sensation running through him. He didn’t know why but all of a sudden, he sensed that he could trust Blaine.

Blaine smiled gently and tugged on his hand. “Come on, I’ll get you something to eat.”

***

“Oh, this is not good,” Lydia said lifting her head, her muscles aching from where she had been sitting for so long. It was eight o’clock in the morning and she had been reading throughout the entire night. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked from where he was lying on the bed where he had spent the entire night sleeping. They had both wanted to give Mystery Kurt and Danny their space. 

Lydia gave the old parchment one last look, rose to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. “If we want to break the curse, it’s not good.”

Stiles swivelled his legs round on the bed and placed his feet on the ground, his body now beside her. “What did you find out?” Lydia’s eyes watered and she shook her head angrily, her gaze fixated on the wall in front of her. Seeing her pain, Stiles lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Lydia?” he asked softly. “What is it?”

“We were right to call them evil,” she said bitterly, “because that’s what they are. They’re evil.” She was quiet for several long seconds but Stiles sat patiently. He knew she was exhausted. “If what I’ve read is right, we’ve been wrong about Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine’s plan all along,” she turned to look at Stiles, their faces only inches apart.

“What?” Stiles stammered. “What do you mean? How?”

Lydia shook her head again trying to clear her thoughts. She leaned forward to the desk and took her phone in hand. “I need to call Scott but we can’t do this over the phone, we need to sit down as one group to talk about this. I want us all to go to LA.”

Stiles nodded and watched her press Scott’s number and put her phone onto speaker so Stiles could listen in as well. Scott sounded as tired as Lydia when he answered. 

“Lydia?” 

“Are you alright?” Stiles asked leaning forward and resting his hands on his legs. 

“We had a busy night,” he shared. “We had a run in with Evil Blaine.” 

Stiles and Lydia exchange a quick glance. 

“Is everything okay?” Lydia asked her eyes large with concern. 

“Yeah, it will be. We have the two FBI agents who were investigating the case. The guy was injured. We’ll see what happens when he wakes. The other, the female, is being compliant for the moment. Is everything alright in Beacon Hills?”

“I managed to make progress on the curse,” Lydia confided. “I think we should all meet so I can explain what I’ve learnt. It’s not good news, Scott.”

“That’s fine. Come to LA. The real Blaine and the suspected real Kurt have also had a run in with Evil Kurt in London. From the sounds of things, it got nasty as well. I think we should put them in the picture completely. Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt are out of control. We struggled against Evil Blaine last night and from the sounds of things, Jackson had a tough time against Evil Kurt too.”

“There’s one other thing,” Stiles added. “Mystery Kurt is also here. He’s with Danny.”

Scott was quiet. He was still very sceptical about Mystery Kurt. “When did he arrive?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yesterday.”

“The incident in London…” Scott said to himself. Something wasn’t sitting right in his stomach. 

“What’s wrong Scott?” Lydia asked. “What are you thinking?”

Scott wasn’t ready to reveal his suspicions. “Ask Mystery Kurt to come to LA too. I want to get to know him better.”

“We’ll try,” Stiles told him.

“Stiles…”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t trust him.”

“Okay,” he gave Lydia a curious glance. “I’ll go and talk to him now and see if I can get him to come to LA.” He glanced at Lydia, squeezed her free hand and rose to his feet leaving her to continue with the conversation. Stiles had no idea what Scott might be concerned about but he would heed his warning.

Stiles paused outside of the bedroom that Danny and Mystery Kurt had used the night before. The room was quiet and without hesitating any further, Stiles turned the handle and poked his head in through the gap. There, asleep in a tangle of sheets with various body parts revealed, Danny lay. Scott frowned. Had Mystery Kurt disappeared into the night already? Where was he now? 

“Can I help with you with something?” A cold voice suddenly asked from beside Stiles. 

Stiles startled and turned his head. Fuck! Mystery Kurt was standing at the wall beside the door, with a gun pointed at Stiles’ head. 

“Easy!” Stiles cried waking Danny at the same time. “And please!” Stiles stated despite being unable to stop his eyes from sweeping appreciatively over Mystery Kurt’s naked body. “Put some clothes on, although I can see now why Danny is so captivated.”

Mystery Kurt tilted his head quizzically and Danny waved his hand in Stiles’ direction. 

“Just ignore him,” Danny told Mystery Kurt. “He comes out with things like that all the time, even when we were back in high school.”

Mystery Kurt slowly lowered his gun. “You startled me when you opened the door,” he explained. 

Stiles looked back to the bed that Danny was in and to where Mystery Kurt was standing beside him. “You got to the door that quickly? From the time it took me to turn the handle and open the door?”

“There can’t be that many Kurts and Blaines left,” Mystery Kurt said seriously as he walked back over to the chair that had his clothes. He started to pull on his trousers. “I’m very fast and very strong now. Why did you come in?” When he didn’t get a response, Mystery Kurt turned to find Stiles still staring at his half-dressed slender body. 

“Stiles?” Mystery Kurt asked impatiently.

“Stiles!” Danny also spoke reproachfully. 

“Oh, yes!” Stiles said quickly remembering that he had to heed Scott’s warning. “We just spoke to Scott. I thought you should know that he heard from Jackson, the real Blaine and the real Kurt have had a run in with Evil Kurt in London.” 

Mystery Kurt’s face darkened and he stepped forward. “Are they alright?” 

Stiles shrugged. “Scott said they were fine.” 

Mystery Kurt turned his back on them and reached for his phone lying beside the bed. “Thank you, Stiles, I’ll call Blaine now.”

“Scott wants everyone to go to LA so we can regroup,” Stiles began despite Mystery Kurt indicating it was his cue to leave. “He would also like to know if you would join us this time so we can everyone together for one large meeting.”

Mystery Kurt met his gaze. “It does seem like a good idea. I’ll confirm with Blaine.”

Stiles nodded to Danny and turned back to the door and closed it softly behind him as he left the room. 

***

Still shaken, Kurt sat in the makeshift kitchen and watched Blaine as he spoke to the man who was apparently Mystery Kurt, on his phone. Jackson had let them be, but only after Blaine had seen the ashen color that had overcome Kurt’s face after Jackson had pushed him against the wall. Blaine had wanted to speak to Kurt alone and had gone about preparing him a sandwich when his phone had rung. Kurt however, couldn’t ignore his rumbling stomach or the way his mouth was watering at the sight of the cold meat before him any longer. He rose to his feet and continued cutting the meat to place into his sandwich while Blaine quietly placed his phone back in his pocket. 

“It’s all right, I’ll finish getting it ready for you,” Blaine told him taking the knife out of Kurt’s hand. Not having the strength to argue, Kurt sank back into his seat. 

“Are you all right?” Blaine asked softly. “You still look very pale.” 

Kurt snorted. “Only two days ago I thought my life had finally turned around and I was moving forward, and now,” he paused shaking his head, “I don’t know what to think anymore. My whole worldview has been changed because now curses and werewolves exist!?” He gazed at the table unable to look at Blaine. “Did you always know about the werewolves?”

Blaine passed Kurt his sandwich and sat down beside him. “Yeah, I hadn’t met one before but my friend, Mystery Kurt had told me about them.”

They were silent and Kurt simply stared at the sandwich before him, not knowing what he should say next. 

Blaine took in a shaky breath and braved to place his hand over Kurt’s. He had no idea how Kurt would react to him after everything that had happened. “Listen,” Blaine began, “I know this is hard to believe and I really wish you could have learnt about the curse in another way, but this is real and we must act.”

Kurt closed his eyes wishing he could ignore what Blaine was saying and that he could end up in the privacy and safety of his own home. 

“Two days ago, I thought I had my career set and I thought I was making grounds with a man who I was really attracted to.” He turned and looked at Blaine. “Are you even still that same man?”

Blaine’s heart broke. All he wanted to do was pull Kurt into his arms and comfort him. Instead, he squeezed Kurt’s hand. “Kurt, you were never having to make grounds with me, I was always interested in you but I held back because of all of this,” he spoke glancing around the room before his gaze settled back on Kurt’s, “and yes, I am the same man that took you sightseeing around London, that took you to dinner and the same man who invited you into his home. I never lied to you about any of that.”

Kurt tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to build in his eyes. The words that Blaine had spoken were so close to the ones that he had wanted to hear when Blaine had come to him at the club.

“I’ve never done anything to hurt you and I never will,” Blaine continued. “The whole reason I first approached you on that rainy evening was to get closer to you so I could protect you. I watched you for two days to make sure you weren’t the Evil Kurt that you saw in the alleyway outside of the club. I really hope you can trust me again so I can take care of you over the next couple of days.” 

“The next couple of days?” Kurt asked. “You’re really certain I can’t go home, aren’t you?”

Blaine nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Kurt sighed. “I still can’t believe all of this. How am I meant to believe all of this?”

“Believe in me?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him and Blaine dared to show some of the emotions that he was feeling. He leaned forward gleaning Kurt’s reaction in the process and deeming it safe, placed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s lips believing it was the only amount of affection he could show Kurt without his power rushing forward. He was relieved when Kurt didn’t pull away, he even uttered a desperate moan filled with relief. Blaine pulled back and Kurt sunk into his embrace, the smell and warmth of Blaine’s arms around him enough to ease some of his fears for now. 

“I want to believe in you,” Kurt whispered back.

“You can trust them,” a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

Kurt jolted out of Blaine’s arms. “Brad!” he exclaimed. He dove off his seat and raced across the room and threw his arms around Brad’s shoulders. Kurt pulled back and stared over Brad’s body in amazement. “You’re okay?” he gasped gazing directly at Brad’s neck where only two days ago he had had a gaping wound. 

“I’m fine, really!” Brad replied with a laugh. “Jackson has told me what I have become but he has also assured me that I can also continue with my normal life.” He looked down at his body excitedly. “It’s rather amazing in some ways!”

Brad circled round and walked to the table where Kurt and Blaine had been sitting. Kurt joined them and it was only now that he managed to pick up one piece of the sandwich that Blaine had made and began to eat it. 

“Do you remember everything that happened?” Kurt asked Brad. He was surprised by how happy Brad was about his whole situation.

Brad nodded and when he spoke, his tone was more serious. “Yes, yes I remember everything.” Their gazes met across the table and Brad reached out and placed his hand over Kurt’s. “They’re good people here, Kurt.”

Blaine interrupted them with a quick hard cough and Brad snatched his hand back and off of Kurt’s. Despite everything, Kurt tried to hide  
the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. The warning Blaine had given Brad had been obvious. 

“Brad has told me that you have two weeks until you officially start your new position at Vogue,” Blaine said.

Kurt glanced hesitantly at Blaine. “Yes, I do.”

“I think it’s best to make the most of this opportunity,” Blaine continued. “As I said before, I want you to come back to The States with me, Kurt. Mystery Kurt is expecting us now.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Brad suddenly spoke up. “After everything that Jackson and Blaine have told me over the past two days you can’t move on with your life, Kurt, not until this is all sorted out.”

Kurt continued to chew thoughtfully. “Blaine,” he said after he had swallowed his mouthful. “Can I talk with Brad alone, please?”

Blaine looked up in surprise but he quickly nodded and turned to leave. 

“Are you actually buying all of this?” Kurt asked in a hurried and hushed whisper once they were alone in the small room.

Brad smiled gently. “Kurt, I remember how close to death I was the other night. I also know that for no logical explanation there were two of you. And I do know that Jackson is a werewolf and the fact that he saved me, and I too are now a…” He shook his head in amazement. “I’m still processing everything I’ve learnt but there is one thing I’m certain of, you should take heed of their warning. And Blaine,” Brad said with a warm smile, “he really cares about you. He hasn’t left your side for the past two days.”

Kurt stared at Brad and tried to determine whether he had been coerced into lying to him. Would it really harm Kurt to go back to The States with Blaine? He was going to go originally. The prospect of going home actually did sound like a good option right now. He could easily hop onto another plane and go see his Dad if he needed to as well. Kurt stared back at his sandwich again and picked up another piece. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he also wanted answers about the man who had been identical to him. He took a bite of the sandwich even though his mouth was dry as he realized what he was going to do. He was going to go back to The States with Blaine to find out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and put one more up tonight


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I've put up today.   
> From here on the chapters are not beta'd, so sorry.   
> Also, I do try to research, but I really do not have any medical background.

“So, who exactly is this Mystery Kurt that you’re taking me to see?” Kurt asked hesitantly. 

The plane had been in the air for half an hour and there had been enough time for Kurt and Blaine to get comfortable and for the seatbelt sign to come off. They had left London managing to get a flight back to LA, but only after purchasing first class tickets and by having a stopover in New York along the way. 

Believing that they were quite secluded in their partner chairs and with the hum of the engines to prevent his words from travelling far, Blaine leaned in close to Kurt. “Mystery Kurt, he helped me. He saved my life actually.” Their eyes met and Blaine continued, “One night, several years ago, I went out with an old school friend to a club and I hooked up with a young man. He was identical to you.”

Kurt crossed his arms in disbelief. “Really? Just how many versions of me are there?” he asked, sarcasm tainting his voice.

“Really,” Blaine carried on ignoring Kurt’s tone. “I thought he was hot. He invited me back to his hotel and we had sex, hot fucking sex.” 

Blaine shook his head at the memory of it and Kurt blushed. “But,” Blaine continued, “he had me tied to the bed and when we were done, he put his hands around my neck and began to strangle me.”

“Really?” Kurt leaned in close too now, compelled by Blaine’s words. “He tried to kill you? How did you get away?”

“I don’t really remember what happened next. I blacked out and the next thing I saw was the same man staring over me.” Blaine swallowed deeply and his eyes clouded over obviously reliving that night again. “He told me he was Mystery Kurt and that he had fought off my attacker. He had saved me and that I would have ended up like all the other dead Blaines that Evil Kurt had killed if it hadn’t been for him.” Blaine visibly shuddered. “I owe Mystery Kurt my life. I owe him everything.”

Kurt thought about Blaine’s story. “Evil Kurt…” Kurt chewed on his lip. “How can you be sure that the two Kurts were different? How do you not know that the Kurt that attacked you isn’t the one that supposedly saved you?”

Blaine shook his head and Kurt could see that Blaine was adamant in his decision. “No, it’s not possible. Their dispositions were completely different. Their personalities were complete opposites. I have stayed in contact with Mystery Kurt. I trust him implicitly.” 

It was obvious that Blaine wasn’t going to argue further when he started to flick through the channels of his in-flight entertainment. Kurt would let it be for now. There had to be truth in it. After all, the Kurt that they had seen in the alleyway beside the club had been determined that he was going to kill Blaine. 

Another question however, suddenly popped into Kurt’s head and he couldn’t stop himself. “Have you had sex with Mystery Kurt?”

Blaine’s whole body stopped before he swallowed unsteadily, and Kurt didn’t miss the hot flush that also came to Blaine’s cheeks. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Kurt answered for him, unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes narrowed at Blaine. “Are you still sleeping with him?”

Blaine dared to look at Kurt and he answered meekly, “I told you it was complicated.”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open at Blaine’s response. “How recent?” he asked aghast. 

Blaine wasn’t going to lie. “One week ago was the last time.”

Their eyes locked again: Kurt’s angry glare and Blaine’s plain open expression. When he saw that Blaine wasn’t going to offer an apology, Kurt huffed and turned away. He lowered his first class seat and turned his light off. 

“Kurt,” Blaine started, desperate to save the trust that Kurt had only just placed in him again. “You’ll understand more later, I promise. If you met another Blaine, you would understand the connection, the attraction we all feel for each other.”

Kurt didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to respond to Blaine’s confession. It was yet again another thing that he was meant to shrug off and deal with, but Kurt didn’t like the idea of sharing Blaine. He was more of the monogamous type and it didn’t sit well in his stomach that Blaine didn’t seem too concerned by his actions, that Blaine had not even hinted that he had been seeing anyone else when they had been in London.

Kurt swallowed thickly and pulled the small blanket higher around his shoulders trying to hide himself away. What had his life become? Not only was he travelling half way around the world to find out more about a man identical to him, but he was also flying half way around the world to meet with a pack of werewolves, and all with a man that he barely trusted. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to get his thoughts to slow down. 

Blaine meanwhile, sighed. He wanted to kick himself. He hadn’t handled Kurt’s questions very well at all.

***

A soft beep, beep, beep of a monitor started to permeate Sebastian’s dreams. They were foggy, more like random images than dreams. Despite the grogginess that consumed him, Sebastian smiled to himself. He would have to thank whichever doctor it was that had given him such wonderful drugs. It was as if he was floating, being numbed, like the core of the pain was being pulled away and was for now, distant.  
He remembered instantly what had happened to him, everything that Blaine had done to him. Every last humiliating, soul destroying thing he had done and Sebastian was going to make a promise to himself. When he was healthy, when he was going to be able to get out of this bed, he was going to hunt Blaine down. He was going to hunt Blaine down and he was going to kill him. 

The monitor sped up slightly as images of his escape came back to Sebastian. 

“Looks like someone is stirring,” he heard a male voice speak through the fog of his thoughts. 

Sebastian ignored it for now. It was still too far away to worry about it. He wondered if he should test his body, to see just how injured he really was. He couldn’t open his eyes yet. That would take too much effort. He could tell that the one that Blaine had hit was swollen to twice its size. He let his senses continue to wander around his body and became aware of one side of his body feeling cold, extremely cold. He wiggled against it. Maybe it wasn’t too bad. There were probably only a few bruises and a busted eye. 

He tried to change his position on the bed, the surface below him a little too hard, but the only reward he gained for his efforts was a savage jab of pain in his chest where Blaine had punched him. He gasped in a desperate gulp of air, the mere act also causing more discomfort. 

Okay, so maybe it was a little bad.

“Take it easy, Agent Smythe,” the same deep, voice told him, a little bit closer this time. “You’ve been through a lot.”

And then he heard a voice he did recognize. “He’s awake?” Santana asked.

Sebastian blinked and tried to open his eyes. The lights above him were strong but he finally managed to focus on the face before him with his good eye. His bad eye remained swollen shut. “Who are you?” he croaked. 

“Derek.” It was only then that Sebastian realized that Derek was maintaining a strong hold on his arm. 

“What are you doing?” he asked weakly trying to lift his head to see whether Derek’s grip was as tight as he believed it to be. 

“Taking your pain.”

Sebastian’s brain was still too hazy to really process that information and what it really meant. “Thanks, that’s nice of you,” he spoke gravelly. He listened to the bustling noises around him but unable to lift his head, he couldn’t take in his surroundings. “Which hospital did you take me to?” he asked more to Santana than to Derek. 

Santana gulped worriedly. “I didn’t. We, we ended up somewhere else.”

“Okay,” Sebastian responded still so dazed that Santana’s response didn’t register. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. The conversation had been too much already and before he could even question whether sleeping more was a good idea, he started to drift away. 

***

Blaine’s phone began to beep as soon as they landed in LA. It was strange to have direct contact with Mystery Kurt after not having any before. It had always been Mystery Kurt who had approached him. After what had happened however, Mystery Kurt had insisted that they now have a line of contact and revealed that when he had last been in London, Mystery Kurt had accessed Blaine’s phone and had saved his number. 

Mystery Kurt sent a photo of Scott as it was Scott who was going to meet them at the airport in LA. After baggage claim, they spotted Scott’s strong broad shoulders immediately and with one last hesitant glance at each other, they crossed the busy concourse towards him.   
Scott eyed them, an unreadable expression on his face, but he held out his arm and shook both of their hands confidently.

“I’m glad the both of you have finally made it,” he said. It was strange how his tone was both friendly but also authoritative. Kurt guessed he was a werewolf and if he was, there was no doubt in his mind that Scott was most likely the ultimate leader in this group of werewolves that Blaine had taken him to. “I don’t know if either of you remember me,” Scott said, “but I am a part of this. And, I’m looking to end it.”

Blaine tried to smile encouragingly at Kurt. Kurt however, didn’t return it. He could see the worry in the creases of Blaine’s eyes and it was not filling him with any confidence at all.

“Come on,” Scott said turning to leave. “I’m sure you’re both tired after such a long journey. We’ll get you both back to our friend’s place where we’re staying for the time being. You’ll be able to have a hot meal, shower and sleep. We won’t start anything until tomorrow morning as we’ve still got some friends on the way and we need to wait for them. So, you’ll both be able to have a good rest.”

Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly, “Start anything? Some other friends?”

“Yes, our other friends, Lydia, Stiles and Danny are yet to arrive,” Scott answered him.

Blaine shrugged. At this stage, he was as clueless as Kurt. 

***

“You are free to walk around the house at will,” Scott explained at the end of their short tour of the house. “Deaton, our fantastic host, has already organized a meal for you both.” He pointed to the table in the room that had a tray with several dishes. Despite his apprehension, Kurt heard his stomach rumble at the mention of food. “There’s also an en-suite attached to this room. I’ll leave you to rest up,” he explained taking note of the way Kurt was swaying with exhaustion where he stood. 

“Thank you,” Blaine responded. He turned to watch Kurt as he dropped his bags in the corner of the large spacious room that he and Blaine had been given to share. Kurt gave a slow turn. It looked very comfortable with large windows along one side of the room overlooking a perfectly manicured, large lawn. Kurt turned again and eyed the king sized bed dubiously. He was meant to share a bed with Blaine? 

It didn’t go unmissed by Blaine. 

“I can sleep on the floor,” Blaine told him quickly. 

“Don’t be silly,” Kurt muttered back, kneeling to open his bag. “Those first class seats were very comfortable but we both need a decent sleep in a proper bed.”

Blaine nodded and glanced over towards the food. 

“I’m going to shower, eat and sleep, in that order,” Kurt stated into the quiet. Without waiting for a reply, he retrieved his shower items from his bag and went to inspect the en-suite. 

Kurt was glad to have the excuse to be able to put a door between him and Blaine. He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feel of the hot water washing off the stale air that had clung to his skin since being on the plane. He was numb, braindead, but the long flight had helped him gain further perspective on the swarm of confused feelings that were raging through him. Yes, Blaine had still been seeing Mystery Kurt, however, Kurt couldn’t deny that Blaine had been very clear on more than one of occasion that he couldn’t be more with Kurt. Blaine had tried to warn him that it was complicated and had tried to keep Kurt at bay. And, how many times had Kurt pushed back because he wouldn’t listen? Kurt honesty couldn’t hold any hard feelings against Blaine.

He turned off the taps, dried himself off and wrapped his towel around his waist. He would let Blaine get in the shower straightaway and he would dress in the room. 

They tiptoed past each other. Kurt ate quickly and then clambered into the sheets, his body beginning to relax as soon as his head sunk into the comfortable pillow. He wasn’t going to purposely try to give Blaine the silent treatment. They should talk, but the sheets were fresh and crisp and he was already dozing off when he became aware of Blaine being back in the room.

Kurt remained on his side facing the windows and Blaine moved quietly sorting himself out and eating some more to sustain him through a long sleep. When Blaine finally climbed under the covers beside him, Kurt swallowed uncomfortably. Blaine was obviously trying to keep his body as far away from him as possible. The tension in the room was palpable as they both lay frozen in uneasy silence. 

Kurt couldn’t take it anymore and knew it was down to him to break the discomfort between them. He had after all caused it. 

“You know,” he said into the silence, “during all the times that I was longing for you, I never expected that our first time in bed together would be this awkward.”

Blaine’s laugh was genuine and long, and he dared to roll onto his back so he could turn his head and look at Kurt. Facing him might be too confrontational in the small space under the covers. Kurt rolled over too and he must have had the same thought in mind as he stopped on his back as well. 

“Things really did get out of hand, didn’t they?” Blaine said softly. 

Kurt nodded. “There’s a part of me Blaine that desperately wants this story of yours to be true so I can know that you are not insane. There’s another part of me however that is so afraid that this is all real.”

“You saw Jackson as a werewolf, and you saw Brad. You know it’s real, Kurt,” Blaine told him softly. “But if it makes you feel any better, I’m concerned too. In the past, I have only been in contact with Mystery Kurt. This is my first time meeting with Scott and his friends.”

Kurt turned his head and watched Blaine silently, Blaine eyes still fixed on the ceiling. 

“I never lied to you,” Blaine whispered, turning his head now to look at Kurt. Their eyes met, the wetness in Blaine’s eyes shining. “When I was with you, it was always me, who I am.”

There was silence for a few seconds while Kurt deliberated Blaine’s words. “I believe you,” he whispered. “Do you, do you still have feelings for Mystery Kurt?” Kurt dared to ask. 

Blaine considered this question and on how best to answer. “I do,” he said quietly and Kurt chest ached some more, “but,” Blaine continued,   
“If I was to compare it to how I feel about you, those feelings differ. With you I feel like I could fall deeply and fall apart, Mystery Kurt on the other hand, is a way to bide my time. I know that now. We fit well together but there is no long term commitment there.”

Blaine reached out, hesitated and then lifted his hand to Kurt’s face and that one small action was enough to cause Kurt’s heart to race as a jab of heat flowed into his body. “I’m sorry, for not being honest about seeing someone else.” 

Kurt was silent. His features still while he took the intimacy of their positions to examine Blaine’s face, the thickness of his eyebrows that framed his eyes perfectly, his shapely nose and full lips. 

“We should sleep,” Kurt spoke, his voice thick with emotion. “Who knows what will happen tomorrow.”

Blaine smiled softly and then closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.”

That night Kurt had the most peaceful and serene sleep he had had in a long time. He dreamt the whole night of lying on his side and having Blaine’s safe arms wrapped around his body, snuggled, spooning him from behind. It felt so real, it was almost as if Kurt could actually feel Blaine’s soft breath on the back of his neck, the hair on his forearm gently tickling his belly and the soft weight of his foot that rested over his. When Kurt woke in the morning however, Blaine was still far away on the other side of the bed. It had been a dream, nothing but a dream. 

***

Lydia stirred. They had been driving for hours, slowly making their way to LA. She lifted her head that had been resting on Stiles’ shoulder and blinked sleepily. She felt warm and content but she didn’t believe that it was completely down to the company that she had beside her, as nice as it was. 

Lydia had kept her insight into Kurt’s and Blaine’s dreams quiet. The first time it had happened she hadn’t been too sure whether she had been the one who had instigated them herself, or if she was really experiencing their shared dreams and watching on from the outside.   
Whatever they really were, for the first time, her connection with the real Kurt and real Blaine had not been fuelled by sexual desire. Instead, it had been one of loving and protective warmth. 

Lydia smacked her lips together several times. She looked around the car and then to the grey of dawn beyond the windows. 

“Sleep well?” Stiles asked softly. 

“Yes.” Lydia pursed her lips but no matter how she tried, the smile that was hiding underneath started to show itself, and out of sight from Danny and Mystery Kurt in the front of the car, her hand reached across the seat and took Stiles’ hand within her own, and Stiles, Stiles didn’t let go. 

***

Sebastian was surprised to find Derek still beside him when he woke again and wondered whether he had actually ever left. Sebastian didn’t know how long he had slept for. It must have been a while, his body was beginning to feel stiff.

Derek gave Sebastian a smile and then turned his head. “Santana,” he called. 

Some time had definitely past for Santana was now in a different set of clothes.

“You went home?” Sebastian asked his voice still croaky. 

“Yes.”

“What happened after you came to get me?” Sebastian asked. “I don’t remember anything after running outside of my apartment.”

Santana spoke hesitantly, choosing her words carefully not wanting to say anything that might upset Derek. Their friendship was still too new. 

“Some other people came to help you,” she explained. “They brought us to this place,” she paused momentarily. “They seem well enough. They’ve told me some interesting things that’s for sure.”

She was holding back and Sebastian knew it was due to the man bedside her. 

Sebastian tried to sit up and gasped in pain as he did so. Derek quickly placed a hand on Sebastian’s chest preventing him from moving any further. “You need to take it easy,” Derek informed him. “Evil Blaine really hurt you.”

“Evil Blaine?” Sebastian managed to chuckle. “The name sure fits.”

Derek stared at Sebastian, his face unreadable. “I’ll let your partner fill you in.”

Sebastian lowered his head back onto the pillow and his eyes flickered from Santana’s to Derek’s and back to Santana’s again. He didn’t know what he was missing but ‘Evil’ was an accurate description for the man.

“Aaah, Agent Sebastian Smythe,” another voice came from a short distance away stalling their conversation from going any further. Sebastian gazed questioningly at the bald and handsome man that was now standing over him.

“I’m Deaton, I’ve been seeing to your injuries,” he explained. “They’re not too serious, however you have received enough that it will take you several weeks to fully recover. You have one cracked rib with some nasty bruising and a split eyebrow. I’ve put ice on your ribs and you have eight stitches in your eye. You fared well, all considering.” 

Deaton looked at the clipboard he had in his hands before continuing. “I only have a limited supply of drugs which is why I’ve been investing in Derek’s skills, but this lot of pain relief just arrived. It should do the trick.” On his guard, Sebastian watched Deaton lower his clipboard revealing a small vile in one of his hands. 

“How do you feel?” Deaton asked.

Physically? Emotionally? Mentally?

“Sore,” Sebastian told Deaton, answering all three.

Deaton nodded. “Rest up. You’re safe here and welcome to stay as long as you need.” He glanced at Derek and nodded. “I think you’ll be able to stop now. The morphine won’t take long to kick in.” He turned his attention back to Sebastian. “It’s on low. Let me know if you need a higher dose.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian said to both of them as Derek started to rise to his feet. 

Santana met Sebastian’s gaze and she nodded knowing that he wanted answers. She didn’t start until the door was closed behind the two men. 

“What the hell is going on?” he asked trying to lift himself up again but only managing to groan in pain once more. He lowered himself back down, frustrated. “Who are these people? Where are we?”

Santana ignored his questions and fiddled with the remote attached to the side of the bed. She pressed a button and the top half of the bed raised a fraction. It wasn’t much but it would allow them to speak more easily. “How’s that?” she asked.

“Good,” Sebastian said shifting his head on his pillow. 

“Okay, first things first,” Santana began. “I’ve covered for you at work since your neighbors called the police and I told them that you had gotten broken into, had a little injury but are getting yourself treated at a private hospital.”

“They bought it?” he asked. 

“Only because I told them I was with you, which I am.”

Sebastian nodded more than thankful that Santana had stayed by his side. 

“These people,” she said looking over her shoulder ensuring they were still alone, “they’re okay. I still haven’t figured out their whole operation, although this makeshift hospital does raise some questions. They haven’t tried to take my gun so I feel safe for the time being. You’ll be fine to rest here until you recuperate and are able to leave. However,” Santana continued gravely, “I wouldn’t recommend returning home until we get rid of Evil Blaine once and for all.” 

Sebastian looked at her puzzled and she started to elaborate. “One of the people here, he turned up early this morning, his name is Stiles, he’s a cop. He debriefed me on everything that he knows. Evil Blaine, that’s what they call him, these people, they are convinced that he is responsible for all these murders and since they are willing to help you get better, I’m willing to hold out on them for a couple of days before we act and go back to the FBI.” 

“There’s some really strange stuff going on here,” she continued. Sebastian looked at her expectantly and Santana went into depth explaining everything that they had told her. How they had explained that all of these murders were down to a curse, that Scott had tried to prove the supernatural aspect by showing her that he was a werewolf. “As I said earlier,” Santana reiterated. “I’m happy to play along with their elaborate story until you’re doing better, and you never know, in the meantime, they might just lead us back to this Evil Blaine.”

“This other cop, Stiles,” Sebastian stated, “you believe him being a part of all this?”

“I believe that he believes it’s all true.”

Sebastian thought for a minute, Santana waiting patiently by his side. Eventually he gave a short quick nod. “Okay, if you think we’re safe, we’ll stay for a little, learn as much as we can.”

They were silent, their thoughts wandering until Santana lifted her hand to rest it on Sebastian’s forearm in front of her on the bed. “How are you holding up otherwise?” she asked softly.

“I’ve had better days.” Sebastian tried to smile. It wasn’t very convincing.

Santana chuckled but her face quickly became serious again. “Deaton examined you when you came in,” she took a deep breath. Whatever she was going to say was going to be difficult. “I think when your body has healed some, you should speak to someone.” 

Sebastian frowned. “Speak to someone?”

“Sebastian,” Santana dared to meet his eyes, her face kind and full of concern. “Kira told me how they found you. This Evil Blaine guy has really done a number on you, in more ways than one. It’s a lot, even for us trained in the field, to take.”

Sebastian flicked his eyes to the ceiling believing that he understood what she was talking about. “He didn’t…” his voice trailed off. “He was going to, he was about to, but he didn’t…”

Santana seemed relieved but her serious tone continued, “Even so, you were put in a tough situation and you were brutally attacked. I think it would be wise for you to speak to a professional. He manipulated you.”

She watched Sebastian swallow down his emotions, something she was getting used to observing. It wasn’t something she was going to push for now though. Santana had said her piece. “Can I get you anything?” she asked. 

Sebastian nodded. “Just some alone time.”

Santana squeezed his arm, rose to her feet and turned to leave. Sebastian didn’t say anything or move until the door was closed. He tried to roll onto his side so he could face the wall beside him, put the world at his back, but as soon as he moved his body cried out in protest. He swore out loud and closed his eyes instead. 

***

It was a full house. 

Kurt stood awkwardly in the doorway huddled behind Blaine who, for the first time since they had met, also looked unsure and intimidated. After a good night’s sleep, probably the best that Kurt could ever remember having, they had received another tour of the large two story brick home that as far as Kurt could tell, could have doubled up as a secret agent’s home. From the makeshift hospital in the basement with a seriously injured FBI agent, to the group of individuals on the second floor proclaiming to be werewolves as well, Kurt didn’t know what was going on. 

On the second floor they had also met a beautiful red head named Lydia. She eyed them over carefully and Kurt found himself frowning. There was something strangely familiar about her. He was sure they had never met, but still, Kurt continued to watch her over his shoulder as he and Blaine followed after Deaton. There was an intimacy there that he found perplexing as if they were old friends somehow.

Scott and his friends were all polite, welcoming and warm, and Kurt got the impression that they were trying to passify him and Blaine, make them feel comfortable, not wanting to upset them in any way as if they were worried that they would flee the first possible moment they got. 

They were now standing in Deaton’s living room, a large open room with two long comfortable sofas. Kurt was aware of eyes falling their way, watching them, analysing them. He reached for Blaine’s hand and in relief, Blaine put his hand in his, but then in an instant that their hands made contact, Kurt stiffened in fear as another man identical to himself, approached Blaine. The other Kurt lowered his jeans over his hipbone, flashing a tattoo and to Kurt’s surprise, Blaine stepped forward and embraced him. 

They exchanged some quiet words in each other’s ears, their hands still on each other’s bodies in such an easy familiar way, a shot of jealousy ran through Kurt’s body. Blaine stepped back and turned towards Kurt. “Kurt, this is Mystery Kurt. This is the man who saved me.”  
Kurt didn’t answer. He eyed Mystery Kurt carefully. 

Mystery Kurt held his hand for Kurt to shake. He didn’t speak, giving Kurt time to size him up and eventually Kurt looked at his hand and not wanting to come across as rude, he slowly lifted his hand and shook Mystery Kurt’s. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kurt cringed inside. Was it nice to meet a man who looked exactly like himself and had also had the privilege of sleeping with Blaine?

Mystery Kurt didn’t answer and instead narrowed his eyes which sent a surge of worry through Kurt’s body. Mystery Kurt pulled out of his handshake and turned to face the room.

“I think there’s no better time than now to lay everything on the table.” Mystery Kurt spoke with confidence that Kurt was immediately jealous of. Mystery Kurt waited until he had everybody’s attention before he turned back to Kurt. “Kurt, you are the real Kurt, the original from before the curse began.”

Kurt’s swallowed nervously not liking the attention that was being sent his way. He looked at Blaine for support and found him standing there looking at the ground in defeat.

Kurt noticed a quick look that was exchanged between Danny, Lydia and Mystery Kurt, a look that was encouraging Mystery Kurt to continue. Mystery Kurt took a deep breath and turned to Blaine.

“Blaine,” he said softly. “I’ve known you for several years and I’ve kept this from you, from the first night I met you because I wanted to keep you safe. But, you are the real Blaine…from before the curse began.”

Blaine’s head shot up in surprise, “What?!”

“The pair of you,” Mystery Kurt said solemnly, “are the real Kurt and Blaine.”

***

Sebastian woke a short time later to find that he was alone in the small room. It didn’t bother him too much, he guessed that Santana was either sleeping or eating. The morphine had also kicked in, so much so he believed that he would be able to get out of bed to get a better look at the place where he and Santana had ended up, and maybe find some food as well as his stomach was starting to ache. 

Sebastian put his hands down on the mattress and eased himself up slowly. His body, or he should say, the morphine held up and he was able to push himself around and slowly ease his feet to the floor. The surface was cold and he glanced around the room. Deaton had put some baggy tracksuit pants on his lower half, his top half naked but for the bandages that was holding the icepacks to his chest. 

He moved stiffly knowing that even though he couldn’t feel the pain, there was damage done and he didn’t want to make it any worse. He glanced at the drip and questioned whether he should rip it out. If it hadn’t been for the morphine, he would have done just that. Using the pole for support, he stepped cautiously towards the door and with relief, found that his legs were going to take his weight. 

His head swarmed. He opened and closed his eyes several times and the feeling subsided. Feeling confident, he continued on his way until he reached the door. A long well-lit corridor greeted him once he had opened it. He shrugged to himself and pulled the drip along with him. 

No one came down the hallway to stop him; he was all alone. At the end of the hall, a short flight of stairs stood before him. These may be a bit more of challenge. He unhooked the bag that was connected to his drip and held onto the railing above the steps for support and began to make his slow ascent up the stairs. 

No one noticed him when he opened the door at the top. He could see people down the hallway in a larger room. They were standing there, quietly staring at something he could not see. Curious to know what was going on, Sebastian ventured down. After all, he trusted Santana’s instincts that she felt safe. 

He rounded the corner and his eyes fell onto Blaine. 

Blaine!

Blaine who he believed had tricked him, tried to rape him and had promised to kill him. 

***

Blaine stared at Mystery Kurt in disbelief.

“You knew!” he gasped. “You knew all this time and you never told me? Why?” Blaine shook his head, the news still not sinking in. “Are you sure? Really?”

Mystery Kurt simply nodded as the whole room watched on. “I knew from the first moment I met you, the first moment I laid eyes on you, when I rescued you.”

Blaine blinked and slowly turned to face Kurt whose face was now ashen white. 

Kurt slowly shook his head, all of this news was too much to process when none of it had even been clarified. He wasn’t ready to accept that he and Blaine were the originals, that sometime at a stage where he couldn’t remember, he and Blaine had already been in love. He desired Blaine that much was true but love was a whole other ball game, and it felt like pressure, like everyone in that room was expecting them to be in love right at that very moment. He swallowed uncertainly. Were these people expecting them to fall in love again?

“Do you believe Mystery Kurt?” Kurt asked pulling his hand out of Blaine’s. 

Blaine slowly nodded. “I think I do. I’ve always felt a stronger connection to you, Kurt, I’ve always cared for you.”

Kurt took a step back, his eyes beginning to water. It was too much with everyone watching.

***

Kira smiled gently to herself, standing slightly back watching Kurt and Blaine as they discovered that they were the original ones. She had briefly met them once before, on that fateful night where she and her group of friends regretfully changed their lives forever. They had all carried the guilt of what they had done, of how they had destroyed Kurt and Blaine’s lives, but now, seeing them together, it gave her peace. She could see their connection drawing them together again. 

A flash of material caught the corner of her eye and she saw Sebastian the injured FBI agent that they had rescued two nights before. Needless to say, it was a surprise to see him out of bed after what he had been through. She started towards him to see if he needed help but less than three feet away, she heard Deaton’s front door bell ring. 

Surprised, Kira turned to answer it instead, forgetting the fact that Deaton’s home was a fort of security and if anyone was ringing on the door bell without having the front gate opened, they must have climbed over the high wall that circled round his home. She looked over her shoulder one last time, turned the handle and opened the door. 

“Mum?!” she exclaimed, confusion, relief, surprise all flooding through her and preventing her from moving. 

The woman before her frowned and shook her head, and Kira began to tremble. She hadn’t seen her mother in five years and now this woman, the spitting image of her, was standing before her denying her solace from her loss. 

“I’m not your mother,” the woman spoke, her voice steady but kind not wanting to cause Kira more pain. “I’m here to find my son,” she continued. 

Kira swallowed nervously her stomach settling uneasily. “Your son, Mike Chang, is not here,” she whispered.

“Kurt and Blaine?” she asked. 

Kira nodded and relief flooded Julia Chang’s face. Kira hesitantly stepped back and allowed her to walk inside. 

***

Sebastian staggered. What was this? What were these people trying to pull? What was Santana trying to do by putting him in a situation where Blaine, his attacker, was right before him? Obviously he didn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that there were multiples of Blaine running around the country, or world if what Santana had said was true about London. Sure, he looked a little different, his hair was gelled down, his clothes neat and respectable and nowhere near the bad boy image that he had been playing with him. He might have fooled everyone else in the room but Sebastian knew who he was. He was the man who had manipulated him.

He sought for Santana while he still stood unnoticed at the back of the room. She was standing off to the side, her arms crossed over her body as she watched whatever it was that was transpiring in the room. Anger wrenched through Sebastian’s body giving him the ability to forget his injuries, to forget his pain and to move swiftly. With several quick easy strides, he reached her side. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” she exclaimed in surprise.

Sebastian ignored her question and instead reached down to Santana’s hip, where she kept her gun, pulled it free before she could even realize and pointed it at Blaine, his training and skills rushing forward. With a steady grip and an even steadier outstretched arm, Sebastian focused his gaze and pulled the trigger.

The shot fired loud in the room and time seemed to slow down. 

Several people dived at Sebastian and a couple of others dived in Blaine’s direction, but it was to everyone’s horror when they realized that Kurt, the real Kurt, had managed to come in between Blaine and the bullet. 

Kurt held out one hand. "No!!!!!" he shouted. 

With his other hand, he clasped his heart, shock written all over his beautiful, handsome face, and then, Kurt collapsed to the floor.


	11. Interlude

Five years ago: The real Kurt and Blaine…

 

It was a pleasant night. The sky was clear of clouds, the breeze warm and the stars in the many. A perfect evening for stargazing, Kurt believed. He leaned his head towards the car window and up to the sky, and smiled blissfully as Blaine’s voice came loud and clear with the song on the radio as he drove. It was a beautiful sound. Kurt sighed happily and wrapped his arms around his body. After everything that had happened in the past year at school, Kurt had never dreamt that he would be this content and at peace. He stared over at Blaine and caught his gaze. He had Blaine to thank for all of his happiness.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Blaine asked stopping his singing just to ensure Kurt was happy. 

“I did,” Kurt smiled. “And it was a good idea to invite Sam and Mike a long too, but are you sure you’re not going to get in trouble for hanging out with the enemy?” he asked referring to their duelling Glee clubs.

Blaine chuckled. “Shhhh, I won’t tell if you won’t tell, and anyway,” he continued reaching his hand out to pat Kurt gently on the knee, an act that sent sparks of excitement through Kurt’s body, “it’s always worth it.”

Kurt smiled wanting nothing more than to reach down and place his hand over Blaine’s, to keep Blaine’s hand on his body. To distract himself from wanting more of Blaine’s touch, he looked over his shoulder to try and see whether their two friends were still following in Sam’s car. There was a set of car lights a short distance away, whether it was them Kurt didn’t know. He watched for a moment and then frowned when he noted that the vehicle was catching up with them.

Sensing Kurt’s attention elsewhere, Blaine raised his eyes to his rear view mirror as well. 

“Gee, those guys are flying!” he exclaimed. 

The headlights of the car was closing in. Blaine eased his foot off the accelerator and moved his car closer to the edge of the road to give the vehicle plenty of room to get past. 

“Don’t stop!” Kurt told him worriedly. 

“Not going to,” Blaine assured, his eyes never leaving the road, “just going to give them plenty of room.”

The car wasn’t there to cause them any trouble. Whatever their issue was, it wasn’t with them. Black, sleek and fast, it glided past kicking up bits of gravel from the side of the road and flicking them so they hit the side of Blaine’s car like small pieces of hail. It was only then that they realized it was a van that was speeding past them. 

Blaine swore under his breath. 

“Assholes,” Kurt hissed as well. 

They were quiet as they continued, Blaine gradually reaching the speed limit again. A new song began on the radio as well and Kurt quickly forgot the van and let his thoughts wander back to how Blaine had put his hand on his knee.

“Everything okay over there?” Blaine asked noting how Kurt had gone all quiet and pensive. 

“Everything’s fine,” he quickly responded, but he was going to be brave. “I was just thinking about how short this journey is because I would like nothing more than to sit here and listen to you sing all night long.”

Blaine flashed him a happy smile - sexy and charming without even knowing - and Kurt’s stomached flopped again. He truly was the luckiest guy on the planet. How he had managed to score a guy like Blaine? 

A change came to Blaine’s face as his own thoughts took a different direction. He visibly swallowed, his jaw tightened, and his fingers gripped the steering wheel just that ever so more. 

“Well,” Blaine began, his voice shaky, “we could always make it a bit longer and pull over?” His voice went a little high at the end of the sentence and Kurt’s stomach flipped at hearing the nervousness around the edges. There was no doubt in Kurt’s mind at what Blaine was truly suggesting. 

Kurt could feel the vein in his neck begin to pulse as his heart began to race. This was a big first for the both of them. Sure, they had kissed before, steady even kisses that were always careful. They had only ever had one short make-out before they had been forced to pull away upon hearing Kurt’s father’s warning cough as he climbed the stairs. Stopping on the side of the road at night with only him and Blaine in the car; Kurt clenched his fists, his fingernails digging into his skin. It was nerve racking however, Kurt didn’t want to do anything else but that. His eyes hit the clock beside the steering wheel and he took in his own deep, shaky breath. “I don’t have to be home for another forty five minutes,” Kurt informed in consent, his voice wavering as well. 

Blaine’s smile widened and he exhaled quickly as if in relief. He flashed Kurt another charming smile. “There’s a road up ahead that lines up with the back of the park, I think. We could stop there for a little while?”

Kurt was so nervous now he couldn’t smile. “Sounds perfect,” he managed.

Blaine’s fingers tapped excitedly on the steering wheel in anticipation and it was his turn to try to keep his car on the speed limit. He found   
the turn off and a few seconds later, the clearing at the back of the park.

Blaine turned off the engine but kept the radio playing. They sat quietly waiting for what Kurt wasn’t too sure. He shot a quick, shy glance and smiled at Blaine. Suddenly feeling bold, Kurt edged out his fingers over the steering wheel and took Blaine’s hand into his.

“It was fun tonight,” Blaine said, his eyes glistening in the dark as he turned to face Kurt.

Kurt nodded ignoring the fact that Blaine was repeating their conversation from earlier, an obvious indication that Blaine’s thoughts were clearly thinking of something else, of hopefully doing something else. Unable to stop his eyes from lowering down to Blaine’s mouth, Kurt breathed in nervously, licked his lips and raised his eyes to meet with Blaine’s. 

Blaine hadn’t failed to notice where Kurt’s eyes had fallen. “This is nice,” he said softly, “to have some time together knowing that we won’t get interrupted.”

“Uhmm,” Kurt agreed his eyes dropping once more to Blaine’s lips. There was silence for another few seconds until Kurt couldn’t handle the suspense any longer. “Kiss me, Blaine,” he managed to whisper. 

“Okay,” Blaine breathed and he swooped in fast, maybe a little too fast, his lips landing heavily on Kurt’s. 

Kurt didn’t mind and he eagerly parted his mouth allowing their lips to line up properly. They stayed that way for a short second and then, Blaine lifted his hand and cupped Kurt’s cheek to guide him, parting his lips even further. Blaine moaned softly into it and the sound set shots of heat through Kurt’s chest. He lifted his hand and rubbed it over Blaine’s arm. 

They kissed and their hands roamed tentatively. Kurt tried to lean closer and felt his seatbelt restrict his movement. He reached down to undo his belt and heard Blaine do the same, and now free, with only console between them, they wound up back in each other’s arms. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt panted only a minute later as Blaine’s hand ran up his back. “Now I know why people always go on about making out in cars!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Blaine mumbled leaning even further over the middle console only wanting more and more of Kurt, more of Kurt on his lips, more of Kurt’s skin under his fingers, more of Kurt’s weight on his body. 

“Come here,” Blaine told him gruffly. He pulled Kurt towards him bringing Kurt’s body over his chest so that he was lying over his body. The feel of their bodies coming together caused Kurt to gasp and before he could process, Blaine lifted his head eagerly to meet with Kurt’s crashing their lips back together.

A growing urge began to build in Kurt and then, oh my, that was Blaine, all hard, against the inside of Kurt’s thigh and he was absolutely certain that Blaine could feel him too. Kurt pulled back slightly and their gazes locked, their breaths short and excited, their eyes gleaming and bright only just visible in the light of the car’s radio. Blaine’s hands dropped lower down Kurt’s back, his fingers coming to rest just shy of the top of Kurt’s buttocks. Kurt’s heart pounded. The rush, the desire, he kept his eyes trained on Blaine’s and rolled his hips down against Blaine’s, gently grinding their erections into each other. 

Another jolt of pleasure shot through Kurt and he pulled back so fast Blaine’s head hit the door behind him with a thud. 

“I’m sorry!” Kurt exclaimed hovering over Blaine’s body. “Are you okay?”

Blaine rubbed the back of his head and smiled. “I’ll survive.”

“It…” Kurt looked down in between their bodies, “…that felt… Could we slow down a little?”

Blaine looked down too and nodded, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Yes, he really did need to slow down too.

Kurt eased back further until he was sitting in his own seat again. 

“Well, that got out of hand rather quickly,” Blaine joked trying to make light of the situation. 

Kurt managed a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, I guess that ruined our ‘nothing south of the equator’ rule.”

“Well, by only a little,” Blaine smiled reaching out to catch Kurt’s hand within his again. “Our hands didn’t actually go anywhere south.”

“Looks like they don’t need to,” Kurt said with his witty tone. 

Blaine laughed and Kurt flashed him a smile and looked over towards Blaine. Gosh, he loved Blaine, he really did. He leaned back in and placed their lips together. 

“I love you,” Kurt whispered when Blaine started nuzzling into his neck. “I know we’ve said it before but I really do.”

Blaine’s eyes twinkled. “I’ve found that those three words only gain depth the more you say them. The meaning never fades.” 

Kurt smiled and then grimaced as the glare of another car’s light shone directly into his eyes. He pushed Blaine gently back.

“Shit,” Blaine muttered. “Who’s that?” 

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered sounding just as annoyed as Blaine. “They must have seen us parked here from the main road.”

Blaine sighed and leaned back in his seat, both of their heads still watching the other car as it pulled up beside them. Mike Chang and Sam Evans climbed out and started to walk towards them. Kurt gave Blaine a bemused glance and wound the rest of his window down. 

“Saw your car,” Sam told them leaning in through the window. “What’s the trouble? You should have sent a text.”

Blaine glanced past Sam to Mike who was smiling knowingly behind him. Damn it! Mike knew why they had stopped in a dark clearing just off the side of the main road, and he couldn’t have even been bothered to convince Sam that it was alright to leave them be?

As if he was reading Blaine’s mind, Mike explained, “I tried to tell him that I thought you guys might be just having a chat.”

“We’re fine,” Kurt said slowly to Sam to ensure that he would pick up the double meaning in his words. “We just decided to have some alone time. You know, as couples like to do.”

They both saw the realization hit Sam’s face as it dawned on him as to what they were doing. Blaine couldn’t help but snort in amusement. 

“Right, all good,” Sam staggered back and tapped his hand on the bottom of the car’s window. “We’ll let you both get back to it… back to whatever it was you were doing…or not doing.”

“Thanks for stopping though, Sam.” Blaine gave him a salute. “We’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped and even Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at his awkwardness as the pair began to walk away.

“Where were we?” Blaine muttered leaning in to gently mouth as Kurt’s neck again. 

Kurt’s eyes betrayed him and moved to the dashboard to check the time. He groaned softy, “We’re going to have to cut this short in about another five minutes.”

“Ten,” Blaine whispered. 

“Five.”

“Ten,” Blaine insisted giggling now.

“Five!” Kurt laughed and rushed to place his lips back onto Blaine’s.

The sound of a honking car, screeching around the corner and into the little clearing, forced them to pull away again. 

“What now!” Blaine cried exasperated and Kurt let out a sigh. 

A stranger, a young man not too far off from their age, staggered out of his jeep. 

“I need help!” he cried. 

Kurt and Blaine looked warily at each other but knowing that Sam and Mike were also there, four to one, they were confident enough to open their car doors. 

“What’s wrong?” Blaine called out as they clambered to their feet. Blaine waited for Kurt to reach his side of the car before they crossed the clearing together towards Mike and Sam, an unvoiced act of uniting together as a group. 

“I’m so sorry,” the man gasped his hair a mess, face ashen white. “I need to help my friends. They told me to drive to this address but I can’t find it.” He held out a piece of paper and Sam stepped gingerly forward to take it. He glanced down, shook his head and then passed it to the others. 

“I don’t know where it is. What about you guys?”

Blaine looked at the address and a sinking feeling filled his chest. He knew this area better than the others. The address was actually a little further down the side road they had taken. 

“I can take you there if you want, you can follow us in your car,” Blaine offered, his kind nature preventing him from being rational when really all he wanted to do was get rid of the guy as quickly as possible so he could get back to making out with Kurt in his car. He looked too wild and anxious, too on edge. Something about this man was warning Blaine to be careful. He didn’t get the immediate feeling that he would hurt them, but there was certainly something dangerous looming there in the background.

“Oh thank you,” the man gasped in relief. “The name’s Stiles. I appreciate this so much, you have no idea.” He ran back to his jeep and started the engine. Just as he did so, his jeep back fired and cut out. Stiles banged his head against his steering wheel before he reached over to grab something out of the seat beside him and climbed back out. 

“Is it all right if I ride with you? I’m so sorry but I’m really low on time.”

Before Blaine could respond, Sam stepped up. “I can follow you guys if you want.”

Blaine nodded in thanks. “Okay,” he said to Stiles. “But we have to be quick.”

“That’s absolutely fine. Thank you so much for doing this. You just have to drop me off.”

Blaine pulled out of the clearing, Kurt silent and worried beside him. 

Stiles sat forward in the seat failing to put his seatbelt on. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this,” he said again. He was cut off when his phone began to ring and Kurt and Blaine listened in to his hurried but hushed conversation. 

“Yes, I have two jars with me….Yes, there were two of that description. I didn’t know which one was the right one, so I picked up both. Do you know what it is for? Okay, me neither. I’ll be there…” Stiles looked expectantly towards Blaine. 

“Two minutes.”

“Two minutes,” Stiles repeated. 

The road turned into dirt and Blaine was forced to slow down. His eyes flicked to his rear view and he was happy to see that Sam and Mike were right behind him. 

He turned into a driveway and came to a stop glancing around nervously. Cars were parked in the dark and several people, their faces hidden by the darkness of the night, were huddled together. Kurt nudged Blaine and tipped his head to the right. The van that had sped past them only about half an hour earlier, was parked a short distance away. 

A dark outline of a person moved away from the group and began to move towards them, the night so suddenly dark and their movements so fluid, it was as if they were floating. Blaine swallowed worriedly and took Kurt’s hand within his. They should probably leave. The same unsure feeling had returned. They shouldn’t be here. 

“This is it,” Blaine said over his shoulder, his voice shaking. 

“Thank you,” Stiles clambered out of his car and then they all did a double take when they saw Mike get out of Sam’s car as well. 

“What is he doing?” Kurt whispered frantically. 

“I have no idea,” Blaine responded. “But I don’t like this. I want to leave.”

“Me too,” Kurt agreed. “I have a really bad feeling about all of this.”

“Mum?” they suddenly heard Mike ask. 

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other in confusion. What was Mike’s mother doing there in the middle of nowhere, with all these strangers? They unbuckled their seatbelts, climbed out of their car and moved round keeping a respectable distance, but there for support if Mike needed it.

“Mum!” he called out again when the woman ignored him and moved towards Stiles instead. 

Mike stepped towards her and she turned sharply. She gazed at him, her face calm and kind. There was something different however in the way she held herself, strong, confident and determined, not afraid of anything. 

“I’m not your mother. My name is Noshiko.”

Mike took a step backwards, confused. 

“I am pretty certain that your mother is dead,” Noshiko continued.

Mike gasped and staggered, and Blaine and Kurt rushed forward. What was going on? Who were these people?

“What do you mean?” Mike stammered. 

Noshiko, the woman identical to his mother, ignored his question. “Do you have it?” she asked turning back to Stiles. 

Stiles nodded nervously and held out the jars that he had been carrying, towards her.

“Anyone care to explain what’s going on?” Mike asked again, and when no one responded he continued sarcastically, “I thought not.”

A young man, strong and confident and not much older than Kurt and Blaine, stepped forward. 

Stiles looked up in relief. “Scott, it’s good to see you. Is everyone here?” he asked trying to peer through the darkness. 

“Yes,” Scott answered before he turned his attention back to Noshiko. When he spoke, his voice was of the most utmost seriousness. “Are you sure about this?” he asked her. “Absolutely sure?”

“Mum,” a young girl begged from behind Scott. “Please.”

“It’s the only way to end this once and for all,” Noshiko stated her voice eerily calm. 

Blaine and Kurt staggered back when they saw her pull out a sword from the van. They had no idea what they had walked in on. 

“It’s okay, Kira,” Noshiko said over her shoulder who was now whimpering beside her with Scott’s strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Please mum, there has to be another way,” Kira sobbed. 

Noshiko ignored Kira’s plea and nodded towards Stiles. “When I tell you, open the jar.” 

“But I have two. I don’t know which is the right one.”

Noshiko gave him a steady smile. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Open them both and everything will be alright.”

Stiles cast an exasperated glance around the small group, and Kurt and Blaine gained some peace in knowing that it wasn’t just them who didn’t know what was going on.

With one last hesitant breath that Stiles managed to swallow down, he placed his free hand over the jar. Noshiko held the sword out from her body, the blade pointed at her stomach.

“Now,” she whispered. “End the curse that has fallen on me.”

Stiles took a deep breath and pulled the lid off of the jar. 

At first, nothing happened. They stared at each other, the seconds ticking by in anticipation not knowing if something drastic was going to happen, or whether the ending of the curse would be a simple and quiet affair that would occur unnoticed by everyone. 

Instead, a sudden thud greeted them and the small group turned to see where it had come from. Scott stepped across the small clearing and stood over a fallen body. 

“Liam?” he asked. “What’s wrong? Get up!” 

Liam’s body remained unresponsive on the ground. 

Stiles looked back to Noshiko and she nodded towards the second jar. “Quickly!”

Stiles placed the first jar on the ground and picked up the second and opened it. 

A deep rumble suddenly emanated in the distance, from which direction no one knew. A swirl of light surged through the trees, it origins also unknown, a mix of blurred pinks, purples and oranges overhead. The colors crashed together blurring and twisting creating a circle above their heads while a strong wind came up from below, strangely from the ground capturing them all in a funnel as if they were standing in the middle of a tornado, safe and untouched by the forces that threatened to annihilate their existence. 

Kurt and Blaine hung onto each other desperately as their eyes went frantically from the bright colored wall surrounding them and then back to each other questioningly.

Small tentacles of light started to pull their way out of the wall, reaching, searching and Kira’s mother cried out above the noise in anger.

“Nooooooooooooo!”

Kurt and Blaine twisted to face her, startled by her outburst. She paid no heed to them, she was too busy watching the arms of light pulling their way out into the group, and then to Kurt and Blaine’s horror, the arms turned and started towards them. Before either could blink, the arms joined together and surged. 

A flash of light as bright as lightning and a clap so loud it could have been thunder, knocked everyone off their feet. And then, there was nothing, nothing but the darkness of the night and the stars and the trees as calm as if nothing had taken place. 

Noshiko sat up and gazed round the clearing. “Nooooo!!!!” she screamed again. 

“It’s all right, it’s all right,” Kira told her mother, crawling on her hands and knees to reach her side.

“No, it’s not,” Noshiko gasped scrambling to her feet. 

“What, what is it?” Kira asked her voice filling with fear as she tried to follow after her. 

“It’s started again,” Noshiko sobbed. 

Those who remained looked at her questioningly.

“How?” Lydia asked. 

“Those two boys in love, holding hands,” Noshiko whispered looking towards where Kurt and Blaine had been standing. “They’re gone. You won’t be able to find them. Their timeline has been shattered and no one, not their friends or family will ever remember that they met and fell in love. See,” she said pointing around her, “their friends have disappeared too and those two boys could be anywhere in the world now.” She fell to her knees in defeat. “The curse has started all over again.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is second chapter I've put up in the past two days.

Present Day…

 

Evil Blaine opened the door to what he called home. This was not the typical secluded mansion lost in the middle of the woods at the end of a dirt road. Instead, in a family neighbourhood, in a well-to-do area, Evil Blaine owned a standard one storey three bedroom home where children played under sprinklers in the summer and kids still rode their bikes in the afternoon sun. On the outside, it looked like the quintessential home although its front lawn was quite plain and simple compared to its diligent neighbors. Nothing about this building would stand out as odd or worrying to anyone passing by. 

The inside as well, was not that different either. Its floorplan was simple but boasted a modern kitchen, carpeted floors, built in wardrobes, and a small ensuite for the main bedroom. Contradictory to Evil Blaine’s nature, his home was always immaculately cleaned, vacuumed and dusted. No one could witness the hard work however because Evil Blaine always insisted that the curtains were drawn and the windows rarely opened. Because of that, the home had its only true fault. It was continuously hot and the air musty.

Evil Blaine stood at the threshold, breathed in the stale air, closed the door behind him and waited.

The slow shuffling sound of someone walking with their weight bared more on one leg than the other, soon came to his ears. 

“How is everything?” Evil Blaine asked when the disfigured person had reached him.

“Nothing has changed, Master,” Silent Kurt answered, writing on his notepad that he kept with him whenever Evil Blaine was home.

Evil Blaine sat on the seat beside his front door and motioned for Silent Kurt to approach. Silent Kurt did so and stooped his stiff body down and began to undo Evil Blaine’s shoes. As a reward, Evil Blaine lowered his hand and stroked Silent Kurt’s hair, rubbing his fingers through the wiry tuffs and scratching his scalp gently. 

Silent Kurt was Evil Blaine’s, a scrunched up, disfigured mute. A Kurt so flawed and removed from the beautiful exotic Kurt that Evil Blaine would eventually take as his own. It would be the only time that Evil Blaine would show pity or mercy on another being because Silent Kurt was devoted, hardworking and willing to do anything for Evil Blaine. So, Evil Blaine kept him, kept him like a pet giving him a home, food and attention. In return, Silent Kurt prepared and cooked the food that Evil Blaine brought to the house, he cleaned Evil Blaine’s home to the best of his ability, and took care of matters of the house while Evil Blaine was away.

And one of those matters was a very important one indeed. Once Evil Blaine’s shoes were off, Evil Blaine rose to his feet and headed towards the basement door, Silent Kurt slowly following after him. 

Evil Blaine didn’t speak as he descended down into the dark basement, one that he had paid a lot of money to have built many years before. He wasn’t trying to sneak up on their guest. They would have heard Evil Blaine the moment that he had opened the door to the basement.   
Evil Blaine flicked the switch and the entire basement lit up. His eyes fell on the large cage at the back of the room and a deep satisfied feeling filled his body. It always did when he returned home and found that his guest was still there. Evil Blaine crossed the cement floor unafraid that the creature might cry out, the padding and sound proofing money he had spent on his basement had paid off, nothing could be heard from what went on in that space. 

The creature crouched as close as possible to the far wall, trembling in fear but from what Evil Blaine could see, the creature was still in perfect condition, fed and for the most part, clothed. Their eyes met and the creature hissed specks of spit while it growled in warning. Evil Blaine admired its strength and determination, even after so long of being his prisoner chained and manacled to the wall, it still had the drive and will for life, and for that, Evil Blaine respected it.

He approached the bars slowly and didn’t even try to stop the sadistic, arrogant smile from coming to his lips. 

“You know,” Evil Blaine said, his voice sickly sweet when he had reached the cage. “He’ll pay… he really will.”

The creature gave another angry growl in response as there was nothing else that it could do. The chains that bound it were too thick and the soft ebb of electricity that frequently scorched through its body, prevented it from changing. Even if it managed to change – and it had on several occasions – it still couldn’t escape through the bars of the cage.

Evil Blaine reached out for Silent Kurt and patted him on the head again. He would reward him later for his good work. Without another word, Evil Blaine headed back to the stairs and up to the house. He ate the meal that Silent Kurt had prepared for him and then showered off the dirt of the day. Afterwards, naked and still damp from where he had washed his hair, he dropped down onto the sheets of his bed that had been made for him and closed his eyes. 

He sensed Silent Kurt waiting at the open door. 

Evil Blaine grunted and Silent Kurt hobbled into the room. He reached the end of the bed and climbed up over its covers where he curled up at Evil Blaine’s side and placed his head on Evil Blaine’s thigh. The ceiling fan above them whirled slowly providing little relief from the heat, but the continuous circular spin of the fan’s blades had a soothing affect that was helping to reduce Evil Blaine's anger towards how he had allowed Sebastian to escape. He had put up a fight however, and had easily fought off the two werewolves and Kitsune. But Evil Blaine wanted Sebastian. He wanted to kill him. 

Evil Blaine moved his hand down and started to scratch Silent Kurt’s head and he shuffled up further and placed his head on Evil Blaine’s hipbone. Evil Blaine sighed, he couldn’t wait for when he had his Kurt under his roof serving him in the same manner. Evil Blaine closed his eyes and focused on Silent Kurt’s efforts. 

***

If anyone had asked Kurt later on how he had known, how he had known to stand in front of Blaine, he wouldn’t have been able to explain it. His body had moved before the gun had even fired, his bones and skin knowing before his brain had. 

It was similar to that feeling he had gotten when he had been in the alleyway back in London, when he had realized that Blaine was in danger. All of a sudden, Kurt knew in every essence of his being that he had to protect him. There hadn’t been any time for rationality, about whether it was a smart thing to do, or whether it was the right thing to do. Kurt had just acted and had put himself in between Blaine and the gun. 

It wasn’t just that though. 

Something else happened too. Something else that Kurt could not explain and as he lay there on the floor with the rest of the room in a panic, that something hit him hard.

It was his power, he knew that but how he had managed to procure it, he had no idea. From deep within, that secret power that all the Blaines and Kurts seemed to possess, the one that had been sleeping inside of Kurt waiting patiently to show itself had emerged.

It was Blaine who responded first. 

“KURT!” 

Kurt looked up at him in shock from where he had crumbled onto the floor.

“No! Oh, my god, no!” Blaine’s voice cracked as panic overwhelmed him. Uninhibited, Blaine kneeled over Kurt’s body and ran his hands up and down Kurt’s chest. Blaine lifted his palm but there wasn’t any blood. Blaine closed his hand and opened it again in disbelief. 

“I’m okay,” Kurt told him his voice barely a whisper.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, and ran his hands up and down his back. Again his hands came up clean. Blaine frantically stared down at the rest of Kurt's body. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he cried. “Are you hurt?”

Numb and still in disbelief, Kurt nodded. “I’m fine, Blaine. Really, I’m okay.” He moved his legs, reached down and picked up the bullet, the bullet that he had just stopped from hurting either of them by using his hand. 

“I think we have just witnessed Kurt discovering his power,” Mystery Kurt said stepping closer to also witness the bullet in Kurt’s hand.

It took a full ten minutes before everyone was quiet and settled. Scott stood in the middle of the room waiting patiently. In one corner Santana, Derek and Stiles stood protectively over Sebastian who had been reassured incessantly that Blaine was not Evil Blaine, the Blaine that had attacked him in his apartment. In another corner, sat Lydia and Danny, Danny trying to stop his eyes from roaming to Mystery Kurt while Lydia held tightly to the book from The Morgan Library, her knees bouncing agitatedly as she waited knowing that soon enough, everyone would be looking to her for answers. 

Mystery Kurt sat opposite them with a respectable distance away from Blaine who was now sitting with a protective arm around Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt was still in shock as to what had happened and was staring blankly at the floor trying to process it all. Kira, on the other hand, was sitting at the back of the room standing nervously next to Mike Chang’s mother wanting answers after five years of not seeing her own mother. 

“Now that we’re all seated,” Scott began. “I think we should start in a logical order. The best place to start is with Lydia. She has informed me that she has translated the material relating to the curse so its origins can now be explained.” Scott turned to Mike’s mother. “I’m hoping you might be able to enlighten us as well.”

Julia Chang shook her head. “There are only aspects of the curse that I'm aware of. Noshiko and I have only ever surmised on how to end it.”

Scott nodded. “Fair enough.” He turned to Lydia and gave her an encouraging nod. 

Lydia smiled apprehensively and remained where she was seated on the sofa, happy that everyone could see her from where she was sitting. She didn’t feel like it was necessary to stand and make a whole presentation of it. “Well, okay,” she started nervously. “At an unknown time in Ancient Greece,” she began, “there were two young men who fell in love. Their names were Bion and Kallius. They were simple young men who worked hard to support their parents and from what was written, fell in love at first sight near the port of their seaside town. Several months after they had met and fell in love however, a powerful naval commander, a Navarch he was called, was walking through their small town and spotted Kallius. He immediately wanted Kallius as his own and decided that he would take Kallius into a pederasty marriage. Kallius’ family, being poor and fearful of the naval commander who was known for his tyrannical behaviour, agreed."

"The two young men were devastated and this is where they turned to Hephaestus for help. He was known for making automations, creatures made out of metal that he allowed to come to life. Hephaestus was patient and heard their plight, and seeing the true love that they held for each other, agreed to make multiple automatons that looked like them to confuse the naval commander and to allow them to escape together.”

The room was silent as Lydia spoke. Without a doubt she had the undivided attention of everyone in the room.

“When the naval commander discovered what the two men had done, he was furious,” she explained. “No one went against him and he wouldn’t let Kallius and Bion get away with it. He called upon an Ara from the underworld to curse the two men. In doing so, the Ara placed a curse on Kallius and Bion and turned the automations into real living men, no longer made of metal and split them apart so that Kallius and Bion were unable to find each other. ”

“As Noshiko told us about the curse, it altered and changed their timeline, so they never knew that they had met. But something within their souls ached for something more, a promise of a love that they couldn’t find. Lost and alone they died broken-hearted, unable to find each other. The curse however, continued to exist in the essence of each of their souls that was set to roam forever unless it found another pair of lovers. Hephaestus didn't want the curse to fall onto anyone else. He tried to destroy it but unable to do so, he trapped the curse inside a jar. Hephaestus didn't want anyone to know about the curse so he also trapped the Ara who cast the curse as well.” 

“That might explain why there were two jars,” Stiles suddenly interrupted. 

Lydia nodded but continued. “This is where I get lost,” she admitted, looking at Julia Chang hopefully. “I don’t know how the jar ended up in Peter’s vault and I don’t know your involvement here. All we know is that when Stiles was ordered to open the jar by Noshiko, he allowed the curse to jump from Noshiko and into Kurt and Blaine. They were innocent strangers to us who just happened to be helping Stiles at the time.” 

Julia Chang sat forward in her chair. “Some of you might have already guessed from Peter’s vault that Peter is quite the passionate collector,” she told them. “One of the things he likes to collect is ancient curses. And as you know, Peter is a person who likes to meddle. About twenty years ago, Noshiko and Peter’s paths crossed. He was very much taken by Noshiko but of course, Noshiko was not interested in him. She had already found love.”

“My father?” Kira asked. 

“No.”

Kira gasped and looked at Scott for reassurance. She knew her mother had lived for centuries. Who really knew how many loves she had experienced?

“Peter became jealous and released the curse,” Julia carried on, “there became multiple versions of herself and the man with whom she was in love with, just like with what happened with Kurt and Blaine. They became lost and couldn’t find each other. Along the way, unable to find her true love, your mother found your father and they fell in love instead.”

“So,” Kira spoke her voice shaking, “you are a copy of my mother.”

“Yes.”

Danny jumped up excitedly. “This is great news!”

“What, what do you mean?” Scott asked. 

“Don’t you see? The curse is no longer on Noshiko and Julia Chang and they are both here.” Danny turned to Mystery Kurt. “It’s always been your greatest fear, you were always worried that if the curse ended you would end too. But you won’t, you’ll still be here!” Danny left Lydia’s side and sat beside Mystery Kurt sweeping an arm around his shoulders to give him a quick, hard hug. 

“I can’t guarantee that,” Julia Chang said quickly and it was as if Danny instantly deflated. “Some of the other versions of ourselves vanished when the curse jumped to Kurt and Blaine. The only way we can justify why I’m still here is that I am truly in love with Mike’s father. I had also found true love.”

Danny lowered his arm as the implications of those words sunk in. Mystery Kurt and he had a connection, but Danny doubted that it was anywhere near to love on both sides. He braved to look at Mystery Kurt and found his eyes narrowed in anger towards Julia Chang. 

Scott leaned forward, his hand on his chin. “Did any of the versions turn against you?” he asked Julia Chang.

“Yes,” she nodded. “That is why only Noshiko and myself were in contact at the time. Noshiko’s eventually found another true love – she would never leave your father,” Julia Chang added for Kira’s benefit. “Her lover from before the curse began however, decided to kill himself in an attempt to end the curse. The Evil version of himself was doing unspeakable things and we believed that if the originals from the curse died, the curse would end.”

“That is why Noshiko was prepared to kill herself that night,” Scott said out loud but he was really speaking to himself, his gaze focused on the floor. 

“Yes, that was why Noshiko was out there that night trying to destroy it once and for all. Before she could however, it jumped and it went to Kurt and Blaine. It sensed their true, innocent love.”

Everyone’s eyes fell on Kurt and Blaine again and this time, they both visibly blushed and squirmed on their seats. Blaine reached out slowly for Kurt’s hand and Kurt let him take it.

“You were both on the right track if you wanted to end the curse,” Lydia suddenly said softly into the quiet of the room, her eyes on Julia Chang.

Blaine could feel Kurt begin to tremble.

It was as if Stiles was reading their minds. “You can’t expect Kurt and Blaine to kill each other off just to end the curse and to get rid of Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt.”

Lydia shook her head. “Of course not, but that is what is written on how to end the curse. That’s what Hephaestus instructed. To end the curse completely, either Kurt and Blaine have to find that place where they were originally at when the curse first fell on them, to be truly, madly, innocently in love. Or, if we want to get rid of all the copies, the original Kurt and Blaine must die and I’m guessing, all the other Kurt and Blaines who are not in love will also end as well.”

“You want us to kill ourselves?” Kurt whispered fear pummelling through his veins. Who were these mad, crazy people?

“No, never,” Scott reassured him firmly. “We would never expect that. We will find another way.”

Blaine shook his head, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “But that doesn’t make sense, Lydia” he said. “Why would Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt be so bent on killing us then? They will inevitably be killing themselves.”

Lydia swallowed uncomfortably. “I actually don’t think that is their plan. I don’t think their plan is to kill you.” Everyone looked at her questioningly. “Well, think about it. What is the best way to ensure that you both survive and the curse continues allowing them to inevitably do whatever they want?” No one answered unsure of where she was going with her thoughts. “Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt don’t want each other, they want you. They want to take each of you as their prospective own.”

Blaine gasped and Kurt wrapped his arms around his body at the horror in her words. That Evil Kurt really wanted to make Blaine his own, and Evil Blaine, Evil Blaine wanted Kurt? It was too horrible to even consider, too frightening to consider. 

Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hand tightened. There was no way he was going to let Kurt fall victim to Evil Blaine’s whims. No way at all. 

“It makes sense,” Mystery Kurt suddenly spoke up from where he sat next to Danny. “It sounds like something those two would do.”

“Which comes to our next problem,” Scott suddenly interrupted. “What are your true motives here, Mystery Kurt? No one really knows who you are.” 

Blaine’s face dropped at the realization of the accusation. “No! What are you implying! Mystery Kurt has always kept me safe.”

Scott rose to his feet. “Yes, yes he has. He has always kept you safe, hasn’t he, Blaine? Even getting you to move to London away from everyone else, where only he knew where you were so he could find and kill all the other Blaines?”

“No!” Blaine cried rising to his feet.

Stiles rubbed his eyes. “Scott and Lydia do have a point. Not only do Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine want to be strong, they want to ensure that the curse survives for as long as possible and what better way to make that happen than by keeping the both of you? And we’ve already seen Evil Blaine hide under plain sight.” They all looked towards Sebastian who tried to shrink away at the sudden attention. 

Stiles looked back at Mystery Kurt, “How do we know that you’re not doing the same?”

Mystery Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “How dare you! If it wasn’t for me, Evil Kurt would have had Blaine long ago.”

“But how did you fight off Evil Kurt that time you rescued Blaine, and on another note, how did you fight off Evil Blaine when he attacked Danny?” Scott asked his eyes narrowing. “How do you even know everything that you know? How did you find out?”

It was Danny who stepped up in Mystery Kurt’s defence. “Scott, this is ridiculous!” he interrupted. “Why are you attacking him like this? I’ve known Mystery Kurt for years as well.”

“I’m only doing my job,” Scott replied. “I don’t trust him. He disappears and reappears at whim, Danny! What do you really know about him? And why would he be interested in you? We know Evil Blaine manipulated Sebastian to get information from the inside. How do you know he’s not doing the same with you? He’s right here in this living room at our meeting hearing everything we’re saying and planning. It’s the perfect ruse!”

Danny stood protectively in front of Mystery Kurt, not that he physically needed the protection. “I trust him. I know how he learns everything and I know how he has the ability to fight off Evil Blaine.” He stopped knowing that he might have revealed too much and he looked at Mystery Kurt apologetically.

“It’s all right,” Mystery Kurt sighed placing a gentle, pacifying hand on Danny’s arm as he moved to stand beside him. He met Scott’s gaze square on. “I discovered the curse by accident, pure accident. You know, I wasn’t always like this. I was young, innocent and ready to start my life once. I didn’t always live like this. I was just a Kurt not knowing there were any others. I met Danny randomly in a club one night and I brought him home with me.”

***

Mystery Kurt rolled over, the sheets of the bed tangling and twisting in his legs as he snuggled in closer to the well-shaped body beside him. “Gee, you were right,” Mystery Kurt said into the still room. “You do like to cuddle.”

Danny chuckled lightly and squeezed his arm around Mystery Kurt a little tighter to draw him in close. “Well, I only cuddle after I’ve been looked after so well.”

It was Mystery Kurt’s turn to chuckle. “Can you blame me?” 

Danny gently stroked his arm up and down Mystery Kurt’s arm. “Oh, come off it, someone like you would have no problem getting laid. You must have one night stands like this all the time.”

“Not really.”

It should have been an uncomfortable silence, the possibility at the hidden meaning behind those two simple words, but it wasn’t. Instead, Danny continued to stroke his hand up and down Mystery Kurt’s arm while Mystery Kurt enjoyed the feel of the slow rise and fall of Danny’s chest. 

“I’d like to see you again,” Danny suddenly blurted into the silence. His paused but it wasn’t because of what he had just said. He sat up straight, leaving Kurt lying in the sheets alone. “Wait!”

Mystery Kurt sat up as well. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, my god,” Danny gasped and he ran an anxious hand ran through his hair. 

“What is it?” Mystery Kurt asked. “Did I say something?”

Danny suddenly turned and faced Mystery Kurt again, scanning his face, searching for an answer that he was sure he already knew. 

“Oh, my goodness!” Danny said as if he had received confirmation. “I can’t believe this!”

“What’s wrong?” Mystery Kurt asked again his voice starting to shake. “Did I say something or do something wrong?”

Danny took his hand. “It’s okay Kurt. I just, I can’t believe I’ve made this mistake.”

“What are you talking about? What mistake?” Suddenly a frantic, strange urge pulsed through Mystery Kurt’s body and without thinking, he leaned forward and took Danny’s head within his hands. He clasped firmly and a sharp cry escaped Danny’s lips, an electric jolt blasting through them both. They fell away, Mystery Kurt falling back onto the bed as a surge of Danny’s truth jolted through his head.

Dazed and confused, Mystery Kurt slowly pushed himself back into a sitting position, shaking as strange images shot through his head. He gasped as the overload continued, but then he started to get over the shock and started to process what he was seeing in his mind’s eye. 

Danny scuttled away from Mystery Kurt over the sheets. “What the hell did you just do to me?!”

“I don’t know!” Mystery Kurt stammered glancing at his hands in amazement. “Those images… those,” he struggled to form the words for the ludicrously of what they would mean, “those memories?” Mystery Kurt’s eyes narrowed while he analysed Danny. “Those were your memories of me one night in the dark, at a park and I was there with someone else, someone I cared about, someone I loved?”

***

“So, you’re telling us,” Scott stated disbelievingly, “that you learnt about the curse after you had a one night stand with Danny several years ago where you stole his memories?”

Mystery Kurt and Danny both nodded. 

“That’s how I found out about everything. I saw Danny’s memories of what happened that night,” Mystery Kurt said. “That’s my power. I can see people’s memories. When I placed my hands on Danny’s head by sheer instinct alone, his memories of that night of when the curse was unleashed upon Kurt and Blaine jumped to my head and I saw what had happened.” Mystery Kurt took a small step closer and his voice took on an almost accusing tone. “That’s also why I have trusted you and your friends, because after what I saw in Danny’s memories, I know what happened was sincerely an accident. You didn’t purposely seek to hurt us.” 

“And since that night you’ve both stayed in contact?” Kira asked. She turned to Danny. “You’ve been helping Mystery Kurt locate Kurts and Blaines? Is that why you were really in the club that night in LA? And that’s why you were so vague in the beginning. You didn’t want us to know about Mystery Kurt?”

Danny nodded hoping his friends were not angry towards him. “Only Lydia knew the truth.”

Scott didn’t look impressed but it wasn’t directed at Danny or Lydia. He faced Mystery Kurt square on. “This power of yours, stealing people’s memories, how does that help you fight Evil Blaine?”

“Easy,” Mystery Kurt said with his arms folded over his chest. “After experimenting with my power, I found that not only could I steal people’s memories but I could also project my own onto others. In the past, whenever the situation arose and I found myself fighting with Evil Blaine, I gave him a jumbled up mess of different memories that would shoot into his brain and confuse the hell out of him that inherently affected his ability to fight. In that way, and only in that way, I am able to overpower him.”

Scott folded his arms over his chest. “I need some proof,” he stated. 

Mystery Kurt finally lost his patience. “You want to know whether I’m telling the truth?” he shouted. “I went from having a normal happy life, with dreams of my own and a future to look forward to, only to find that my life wasn’t really my own, that my life didn’t really exist but belonged to someone else!” He tried not to look at Kurt who was trying to shrink behind Blaine only a short distance away. “And now I’ve been forced to give up my life, live in hiding and have to come and go, never staying still in a bid to stop Evil Blaine from finding me. And there, always in the back of my mind is that if the curse ends, then I will disappear as if I was never here in the first place. So, please excuse my aloof behaviour but my whole situation sucks!” 

He was standing with his fists clenched, his face red not caring that everyone was staring at him in shock for his outburst. Mystery Kurt had always projected a sense of calm and control. “Of course I don’t want Evil Blaine to be going around killing people but knowing that all of you here are working to end the curse, you’re also working to end me!” 

Scott glanced at Danny who nodded emphatically, and Scott sighed. “You can stay but I want to know more about this power.”

Mystery Kurt’s eyes narrowed even further. “I don’t have to justify myself any further, least of all to you! I’ve already told you enough!”

“Well, actually,” Blaine suddenly spoke up. 

Mystery Kurt spun to face Blaine in surprise. Of all people, Mystery Kurt had never expected Blaine to question him. He couldn’t believe it. 

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand,” Blaine began carefully. He had never accused Mystery Kurt of anything. He had always looked up to the man. “Why didn’t you tell Kurt that he was the real Kurt back in London? Why did you disappear?”

“Because,” Mystery Kurt said, his voice low revealing the heat of anger being contained within him. “If I had told you that you were both the real Kurt and real Blaine and put that pressure on you, do you think that you would have fallen in love with each other? I was helping you because even though it could mean my demise, it’s the right thing to do. I let you spend time together, to get to know one another without   
any pressure so you could fall in love because while it’s not complete yet, you are, aren’t you? You’re falling in love with each other.”

“You don’t know that?” Blaine said a shade of pink coming to his cheeks as Kurt looked between him and Mystery Kurt. 

“You were always a bad liar, Blaine,” Mystery Kurt said with a touch of fondness now. He stopped then, taking stock of his situation, his chest still heaving in anger. Without another word, Mystery Kurt turned and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

“Well, I don’t know about love,” Lydia began as she fiddled with the cover of the book in her lap, “but if the dreams you guys have been having is anything to go by, I’d be saying you’re falling in lust.” Her head snapped up as she suddenly realized what she had just revealed.

Blaine gasped. 

“Excuse me, what did you just say?” Kurt asked his eyes wide.

“Nothing,” Lydia said carefully. 

“Which dreams?” Blaine pushed as well.

Lydia chewed on her lip before she nervously jumped to her feet, hoping to make a quick getaway as well. 

“Tell us!” Kurt demanded rising to his feet too and grabbing her arm only to have Scott and Stiles step forward protectively. 

“It’s okay,” she quickly told them. She looked back to Kurt and then Blaine. “I can’t explain how, maybe it’s a part of the curse but the hot dreams you’ve both been having have been shared by both of you…and by me…”Lydia coughed. “They were all real and initiated and,” Lydia’s eyes fell on Blaine, “all consensual.” 

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look but then turned back to Lydia. “Who the hell are you?” he whispered. 

“I’m Lydia… I’m a banshee.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide with fear. “You think we’re going to die. Is that why you know?”

Lydia shook her head. “The only way I can explain it is because there are so many of you that have died or who are dying.” 

Kurt and Blaine sat there with their mouths hanging open until Kurt couldn’t stand it anymore. His brain was on overload. The curse was real! He and Blaine both were in love at one point! And the dreams he had been having in London of Blaine were shared! Evil Kurt and Evil   
Blaine wanted to take him and Blaine as their own lovers to keep the curse around forever! 

Kurt gave an exasperated cry and stalked out of the room as well. 

“It was both consensual,” Lydia repeated to Blaine who was standing on the spot unsure of what he should do. “If Kurt’s power that he just demonstrated is anything to go by, don’t worry about him, he can hold his own, he can not only stop bullets he can also stop powers, including your passionate power. He wanted to be with you just….”

Lydia’s face dropped at the realization of what she had said hit her. Scott and Derek heard it too and they also took a step forward. 

“Lydia!” Scott breathed stepping forward. 

“I know!” she gasped. 

Scott nodded. “We might have just found the way that we’re going to capture Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine once and for all.”

***

The breeze was cool on the balcony, the view dull in the dark afternoon thanks to the heavy clouds that had come to form in the sky. Danny quietly closed the sliding glass door and walked towards Mystery Kurt. He stood hesitantly wanting to reach out and comfort him, but he was afraid that one sudden movement could scare Mystery Kurt off altogether. 

“What do you want?” Mystery Kurt asked with just enough venom to make Danny’s worry justifiable. 

“I’m scared that you’re going to disappear…” he paused trying to pluck up the courage to go on. “I’m scared that I may never ever see you again.”

Mystery Kurt scoffed and folded his arms defensively over his chest. He continued to look out at the view. “You of all people should have known better.” Mystery Kurt turned round to face him not afraid to say his next words directly to Danny’s face. “You knew exactly what you were getting into with this,” Mystery Kurt pointed back and forth between their bodies. “You couldn’t for one minute have thought that it could have been possible to have a long term relationship with me.” Mystery Kurt shook his head and turned away. The pain in Danny’s eyes had actually been too much. 

“I don’t believe you,” Danny said softly stung by his words. “Yes, we never committed to anything but you can’t tell me that all the fun we had together was really nothing. I’ll never believe that.”

Mystery Kurt didn’t answer. He wanted to maintain his coolness, keep his distance and pretend that he could be someone who didn’t need strong emotional attachments. All he needed was the occasional physical contact, the sex to remind him that he wasn’t really invisible to the rest of the world, that he was real. He certainly felt real. 

Sensing his inner turmoil, Danny continued, “There’s got to be another way that they can end this curse. There’s got to be and I’ll do anything in my power to ensure that you stay here with me.”

Mystery Kurt turned to face Danny, his face filled with pain. “We’re not anything special Danny, we never can be. Don’t you get that? It could end, I could end at any second and I don’t want that kind of guilt over my head. It’s not fair on you.”

Danny smiled reassuringly, “What if it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Mystery Kurt shook his head and turned to leave. 

Suddenly worried that running was just what Mystery Kurt intended, Danny’s voice took on a panicked tone. “Please don’t leave,” he called after him.

Mystery Kurt stopped with his hand on the door. “I’m not going,” he said over his shoulder. “They are going to need my help to kill Evil Blaine because there is no way in hell that I’m going to let Kurt and Blaine kill themselves just to end the curse.”

Danny’s shoulders dropped in relief but inside, the pain of Mystery Kurt’s coldness ran deep. 

Scott and Stiles, eavesdropping on the other side of the balcony door, turned to face each other. 

“What do we do?” asked Stiles. 

“We still can’t trust Mystery Kurt,” Scott replied firmly. “We don’t know for one hundred percent that he isn’t Evil Kurt.”

“But its Danny,” Stiles said. “We can’t do that too him. The guy’s in love even if he doesn’t realize it yet.”

Scott was silent for some time. “We can’t ignore the fact though that no one has seen Mystery Kurt and Evil Kurt at the same time. We still can’t be one hundred percent sure that Mystery Kurt is not playing us and is in fact really Evil Kurt. We have no idea where Evil Kurt is. For all we know, this could be part of some elaborate plan to get his hands on the real Blaine.”

“So, what are we going to do now?” Stiles asked.

“We stick to our original plan,” Derek informed him walking over to join their conversation. “We get rid of Evil Blaine.”

“Agreed,” Scott confirmed. “That is the most important thing to consider at the moment. We kill Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine and then we find another way to destroy the curse.”

Kira placed a soft hand on Scott’s arm and watched on as Danny and Mystery Kurt spoke. “You never know though,” she said softly while she watched Danny put an exasperated hand through his hair. “If we do get rid of Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine, maybe we won’t have to end the curse after all.”

Scott turned to walk away. “Where are you going?” Kira asked. 

“To find out whether Julia Chang has learned anything more about what happened to Liam.”

***

With a hot pot of Sencha green tea, Kira and Scott took a seat next to Julia Chang. Kira offered a cup in her direction and she nodded happily. After several sips in a comfortable silence, Kira finally plucked up the courage to ask what was weighing so heavily on her mind. 

“You mentioned yesterday when you arrived that you believed that my mother was most likely dead,” she asked tentatively. 

Mike’s mother took a sip of tea and swallowed it while she thought on how best to answer. 

“Our paths crossed and we were both determined to end this curse. She headed off to fight the evil version of ourselves. I went off to end the evil version of my lover. But when things came to ahead and changed from that night five years ago, I have not seen or had contact with her.” She gazed at Kira intently. “I should have heard from her.”

“I also wanted to know,” Scott said after Julia had finished speaking. “Do you know anything more about Liam? He has not woken since that night.”

Julia nodded. “Do you remember what Lydia said about the curse? The second jar held the Ara that was captured by Hephaetus. When Stiles opened that jar, he must have let her go. What she has done to Liam, I do not know. Maybe she latched onto him to stop herself from getting trapped back into the jar again.”

“How do we get her back in and away from Liam?”

“Have you tried reopening the jar?”

Scott looked at her in surprise. Could it be that simple?

“Haphesatus was a strong and powerful god. He wouldn’t have made it easy for her to escape. If you open the jar again, Haphesatus’ power might be strong enough to pull her back.”

“There’s only one problem,” Scott said with a sigh. “I don’t know where those jars are now.” He was starting to feel desperate. It was just one thing after another that they had to accomplish.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine edged the door open to the guest room that he and Kurt had been given to share. Kurt was in there, sitting on a chair with his legs tucked up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. He was staring out of the window although his view was being thwarted by the cloudy, dark afternoon. Blaine closed the door and turned the lock wanting to ensure that they had the privacy they needed.

What do you say to someone when you have completely turned their life upside down, told them that they were in danger, that there were psychopaths hot on their tail, that he had to fall in love with Blaine if this curse was to end, or worse, just like Noshiko and her lover had tried to do, kill themselves to end the curse? And the terrifying fact that all of that was much better than the possibility of becoming the property of Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said softly, standing behind Kurt. He hesitated and then dared to rest his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I really am.” He moved to take a seat next to Kurt but as he sat down, Kurt’s frown deepened. 

“I can go, I’m sorry,” Blaine mumbled in embarrassment, placing his hands on the armrests to push himself back up again. 

“No,” Kurt spoke quickly. “Don’t go. I want you here.” 

Relieved, Blaine lowered himself back into the seat.

“My goodness Blaine, what have we gotten ourselves into?” 

“Do you understand now why I was always so hesitant to be with you in the past?” Blaine answered softly. “It’s all such a mess.” 

“Hmm,” Kurt responded.

Silence enveloped them. Blaine was happy to let Kurt think, to sit, to let all the information settle. 

Finally, Kurt sighed. “So, what do we do then?”

“I think we go along with what Scott and his friends have suggested.”

“Not about them out there. I’m talking about us,” Kurt said pointing back and forth between them. “What do we do?”

“Listen,” Blaine spoke gently, “don’t worry about the whole we must fall in love to end the curse, that’s not a real pressure. What we focus on is helping Scott and his friends find and kill Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt before they find us.”

Kurt shuddered and Blaine saw tears well up in his eyes. “I do not want you to fall victim to Evil Kurt. I don’t want you to become his.”

“Me neither,” Blaine spoke softly. “Just like I don’t want you to fall victim to Evil Blaine. You saw what he did to Agent Sebastian Smythe.”

Panic flooded Kurt. He was terrified of being captured by Evil Blaine. 

“Hey,” Blaine whispered taking Kurt’s hand within his own. “I’ll do anything to keep you safe, even if it means that I end up dying to protect you.”

“Promise me, that if it comes to it,” Kurt said, his voice shaking. “You’ll kill me first so that there is no chance I will be taken by him.”

They looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I’m serious,” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine eventually nodded, “Okay, as long as you promise to do the same for me.”

Happy with his response, Kurt turned back to the window and let his thoughts wander again, their fingers still looped together in between the two chairs. 

“It’s interesting what Lydia said about the dreams,” Kurt suddenly said after some time had passed. He watched for Blaine’s reaction in his peripheral vision and saw him freeze.

Blaine coughed. “Yeah, we should talk about that.”

“Yes, we should.”

Blaine paused. “So, you’ve had dreams about me?”

“Yes. Sexual dreams. You?”

Blaine caught Kurt’s gaze. “Yes, and…” he paused worriedly, “apparently according to Lydia they were shared, they were the same?”

“You came to my bed when I was staying at your apartment,” Kurt told him.

Blaine choked on the air in his mouth. To hear those words come from Kurt’s mouth. He had thought that those dreams had been a private indulgence that he had managed to convince himself had not bordered on being inappropriate. 

Their eyes locked again and the tension between them reached an all-time high. 

Kurt studied Blaine’s face and his mind’s eye recalled Blaine’s constant touching, his inability to stop himself from casually putting his hands onto Kurt’s body. “You always touched me before I went to sleep at your apartment,” he said. “Could you have triggered the dreams with your power somehow?”

Horrified, Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand. That he might have been the one instigating their shared dreams. His cheeks went red at the thought of this possibility. “Maybe, but it was never intentional, you have to believe that!” Blaine cried. “And I’m sorry about going to you while you were in my spare bed at my apartment and using my power to keep you still, but in my dream, I knew that you were awake and wanted me to.”

Kurt’s chest began to rise at a faster pace. “If you hadn’t noticed Blaine, I was able to push your power off of me, even though at the time I didn’t know that was what I was doing. I wanted you to touch me and I wanted to kiss you back, so I did.”

Blaine let out a slow breath. “Okay. I still feel a bit uncomfortable about it.”

“Don’t,” Kurt assured him. “I wanted you to.”

The silence returned until Kurt finally plucked up the courage to say his next words.

“I find myself extremely jealous of Mystery Kurt,” he confessed.

“Oh?” Blaine asked. “How so?”

“Because he knows what it’s like to be with you. He knows what it’s like to see you naked and he knows what every inch of your body feels like. And I hate that you know every part of him, but I still don’t know what you’re like.” Kurt took a deep breath while he gathered the strength to continue. “I want you, Blaine. I’ve wanted you for a long time and I think being with you right now would also give me the comfort that I really desire.”

His words hung heavily in the room. Kurt didn’t know if he could handle Blaine’s rejection again. He really didn’t want to admit it but he was starting to feel desperate. There was another need bubbling under the surface of his skin. It was the need to connect with someone, to connect with Blaine and to feel like he wasn’t alone and to try and subdue the panic that was racing in his veins.

The chair beside Kurt creaked and Blaine slowly rose to his feet. He paused, and Kurt didn’t know whether Blaine was going to walk out of the room right then and there in disbelief at what he had suggested. Blaine however, moved to stand in front of Kurt and Kurt, his eyes wide, watched as Blaine knelt down before him placing himself in between both of Kurt’s knees.

“I want you too,” Blaine answered softly. “I’ve always wanted you. I was intrigued by you from the first moment I met you. I’ve wanted you from that night that I held my umbrella over your head. The way your face lit up with hope. The way you looked in your outfit, the way it was molded to your body. The way you breathed in deeply when you stood close to me. I could have asked you home to my bed that very night.”

Kurt’s breathing increased rapidly. He knew that Blaine would be able to see it, see the effect that he was having on him, but he didn’t care. He reached his hand out slowly and with the back of his hand, gently stroked the side of Blaine’s face.

“Ask me to your bed right now then,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned forward and Kurt met him halfway, and just like that night when they had kissed on Blaine’s sofa back in his London apartment, their lips melded together perfectly. Blaine’s hands came up around Kurt’s shoulders and neck and Kurt cupped Blaine’s face. He opened his mouth moaning in the process, and Blaine only tugged him in closer. 

“Let me have you, Blaine,” Kurt uttered, his breath warm on Blaine’s lips. “Let me fuck you, let me take you in that bed,” he said placing kisses over Blaine’s cheek and down his neck. “Let me find out what you’re like, let me taste you, kiss you, lick you all over until you come.”

Blaine groaned and rushed forward smashing their lips back together. He opened his mouth while he rose to his feet, tugging Kurt out of his chair as well. He pulled Kurt against his body. “You can have me Kurt, have me anyway you want to have me.” He ran his hands through Kurt’s hair and leaned up to kiss him again. 

In his urgency, Kurt pushed Blaine back towards the window and the wall beside it, forcing Blaine hard against its surface. He kissed him again, without inhibition, without holding back. Everything that Kurt had been desiring was finally right in front of him. 

He grinded up against Blaine’s body, pushing his erection into Blaine’s thigh and Blaine’s power surged forward out of control and coursed straight into him. It took Kurt by surprise but he was aware of it, knew what it was this time, and after one slight pause while he judged his own strength, Kurt pushed back and Blaine felt his power stop. 

A laugh escaped Blaine mid kiss and Kurt stepped back from his hold, Blaine chasing him with his lips. He opened his eyes to find Kurt staring at him, his eyes hungry and his chest heaving. 

“You can stop it!” Blaine said his face alight. 

Kurt answered with only a wry smile and focused his attention instead on the buttons of Blaine’s shirt. Blaine helped with the last two and shrugged himself quickly out of the material, dropping it to the floor before reaching forward eagerly to get Kurt free of his clothes as well. Kurt was already tugging his shirt up and over his head. 

Again, Kurt raced forward clashing their mouths together and the thrill and excitement that coursed through him at feeling their skin on each other was incredible. Kurt’s fingers raked over every inch, over Blaine’s biceps, over his pectoral muscles, and then, up and over his shoulders and down his back. His head broke away from Blaine’s and he kissed down his neck, over his collarbone and kissed over one of   
Blaine’s nipples before he rose once again. 

“You taste so good!” Kurt moaned pushing Blaine back into the wall again.

Blaine’s gazed at him, his eyes full of delighted surprise. 

“Take your pants off,” Kurt instructed him and he leaned down to kiss his way down Blaine’s chest.

***

Lydia squirmed and twisted in her seat trying to ignore the feelings of sexual urgency surging through her body. She glared in the direction of the room that Blaine and Kurt were sharing. There was no doubt in her mind of what they were doing and for the first time since she had started to share their intimate dream experiences, Lydia knew that for this encounter, they were in fact awake. 

She was going to have to go for a run, or listen to loud music, or go raid the fridge in Deaton’s large shiny kitchen if she was going to have any chance of ignoring them. 

Lydia’s eyes suddenly fell on Stiles who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room and she knew exactly what she needed to do. It was something she should had done many, many years ago. 

Lydia stood up and stalked across the living room and stood before him. She reached down and took his hand. “I need to talk to you,” she said firmly, interrupting his conversation. 

Stiles looked up in surprise but seeing her determination, he simply nodded. “Sure.” He rose to his feet and allowed her to lead him to the room they had been sharing since they had arrived. “What’s up?” he asked after Lydia had closed the door behind them. 

Lydia didn’t answer. She stepped forward and engulfed him a kiss. Shocked, Stiles took a second to respond, but he startled into action as Lydia’s hands worked up and under his jacket to ease it off his shoulders. 

“Really?” he asked breaking out of their kiss. 

“Really,” she replied huskily stepping back to unzip her dress. She pulled it off her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor revealing her shapely figure. Lydia stepped forward and grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his shirt and twisted his body round so she could push him backwards in the direction of the bed. “Really, really, really.”

***

“You’re more beautiful than I ever could have imagined,” Kurt spoke in awe from where he was kneeling in between Blaine’s legs on the floor, his eyes focused on Blaine’s hard cock right before him.

“Are you talking to me or my dick?” Blaine asked with a laugh. 

Kurt eyed him devilishly. “I’ll let you decide.” He leaned forward and kissed his way up the inside of Blaine’s thigh while his hands ran up and over the top of Blaine’s legs. “Touch yourself, Blaine,” he whispered daring to make eye contact with Blaine when he was only inches from his crotch. 

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. “How much longer are you going to tease me?”

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Kurt said in response. “I listened to you masturbate outside of your bedroom door back in London,” he admitted. Blaine’s eyes snapped open. “It was so hot, listening to you,” Kurt continued. “I touched myself as well and came when you came. I wanted to watch you so badly. I wanted to be there and lick you all up.”

“Oh, my fucking god!” Blaine gasped and he lowered his hand taking his cock within his own hand. “I heard you, you know. I wasn’t sure until you just said that, but that night, I did hear something outside of my room.”

Kurt watched Blaine’s hand stroke firmly over his entire length from base to tip and he couldn’t stop himself any longer when he saw a bead of pre-come glisten. He dove in and licked over the head and Blaine groaned. Kurt smiled as best he could and sank down further taking as much of Blaine as he could into his mouth. 

Another moan escaped Blaine’s lips and his fingers came to rest in Kurt’s hair. “Oh my god, Kurt! Your tongue!”

Kurt carried on, his head bobbing up and down until Blaine couldn’t handle it any longer. He pushed Kurt softly by the shoulders. “Bed, please!”

***

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asked pulling out of their kiss to stare down at her.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lydia replied reaching up to guide Stiles back down onto her body.

Stiles smiled and brought their lips together once more. He frowned and then pulled away again. “It’s just, it’s not going to make things weird, is it? We’ve been friends for so long now.”

Lydia smiled patiently. “It’s not going to make things weird Stiles. Even though we’re really good friends who might have lost touch for a while, sometimes it’s your friends who you can have the no strings attached sex with.”

Stiles’ face dropped in surprise. 

Lydia stopped. “Unless you don’t really want to.”

Stiles chuckled, unintentionally rubbing his body against hers. “Do I want to? Lydia…really, you have to ask that question?”

He dropped down and Lydia laughed out loud as he started ravish his way up her breasts and neck. She slapped her hand down onto his ass. “Get these boxers off now!”

***

Rising to his feet, Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his. They kissed as they walked, Blaine walking Kurt backwards towards the bed. He landed on top of Kurt when Kurt’s knees buckled under the mattress. 

“Pillows,” Kurt suggested as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt’s chest. 

“Once I get these off,” Blaine told him working the belt on Kurt’s trousers. 

Kurt swivelled his hips and let Blaine ease his trousers down. He allowed Blaine several seconds while he stared. 

“You’ve seen it before,” he said in jest.

Blaine let out a low breath. “Stop saying that. It’s the first time I’ve seen you, the real Kurt!”

“Come on,” Kurt said nodding his head towards the pillows. He moved up the bed and watched Blaine stand back and retrieve several items from his bag. With a cheeky smile, he tossed a tube of lube in Kurt’s direction and climbed onto the bed and lay beside Kurt. 

“Touch me, Kurt,” he said softly. He popped the lid on the tube and poured a generous amount on the end of Kurt’s fingers before guiding Kurt’s hand to his hip. He shifted closer to Kurt’s body allowing Kurt’s hand to stroke over his ass.

“Okay,” Kurt breathed. 

They slowed down then when they were both lying on their sides face to face, Kurt’s slick fingers working to prepare Blaine. Their lips grazed over each other’s skin, their eyes closed, grinding softly not wanting to get there too fast before they had even really started. 

“We never got this far in our dreams,” Kurt whispered as he eased a second finger inside of Blaine. 

Blaine took a moment before responding. “I’m kind of glad. I wouldn’t have wanted to have ruined the surprise.”

Kurt almost scoffed and pushed his fingers in deeper. “Really, Blaine. It can’t be that much of a surprise. How many times were you with Mystery Kurt?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Blaine growled. “It’s always different. No matter which Kurt I’ve been with. And it’s completely different with you,” he emphasized. 

The sound of the lube squelching between Kurt’s fingers and Blaine’s hole reached their ears. “Ready for another?” Kurt asked. 

“Hmm,” Blaine responded. Kurt pushed him gently onto his back, swinging Blaine’s leg over his shoulder. “Do you think we ever got this far before the curse began?” Blaine asked.

Kurt watched Blaine’s face, his cheeks flush. Blaine opened his eyes and stared dreamily up at Kurt, and Kurt leaned down and kissed him. “I don’t know but even if we had,” Kurt whispered. “I’m still going to count this as the first time.” 

Blaine leaned up and pulled Kurt down into another kiss. “Go on,” he urged when they broke away. “I’m ready.”

Kurt nodded and he pulled back onto his knees but reached forward for the condom that Blaine had placed on the bedside table earlier. He ripped it open with his teeth, pulled it out and flipped it over so he could roll it down. With one quick pinch of the nib, he settled in between Blaine’s legs and positioned himself. 

“All right?”

Blaine nodded. “I’m all yours.” 

Kurt shuffled up the mattress a little further and pushed Blaine’s legs high. He lined himself up, shifted some more and pushed gently to ease his way inside.

It hit Kurt then. That this was real. It was happening and that was Blaine all around him, and when he bottomed out, deep in the warmth of Blaine’s body, the feelings, the realization of it all came rushing forward. Blaine sensed it too and the lust that had been fuelling their actions broke at the edges and they both stared into the honesty of what this was. This wasn’t just sex, this was them connecting and solidifying the trust that they had built together. This was them falling in love. 

Kurt smiled gently and rolled his hips forward. Blaine lifted his hands placing one on Kurt’s bicep and the other in the curve of his lower back. 

“Good?” Kurt asked.

Blaine returned Kurt’s smile. 

Kurt moved his hips forward and back, and a gasp of air escaped Blaine’s lips. “Don’t stop,” he murmured. 

“I won’t.” 

Kurt continued and throughout the entire time, their eyes never strayed from each other’s. 

***

“Like that?” Stiles asked.

Lydia looked down at him, her fingers curling in the sheets. “Uhm, like that.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”

Their eyes met and Lydia stifled a grin, but she didn’t refrain and suddenly gasped.

“Yeah, like that,” Stiles said with a wink. 

***

“Are you close?” Kurt asked, beads of sweat glistening down the sides of his face. 

“It must have escaped your attention,” Blaine said breathing heavily. He trailed his fingers up Kurt’s sweat slick back. “But I’ve been close for a while.”

“Oh, thank god, because I’m not going to last much longer.”

Blaine chuckled. Kurt leaned down and kissed him one last time before he kneeled back being careful to not pull out completely. He took Blaine’s cock in his hand and started to work him over, sliding up and down from base to tip. At the same time, Kurt started to pulse his hips forward. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to hold on for a little bit longer. It was hard though, especially when Blaine started to curse and swear. 

“Fuck, Kurt, fuck, fuck!” 

Blaine came, spurting out across his chest and onto the pillow and sheets beside Blaine’s head. As he gasped through the high, Kurt fell forward onto his hands and increased his pace. His hips slapped into Blaine’s ass giving him no reprieve. Blaine started to moan again, but it was Kurt’s cry that drowned out all the other noise as he came. 

Hovering and unconcerned at the beads of sweat landing on Blaine’s chest, Kurt gasped for breath. 

“Good?” he asked. 

Blaine stared up at him in disbelief. “Come here,” he said breathlessly. He raised his hands and pulled Kurt down into his arms and Kurt let himself fall, to be held and wrapped up in Blaine’s arms where it was safe and warm, even if it was a little wet as well. It didn’t matter. They could clean up later. 

***

Stiles’ couldn’t avoid it any longer. He kissed a slow trail of kisses over Lydia’s collarbone as they both recovered. 

"So, just the casual sex, hey?" he murmured into the crook of her neck. 

“Yeah,” Lydia said staring at the ceiling while she held Stiles to her chest. “We might have to reconsider that.”

“Yeah, because you know, it would be such a shame.”

“Such a shame,” Lydia agreed. 

Stiles lifted his head and smiled into Lydia’s face. They both giggled. 

***

Half an hour later, a small knock came to their door. Blaine untangled himself from Kurt’s sleeping frame and pulled on his jeans. He opened the door quietly allowing only his head to be visible. Scott was on the other side. 

“We’re going to try and continue with our meeting from this morning. Hopefully everyone has calmed down enough after this morning’s events,” Scott explained. “Meet us in the living room in ten minutes.”

“We’ll be right there,” Blaine told him. Blaine closed the door and stared back across the room at Kurt’s sleeping form. He climbed back into the bed and gathered Kurt into his arms, resting Kurt’s head on his chest. Blaine swallowed down the ache in the back of his throat. Their little protective bubble they had managed to create had just been destroyed. It was time to get back to reality as obscure and twisted as it was.

***

Santana knocked gently on Sebastian’s door and it was answered with a gruff ‘Come in’. She turned the handle and stepped inside, and was thankful to see that in the late afternoon light, Sebastian already looked a little better even though his actions were still stiff and slow and his face was still covered with the crude bruising and swelling. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“Better,” he said with a smile. “Although, I’m hoping that no one is going to hold a grudge against me for nearly killing their friend this morning as strange as that was.”

Santana chuckled and came to stand beside his bed. “You do look better and I wouldn’t worry about them. It appears that they think we are on their side. They do not seem too bothered by our presence.” 

“So, what’s the plan?” he asked. 

Santana looked over her shoulder insuring their privacy before she carried on. “I was hoping to hold out for another day. I don’t know how Kurt managed to stop your bullet so I’m keen to do some digging, and Scott is calling another meeting. From the sounds of things, they’re going to try and entice Evil Blaine out of hiding.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose. “Sounds like it’s going to get even more interesting.”

“Yes,” Santana said and she narrowed her eyes towards him. “But you’re not going to be doing anything.”

Sebastian dropped his head. He wasn’t even going to argue. He wasn’t stupid. There was no way he would be able to go out and confront Evil Blaine in the state that was he in, no matter how much he wanted revenge.

Santana watched him closely, catching the anger and hatred flash over his face. 

“I stopped by the office earlier,” she said. “I brought all the information that we had there for you to look at. I put it all upstairs. I thought it might help to keep you busy while we’re gone.”

Sebastian tried to smile. It was a nice thing that Santana had done but it wouldn’t relieve his agitation at wanting to be the person who got to end Evil Blaine’s life. 

“Come on,” she said holding out her hand. “Their having another meeting in five minutes. I’m sure you want to hear what’s going on. If we can time this properly and gather enough evidence, we might be able to make an arrest in the next couple of days.”

By the time that Sebastian had gotten out of bed and had climbed the stairs - leaning heavily onto Santana as they went - the meeting had already started. 

“Yes, you’re right,” Scott was in the middle of saying. “It doesn’t really matter how Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine came to know of each other’s presence or how they met or their reasons behind it, what is important is that we stop them.” 

“So,” Mystery Kurt spoke with a challenging tone from where he had taken refuge in the corner. “How are we going to stop them? You haven’t had much luck in the past.”

“Easy,” Scott told him firmly. “We will trap and catch Evil Blaine first as he’s the one we have had contact with. Once he’s within our hold, we’ll kill him.”

Mystery Kurt scoffed. “How do you expect to do that? The man’s a powerful lunatic and you weren’t able to kill him the night you rescued Agent Smythe.”

Scott didn’t miss a beat. “As I said before, it’s going to be easy.” There was a dramatic pause before he continued. He turned and looked at the real Kurt. “We’re going to use you as bait.”

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Blaine cried jumping out of his seat. “I don’t like the sound of that at all!”

“Neither do I!” Kurt exclaimed. 

“Look, it’ll be…”

Blaine interrupted Scott before he could go any further. “No way!” he cried. “There’s no way I’m going to let either Kurt or Mystery Kurt put themselves into such danger! It’s impossible. Are you crazy?!”

“With all of us here to help and fight, the power we all have combined,” Derek explained stepping in as well.  
Blaine turned away in disbelief. “No way. It’s not happening.”

“It’s simple,” Scott said softly, hoping his tone would calm Blaine. “If we can distract Evil Blaine, maybe we will be able to get the upper hand.”

“It’s a crazy plan!” Blaine argued again. He glanced at Mystery Kurt who was watching Scott and Derek through narrowed eyes. “What? Why are you looking like that?” 

Mystery Kurt didn’t respond at first but when he finally did speak, Blaine had to sit down he was so shocked. “Because I think Scott and Derek might be on the right track here.”

Blaine and Kurt stared at him in shock. “Are you kidding me?” Blaine asked. “Are you crazy?” 

“Think about it, Blaine. With all of us working together, our strengths and our powers, we might just be able to do it. But, one problem,” Mystery Kurt continued directing his words back to Scott and Derek, “How are we going to lure Evil Blaine in? How are we going to get his attention?”

“Well, we know that he likes to go back to the scene of the crime,” Stiles stated. “Let’s try that as our first stop.”

“I’ll do it,” Santana suddenly spoke up. 

They all swivelled in their chairs to look at her. She squared her shoulders and looked around the room confidently. “I’ll go back to Sebastian apartment to see if he’s there. If he is, I’ll be able to get Evil Blaine to wherever you need him to be.” 

***

The dark moon should have been the ominous warning that Scott needed to know that this evening’s plan was not going to pan out. He thought it was a straight forward plan, only taking twenty four hours to plan. The venue: somewhere crowded so the rest of their group could, for the most part, be hidden and remain out of Evil Blaine’s sight until they were needed. When Evil Blaine was distracted by the real Kurt, Scott and his friends would move in. 

Scott had chosen a club that Danny had suggested and, after visiting the location, he decided that it would be adequate. It had two floors, ideal for people to be watching from above, rooms in the back to help hide more team members and a large dancefloor in the middle.  
It would be Kira’s duty to use her conniving skills to get behind the scenes to access and turn off the club’s security surveillance. Using the real Kurt on the dance floor, the real Kurt would lead Evil Blaine away and to one of the back rooms where, out of sight of the other people in the club and security, they would all pounce on Evil Blaine simultaneously. 

There was Mystery Kurt who was going to confuse Evil Blaine with giving him memories, the Real Blaine would try to diffuse Evil Blaine’s hateful thoughts with his calm ones, and the Real Kurt would use his power to stop Evil Blaine from using his powers. At the same time, Derek and Scott would physically hold him down while either Danny, Kira, Stiles or the real Kurt got close enough to do the deed and end his life once and for all. 

Stiles knew it would probably come down to him. He hadn’t said it at the time when they had been discussing the plan, but from one look at Danny and the real Kurt, he really didn’t think they had what it took to actually end someone’s life. 

First, however, they needed to get Evil Blaine to the club. 

At around nine o’clock in the evening the following day, Santana, Scott and Derek left Deaton’s home to go to Sebastian’s apartment. The   
rest of the party headed to the club to wait for their arrival. Only Deaton, Sebastian, Julia Chang and Lydia remained behind. 

Kurt and Blaine stuck close together in the van heading towards the club, their hands entwined for moral support. They had made love another two times in the past day taking whatever time they could to be together. Who knew what would happen while they tried to carry out Scott’s plan. But tonight, if they were successful, if everything went to plan, they were going to get rid of Evil Blaine once and for all and they would be able to start moving forward to be together. 

What they didn’t know was, nothing was going to go to plan. 

***

Santana bent under the police tape that was still covered over the front of Sebastian’s door. She had no idea why she had volunteered. Scott and Derek were only a couple of metres away on the other side of the wall but Santana was still unable to keep her heart steady. She would have to pray that Evil Blaine would be more intrigued in finding Kurt than killing her. 

She closed the door behind her and kept the lights off not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. Her feet paced the floor, the only way to keep her jitters at bay. She didn’t have to wait long before the horrible omnipresent feeling that her Mexican Third Eye could detect, swamped her body. She swivelled around holding her breath and looked towards the darkened corner of Sebastian’s living room where the light did not reach. 

“You might as well show yourself,” she said trying to stop her voice from shaking. 

Evil Blaine didn’t speak but he stepped half out of the shadows so she could make out the outline of his body. He stayed away from putting himself at complete view from the window just in case. 

Santana’s hand instinctively went to her hip and her gun. What was she waiting for? She could kill him right there and then, and save them all the trouble. 

Evil Blaine only snorted in contempt. “Don’t even think about it, pretty,” he said. “Sebastian couldn’t hit me and he fired five shots.”

Still, Santana couldn’t stop herself from wondering whether it was worth the try. She decided against it and go with Scott’s plan. “You take great risks always coming back to the scene of the crime,” she said. 

“I knew it would only be a matter of time before you headed back here,” he drawled. 

“How could you be so sure?”

Evil Blaine’s top lip curled up sinisterly. “It’s the next step in the game, darling. And anyway, you’ve done it before. Sunny Sunshine Motel, ring any bells?”

Santana swallowed nervously. How did he know that? She caught his gaze and squared her shoulders. She had to be brave. “So, it’s the next step in the game, hey?”

Evil Blaine leered. “It sure is.”

“So, are you ready to play?” Santana hated how her voice shook, belying the confidence she wanted to portray. 

Evil Blaine suddenly lunged, surging across the room with lightning speed. He grabbed a hold of Santana and pushed her against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs in the process. He breathed heavily onto her face. “Are you?” he asked stroking the side of her face.

Santana drew in a shaky breath and dared to look him in the eyes. Evil Blaine smiled wickedly impressed by her bravery and pressed his body up against hers pinning her to the wall.

“I’ve never been with a girl before,” he said thickly leaning forward so he could nibble on Santana’s ear. 

Santana shuddered. She had to play it smart. This was not a moment for her sass to come through because right at this moment, Evil Blaine could break her neck way before Scott or Derek could reach her.

“I can take you to him,” Santana spoke quickly. “That’s what you really want, isn’t it? I know where the real Kurt is.”

Evil Blaine chuckled. “Oh, yes,” he crooned his breath warm on her cheek. “That is what I really want.” And while his fingers lingered over her skin, the feelings inside of him seeped into her body. Santana’s stomach churned. It was the feeling of intense, excited satisfaction. She had been right. Evil Blaine was completely aware that they would all be waiting for him but he didn’t care. He was convinced that his strength was enough and he had no need to be scared. This, all of this, really was a game for him.

“You can follow me in my car,” Santana told him. 

Evil Blaine shook his head and stared at her straight on. “No, you and me, darling, we’re going to ride together.”

It was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“How do you know I’m not just going to drive you to the police station?”

Evil Blaine chuckled and grazed his lips down her cheek. He stopped when his lips were a fraction from hers and she closed her eyes trying to block him out. His thumb pulled on her bottom lip. “Because you know that wouldn’t work but please try, it’ll only give me one more reason to kill you. And you know Agent Santana Lopez,” Evil Blaine whispered leaning forward a fraction more so his lips grazed hers and his warm breath entered her mouth. “I am going to kill you tonight.” 

He pressed his lips down against hers then and Santana raised her hands up to his chest to push him off, as little as that would do against his strength. It was a sadistic teasing kiss, his lips rough against hers, the stubble on his upper lip and chin grazing over her soft skin.   
There was nothing in the kiss but power. A kiss that was only meant to show her that he was in complete control and that she, and the rest of them, were only pawns in his game. 

A soft warning growl emanated through wall and Evil Blaine pulled out of the kiss, chuckling as he did so. 

“You better lead the way,” he said almost politely, “I don’t want to upset the puppies any more than I already have.”

Santana glared at him. Venomous hate that would have cut daggers through anyone else. 

Evil Blaine only stroked her cheek again and this time she dared to smack his hand out of the way. He pulled back, easing his body away from hers. He moved his arm with an exaggerated flourish and pointed to the door, his head tilting in the same direction. 

Santana composed herself, straightened her clothes and moved towards the entrance of Sebastian’s apartment and tried to stop her knees from shaking as Evil Blaine moved into step behind her, a steady and warning hand on her back as they walked. 

Evil Blaine slid into the passenger seat and Santana glanced warily over her shoulder. She knew Scott was close by, she knew that he would be right there to help her if she really needed it, but some visual contact right now would be of great comfort. Her body lowered next to Evil Blaine and she quickly turned the keys in the ignition. It would take half an hour to get to the club and Santana had no doubt, it was going to be the longest half hour of her life. 

***

Lydia sat down at the table and drummed her fingers quietly on the surface. She glanced around casually hoping that Sebastian was occupied elsewhere and wouldn’t notice how her fingers had started to wander over the table to the boxes and piles of white manila folders that Santana had left for him the day before. 

Lydia had spied them as soon as Santana had placed them on the table, well really, she had felt them as soon as Santana had brought them into the house. They tugged at her conscious, calling to her, begging to be picked up and dissected. Lydia didn’t know what was in those files, but something was in them that she was meant to get her hands onto. Knowing that an important truth lay within them, Lydia had spoken to Scott and Derek and had arranged to stay behind. 

She cast Sebastian a quick glance. He was standing at the windows staring out, he thoughts elsewhere. With one last glance at Sebastian’s back and feeling it safe, Lydia dragged the folder at the top of the pile towards her and opened the front cover. Inside, at the top of the pile, lay several photos from one crime scene. She glanced at the cover again. They were photos of a death that had occurred in Seattle. Lydia quickly opened the folder again wanting to read as much as she could before she was caught. 

The photos were explicit in their content, but dead people and gruesome body parts was not something that Lydia was afraid of; it took a lot to turn her stomach now. She glanced at several photos before taking the first piece of paper within her fingers. It was a contents page for the report on the murder. Her fingers ran down its surface until she found the page number that would itemize the evidence list. Once she found the page, she closed her eyes and let her fingers trail down the list blindly knowing that if she kept her eyes open it would only slow her talent from finding what she was looking for.

Her hand stopped. It couldn’t go any further and when she opened her eyes, there it was. Lydia quietly placed the folder down, her heart pounding in her chest and moved to the box named ‘Evidence’ that Santana had brought with her. With a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure Sebastian still hadn’t seen her, Lydia took off the lid and peered inside. Before she could stop herself, her hand dove in and as if by sheer luck she retrieved a clear zip-lock plastic folder. It was labelled as ‘all black and white pieces of paper.’ Underneath, on another sticky label, was a list of all the murders.

“You know those files and the evidence in that box are confidential,” Sebastian suddenly spoke from over her shoulder. 

Lydia jumped and looked up at him guiltily. “Sorry,” she glanced back down. “I just naturally have a quizzical mind and I love breaking puzzles.”

“You’re the person who figured out the curse, aren’t you?” Sebastian asked moving round the table slowly to a free chair.

Lydia nodded and Sebastian analysed her until he finally relented with a shrug. “Might as well have a look,” he said with a sigh, taking an awkward and stiff seat beside her. “I’ve already messed up so much, why not let someone who’s not affiliated with the FBI read my work as well?”

Lydia gave him a sympathetic look and then smiled appreciatively. “It won’t go any further than solving this case. You can count on that.”  
She turned back to the folders not giving Sebastian a chance to change his mind and turned her attention back to the pieces of paper.

“We’ve found one of those black and white squares at each crime scene. We have no idea what they mean,” Sebastian explained, shaking his head in defeat. “Santana managed to get her hands on more yesterday from the other cases that we discovered, the ones that have the different bodies. We haven’t had a chance to analyse them further.”

Lydia was already unzipping the bag. Without any hesitation, she let the pieces of paper fall out onto the table. Sebastian gazed at her face and he wasn’t even sure whether she had heard him or not, her attention was so focused on the pieces of paper before her. Her hands came down and her fingers played with several pieces and then in flurry of motion, Lydia began to move the pieces around on the table.

Sebastian’s heart began to pound in his chest. He didn’t dare to dream that Lydia would be able to solve something about the case so quickly. 

For five whole minutes Lydia turned and examined each piece before placing it down in a specific location on the table. Sebastian gasped when he realized what she was doing. 

It was a puzzle, a jigsaw puzzle. He leaned closer hoping to get an idea of what the puzzle was of as she worked. All of a sudden, Lydia stopped, staggered to her feet and let out a cry, her hands clasping at her cheeks. 

“Call Stiles!” she cried. 

Sebastian watched on in confusion but he glanced back down at the pieces of paper now clearly making a picture of something - some of the pieces were still missing. He stood up over it and frowned. The picture was of a woman. 

Lydia stepped forward and grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders who gasped in pain at the rough handling. 

“Hey!” he cried. “Take it easy! Ribs!”

“You don't understand! We have to call Stiles! We need to send a text to everyone so they know.”

“What’s going on?”

“Because,” Lydia cried her eyes filled with horror, “Evil Blaine, he has Malia! Evil Blaine has Malia!”

Sebastian frowned again and looked down at the woman now staring up and out of the picture. “Who the hell is Malia?”


	14. Chapter 14

“I hope that’s your gun in your pocket,” Mystery Kurt intoned, narrowing his eyes at Stiles and knocking Stiles out of his reverie. They were on the dance floor of the club after receiving a text from Scott telling them that Santana and Evil Blaine were on their way. Stiles and Mystery Kurt were off to one side pretending to be dancing knowing that Evil Blaine could turn up at any moment.

“Yes,” Stiles nodded quickly. “That is my gun in my left pocket.”

“It’s your right hip that’s sticking into me though.”

Stiles looked at the ceiling. “Well, you know, the music, the lighting, the closeness of your body, and the fact that I’ve seen you naked…”

Mystery Kurt raised an eyebrow and stepped back.

Stiles gave Mystery Kurt a wink. “I was joking. It’s my phone.”

Mystery Kurt wasn’t impressed with Stiles’ banter. He wasn’t happy that a person who had no extra human powers had come along for the evening. Stiles, this annoying jubilant man, who declared he had been through everything with Scott, had been adamant that he was going to come along too. And to make matters worse, when they had all been paired off, Mystery Kurt had ended up with him of all people. It wasn’t just Stiles causing his bad mood however, it was also because he had everyone suspicious of him that he was Evil Kurt. He knew they were watching him closely to see if he would falter. So, on this evening, not only did he have to ensure that Evil Blaine was destroyed, he also had to make sure that nothing happened to Stiles.

It was at that moment that Stiles’ phone vibrated and, thinking it was Scott, he pulled it free to check the message that he had received. It wasn’t from Scott however. It was from Lydia. Frowning, because he knew that Lydia wouldn’t contact him right now unless it was urgent, Stiles opened the message and innocently read it out loud.

“Tell Scott: No one can kill Evil Blaine! You can’t kill him. He has Malia. You can’t kill him!!!”

Stiles’ blood ran cold and he froze in shock, his phone sliding out of his hand and nearly to the floor if it wasn’t for Mystery Kurt’s sharp and quick movements. In the dim light of the club, Mystery Kurt could tell that Stiles’ face had drained of color. 

“What?” Stiles gasped in confusion and disbelief. He snatched his phone out of Mystery Kurt’s hands and quickly reread the message again, this time to himself. 

“Who’s Malia?” Mystery Kurt asked stepping back into Stiles’ space so he could read the message as well.

With his hands shaking, Stiles quickly sent another message back.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

Stiles’ arm shot out for Mystery Kurt, grabbing his forearm for support. He was sure, without that lifeline clasp, Stiles wouldn’t have been able to stand at all.

***

“Can you explain who Malia is and why you think Evil Blaine has her,” Sebastian asked keeping his cool and for once allowing his FBI training to come into play. Lydia was panicking and he was not going to let her stress affect him. 

“Malia is Stiles’ girlfriend,” Lydia explained.

Sebastian’s face dropped. “I don’t understand. How is it her involvement has not been mentioned before?” he asked.

“We didn’t know,” Lydia whispered. “She went travelling and never came back.”

She sat back down at the table and gazed at the picture before her, her hands shaking. She didn’t know how to process this information. For one, it didn’t make sense not with the postcards that Derek had been receiving over the past nine months. 

“What is it?” Sebastian spoke almost too afraid to ask. 

“She never came back but she’s been writing Derek postcards.” 

Sebastian sat down stiffly beside her, grimacing in the process. He would have to take some more painkillers soon. He watched carefully as Lydia dropped her head into her hands.

“Evil Blaine took her months ago and has kept her this long?” she asked more to herself than to Sebastian. She wrapped her arms around herself as her entire body began to shake. She didn’t even want to start contemplating what Evil Blaine might have done to Malia in that time. Had he hurt her? Had he tortured her? God knows what Evil Blaine was capable of. Her friend. Her friend who she had been so close to at one point in her life…but what she meant to Stiles…

“Was she Stiles’ girlfriend back then?” 

“Yes,” Lydia answered lifting her head wearily. “She was there that night the curse was unleashed, but we’re all to blame for what happened.”

“What if this isn’t directly about Malia? What if this is more about Stiles?” Sebastian blurted his mind thinking quickly. “Stiles was the one who opened the jars, didn’t you say? Do you think Evil Blaine blames Stiles for the curse?”

Lydia slammed her fist down on the table in anger. “That damn asshole!” she cried bitterly. “He’s been playing us all along! Evil Blaine! He wanted to torture Stiles all this time and make him think that she had forgotten him!”

Sebastian reached out and placed his hand over Lydia’s. “Really, we may never know why he took her. Everything that I know about Evil Blaine leads me to believe that he is a true psychopath.”

Lydia twisted her hand so she could squeeze Sebastian’s. “Sorry, I know this must be hard for you to keep talking about him.”

“No, it’s fine.” Sebastian stated firmly. “I am determined more than ever to bring him to his end.”

Lydia didn’t need any further explanation to know what he meant. 

They were silent for several minutes both deep in thought. 

“Can you see that far ahead?” Sebastian asked suddenly, his voice low. “Do you know whether Evil Blaine’s going to die?”

Lydia shook her head. “No, it’s not like that. The proximity of death needs to be close or sometimes it’s already happened. Most of the time, it comes out of nowhere, to be honest.”

Sebastian tried to hide his disappointment and turned his attention back to the photos. 

“Well, we can’t be sure that Evil Blaine still has Malia,” he spoke carefully. “She could be…What we need to do is get our hands onto those postcards she wrote to Derek. Maybe we can determine whether she really has been the one sending them.” Sebastian didn’t want to tell Lydia what was really going through his head. The fact that Sebastian believed it was highly doubtful that Evil Blaine would have kept Malia alive for as long as Lydia had implied. That most likely, Malia had been killed a long time ago and that Evil Blaine only kept her long enough to get her picture. 

Lydia stared at Sebastian and shook her head. “I would have sworn I would have known. We were such close friends once.”

Sensing her confusion and loss of concentration at what was really necessary, Sebastian reached forward and squeezed her arm with his free hand. “Lydia, do you know how we can get our hands onto those postcards as quickly as possible?”

Lydia wiped back two tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. The extra human contact had pulled her back to the table. She nodded firmly. “I’ll call Stiles’ dad. He should be able to go to Derek’s home to get them.”

Lydia picked up her phone and dialled, all the while praying that if Evil Blaine did have Malia, that he had indeed kept her alive. 

***

Evil Blaine prowled into the main part of the club, his warning hand in the same spot on Santana's back but with more fierce determination this time, his fingers curling around her small waist tightly. He had told her what he would do to her if she tried to run, and staring into those dark determined eyes, Santana had no doubt that he meant it. Evil Blaine gave her another hard stare as they stopped on the cusp of the dance floor. She held her breath for a second and then let it out slowly. Who knew how long she was going to be his hostage? Her new friends were scattered around her, she knew that and that was enough to allow her to maintain her cool disposition. For now, she would settle on watching everything that Evil Blaine did. 

Immediately she saw Evil Blaine’s eyes settled on Kurt, the real Kurt who was standing only a couple of feet away, trying not to look like he was wanting the floor to swallow him up. Instead, Kurt turned, managing to appear seductive, turning his slender form in a way that would catch Evil Blaine’s lustful thoughts and send them into a dark, disgusting place. Evil Blaine leered greedily at him, a sinister sly expression that made Santana’s skin crawl. It was satisfaction rolled up with death. Evil Blaine paused, closed his eyes and smiled wickedly to himself and pulled her closer to his body, jabs of his sadistic power surging through her body. Santana nearly threw up on the spot. 

Evil Blaine was aware of each and every one of them in the club. The fact that Kurt was dancing with Danny, the very man who had been at the receiving end of Evil Blaine’s powers once before. Silly, silly man, Evil Blaine chuckled. Santana was sure that Danny had shrunk away at the sly grin Evil Blaine had given him. 

Evil Blaine, however did not approach because he was also aware of a werewolf standing only a foot away from the pair. It was Derek, waiting patiently to follow once Kurt had managed to lure Evil Blaine to one of the back rooms. 

Evil Blaine turned his head to the left where his eyes settled onto Stiles standing beside the wall trying, very badly, to look inconspicuous with no one other than Mystery Kurt. Their eyes met and Mystery Kurt glared. Evil Blaine only snorted and then shifted his gaze to above him, tipping his head in aloof acknowledgement to Scott and the real Blaine who were standing on the second floor of the balcony looking down onto the dance floor. 

Scott’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like Evil Blaine’s calm and centred manner. 

Now that Evil Blaine was sure he had everyone’s eyes on him, he turned his head to the balcony opposite to Scott and the real Blaine and towards the throng of people dancing and milling around. At first Santana didn’t see anything untoward. She frowned through the haze until a figure emerged through the crowd above them. A sharply well-dressed man in a suit, vest and cravat. He rested his hands on the railing of the balcony and looked down towards Evil Blaine. He was handsome just like the rest of the men they had come across. His eyes however held something completely different, something dark, sinister, and… something evil. 

Santana gasped as the realization set in. They were in trouble, big trouble. They hadn’t even considered this possibility. No one had even laid their eyes on the man before except for the real Blaine and Mystery Kurt. Santana quickly glanced back to Scott and saw that he had already taken a defensive step in front of the real Blaine, his intuition already kicking in, for there opposite to them, Evil Kurt stood waiting.   
Santana glanced back to Evil Blaine, fear embedded on her face and watched as Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine exchanged a knowing, satisfied glance. 

“Oh, come on,” Evil Blaine snarled to Santana. “Do you really think I would let you out number me by that much?”

***

Stiles didn’t see Evil Kurt. He was too busy sending texts back and forth to his dad. He wanted permission from Derek before he went into his house to retrieve the postcards. Frustratingly, Stiles told his Dad to just do it, that Derek would call him later. He missed the whole exchange that had taken place and when he lifted his head, his eyes fell on Evil Blaine and Evil Blaine alone. Evil Blaine who had kidnapped Malia and done god knows what to her. Evil Blaine who had made him believe that Malia had no interest in him any longer, who had taken his hope, his dreams of a happy life. Rage pummelled through Stiles with a passion he had not felt in months. He had forgotten what it was like to feel such anger. It blinded him and took away his rationality and without another thought, Stiles pushed past Mystery Kurt and stormed across the dancefloor towards Evil Blaine. 

“What do you want from her?!” he yelled. “Where is she? What could she possibly have that you would need?”

Evil Blaine leered and let go of Santana while at the same time, Derek glided behind Evil Blaine and took Santana by the arm and tugged her away. Evil Blaine didn’t care, there were enough pawns for him to play with here. 

“I wanted to fuck with you,” Evil Blaine spat at Stiles. “For unleashing the curse in the first place.”

“But…” Stiles stammered in shock, “I…”

Evil Blaine wasn’t going to listen, he lifted his hand but just as he was about to unleash his feelings of misery upon Stiles, Mystery Kurt shoved his way in between them. Facing Stiles, Mystery Kurt went to push him away and out of harm’s reach, but before he could, Evil Blaine pushed them both towards the wall at Stiles’ back. 

“I’ll take both of you at the same time then,” Evil Blaine hissed loud enough for both Stiles and Mystery Kurt to hear. He molded his body against the back of Mystery Kurt’s so they were touching from head to toe and let all the rage embedded in his body be unleashed into Mystery Kurt. 

As they were pushed against the wall, Mystery Kurt managed to get both of his hands onto the wall on either side of Stiles’ body, bracing Stiles and preventing their bodies from touching and therefore stopping Evil Blaine’s power from entering Stiles’ body. 

Stiles could only watch on in horror.

Concentration flooded through Mystery Kurt’s face as it became a battle of the minds, Mystery Kurt trying to counteract what Evil Blaine was doing by forcing jumbled memories into his head in an attempt to confuse him and allow Mystery Kurt to push him off. 

It only took two or three seconds for the look of concentration to start to break on Mystery Kurt’s face. He began to grimace and Stiles watched as Mystery Kurt’s arms began to shake. 

“That’s right,” Evil Blaine laughed. “Evil Kurt has killed some more Blaines. I’m stronger than you now.”

Mystery Kurt opened his eyes in horror and stared straight into Stiles’ face. Without a doubt, Mystery Kurt had realized his time was up.

“No!” Stiles cried.

“I’m sorry,” Mystery Kurt gasped to Stiles. “I can’t hold him! I can’t stop him!” 

“That’s right,” Evil Blaine crooned licking Mystery Kurt’s ear. “I’m going to win this round.”

Mystery Kurt let out a whimper, whatever Evil Blaine was doing, it was starting to have its toll on him. A cry escaped Mystery Kurt’s lips next. He wouldn’t say anything, he wouldn’t complain, he would not beg for mercy. He would try to go with his dignity intact and hopefully save Stiles’ life in the process. 

The anger and heat raged through his body getting hotter and hotter and the sweat began to trickle down the sides of his face. It was as if his insides were starting to burn, like he was turning into fire from within. Another painful cry escaped Mystery Kurt’s lips but his vain hope to keep Stiles safe was working. None of Evil Blaine’s power was getting into Stiles body and if Stiles didn’t move, locked in the pair’s hold, he would remain safe for the time being. 

At one point, Stiles became aware of someone behind Evil Blaine trying to pull Evil Blaine off of Mystery Kurt, but they also cried out in pain and fell to the floor as the energy running through Evil Blaine surged into their body as well.

Mystery Kurt held on for as long as he could. He face turned red, sweat drenched his shirt. His arms shook and his body trembled. Twice his knees nearly buckled from underneath him but still he protected Stiles. His vision blurred, white light blinding him, his mind whirled with dizziness. Now it was not just his internal organs burning but his brain as well. 

And then, all of a sudden, it was all over. Mystery Kurt’s arms fell away, his face went blank and his body collapsed to the floor.   
Stiles fought back a sob. Mystery Kurt had sacrificed himself in an attempt to save him. The instinct to flee shot through Stiles and he tried to step away and break into an immediate run. Evil Blaine’s hands however shot down on both sides of Stiles head on the wall, just like Mystery Kurt had done. Blocked, Stiles couldn’t move either way. 

“Don’t worry,” Evil Blaine said almost kindly. He released one hand from the wall to gently stroke the side of Stiles’ face, this time not letting any of his power through. “I plan to play with you for quite a while yet. I’ve still got your girl after all.”

“You asshole!” Stiles spat, speckles of his spit landing on Evil Blaine’s face. 

Evil Blaine only chuckled, pushed away from the wall glancing at Mystery Kurt’s body with disdain and stepped back into the crowd of people who had stopped dancing once Mystery Kurt had fallen to the ground. 

It was only then that Stiles realized that Scott was kneeling beside him his hands cradling Danny’s head. Danny was conscious, his eyes large and wide as he gazed at Mystery Kurt’s still body in front of him. It had been Danny who had tried to get Evil Blaine off of Mystery Kurt. 

“Is he?” Stiles asked. 

Scott reached out and placed his fingers on Mystery Kurt’s neck. 

“Bite him!” Danny cried scrambling to his hands and knees. “I know you can, Scott! Please!”

Scott glanced at Danny, his feelings of remorse clear. “Even if I did, I don’t know if it would work.”

“He saved me,” Stiles said squatting down and taking a hold of Scott’s shoulder as well. 

“He was telling the truth all along,” Danny cried. “He was trying to help all of the Kurts and Blaines and you didn’t believe him!”

“You don’t understand!” Scott yelled back to the both of them. “I really don’t know whether it would work or not. Technically he’s not real. I don’t know if I can turn him or not.” Scott reached down and took Mystery Kurt’s wrist within his hands. “There’s not even a pulse.”

“Try,” Stiles ordered. 

Danny shuffled over and rolled Mystery Kurt onto his back. “I’ll start CPR. Do it Scott!” It wasn’t a request. It was a demand.

Scott looked down at Mystery Kurt’s limp body. He hadn’t turned anyone since Liam and that was a whole other mess but if anyone deserved a second chance, Scott knew that Mystery Kurt did. He glanced at Stiles who nodded in support.

“Okay,” Scott said with a quick nod of his head. “But then the both of you need to take him out of here right away before the cops arrive.   
Someone would have called them by now.” Before Stiles could reply and while Danny breathed into Mystery Kurt’s mouth, Scott picked up Mystery Kurt’s arm, opened his mouth, dropped his sharp K9s and sunk them into Mystery Kurt’s flesh. 

Stiles looked up to see that the club that was once packed was now empty. He stood up hesitantly searching the smoky room, fear creeping into him. 

“Scott,” he said crouching back down again. “Where’s Blaine and Kurt, the real Kurt and Blaine? I can’t see them.”

Scott released his hold, dropped Mystery Kurt’s arm and leapt to his feet. In the past ten seconds Blaine, Kurt, Derek and Santana had all disappeared, and so had Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine.

***

Lydia’s finger nails tapped over the table as she waited for the last piece of paper to come out of the printer. The former deputy had taken photos of the postcards with his phone and sent them to her but wanting to see them larger and to allow Sebastian to look at them too, she had copied them to Deaton’s computer and printed them out. The last page dropped and Lydia picked the pages up. There were nine postcards all together. She didn’t know if there was anything worthwhile in the messages, anything that Malia might have been able to sneak in, but Lydia would stay up all night trying to find something if she had to. 

***

Scott walked slowly, hesitantly, towards the back of the club where the small private rooms could be found. Maybe the others had continued with the original plan and had tried to lure Evil Blaine to the back of the club. If Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt had succeeded in grabbing the real Kurt and Blaine, logic told Scott that they would have wanted to flee and had most likely left the club already with their hostages in tow. But Scott could still smell them within the premises and these were men who knew exactly how to deceive and connive. They were still here and they still wanted to play.

What worried Scott the most was that while he knew and could be prepared for Evil Blaine, Scott knew nothing about Evil Kurt. He didn’t know what his attack style would be like or even what his power was. Evil Blaine was a brute, hard and fast in attack mode, full of emotion. It was only his strength that had allowed him to go on for so long. On the other hand, Scott had the impression that Evil Kurt was different, more strategic, calm and in control and more frightening, extremely intelligent. How else could Scott explain how the man had gone on for so long undetected?

The hallway was long, the back of the club designating enough space for at least six private rooms. Some were spacious while others were small and exclusive, almost similar to what a person would find in a strip club where someone would receive a private lap dance. Now that he was closer, Scott could single out their individual smells. He had been right and he knew without even having to open the door who he was going to be standing in front of. Blaine, the real Blaine was on the other side, and he was pretty certain that that meant Evil Kurt was on the other side as well. 

Evil Kurt was sitting with his legs crossed elegantly, sipping contentedly at a glass of spirit at a circular sofa and table set. Opposite him Blaine sat, rigid and stiff staring right back at Evil Kurt. 

“Please, won’t you join us,” Evil Kurt’s delicate but rich voice spoke as Scott stood in the doorway. 

Scott looked hesitantly over his shoulder. All of his friends were elsewhere. He was sure he could handle this on his own. After all, once he was inside, he would have the real Blaine and his power to help him as well. 

He stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him. 

***

Derek followed about ten steps behind the real Kurt and Evil Blaine, Santana running beside him to match his pace, her gun withdrawn in preparation. Evil Blaine had Kurt by the scruff of his shirt and had dragged him to the back of the club where he was now trying to escape by climbing the stairs that would lead to the roof and the fire escape. 

Derek and Santana heard the door leading to the roof clang open and then slam closed as Evil Blaine and Kurt went through it. 

“We can take him,” Santana gasped out of breath because of Derek’s fast pace. “I can shoot him, I know I can.”

“We can’t,” Derek responded. 

“Why the hell not?” Santana returned. “If we get a chance to wipe this asshole off the face of the planet…”

“He’s too fast for bullets, you saw that with Sebastian and you forget that I’ve gone against him before. One touch from him with his power and he’ll have you on the floor. We don’t have Mystery Kurt or the real Blaine to help us.” He paused at the closed door. “There’s something else too.”

“What?”

“Evil Blaine might have a friend of ours,” Derek explained having seen Lydia’s text as well. She had sent them to all parties. “We can’t kill him.”

Santana deflated. “Okay, so we’re after Kurt only.”

“Yes.”

Santana eyes narrowed. “What do you suggest then?”

Derek gave her a wink. “Well, let’s see if we can get Kurt to use his power, hey. Obviously he’s forgotten to use it.”

“Okay.” There was nothing else that Santana could think of that would help them right now.

“You ready?”

Santana nodded and they both pushed against the door and stepped out into the cloudless night. 

“Freeze!” Santana yelled immediately as the cool evening air hit them. 

Across the roof top, Evil Blaine was pulling a struggling Kurt towards the fire escape. Santana had no idea that Kurt was that strong as well. Unperturbed, Evil Blaine laughed and turned to face them, his face gleaming in sadistic merriment. 

“I find your determination so endearing,” Evil Blaine called out sarcastically. “What do you really think you can do?”

His words didn’t deter Santana from maintaining her strong stance. If only they could get through to Kurt, remind him to use his power then maybe they would have a chance. Evil Blaine, they believed, didn’t know about Kurt’s power.

“Kurt,” Derek called out. “Do you remember what happened earlier today with Sebastian?”

Evil Blaine snarled. “I was wondering about him. I was hoping to see him tonight, play with him some more. I’m disappointed he didn’t turn up so I could have another go at it.”

“Shut up!” Santana yelled. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I think you have played enough with him.”

Evil Blaine only laughed some more.

“Kurt,” Derek tried again, trying to get Kurt’s attention on to what was important. “This afternoon in Deaton’s living room, how you stopped Sebastian.”

Evil Blaine looked between them, confusion flashing across his features for only the briefest of instances, but Santana saw it. He didn’t know. Evil Blaine didn’t know what Kurt could do. 

“You can do this Kurt,” Derek urged him, his voice strong and firm. “He has no power over you.”

“I just tried!” Kurt screamed back, the fear and terror in his voice clear. “I couldn’t do it! I couldn’t stop Evil Blaine when he attacked Mystery Kurt and Stiles.” He cowered away, trying to hide himself from all of them, ashamed that Derek and Santana would only see him for the weakling that he was. 

Derek smiled encouragingly. He could smell Kurt’s fear, and that was all right. Kurt just needed some encouragement. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Derek called back as Evil Blaine ignored them and continued across the building’s roof. “Centre yourself. Focus on it.”

Kurt couldn’t look at Derek, Evil Blaine had him too tightly in his hold and was sending dark ebbs of his power into his veins. Was the desperation and horror he was feeling completely his? 

Kurt focused on Derek’s words instead. He tried to believe in Derek. To know that Derek’s words were correct. That he could stop Evil Blaine just like he had stopped that bullet and just like he had stopped the real Blaine’s power when they had been kissing. There was no way that he was going to go anywhere with Evil Blaine and by using his power, there was no way that Evil Blaine was going to make him. 

Kurt turned to Evil Blaine and Evil Blaine glared. Fear, pulsed through Kurt’s veins. His power was nowhere to be found and Evil Blaine knew it. He laughed and tugged on Kurt’s arm again, but Kurt pulled back, his feet gliding over the gravel beneath him. Out of frustration, Evil Blaine shot a jab of pain through Kurt’s hand, Kurt yelped against it and out of sheer luck, thought that he wanted it to stop.

All of a sudden, Evil Blaine’s power stopped in its tracks. 

Evil Blaine looked down at his hand in shock, in disbelief as he felt his power being cut off, being stopped at his very fingertips. He locked gazes with Evil Blaine and Evil Blaine’s face distorted in anger as he saw the determination settle in Kurt’s eyes. Evil Blaine fought back but it was to be of no use. It was as if his power was hitting an invisible cement wall where his powers could not go through. While Evil Blaine was in shock, Kurt wrenched his hand free and slowly backed away towards Derek. He wasn’t stupid to put his back to Evil Blaine. 

The look of shock on Evil Blaine’s face was something that Kurt would never forget. The fact that no matter how strong Evil Blaine power was, Kurt could stop him. 

“Shoot him!” Kurt cried out. “Shoot him! I’ve stopped his power!”

All of a sudden, Evil Blaine turned towards the fire escape and ran. At the same time, Kurt took the opportunity to bolt in the opposite direction towards Santana and Derek. 

Santana hissed. Kurt was running directly towards her blocking any attempt she had at hitting Evil Blaine. Derek might have told her not to kill him, but she could try to wound him.

Evil Blaine stopped on top of the wall on the edge of the rooftop and Santana lowered her gun.

“You might be able to get away now but don’t forget I’ve got Stiles’ girl,” Evil Blaine laughed. 

A chill ran through Kurt’s body and he stopped in front of Derek. Before Derek could question Evil Blaine further, Evil Blaine jumped over the side of the building, his feet clanging onto the metal fire escape on the other side. 

***

“Look at this,” Sebastian commented handing one printed picture of Malia’s postcard over to Lydia. They had been reading, examining every little detail. At present, they hadn’t found anything interesting. They had first read each postcard but apart from the short and bubbly comments, there was nothing to give any indication that Malia might be any trouble. 

Lydia leaned over and glanced to where Sebastian was pointing. A series of numbers had been written on the stamp in the corner of the postcard. 

“I don’t know,” she murmured examining the copy of the postcard Sebastian was currently looking at. Her fingers clasped another piece of paper and she turned her head to look at it. Just like the one before it, another three numbers had been written into the corner of the stamp. Lydia nudged Sebastian with her elbow and pointed to them. They looked at each other and then turned back to the pieces of paper before them to see whether there were more.

***

Scott sat gingerly on one sofa in between Evil Kurt and the real Blaine and let his eyes fall on Blaine in a vain attempt to catch his gaze. To his disappointment, Blaine was staring vacantly off into the distance and from all sickening appearances, he had absolutely no idea that Scott was now sitting beside him. Uneasiness ran through Scott. He had hoped for some recognition, some acknowledgement of his presence but there was nothing in Blaine’s eyes, nothing at all. Whatever Evil Kurt’s power was, Scott was going to have to tread very carefully. The last thing he wanted was to end up in the same fate as Blaine. They would both be stuck there then. 

“What have you done to him?” Scott asked still gazing at Blaine. 

“Nothing too serious,” Evil Kurt shrugged. 

From the corner of his eye, Scott watched Evil Kurt’s elegant fingers run over the crease in his trousers. “I have the ability to persuade people to do and feel certain things. Right now, I’ve persuaded Blaine that sitting here on this couch is the best thing in the world. It’s a wonderful power to be honest,” Evil Kurt stated proudly. “Blaine here,” and Evil Kurt sent him an almost fond glance, “has no idea that he is doing something against his will.”

Scott swallowed and stared Evil Kurt in the eyes. That was a strong and manipulative power, but he sensed that Evil Kurt wouldn’t be able to hold onto Blaine in that state all day, every day. 

“That’s got to be tiring maintaining that kind of power for long periods of time,” he stated thinking quickly to determine how he was going to be able to get the upper hand. He had to be careful however. Evil Kurt must have something else up his sleeve if he was willing to sit there quite openly when all of Scott’s friends were still close by. Why wasn’t Evil Kurt trying to make a quick escape?

Evil Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “You’re a smart man, which is why I’m hoping that you’ll make the smart choice,” he spoke cryptically.

Scott looked at him questioningly.

Evil Kurt took another sip of his drink before continuing. “What you should be more concerned about, is what I want with you.”  
There it was. But the truth was though, the fact that Evil Kurt’s plan involved him, had Scott surprised and concerned. “Me?” he asked floundering.

“Yes, you Scott.”

Evil Kurt rested his free hand on the table before him and drummed his fingers on the table waiting for Scott to respond. 

Scott took in a shaky breath. He had never met Evil Kurt before, how would Evil Kurt have any idea of who he was. He didn’t like the look of Evil Kurt. He had been right. He was too calm, too composed. His expression was empty, devoid of emotions, and Scott hated that he couldn’t determine anything of his true disposition. Evil Kurt was in complete control. 

“I have something of yours that might be of interest to you?” Evil Kurt began once he realized that Scott was not going to answer him. He lowered his glass onto the table, taking the time to position it carefully on a coaster to prevent any rings from appearing on the glass top of the table, such elegance and sophistication that surprised Scott. Evil Kurt was the complete opposite to Evil Blaine. 

“What could you possibly have that I would be interested in?” Scott asked with narrowed eyes. 

Evil Kurt placed his hand inside his tailored suit jacket and Scott tensed, his body preparing to transition if needed. But instead of a weapon, Evil Kurt retrieved a standard size envelope.

He held it out towards Scott. 

Hesitating for only a second, Scott leaned forward and snatched the envelope within his grasp. He tore the end and tipped it over allowing two photos to fall into his waiting hand. He sucked in his breath and froze.

***

Derek and Santana led Kurt back down the flight of stairs towards the main floor of the club. 

“This is really good news that you were able to stop him,” Derek informed Kurt. 

Kurt nodded although Derek couldn’t see him. He couldn’t speak yet, he was still shocked that he had gone against Evil Blaine and won. It was a heady feeling and he still wasn’t sure whether it had been by sheer luck, on purpose, or whether Evil Blaine had let him win on some kind of twisted plan that would be revealed later. Kurt didn’t like the idea of everyone suddenly believing that he could defeat the man.

“You did good,” Santana said comforting him as well. 

Kurt offered her a shaky smile. “Let’s just find Blaine,” he told her. “I lost track of him once Evil Kurt showed up.”

“Sure,” she said kindly. She took him by the arm and led the way. 

The main dance floor where everything had gone down was still empty. 

“Evil Kurt is still here,” Derek intoned coming to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.

“How do you know?” Kurt stammered looking over his shoulder and around them. 

“I can smell him.” Derek turned to face the back rooms. “That way.”

Stiles, pale but determined, met them as he strode back into the club. 

“Scott is still in there with Evil Kurt,” he informed them. “I’m going back there. I’m going to help him!”

Derek took control of situation. He placed a sturdy but comforting hand on Stiles’ chest stopping him mid stride. “You know that’s not a good idea,” he said softly leaning into Stiles’ space. “You saw what he did to Mystery Kurt.” Derek’s eyes dropped to the gun in Stiles’ hand. 

“That’s not going to help you at all.”

Tears threatened the corner of Stiles’ eyes. “That’s my friend in there.”

“And mine too,” Derek said with more authority. “Go back outside and see that Mystery Kurt gets the attention he needs. You know better than anyone else what he’s going to need if he does manage to survive and change. I’ll go get Scott.” 

Stiles stared directly into Derek’s gaze. Everything Derek said was true. Despite his years of police training and experiences with Scott, Stiles still found himself coming unwound when his friends were in mortal danger. His fear for their safety consumed every inch of him. They were his everything but Derek, strong and powerful before him, undoubtedly had a better chance than him, and Stiles knew that. 

At seeing Stiles’ nod of consent and defeat, Derek released his hold, but he waited until Stiles had exited the club before he turned to the hallway that lead to the private rooms. He paused when he heard another set of feet running up behind him. It was Kira with her sword at the ready. 

“I’m coming with you,” she said. “I got held up with the club’s security system.”

Derek nodded and turned to Kurt. “You’re going to come too,” Derek told Kurt. “I might need that power of yours again.”

Kurt swallowed nervously. He didn’t want to tell Derek that it still occurred at whim, at chance, that he actually had very little control over it whatsoever. 

Ensuring everyone was with him, Derek approached the door where he knew that Scott was on the other side, the hallway dark and the walls appearing to pulse with the music that was still flowing through the club. Derek pushed it open and paused. Scott was sitting alone, his attention fixated on two photographs that he was holding in his hands. 

“What are you looking at?” Derek asked. 

Scott’s head snapped up at hearing Derek’s voice and he blinked in confusion. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there looking at the pictures. Derek took one photograph out of his hands, stared at it in disbelief and then passed it to Kira who gasped as well.

“It can’t be real!” Derek commented. “It’s got to be an old photograph.”

“I don't think so,” Scott said wearily. His head was swarming. It was too much to process. He passed the note that had been in the envelope in Derek’s direction. 

“This was inside.”

Derek read it out loud. “Back off and let us finish and I’ll tell you where she is.”

“Where’s Blaine?” Kurt asked quietly turning in a slow circle while Scott and Derek examined the pictures.

They didn’t answer and for just one instant, Kurt was distracted by what they were looking at. 

“Who is that?” he asked leaning towards Derek so he could see as well. There was a beautiful woman with long, brown, wavy hair who looked to be in her mid-twenties. “Why is she important?”

She looked exactly as she did the first day Scott had met her. “Her name is Alison,” he whispered. 

Derek shook his head. “She’s not alive, Scott. He’s playing with you.”

“This was inside as well.” Scott lifted his closed fist towards Derek and opened his fingers. 

A fine, slender lock of hair was dropped into his palm and Derek’s eyes went large and round.

“She was alive whenever Evil Kurt got it. The smell is too strong. She’s alive, somewhere.”

“Impossible,” Derek breathed but the evidence before him stated otherwise. Kira reached down and placed a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder.

Kurt took a step back and wrapped his arms around his body. Their words washing over him only because he was once again more concerned about the man who he was so dearly tethered too. 

“Did you see Blaine?” Kurt asked Scott, interrupting their conversation again. “Did he get away?”

Scott’s attention diverted back to the small room in shock. Blaine wasn’t there and his stomach sank. He couldn’t even remember what had happened after his eyes had fallen onto the photographs. Evil Kurt and Blaine must have simply stood up and walked straight out of the room, Blaine still in Evil Kurt’s hold. 

“They got away,” Scott stammered in disbelief.

This night had not gone to plan at all. 

Kurt let out a sob. “Evil Kurt has Blaine!”

Derek took a protective step closer to Kurt. “It’s all right. We’ll sort something out. We’ll get him back.”

Kurt couldn’t help but whimper. “How? He just waltzed right in here and took him right under your gaze. What will Evil Kurt do to him now?”  
Derek sighed, the events of the night catching up with him. “I think we should all head back to Deaton’s and regroup and discuss what has happened. A lot has transpired in the past two hours.”

***

Lydia and Sebastian looked at the numbers written out before them. 

“What do you think they mean?” Lydia asked frowning. 

“I have no idea,” Sebastian commented. “Did Malia have a phone number that she could be reached on? Is it a password for something?”

Lydia ducked her head in shame. “I really don’t know. Before Malia went travelling we hadn’t seen each other for nearly 5 years. I lost touch with everyone.” She flopped back down on the chair in defeat. Right before them it was obvious that Malia was trying to communicate something to them, but Lydia had been a terrible friend and she didn’t know the first thing about Malia anymore. 

It was Sebastian’s turn to comfort Lydia. “Well, let’s think logically. If she was trying to tell us something, it’s not going to be something secret. It’s got to be something we would all be able to find out.”

Lydia nodded. Sebastian made sense. 

“So, what could these numbers mean?” she asked.

Sebastian rubbed his chin. “Let’s put them in order, from the dates on the postcards.”

“How about co-ordinates?”

Sebastian rubbed his chin. “Maybe.” He waited while Lydia typed them in on her laptop but the coordinates only suggested a location in the middle of the ocean. 

“Well, it most certainly not that,” Lydia muttered. 

“We’re thinking too much,” Sebastian suddenly said. “It has to be something simple.”

Lydia sat up straight. “Do the numbers relate to a phone number?”

Lydia typed the numbers into her phone and frowned when it was rejected as not being able to connect.

“What about letters?” Sebastian suggested.

They bent over the numbers again and wrote out the corresponding letters to the numbers. They gazed up at each other. There was the name ‘Lakecrest Boulevard’. There were two letters at the beginning that didn’t make sense. Lydia wrote them back as numbers, revealing an address. Without a word, Sebastian typed the address into his computer revealing a place not too far away from their current location. 

“We should go.” Lydia breathed, her fingers digging into Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Sebastian suggested. Normally he wouldn’t have hesitated to check out this new lead. His injuries however, were a major hindrance if things were to go wrong.

“No! Who knows how long their going to be and besides, if we go now, Evil Blaine is not going to be there,” Lydia gasped with excitement. 

“He’s at the club. We can go check it out. It could be nothing or it could be everything!”

Sebastian rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Lydia was right. The timing was perfect. “If we’re going to do this, we should go now because Deaton is not going to let me go if we tell him we’re leaving.”

“We won’t do anything stupid, especially you,” Lydia said pointing to Sebastian’s ribs. “We’ll leave Deaton a note and head straight out.

Sebastian and Lydia looked at each other and smiled grimly. “If we’re going to do this before this whole thing at the club finishes, we need to go now,” Sebastian told her. 

Lydia nodded and reached for her bag. “I’m ready.”


	15. Chapter 15

Deaton opened the gates to his home as soon as he heard Stiles’ frantic beeps on his intercom. Danny and Stiles, carrying the injured Mystery Kurt, had left the club first and had arrived without the others. 

Stiles leapt out of the driver’s seat when the van pulled up outside of Deaton’s front door. 

“Who’s injured,” Deaton asked. 

“Mystery Kurt!” Stiles told him opening the passenger door.

Danny looked up from his seat in the back, Mystery Kurt’s limp head resting in his lap, Danny’s arm protectively around his body. The worry and concern for Mystery Kurt was ingrained on every inch of Danny's face. 

“Come on, let’s get him downstairs,” Deaton spoke grimly. Deaton helped with easing Mystery Kurt’s body out of the van. “What happened to him?”

“Evil Blaine attacked him,” Danny explained carrying Mystery Kurt’s body easily in his strong arms. “I don’t know what he did to Mystery Kurt but he was dying on the floor of the club so Scott bit him to try to save him.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs and hurried to the end room. Danny lowered Mystery Kurt gently onto an examination table.

“There’s nothing I can do about the bite,” Deaton said twisting Mystery Kurt’s arm gently in his hands as he examined the clean bite mark Scott had left behind. “Scott bit again?” he asked his eyebrows raised. 

“Mystery Kurt saved my life,” Stiles explained. “And we can now confirm that he is certainly not Evil Kurt.” He looked at Deaton earnestly. “Is there anything you can do for him?”

Deaton tried to hide his grave look. His clinic was only small. If Mystery Kurt had internal injuries there was little that he could do and incidentally, if Scott’s bite had worked, Deaton probably shouldn’t mess with the healing process that would be currently moving through Mystery Kurt’s system. 

“Let me check his vitals first and then we can talk,” he informed them. 

Danny and Stiles waited, not patiently, but they waited nonetheless a short distance away as Deaton examined Mystery Kurt’s pale, still body. 

“Well, he’s certainly alive,” Deaton told them a short time later. “His blood pressure is a bit low but it all seems to be stable, and his temperature is a little high but not too extreme.” Deaton turned to Danny. “They’re all relatively good signs. However, you have a decision to make. You’re the person who is closest to him at this point in time, so this decision is going to have to rest on you. You have two options. We can wait and see if the bite has taken affect – he’s certainly stable enough at the moment for us to do that. Or you could take him to a hospital but you risk the chance that he could be discovered if he does turn.”

“How long do we have to wait?” Danny asked quickly, eagerly. 

“I can’t give you a definitive answer. How long ago did Scott bite him?”

Stiles scratched his head. “About half an hour ago.”

“It’s still too early to be sure whether the bite has worked then but what I suggest is monitoring him, keeping his fluids up and seeing whether he improves or deteriorates. If he starts to get worse, we can head straight to the hospital.”

Danny lifted his hands to his cheeks in relief that Deaton believed that it still might be too early to know whether the bite had taken affect. He couldn’t admit it to himself just yet that it didn’t look promising. Mystery Kurt’s face was far too white and his body too lifeless. Deaton however had given the same choice to Santana when they had turned up with a barely conscious Sebastian. Deaton had made the right call then and he had told him that Mystery Kurt was currently stable for the time being.

Danny nodded his head. “Okay, we’ll do that. We’ll stay here and monitor him but if there’s any chance that he’s getting worse, we’ll leave straight away for the hospital.” 

Stiles patted Danny on the back in reassurance. “I’m going to go upstairs and get a drink. Catch up with Sebastian and Lydia. Do you want anything?”

“That’s going to be hard,” Deaton told Stiles. 

“What do you mean?”

“Lydia and Sebastian are gone.”

Stiles and Danny both stopped, looked at each other in confusion and then back to Deaton. 

“What do you mean, gone?” Stiles asked. 

“As in they thought they had found out where Evil Blaine was holding Malia and they decided to go and see if they could find her knowing that Evil Blaine would be with you.”

The color drained from Stiles’ face. “How could they do this? They went alone?!” he cried. He pulled out his phone and started to dial Lydia’s number.

Deaton held up his hands. “I didn’t know that that was what they were doing. They snuck out while I was upstairs. But there was logic in their assumption, although I would have stopped Sebastian from going if I had known.” Deaton handed over the note they had left behind.   
“They planned to check it out before Evil Blaine returned.” 

“But what if he does return?” Stiles yelled. “You don’t understand, Deaton,” Stiles continued when he saw the surprise in Deaton’s face from being yelled at. “Evil Blaine didn’t get Kurt. He’s going to furious. For all we know, Evil Blaine could be already on his way there now. They have to get out of there!”

***

Lydia eased the car to a stop and both Sebastian and Lydia sat in surprise at what was before them. Sitting quaint and quiet in suburban darkness, all its lights off, was a tidy medium sized home one would expect from a middle class neighborhood. It was not what they had been expecting at all. 

Lydia turned the keys in the ignition and they were engulfed in silence. 

“I was expecting something a bit more ominous to be honest,” she said casting Sebastian a nervous glance.

“Me too, but then Evil Blaine has always had a knack of hiding in plain sight, hasn’t he.”

“True.”

The street was not too busy but not too quiet either in the late evening. The occasional car past them and a person and their dog slowly approached from the opposite side of the road. 

“I want to go check it out,” Lydia suddenly decided. 

“Are you crazy?!” Sebastian exclaimed. “I’m in no position to back you up if you get into trouble!”

Lydia cast him a confident look. “That’s fine. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I’m just going to have a look around.”

Sebastian glanced around at what lay outside of the car. He wasn’t happy about this. From the outside it looked like a normal family home but who knew what lay on the other side of that front door. Evil Blaine might be busy with Scott and everyone else at the club, this however, felt like they were tempting fate. 

“I don’t usually go by my gut feelings, Lydia, I usually go by my common sense. That house…” he trailed off and swallowed down at the fear that had managed to creep up on him, “has both my gut and my common sense telling me that this is dangerous. There’s only two of us and I’m injured. If something’s going to go wrong, then tonight’s going to be the night.”

Lydia reached out and placed her hand over Sebastian’s. “I’m just going to have a quick look. Maybe I can see something through one of the windows. And if there’s any small chance that Malia could be inside…” Her voice trailed off. It had been a hope she hadn’t wanted to say out loud in case those mere words were enough to make it false. 

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s not a good idea, Lydia. We should just wait for the others.”

Lydia turned to face him, her lips slightly pursed. “Look, I know we’ve only known each other for about a day but let me tell you some things. I once survived a bite from an alpha werewolf, I also once ended up dating a guy who turned out to be Kanima. And don’t even get me started on the time that I was held hostage by Stiles who was possessed by a Nogitsune. So, trust me Agent Smythe when I say I’m not going to do anything stupid, I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

Sebastian rubbed his forehead trying to prevent the headache that was threatening to take hold. “I don’t understand half of what you just said to me.”

Lydia drummed her fingers over the steering wheel. “I didn’t expect you to,” she said in a sing song voice that somehow didn’t come across as patronizing. “Trust me, Agent Smythe this is my domain. I can handle this and I’ll be careful.”

They eyed each other up until Sebastian sighed in defeat. “Okay, you’ve got five minutes. And I’m going to move into the driver’s seat so if you come out of there running, we can make a quick getaway.” It wasn’t like he was going to be able to chase her and stop her if she refused anyway. 

Lydia smiled. “Makes sense. Stay low though, just in case.”

“Easier said than done,” Sebastian muttered as she opened the car door. “Five minutes!” he repeated to her back. 

She dismissed his worry with a wave of her hand and clambered out of the car allowing Sebastian to wince and gasp his way over to the driver’s seat. It probably wasn’t the best idea for him to be driving in his present condition but if they did need to get out there quickly, it was the best decision. 

With one last sweep of the street in both directions, Lydia crossed the road approaching the house cautiously. Something had ached inside of her when she had seen it, something telling her that this was the right place, that Malia was connected to this very building whether she was alive or not. Lydia was not stupid but she was hopeful. She didn’t need to read Sebastian’s eyes to know that the chances of finding a kidnapped person alive and well after such an extended amount of time were next to none. That power of hers, that gift, she sensed it, Malia’s presence was radiating off its walls and whether she was alive or dead, Lydia knew there was information to find in this building.   
She stayed on the grass, trying to minimize the sound of her footsteps treading carefully not knowing whether Evil Blaine had rigged the house and grounds, or whether he had other means of surveillance. There were no cameras that caught her immediate eye. 

The building remained dark and still. The first window she approached next to the front door was covered with curtains. In fact, all of the windows at the front of the house were covered preventing her from seeing what lay inside. Lydia looked over her shoulder back to the car and Sebastian before she walked to the end of the house and disappeared around the corner. 

“What the fuck?” Sebastian swore. He leaned forward to get a better view but only winced in pain. He had forgotten his painkillers. Sighing in defeat, Sebastian leaned back and glanced at the dashboard clock. Lydia had five minutes before he would start blaring on the car horn. 

A hand suddenly fell on Sebastian’s shoulder through his open window and he jumped, whipping his head round fast. He stomach dropped to his feet and his mouth fell open. 

“Miss me did you, darling?” Evil Blaine leered through the window. 

***

Scott gave Derek a questioning glance as the van took an earlier turn and began to head away from Deaton’s home. 

“It’s all right,” Derek told Scott quietly, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him. “You can go. I’ll take care of everything here.” 

Scott was relieved that Derek knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

“You smelt it too?”

“I smelt something," Derek told him. "I couldn’t place the scent but from the look in your eyes, I knew you did.”

“We will be really quick. Straight there and back again. Just to make sure.”

“I’m glad you’re taking Kira,” Derek replied with a reassuring glance. “And anyway, we can’t do anything right now. The ball is in their court. We’re going to have to wait for Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt to contact us now.”

Scott nodded and looked over his shoulder to where Kurt sat with his head turned to the view outside of the window. He looked lost and forlorn, the stress of the evening weighing heavily in the lines of the frown that was embedded deeply into his skin.

His eyes fell on Kira next. She smiled back at him weakly, her dark eyes sparkling as lights from outside fell upon them. There was a sadness deep within them, a sadness that threatened their happiness. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. 

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat. “I just need to know.”

“I know,” she said. Without another word, Kira turned her attention back to the view outside of the van. 

Realization set in as the airport signs began to become more frequent. Kurt’s head snapped towards the front of the van. 

“Where are we going?” he asked frantically. 

“Scott and Kira need to do something,” Derek told him quickly gazing at Kurt’s reflection in the rear view mirror. “They’re only going to be gone a day.”

“What!” Kurt cried. “What do you mean? How can you leave now?” he asked in disbelief. “We need to find Blaine!”

Scott turned in his seat. “That girl in the photographs, you saw. I need to know if Evil Kurt is telling the truth. If he is, it makes this whole situation a whole lot more complicated.”

Kurt shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Would you two like to explain,” Santana asked with authority. She didn’t like the idea that two of them were going to disappear. So much had happened that evening that she was having trouble processing. 

“It’s all right,” Scott assured him. 

Kurt turned away but he was not afraid to let them see the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

***

The stillness and quiet at the side of the house allowed a creepiness to enter Lydia’s bones. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. It was making her second guess whether she was missing other sounds, the sounds of someone who could be possibly sneaking up behind her. She turned quickly to look behind her, but the shadows of the dark night remained and nothing immediately untoward stood out.   
Lydia squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and continued. That urge, that feeling was still tugging at her and because of it, she ignored the hairs on the back of her neck that were standing up on end. 

The backyard of the house was simple, with a lawn and two trees but otherwise it was not attended to in a way that was worth mentioning. There were two simple doors at the back of the house. Lydia decided she would try her luck with the one closest to her. She didn’t question the reasoning behind why she wanted to open it. She didn’t reason as to whether it was a good idea. She didn’t even think of whether it was a better idea to return to the car and drive back to Deaton’s to get the others so they could investigate further together. The tug, the same pull, was too strong now. She had to continue no matter what. 

The door, Lydia suspected due to its position on the house, was going to most likely lead to a laundry. She lifted her hand and without any hesitation, turned the handle. 

The door opened, creaking in the process. Lydia froze and waited for someone or a dog at worst to run out and attack her. 

Only silence and darkness greeted her.

She took a step forward and entered, the hot, stale air hitting her immediately. Her heart continued to pound in her chest but she found she had been right. Through the darkness she could make out a tiled floor and a washing machine to her left. She took another step and the door behind her closed shut. Lydia turned instantly, leaping for its handle only to find when her hand clenched around it, that the door had locked behind her. She wriggled it furiously, angrily, but it didn’t budge. 

Panic threatened to set in but Lydia pushed it back. She had entered the house for a reason. There was something there she had to find and this door wasn’t the only one that the house had. She was okay. She was all right. From all appearances the house was currently empty. There was still time for her to have a search and then find a way out. 

Lydia turned away from the door and edged further into the house, the darkness and heat becoming more intense with each and every step she took. The hallway revealed itself, showing a number of rooms coming off of it, but it was the door to her immediate right that called to her. With a quick glance down the hallway, Lydia turned to the door and opened it. The darkness was impenetrable and Lydia believed that even if she had a flashlight, she would not have been able to have seen much further than a foot in front of her. 

What was surprising however, was the first step of a staircase that was now in front of her. A staircase that must lead to a basement. It was out of place and uncommon especially in this part of California. Evil Blaine, however, seemed like an individual who would need a basement.   
Lydia shuddered. What would be down there? What would she find?

Slowly, gingerly, Lydia took her first step, her hand reaching out for the railing only to find that there wasn’t one. Before Lydia could decide how she was going to proceed, two hands came up behind her, the person that had approached her only tall enough for their hands to reach her lower back. 

Lydia gasped at the sudden presence but before she could turn around, the two hands pushed her with all their might and Lydia was knocked off balance. Her arms flailed out desperately for something to hold onto, for something to stop her from falling but the walls were flat and smooth. Lydia fell and she did the only thing she could. She tried to curl herself up as much as possible to try to reduce the damage that might be done. Her body bounced off the wall and skidded down the steps where she eventually landed in a heap on the floor, her head hitting the ground hard. 

The sound of someone shuffling towards her stirred Lydia. Her body ached in different places, her elbow was surely bruised and the side of her right leg was grazed from the wooden steps. Two dry and scaly hands clasped around her two wrists, twisting her body onto her back. It was too dark, her head throbbed and Lydia didn’t know in which direction the staircase could be found for her to try and scramble up and escape. And even if she had the mind to do so, the grip on her arms were far too strong. 

A whimper escaped her lips as she was dragged over the cement floor, small rocks scratching her already bruised thighs. She was only moved for several meters before one hand let go and the sound of metal clanging reached her ears. Lydia tried to sit up, her head clearing a little. It had not been an inviting sound especially when it was followed by a low growl. All of a sudden, the other hand returned and Lydia was dragged again along the dark surface. The hands let go and Lydia held her arms out in front of her. The sound of a door closing and more metal clanging reached her ears and then, more terrifying another warning growl reached her ears. 

Lydia moved back, trying to put more distance between her and the sound. Her heart beat loudly in her ears but she would never forget the sound of her captures feet moving slowly away from that locked metal door. 

“Let me out of here!” she screamed. 

The growling stopped and Lydia froze not knowing where the creature was but then, all of a sudden, through the darkness, she saw it, the piercing glow of life that was strong enough to pierce through the blinding night. A powerful strong blue glow of a pair of eyes, a pair of eyes that Lydia had known well and knew without a doubt, she would never forget. 

“Malia!” she whispered. 

***

A frantic Stiles greeted Santana, Derek and Kurt as they wearily clambered out of the second van back at Deaton’s. They had dropped Scott and Kira off at the airport. He would only have to wait several hours before he could book himself on the earliest flight for where he had to travel to. 

“You’re not going to believe this!” Stiles cried. 

Derek stepped forward. “What’s going on? Is Mystery Kurt better?”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s still unclear. If the bite worked, we don’t know yet. But it’s not him, it’s Sebastian and Lydia.”

Hearing Sebastian and Lydia’s names, the whole group looked up. 

“They’ve gone to some secret location they found in Malia’s postcards. They think Evil Blaine may be holding Malia there.”

“What the hell?” Santana cried pushing through to the front of the group. 

“Where did they go?” Derek asked his tone impatient.

“We don’t know!” Stiles yelled again his hands running through his hair. “Deaton said they were going to go and check out the place and then come back home.”

Derek dropped his head and rubbed his forehead. 

Kurt clasped onto Santana. Their strong group was now missing four of its members and Kurt had no idea how they were meant to get Blaine back. 

***

Sebastian panicked. There was no other way to describe it and it wasn’t until he was five minutes down the road that he realized what he had done. Faced with the very person who had inflicted so much horror on him just a mere forty eight hours earlier, Sebastian had turned the keys in the ignition and put his foot to the floor. The car had screamed down the road leaving Evil Blaine in the middle of the street but even over the engine roaring, Sebastian believed that he had heard Evil Blaine laughing at his quick exist. 

He made turns blindly. A left here, and a right next followed by another right and then another left. When he was sure that Evil Blaine had not been able to follow him, the realization dawned on him. 

He had left Lydia behind in the grips of a mad man. 

He had left her.

Alone.

Sebastian screeched to a stop in the middle of the suburban street, the headlights of his car still not on. 

Fear pummelled through his body, his fingers tight on the steering wheel while his chest heaved painfully. The panic however, overrode the pain. His ears pounded, his pulse raced. He was unable to put any reasonable thought together but this much he knew was true. 

He knew he should go back. He knew he was responsible for anything that happened to Lydia now. He knew that he would forever hate himself if anything happened to her. 

Sebastian scoffed back a bitter laugh. 

It wasn’t a matter of if. If Evil Blaine did get his hands onto her, God knows what he would do to her. 

One thing was clear. He needed help. So much for the brave FBI agent who could make it on his own. He was nothing. He was useless. He couldn’t even bring himself to start the car again and go back. He just couldn’t do it.

But he did have friends. 

Sebastian reached across the console fumbling for his phone. There was no time to be mindful of his injuries. He had to call for help.   
But then, through the darkness, a silhouette of a figure presented itself. It was slender and tall, athletic and lithe. It wasn’t Evil Blaine that much was true.

Sebastian tried to swallow down more of the fear that threatened to consume him completely and reached for his gun. The figure began to walk towards him and to Sebastian’s surprise, as the figure approached, they held out their hands in a sign of peace. 

Sebastian wasn’t going to take any chances however. He cocked his gun and readied himself.

The figure stopped next to his window and very casually, they lifted a finger and knocked on his window. Not knowing what else to do, Sebastian pressed the button and his window wound down. 

“Hi,” a clear male voice came through the darkness. “My name’s Mike. I think we might have some mutual friends.”

Another person stepped out of the shadows, one that Sebastian had failed to notice. It was a woman, a woman that he was sure he had seen before. 

“Noshiko?” he whispered. 

Noshiko smiled. “I’m impressed. Come on, we need to talk. We’re think we can help each other out.” She stepped forward and opened his door. 

Sebastian glanced at the pair warily but they seemed much more agreeable than Evil Blaine who he had left moments earlier. Which, upon suddenly remembering, could be following close behind him. Sebastian attempted to look over his shoulder. 

“He’s not following you,” Noshiko told him. 

Sebastian took another moment before he decided to get out of the car. In truth he could just turn the key in the ignition again and leave them behind. But even in the depths of his fear, he knew that before him was another piece of the jigsaw. Here were more people that were apparently involved in that night who had been missing since. What did they have to offer and why had they suddenly appeared now?  
Grimacing, Sebastian turned and slid out of the car trying to keep his upper body as still as possible. 

“You’re injured,” another deep voice said from behind Mike. Sebastian’s head jolted up to find a man, much wider and stronger than Mike, with blonde hair.

“Sam,” he supplied. 

Sebastian looked at each of them in turn questioningly. 

“We’ll explain in the park,” Noshiko continued lending Sebastian a supportive hand. 

***

The room was in a din, everyone talking amongst their selves and arguing. 

Derek couldn’t take it anymore. “Enough!” he shouted over everyone’s voices. 

They all stopped and looked at him. 

“All we can do now is wait.”

“Wait?” Kurt gasped. He breathed frantically, the panic and anxiety rising up in his chest again. “We need to find Blaine before, before…” he swallowed deeply and closed his eyes. The day before had felt uncomfortable under everyone’s stares but that ‘everyone’ had felt like an army. Today, in its pre-dawn moments, there were significantly less people available. Some were injured and others were now incognito. Kurt felt lost, alone. He couldn’t even turn to Mystery Kurt, a man who he had only known for a day.

“And what about Lydia and Sebastian?” Kurt suddenly blurted, his thoughts jumping. 

“We’re trying to figure out where they went,” Stiles interrupted darkly from where he was sitting on the floor, the copies of Malia’s postcards in front of him, Santana poised at his side as she tried to help him as well.

Kurt looked over towards Stiles, pity all over his face. Anyone could see the drain and fear all over Stiles’ face. Kurt was more than aware that he wasn’t the only person who was worried about loved ones.

“I have a sneaky suspicion,” Santana spoke without looking up. “That if we find Lydia and Sebastian, we’ll also find Blaine. After seeing Evil Kurt and Evil Blaine both at the club, they have to be working together.” She shook her head and met Kurt’s eyes. “It’s rare that serial killers work together. It’s too easy to disagree and make mistakes, but this is an extraordinary situation.”

“I agree,” Stiles said. “And if we’re quick, and lucky, we could find them all alive.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kurt gasped. 

“Because Evil Blaine wants you,” Stiles said coldly.

Kurt knees went weak. It wasn’t like he didn’t know the truth but hearing it out loud made it so real. There was no easy way to end this. 

“Now, we need to decipher whatever message Lydia and Sebastian discovered in these postcards or we’re going to have to wait until Evil Kurt contacts us. And they will contact us Kurt,” Stiles told him, “they will.” 

Right on cue, Kurt’s phone began to ring. He pulled it free and gasped. “Oh my god, it’s Blaine!”

“Speaker phone,” Derek ordered him, knowing all too well that the chances of it actually being Blaine were very small. 

Kurt nodded and with shaking fingers answered the call. 

“Good morning, Kurt,” Evil Kurt’s voice came down the phone crisp and clear. 

Kurt glanced nervously up at Derek who nodded encouragingly.

“Where’s Blaine?” he asked ignoring Evil Kurt’s introduction. 

“Oh, he’s here, nice and close with me, like he should be,” he added the last part coldly. “But I did not call to talk about Blaine. I called to talk about you.”

“You need to let Blaine go!”

“Stop talking!” Evil Kurt snapped. “This is not a negotiation about Blaine. He is mine now. He is with me.” Kurt covered his face. “We want you, Kurt,” Evil Kurt continued. “You’re to come and meet us to be with Evil Blaine as you have so fittingly called him.” Kurt lifted his face, his skin white. “You are to come alone, without any fight and if you do, I’ll be nice to Blaine, I’ll treat him right,” Evil Kurt purred. “But if you come with your friends, Kurt,” Evil Kurt suddenly hissed and Kurt clutched his face again, “If I get any sense of any werewolves, I’ll do whatever the hell I want to Blaine. I’ll keep him alive but I’ll make it sure that he’ll wish he wasn’t.”

“I’ll come,” Kurt blurted into the silent room. “Just don’t hurt him. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Derek placed a careful hand on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt looked up to see Derek nodding with reassurance. Kurt was too stressed to get any hint of the plan that was forming in Derek’s mind however.

“Oh no, Kurt. You’ll do whatever Evil Blaine wants you to do,” Evil Kurt chuckled.

Kurt sobbed and sank down onto his knees. “Fine, whatever,” he gasped. “I’ll do whatever Evil Blaine wants me to do. Tell me where to go.”

“How do we know that Blaine will be safe?” Stiles suddenly asked into the phone. 

“Kurt will get to see him. But he is to remember,” Evil Kurt spoke sternly, “He is mine but if you do as you’re told, I might even let Kurt see him from time to time.”

“That’s fine, as long as you don’t hurt him. Where and when do I meet you?” 

“Today at the old deserted Chestermill Park, in Tuolumne County, four o’clock sharp in the afternoon. You’re going to come by yourself, willingly without any of your friends. You’re going to come and you’re going to go off with Evil Blaine.” 

Kurt’s tried to hold onto the sob that was wedged in his throat. A piece of paper was suddenly pushed in front of him, Derek’s, Stiles’ and Santana’s eager eyes were looking down at him. Kurt glanced at the piece of paper where one of them had written a big ‘agree to meet’. Kurt looked back at them in horror, but Santana smiled, geninue and encouragingly. He turned back to the phone. 

“Okay,” he breathed in defeat. “I’ll go to Evil Blaine.”

“Good,” Evil Kurt cooed. “We’ll see you today. Four o’clock in the afternoon. That should give you plenty of time to get there.”

“Fine,” Kurt went to end the call but Evil Kurt cut in before he could do so.

“And remember, Kurt. If I get one hint of any of your friends, werewolf or not, I’ll hide Blaine away and you’ll never see him again. And then we’ll come after you with force. You might be able to stop Evil Blaine but if I get to you first, your power won’t mean a thing.”

The line went dead and Kurt let out his breath not knowing that he had been holding it in. Dread swept over him. It was over. His whole life, Blaine’s life. His dream of a career and a life with Blaine. It was all over. 

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s fine, Kurt,” Derek told him. “We’ll be able to come up with a plan by then. We’ve got nearly 12 hours, that’s plenty of time.”

Kurt didn’t answer. He couldn’t speak. 

Stiles lifted his head from his phone. “We’ve got time. It’s a drive time of about six and half hours. If we leave at at least nine in the morning, we can make it.”

“But you heard what Evil Kurt said,” Kurt stammered. “If he gets any hint of all of you, he’ll take Blaine and we’ll never see him again.”

“Kurt,” Derek smiled kindly. “There is no way that we’ll let that happen. Trust us. But for you, you need to realize something.” Kurt swallowed aware that everyone’s eyes were on him. When Evil Blaine scared you, you weren’t able to use your power and Evil Blaine could sense it, hell, I could smell it!” Derek exclaimed sternly. 

“Smell what?” Kurt asked wearily. 

Derek stepped closer and Kurt leaned away timidly. “Your fear.”

“I think your fear is going to be harder to control than your power. Your power is going to be paramount in defeating Evil Blaine and Evil Kurt.” 

Kurt didn’t answer. He was too busy absorbing Derek’s words. 

Seeing Kurt’s turmoil, Derek took a step closer and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder before he could back away again. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. I even helped Scott when he was first turned and I’m sure even though it’s not the same, I can help guide you in how to use your power as well.”

Derek was about to continue when Deaton suddenly intervened having seen the tiredness and fear overwhelming Kurt’s features. “I think that might be a lesson for tomorrow, don’t you think, Derek? It might be a good idea for you to get some rest, Kurt,” he said gently. “Come, I’ll fix you a warm drink.” 

Derek nodded in agreement. Without Kurt, they would be able to talk freely, with less interruptions and the chances were, they had more of an opportunity to come up with a decent plan. “Yes, go get some rest, Kurt. You’ve been through a lot tonight.”

Numb and confused, Kurt let Deaton lead him out of the living room. They shut the door quietly behind him but not before he heard the small group he had left behind burst into whispers.

“Google the park,” he heard someone say. “We need to find out as much as we can about the place.”

***

Lydia swept the light of her cell phone around the small cage that she had been thrown into and tried to quell the rise of horror in her stomach that this was where Malia had been for the past nine months of her life. From the small bucket in the corner where it looked like she relieved herself, to the wolf scratches on the opposite floor, to the tray in the other corner with remnants of a meal on its surface, Lydia believed it to be true. This had been Malia’s prison that Evil Blaine had devised and planned. 

Lydia bit her lip fighting back the gasp of horror that wanted to escape her. Evil Blaine had truly been planning and playing with them for this long. 

A growl from the corner brought Lydia’s attention back to the cell. The creature before her was a far cry from the person she had known as a friend all those years ago. From the metal chains that bound Malia into place, it was clear that she was frequently jabbed with shots of electricity to stop her from changing, although from the scratches on the wall, it appeared she had been successful at some time in the past.

Another growl, angry but with edges of fear on the surface filled the space around them. 

“Malia,” Lydia uttered quickly. “It’s me, Lydia.” She dared to edge closer. “Are you all right?”

The person, half wolf trying to change to protect itself, only growled and hissed even more. 

“It’s all right, it’s me,” Lydia spoke again her voice shaking before she repeated herself. “It’s Lydia.”

She saw the glowing blue eyes blink, once and then again, and Lydia saw the glimmer of recognition shimmer. Malia shook her head, blinked hard, and when she opened her eyes again, Lydia saw the lucidity as sharp as a knife’s edge. 

“Lydia?” Malia whispered and in one blink of Lydia’s eyes she saw Malia transform back to her true self. 

They stared at each other and Lydia’s heart nearly broke. Malia’s hair was matted, her face streaked with dirt so thick it was embedded into the lines on her face. Her body looked frail, thin and her bones prominent on her chest. Malia had been fed but only enough to keep her alive. Her clothes were tattered, a mere rag only half keeping her decent. Her changes into wolf might have resulted in that, Lydia hoped, she dared think what else might have happened. 

“Are you really here?” Malia asked confusion on the edges of her sentence. 

Lydia dared to reach out. “Yes, I’m really here,” she smiled but it faltered quickly. “I wish I could say that I’m here to rescue you but unfortunately that is not the case.”

Malia turned her head slowly towards another point in the room, the staircase leading to freedom Lydia guessed. 

“Getting out is not an easy feat. I’ve only mastered it once and then that man put these shackles on me.” She shook them furiously adding emphasis to her anger. 

Lydia stared at them now and followed the line of wires with her cell light to see where they began. Her heart sank when she saw that the box controlling the flows of electricity was situated way beyond reach from where they were. 

“How long have I been down here?” Malia asked not even bothering to respond to the look of dismay on Lydia’s face. 

“I guess that depends on whether Evil Blaine put you in here straight away.”

“He put me straight in here.”

Tears flooded Lydia’s eyes but she wasn’t going to lie. “It’s been about nine to ten months then, I guess.”

Malia’s eyes locked with hers, defeat edged onto her skin. She turned away, the chains rattling when she moved. 

“You had better get comfy,” she said. “We might be in here longer still.”

Lydia wanted to comfort her. “It’s okay. I’ve got my phone, I’m going to call for help. Derek and Stiles will be here before you know it.”

Malia’s face flickered with something Lydia didn’t know what, when she heard Lydia mention Stiles’ name. 

“Stiles,” Malia said to herself. “I wonder if he waited for me.”

Lydia swallowed thickly and dropped her head. Now was the time to mention what had occurred between her and Stiles. 

“I’m going to try and call,” she said and now when she spoke, she wasn’t able to control the way it shook. 

Lydia dialled for Stiles but quickly frowned when her call wouldn’t go through. She glanced at her phone. There was no signal. 

Malia watched on. “He put something up on the walls,” she told Lydia. “I’ve howled with all my might and no one has ever heard me.”

Not ready to admit defeat, Lydia tapped away and tried Derek but still with no luck. Determined more than ever, she ignore the stab of fear when her eyes flickered to her battery that showed only thirty-five percent left, and quickly went about typing out a group message. It was a long shot but someone might be lucky enough to get it. 

***

Blaine wasn’t too sure when he had become aware of the gentle humming but he used it to hold onto to pull him out of his groggy slumber. It was only several seconds later that he became aware that a tune was attached to it, and it was coming from a person that was currently circling around him. Blaine also realized that he was warm and wet, submerged in water. His eyes tried to fly open unable to orient himself, but when his lids lifted, the view was blurry. Two steady strong hands rested on his shoulders and pushed him gently back into the water that was lapping high around his chest. 

“You’re coming round,” Evil Kurt spoke and even though Blaine couldn’t see, he could hear the smile in Evil Kurt’s voice. 

Fear hit Blaine like a truck. It all came back to him. They had been at the club. All hell had broken loose, and then, through the crowd, Evil Kurt had stood in front of him and from that moment onwards, Blaine had lost all sense of control. He had watched on from a distance, screaming against the insides of his mind trying to tell Scott that he needed help and that he needed to escape. 

But that was earlier. Blaine didn’t know how much time had gone past. He was more concerned with another more important factor.

Where the fuck was he now? 

And more importantly, how the fuck did he get out of there?

As the minutes passed, Blaine’s vision improved and he was able to blink away against the blur. Swallowing his fear down, Blaine took in his new environment. 

He was in a bath, naked with soap suds floating around his body. The water moved and he felt a hand brush against his skin. Blaine startled and tried to push himself up once again only to find this time that his hands were tied to the edges of the old fashioned, free standing 64 inch deep white bath that allowed Evil Kurt to circle around him. Evil Kurt’s gentle hands came to rest on Blaine’s shoulders again. 

“I wouldn’t even bother,” he said. “You’re not going anywhere not with the combination of drugs I’ve got flowing through your system.”  
Blaine looked at him with a mixture of fear and confusion. 

“I can’t use my power all day every day, Blaine.”

“Get your fucking hands away from me,” Blaine spat ignoring Kurt’s instructions and shaking his hands to try to loosen the ties that Kurt had given him. It was only then that he realized that the chain was connected underneath the bath, when Blaine pulled one hand up, the other hand was pulled down on the other side. 

“Hush, hush,” Evil Kurt crooned. “It’s been a long day. I’m giving you a bath, cleaning you up for later. I want you all sparkling clean for when I return later.”

Blaine’s stomach churned. “You’re a sick fuck! Let me go!”

“Oh, come now, Blaine. I can’t be that bad. We have after all been intimate before.”

“Yeah,” Blaine hissed. “And then Mystery Kurt came along and kicked your ass.”

Evil Kurt chuckled completely unbothered by his words. “As far as I’m aware, Mystery Kurt is dead. Evil Blaine saw to that.”

Blaine’s mouth dropped open. He could only hope now that Scott and his friends could pull through and come up with a plan, if all else failed, Blaine remembered his pact with Kurt.

Blaine tried to ignore Evil Kurt’s hands as he continued to sponge off his body. He had been busy while Blaine had been out. It was only now that Blaine could tell that his hair was wet and smelled fresh from a recent shampoo.

Evil Kurt set the sponge on the table beside the bath and turned back to Blaine. He stared directly at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Blaine only glared. 

“You don’t scare me,” he spat. “I’ll fucking kill myself before I let you touch me.”

“Hmm,” Evil Kurt let out thoughtfully. He reached out and placed his hand over Blaine’s chest and swirled his fingers in the gentle wet hair. 

“I’ve heard of the suicidal tendencies of the originals once it gets close to the end. I won’t be letting that happen.” His eyes rose to meet Blaine’s. “I’ll make sure that you are always safe.”

“Well, I’ll just starve myself.”

Evil Kurt suddenly lashed out and slapped Blaine hard against the cheek. It was loud, the water stinging his cheek. 

“Don’t you dare threaten me!” Evil Kurt shouted his cheeks bright red with anger. “Do you think you’re dealing with an amateur? I’m prepared for anything! Even if I have to tube feed you to keep you alive, I will do it.” He leaned in close, so close that Blaine could feel his breath on his face. “You’re mine now Blaine,” he said dropping his hand further into water and in between Blaine’s legs. “You’re mine to play with and to keep for eternity. You’re mine.”

“Get away!” Blaine tried to twist away but whatever Evil Kurt had given him had certainly dulled his strength. Every kick seemed to weaken his body and all of a sudden, there in the back of his brain was that familiar tug he had felt earlier in the evening, that maybe, just maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to be with Evil Kurt after all. 

“You’re doing it again, aren’t you,” Blaine sobbed before Evil Kurt’s hold took over completely. 

Evil Kurt didn’t answer. He simply moved his hand and took Blaine within his hold and began to stroke. Overwhelmed and too tired to fight off Evil Kurt’s thoughts for too long, Blaine dropped his head back on the edge of the bath behind him. Maybe the pleasure was worth the pain after all.

***

Evil Blaine scratched his crotch and chuckled still standing in the middle of the street. He glanced one last time to his house. Silent Kurt had sent him a text informing him of their intruder but he wasn’t going to have time to check if she was secure. It didn’t matter too much now, anyway. They had the real Blaine and even if Malia did somehow manage to escape, the real Blaine would be enough to convince Kurt to come to him. He turned and headed towards Evil Kurt’s home.


End file.
